Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mozart Salieri
by Emy64
Summary: Léopold est désespéré. Ce n'est pas tellement que son fils aime les hommes qui le dérange, c'est surtout le compagnon qu'il a choisit. Et pourtant il veut croire qu'il lui reste un espoir...
1. Prologue

_Voilà mon nouveau projet qui sera publié après __Lui !__ si il vous plait_  
><em>Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction <em>_Ce n'est pas de ta faute__, qui sera diffusée sous formes "d'épisodes" (en gros ce n'est pas aussi long que des chapitres) et que j'ai classé en NC-17 pour forts risques de violence et lemon(s)_  
><em>Comme d'habitude, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, je ne prétends pas connaitre la véritable vie des personnes citées<em>  
><em>Je vous laisse avec le prologue :<em>

_OoOoO_

Pov omniscient

Léopold Mozart s'inquiétait souvent pour son fils –quoi de plus normal quand on connaissait l'énergumène ?- mais plus que jamais il avait peur pour sa progéniture. Dans un premier temps, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son attirance pour les hommes, mais il s'y était fait. Ce qu'il n'accepterait jamais en revanche, c'était le comportement déviant dudit compagnon masculin. Sans en avoir encore les preuves formelles, le doyen de cette famille de mélomane était intimement convaincu que cet homme maltraitait son fils.

Le sage homme soupira en secouant la tête. Aujourd'hui il recevait un ami de longue date : Antonio Salieri. L'homme qu'il avait connu tout petit, encore sous la tutelle de Gassmann, était âgé de quelques années de plus que son propre fils, mais il avait bien grandit, devenant un homme noble et respectable. Il était désormais un musicien hors paires qui était très connu et demandé. Malgré sa grande froideur, l'homme savait s'ouvrir à Léopold et il savait aussi quand ce dernier allait mal.

_ Tu ne vas pas bien, constata sobrement Antonio. Narnnel est-elle à l'origine de ton trouble ?

Le plus âgé des deux soupira. Décidemment, son cadet gagnait en perspicacité de jour en jour –bien qu'il ait toujours su juger une personne au premier regard.

_ Si nous parlions plutôt de toi !détourna maladroitement Léopold. Tu comptes rester en Autriche cette fois-ci ?

Salieri fit mine de ne pas remarquer la détresse de son ami, le sachant trop fier pour lui confier l'objet de ses soucis, mais il n'oubliait pas que quelque chose le tracassait.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit l'Italien. Je n'aime pas m'attarder longtemps au même endroit alors que rien ne me retiens.

_ Il faudrait peut-être que tu laisses quelqu'un entrer dans ta vie pour te retenir !le taquina Léopold.

Le plus âgé rigola en voyant la grimace sur le visage de son jeune ami. Non, Antonio Salieri n'était pas le genre d'homme à être obnubilé par l'idée de fonder une famille avec une compagne aimante dans l'idée de transmettre son nom à un héritier mâle, ni même à enchainer les conquêtes… Il se contenter de satisfaire ses besoins, ça lui suffisait amplement.

_ Tu sais bien… moi et les femmes…

_ Peut-être préfères-tu les hommes ?

L'Italien le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Les hommes ? Ça ne se faisait pas ! Et puis même sans aller jusque là, Antonio n'y avait jamais pensé…

_ Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça…

_ C'est pourtant ce que Wolfgang a fait, soupira Léopold.

_ Wolfgang ? Wolfgang ton fils ?hoqueta l'Italien choqué.

Léopold hocha tristement la tête, et apprécia d'autant plus les qualités de son ami en voyant qu'il ne jugeait pas les choix de son fils.

_ On finit par s'habituer tu sais. Je me suis fait à l'idée que mon nom s'éteindra avec lui.

_ Il ne faut pas dire ça Léopold, le réconforta Antonio bienveillant. Il retournera peut-être vers les femmes avec le temps…

Léopold soupira une nouvelle fois. Lui en doutait fortement, pour ne pas dire qu'il était convaincu que jamais son fils ne reviendrait à la raison. Si Wolfgang aimait les hommes, c'était son choix de vie, il le respectait, mais Léopold aurait préféré qu'il en aime _un autre_…

Le majordome de Léopold s'approcha silencieusement du respectable homme et lui annonça que son fils était venu lui rendre visite, avec son « ami ». La nouvelle fit gémir douloureusement Léopold, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus son ami. C'était peut-être égoïste mais le doyen des Mozart aimait mieux ne pas voir son fils plutôt qu'être obligé d'être le témoin impuissant de son état empirant de jour en jour.

_ Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver en famille, proposa gentiment Antonio.

_ Non, Wolfgang sera certainement heureux de te revoir après tant d'années !

_ Il était jeune la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, il a dû m'oublier depuis le temps.

Léopold ne put qu'admirer la grande modestie de cet homme qu'il estimait déjà énormément, mais cette fois-ci il se trompait lourdement.

_ Il est à peine plus jeune que toi, et laisse-moi te dire qu'il demande souvent de tes nouvelles, le détrompa l'ancien en souriant faiblement.

Antonio fut assez gêné de l'observation insistante de son ami, et il détourna la tête pour l'empêcher de voir ses joues rougissantes. L'Italien se rappelait très bien de ce drôle de numéro qu'était Wolfgang. Il se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, sautillant follement dans tous les sens, et de la surprise qu'il avait immédiatement suscitée chez lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme, mais Gassmann l'avait supplié de faire preuve de tolérance à l'égard du petit génie. Dès leur seconde rencontre, Antonio avait mit de côté la face indécente du jeune prodige, et il s'était attaché à lui au fil des jours, bien malgré lui. il fallait admettre que Wolfgang était un être attachant et pétillant de vie.

Le temps qu'il mène ces réflexions, Antonio était déjà arrivé au salon, tiré par Léopold qui le savait encore un peu réticent. Le choc fut de taille lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Wolfgang, du moins ce qu'il restait du Wolfgang qu'il avait connu… Son visage avait murit, il était vraiment devenu un bel homme, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus frappant. Ses yeux, avant scintillant d'intelligence et de joie, étaient désormais ternes et vides. Sa tenue était bien trop stricte pour sa personnalité excentrique et l'œil avisé d'Antonio lui permettait de remarquer que son dos était légèrement vouté…

Instinctivement, Antonio regarda qui était à l'origine de cet odieux changement. L'horreur atteignit son paroxysme lorsque l'Italien reconnut le compagnon de Wolfgang. C'était Lorenzo Da Ponte… Antonio serra les poings et la mâchoire en comprenant pourquoi Wolfgang était ainsi. Lorenzo était un homme violent, qui faisait généralement beaucoup de mal à ses conquêtes. Alors qu'ils étaient encore en Italie, l'une des amantes de Lorenzo avait été retrouvée morte dans une ruelle, après avoir été copieusement rouée de coups, et même si Antonio avait toujours eut le sentiment que c'était de la faute de sa compatriote, mais il n'avait jamais pu le prouver…

_ Antonio !s'égaya Lorenzo en s'avançant vers lui. Comment vas-tu vieux frère ?

Lorenzo s'approcha encore de lui et l'étreignit amicalement et Antonio dû se forcer à répondre un minimum pour ne pas trahir le dégoût que ce personnage lui inspirait. Une fois libre de cette étreinte regarda Léopold. Un échange silencieux, oui, mais il disait tout su l'avis que les deux hommes partageaient. **Il fallait débarrasser Wolfgang de cette sangsue.**

_OoOoO_

_Comme d'habitude vos avis m'intéressent _


	2. Chapitre 1

Pov omniscient

Léopold s'abima dans ses pensées. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais été aussi serein depuis que ses doutes à propos du comportement du concubin de Wolfgang avaient commencés à faire surface dans son esprit. Son fils n'était pourtant pas encore sorti d'affaire –loin de là-, mais le doyen des Mozart voulait avoir confiance en l'avenir. Ce regain d'espoir avait un nom : Antonio Salieri.

N'allez pas croire qu'il était calculateur, mais il n'avait vraiment rien fait pour décourager sa visite lorsqu'il avait su que son fils devait venir le même jour. Même s'il était trop fier pour demander son aide, Léopold savait qu'Antonio la proposerait de lui-même. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le hasard, bien sûr, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, un lien indescriptible difficilement explicable qui les avait lié dès les premiers jour, alors qu'ils étaient encore bien jeunes. Ces deux êtres se comprenaient en se regardant, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait dire.

Bien qu'il ait toujours beaucoup apprécié l'Italien, Léopold savait bien qu'il pouvait être très dangereux puisque son intelligence était redoutable, mais c'était justement ça qui allait l'aider. Antonio pouvait être froid, calculateur et acharné lorsque sa cause lui semblait juste, et ce qu'il avait vu de Lorenzo l'avait convaincu d'aider Wolfgang. Léopold savait lire dans les yeux de l'Italien et, sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il savait que ce dernier l'aiderait à sortir Wolfgang de l'influence de ce parasite.

Alors oui, Léopold savait que le chemin serait long et semé d'embûches, oui, il savait aussi qu'Antonio n'userait pas _**que**_ de moyens légaux, mais il savait surtout qu'il ferait tout pour aider Wolfgang. Lorenzo allait payer le mal qu'il faisait à Wolfgang, c'était certain, et Antonio serait intransigeant à ce propos.

**[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]**

Pov Salieri

J'eu beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit-là, je ne cessai de me remémorer mon entrevue avec Wolfgang. Ce dernier n'avait presque pas parlé, une poigne certainement douloureuse serrant ses doigts fins et talentueux à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'exprimer, souvent pour me parler à moi d'ailleurs... Je comprenais les tourments de Léopold désormais. Wolfgang n'avait plus rien du gamin insouciant que j'avais connu, et ça me faisait mal de le voir ainsi…

Cependant, malgré tout la rancœur que je nourrissais vis-à-vis de Lorenzo qui était à l'origine de sa peine, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'en débarrasser aussi simplement. Je n'avais aucune expérience en la matière mais je savais que c'était plus tactique encore qu'une partie d'échec. Je ferais pourtant tout pour me montrer digne de la mission que Léopold m'avait silencieusement confiée.

Dans un premier temps il me fallait passer par une phase d'observation silencieuse, laissant Lorenzo dénoncer ses vices tortueux à travers les qu'il infligeait à Wolfgang, même si cela me tuait. Je planifierai ensuite mon action de sorte à le détacher progressivement de ce monstre. Je finirais par avoir la peau de ce monstre…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Première journée au palais. L'empereur vint en personne m'accueillir, m'assurant combien il était heureux de m'avoir parmi ses compositeurs. Ses obligations l'obligèrent à me quitter, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je pris possession de mon bureau sans cesser de penser à Wolfgang.

Lorenzo était quelqu'un d'excessif. A chaque heure perdue, je pouvais être à peu près certain qu'il lui ferait du mal. Seulement je ne pouvais pas laisser Lorenzo se douter de ce que je faisais dans son dos… Bien évidemment, il fallait que je voie comment il se comportait avec Wolfgang pour ne pas les séparer sans raison –bien que ce que j'avais déjà vu me suffisait amplement, je voulais juste constater l'ampleur des dégâts à présent-, mais il fallait surtout que j'arrive à coincer Lorenzo pour l'empêcher d'approcher à nouveau Wolfgang, et pour ça il allait falloir être vicieux…

Je soupirai en passant mes mains sur mon visage. La tâche qui m'attendait allait être longue et ardue, mais je devais bien ça à Wolfgang. De toute ma vie, il avait été la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance au point que je me sois toujours laissé aller en sa présence. Il était le seul à vraiment me connaître…

Un courtisan vint me déranger, un certain Rosenberg, et j'en profitai pour me renseigner sur la localisation du bureau de ce cher Lorenzo. Bien qu'étonné, le petit personnage à perruque consentit à m'y accompagner et me laissa après mon licenciement expéditif. Ce que j'allais faire allait être éprouvant, mais il fallait bien que je commence quelque part. Me composant un masque de froideur et d'indifférence, je frappais de légers coups à sa porte.

_ Entrez, m'invita une voix que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre.

Prenant une dernière respiration profonde, je tournais la poignet et ouvrais la porte avant de la refermer derrière moi. Lorenzo était à son bureau, feignant de travailler, mais se leva vivement pour venir me saluer avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il me vit.

_ Antonio, mon cher ami ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dès ton premier jour ! N'as-tu pas un peu de travail vieille canaille ?me chahuta-t-il.

Serrant les poings à m'en faire saigner les pommes, je lui adressai un sourire froid et forcé. Si Wolfgang n'était pas si accroché à son parasite, je me serais fait un plaisir de régler le problème dès maintenant.

_ J'ai un opéra d'avance. Je peux bien me permettre une petite visite. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu de temps pour parler hier.

Disons plutôt que j'avais préféré analyser la situation pour voir jusqu'où s'étendait son emprise sur le fils de Léopold… mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

_ Assis-toi donc ! Nous avons plus de 2 ans à rattraper !m'invita-t-il en me touchant le bras de ses odieux doigts.

Je me forçai à passer outre mon dégoût en gardant en tête mon objectif. Désormais assis face à face, le visage de Lorenzo me paraissait encore plus monstrueux, cruel… Comment Wolfgang avait-il s'éprendre de pareil monstre ?

_ Alors comme ça tu aimes les hommes maintenant ?m'enquis-je mine de rien. C'est tout de même un changement conséquent.

_ Je sais, mais bon, tu me connais !rit-il.

_Bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu_, pensais-je acerbe. Ce que j'aurais donné pour arracher ce sourire béat de ses lèvres… Et penser à ce qu'il faisait à Wolfgang quand ils étaient seuls… Que ce soit les coups qu'il lui donnait ou ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur chambre… Rien que ce songe me mit le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_ C'est écœurant, lâchais-je accidentellement.

_ On s'y fait, minimisa Lorenzo pas du tout offusqué. Au final le corps d'un homme a des similitudes avec le corps d'une femme, alors on s'adapte, mais pour le reste il y a les amantes.

J'étais partagé entre le soulagement qu'il n'ait pas comprit l'objet de mon dégoût et la colère de savoir qu'il n'était même pas fichu d'être fidèle à Wolfgang. Comment ce romantique que j'avais connu avait pu perdre la foi au point de tolérer cela ? C'était juste inadmissible !

_ Des amantes ?répétais-je. Je croyais que tu avais choisi les hommes parce que tu avais trouvé ta moitié.

_ Sottises !s'esclaffa Lorenzo. L'amour n'existe pas, il n'y a que les plaisirs de la chair qui réchauffe nos chaumières, tu devrais le savoir toi aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu amoureux.

C'était de mieux en mieux là… Non seulement Lorenzo trompait et violentait Wolfgang, mais il le berçait aussi d'illusions en répétant qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie –j'avais son père en témoin pour ces derniers propos !

_ Mais alors pourquoi avoir choisi Wolfgang pour amant ?

_ Il est facile à dresser, sans même parler du fait qu'il est à portée de main lorsque j'ai envie, donc je trouvais que c'était un bon pari.

J'allais le tuer. Une fois que Wolfgang serait débarrassé de cette vermine je le tuerai de même propre mains, et sa mort sera lente et douloureuse… Il paierait ce qu'il avait fait à Wolfgang, et à travers lui, à Léopold, mais aussi à toutes ses précédentes victimes.

_ Un verre d'absinthe ?me proposa-t-il.

_ J'en ai bien besoin, soupirais-je accablé.

Souriant, Lorenzo se leva et disparut derrière une armoire encombrante lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau. Wolfgang, affaissé sur lui-même et l'air maussade, entra sans engouement et leva enfin la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux caramel s'allumèrent d'un minimum de vie et je pressentis qu'il allait me sauter dans les bras donc je lui fis les gros yeux en secouant la tête dans le sens négatif en lui faisant signe que Lorenzo était derrière le meuble pour qu'il évite de s'attirer son courroux et sa jalousie.

_ Tu te rappelles de Frédérique ?m'interpela Lorenzo en émergeant de l'armoire. Il a eu un gamin le pauvre homme, un rejeton qu'il va devoir… Wolfgang ? Mais que diable fais-tu ici ?s'emporta-t-il.

_ Je… je…, bafouilla Wolfgang paniqué.

_ Laisse-nous, intervins-je froidement. Nous avons des choses importantes à faire.

Je croisais le regard affolé de Wolfgang et lui fis comprendre que c'était pour son bien. Ne demandant pas son reste, Wolfgang fila à toute vitesse en espérant ainsi éviter la colère de son amant indigne de lui. Lorenzo soupira en revenant s'assoir avec moi.

_ Ce qu'il peut être collant alors, lui reprocha-t-il sans la moindre émotion.

_ Tout comme Lucia l'était, lançais-je en guettant sa réaction.

Lucia était la première amante qu'il avait eu et qu'il avait tué, mais faute de preuve il n'avait jamais été punit. Je cherchai ici un indice qui m'indiquerait si cet être était capable d'éprouver de la culpabilité, et le résultat fut sans appel… Souriant cruellement, Lorenzo approuva ma comparaison et me servit un verre d'absinthe. Ce type était un psychopathe, incapable de faire preuve du moindre sentiment. Ce monde ne se porterait que mieux sans lui.

La partie allait être dure, mais je gagnerais cette guerre. J'avais plusieurs as dans mes manches, et même s'ils n'étaient pas tous légaux, le jeu consistait à ne laisser aucune preuve derrière soit pour se faire attraper…

_Merci pour les reviews =)_


	3. Chapitre 2

Pov Salieri

J'en avais vu des horreurs dans ma vie, quoi de plus normal quand on fréquente les palais, mais là je n'en dormais pratiquement plus. Peut-être était-ce dû à Wolfgang, au fait que ça le concerne directement… Chaque seconde hors du palais, mon cerveau pensait : « C'est un seconde de plus pendant laquelle il pourra lui faire du mal à souhait… ». Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à demander de l'aide pour agir plus rapidement, mais à qui… ? Léopold était âgé et pareil combat abimerait sa santé déjà bien amochée par ce qui arrivait à son fils et personne à la cour n'accepterait de m'aider en sachant que je voulais aider un homme qui aimait ses homologues…

C'était un casse-tête sans issue positive, et je devais me rendre au palais. Etre en avance sur mes partitions ne m'offrait qu'un court répit, je ne pouvais pas me reposer sur mes lauriers éternellement… C'était aussi à cause de ça que je dormais peu, parce que je travaillais la nuit, après être rentré du palais, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps à étudier Lorenzo pendant la journée. Je me demandais combien de temps je pourrais tenir à ce rythme, mais je savais que cet extrême était nécessaire pour sortir efficacement Wolfgang de l'emprise que Lorenzo avait sur lui.

Las, je me dirigeai instinctivement vers le bureau de Lorenzo. C'était devenu mon rituel journalier : je passai environ toutes les deux heures pour évaluer la situation et m'assurer que Wolfgang n'était pas en situation périlleuse pour sa vie. Comme Lorenzo n'avait rien d'un travailleur acharné, il m'accueillait avec plaisir et je pouvais subtilement récupérer quelques informations sur lui. Arrivé devant la porte, je fus surpris de la voir entrebâillée. Lorenzo prenait toujours grand soin de la fermer, alors il ne devait pas être seul. Me faisant discret, j'écoutais la conversation -ou plutôt la dispute vu le ton utilisé- qui avait lieu.

_ Baisse les yeux quand tu t'adresses à moi !beugla Lorenzo. Petit insolent ! Je t'apprendrais à me respecter…

J'avais beau m'en douter, je restai choqué de voir la position d'infériorité dans laquelle Lorenzo plaçait systématiquement Wolfgang. Ça n'avait rien d'une relation saine, Wolfgang méritait tellement mieux. S'il m'avait été donné de posséder tel trésor, je l'aurais choyé et toujours privilégié quant à mes priorités, mais Lorenzo ne partageait visiblement pas mon avis…

Le silence se fit écrasant, seulement troublés par des pas lourds. Réalisant les projets immédiat de Lorenzo, clairement dirigés vers Wolfgang, j'entrais vivement en feintant d'être étonné de déranger. Wolfgang ne me regarda même pas entrer, tête basse et épaules voutées, mais moi je pu voir le geste que Lorenzo avait arrêté en me voyant arriver. Il s'apprêtait à le gifler visiblement…

_ Je dérange Lorenzo ?m'enquis-je innocent.

_ Non, entre donc mon ami !me sourit mon odieux compatriote. J'en avais justement finis avec Wolfgang.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Il me donnait des raisons de plus de dormir peu : je faisais toujours la liste des tortures mortelles qu'on pouvait infliger à une personne et au final je n'arrivais pas à me décider, il y en avait tellement…

_ Je n'ai pas envie que des oreilles indiscrètes nous écoute, laisse-nous Wolfgang, lui ordonnais-je de façon hautaine.

Ça me déchirait de devoir me montrer ainsi, mais il me fallait jouer double jeu pour m'assurer la confiance de Lorenzo. Ce dernier, très fier de mon manque de respect envers son amant, m'adressa un sourire et me tourna le dos pour faire le tour de son bureau. Wolfgang passant justement à côté de moi pendant que son parasite avait le dos tourné, j'attrapais sa main et y apposai une douce caresse qu'il l'étonna au point qu'il releva la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux tristes et remplis de larmes étaient allumés d'une infime étincelle d'espoir vacillant dangereusement, mais la douleur que mon regard exprimait traduisit silencieusement les remords que j'avais à devoir utiliser pareils précédés. J'eu l'impression que Wolfgang m'accordait son pardon lorsqu'il serra à son tour mes doigts, avec fermeté mais douceur. L'échange ne dû durer que quelques secondes et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être resté là une heure, mes yeux dans les yeux de Wolfgang.

Lorenzo arriva malheureusement au contour de son bureau et il nous fallut reprendre nos attitudes indifférentes. Wolfgang partit sans un regard de plus pour moi, me confortant dans l'idée qu'il était d'une intelligence remarquable, et je fus à nouveau seul face à son tortionnaire. Et dire que si j'étais arrivé juste après.

_ Alors Antonio, comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ?s'enquit-il joyeux.

_ Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, détournais-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du bureau.

Lorenzo éclata de rire. Je n'aimais pas _ce _rire… il y avait quelque chose de sadique et de malsain là-dedans…

_ Tu sais Antonio, tout ce qui te manque c'est un jouet pour la chambre. Si tu n'étais pas si farouche à l'égard des hommes je te proposerais bien de te prêter Wolfgang en dépannage. Il sait faire beaucoup de choses.

Retenant un haut-le-cœur, je m'inquiétai des expériences indésirables qu'avait pu avoir Wolfgang depuis qu'il était sous l'emprise de ce monstre.

_ Le prêter ?répétais-je. Tu prêtes Wolfgang ?

_ A des amis seulement, mais tous refusent Wolfgang pour le moment, minimisa-t-il sans honte. C'est dommage quand on y pense, parce qu'il sait vraiment s'y prendre cet idiot, je l'ai bien dressé.

Je pouvais ajouter « esclavage sexuel » à la liste d'accusations que j'avais contre lui… Tout se payera en temps voulu… Ses propos me laissaient penser qu'il battait Wolfgang même au sein de leur chambre, afin de s'assurer qu'il lui accorderait toutes les faveurs sexuelles qu'il réclamait certainement… C'était immonde et ça me laissait aussi une idée du travail qu'il faudrait à Wolfgang pour se reconstruire quand cette histoire sera derrière nous.

_ Tu es certain que tu n'es pas intéressé ? Wolfgang est un dominé par nature, alors il équivaut largement à une femme, et je crois même qu'il crie moins…

J'avais bien fait de ne rien manger avant de partir… Lorenzo était le pire monstre de ma connaissance, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais il serait punit pour chacun de ses péchés, j'y veillerais scrupuleusement.

_ Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai à faire, mentis-je en me levant.

_ Déjà ?s'étonna Lorenzo.

_ Je repasserais, promis-je avec un sourire faux.

Lorenzo me laissa partir et je pu me laisser glisser contre un mur, au détour d'un couloir, pour tenter d'intérioriser mon dégoût et ma souffrance par procuration. Plus j'avançais dans mes recherches et plus j'apprenais des choses horribles dont j'étais loin de me douter, et pourtant il fallait que je continue… pour Wolfgang… Si je parvenais à gagner sa confiance et qu'il se confiait à moi, il me faudrait faire preuve d'encore plus de contrôle sur moi-même pour cacher mes émotions, parce que j'étais encore loin de me douter de tout j'imagine…

Respirant un grand coup, je passai ma main droite sur mon visage fatigué. Il fallait que je voie Wolfgang, j'en avais besoin. Depuis que j'étais revenu d'Italie, je n'avais pas eu une seule occasion d'être seul avec lui, et il me manquait terriblement. Ayant déjà prit le temps de me renseigner sur la localisation de son bureau, je m'y rendis d'une démarche pressée, m'assurant préalablement qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin. J'entrais sans frapper et refermai la porte avec douceur derrière moi, mais elle grinça de façon presque inaudible sur ses gonds, faisant sursauter Wolfgang qui était avachis sur son bureau, la tête cachée dans ses bras. Il se releva précipitamment, visiblement sur ses gardes, et ne se détendit qu'en me reconnaissant.

_ Bonjour Wolfgang, souris-je heureux pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais revu.

_ C'est Lorenzo qui t'envoie me tester ?se méfia-t-il. Je sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas que je voie quelqu'un en son absence.

La peur que je lisais dans ses yeux me blessa profondément. Lorenzo l'avait privé de son innocence et de contacts avec ses semblables, afin que personne ne puisse lui venir en aide puisque personne ne se souciait de lui.

_ Lorenzo ne sait pas que je suis venu te voir, il ne doit pas savoir. Wolfgang, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Lui cacher ?

Le fils de Léopold s'agita nerveusement, partagé entre l'obéissance forcée qu'il devait à Lorenzo et son envie irrépressible de contourner les règles. J'assistais alors à la renaissance d'un tic que je lui connaissais bien : il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et frottant sa nuque. C'était un signe d'anxiété évident, mais je ne pouvais pas insister plus…

_ Alors tu ne diras rien à Lorenzo ?s'assura Wolfgang peu confiant.

_ Je te le promets, l'apaisais-je avec un sourire affectueux.

Wolfgang relâcha alors ses muscles tendus et vint me tendre la main pour que je la serre. Je regardai quelques secondes cette main qui m'était offerte avant de m'en saisir, mais ce n'était que pour mieux le plaquer contre mon torse et ainsi l'enlacer. Wolfgang eu le réflexe de se débattre quelques secondes, mais une caresse sur sa nuque eu raison de sa peur instinctive à mon approche trop rapide et il finit par se laisser faire.

_ Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, quelle que soit l'heure, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ou à me faire demander.

_ Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ?s'étonna faussement Wolfgang en fuyant mon regard.

Je soupirais devant son déni détourné. Ce n'était pas gagné de ce côté-ci non plus, mais si je réussissais à rétablir la moitié des liens qui nous unissaient quand nous étions plus jeunes, ce serait déjà une avancée considérable. Il me faudrait du temps, et de la patience, pour que Wolfgang reprenne entièrement confiance en moi mais nous étions déjà sur la bonne voie…


	4. Chapitre 3

Pov Salieri

Je n'avançai pas beaucoup depuis ma première prise de contact avec Wolfgang. Rien d'étonnant, Lorenzo avait dû bien « le dresser » pour qu'il ne laisse rien filtrer de sa personnalité violente, alors maintenant Wolfgang était aussi loquace qu'un mur…

Entre toutes mes investigations, j'étais tout de même arrivé à faire la connaissance d'un homme bien à la cour –certainement le seul à part Wolfgang…- : Joseph Haydn. Je dois admettre que je n'avais absolument rien fait pour entrer en contact avec cet homme, mais il m'était d'une aide précieuse par son soutient indéfectible. C'était par un parfait hasard que je l'avais percuté, en sortant du bureau de cet ignoble Lorenzo et, bienveillant comme il était, il avait insisté pour connaître l'objet de ma contrariété.

Je n'avais pas pipé mot, il était hors de question de mettre Wolfgang en danger en divulguant cette relation interdite, mais Joseph m'avait tiré à part pour me parler de Lorenzo. Au début, j'avais pensé que ce Joseph était une mauvaise langue, une personne qui propageait des ragots à longueur de journée, et je lui avais d'ailleurs donné mon avis sur ses pratiques douteuses, mais au bout d'un débat houleux j'avais fini par apprendre qu'il était ami avec Wolfgang… du moins avant que Lorenzo ne le force à couper les ponts avec lui… Une fois le ton de la conversation retombé, il m'avoua qu'il m'avait reconnu à la description que Wolfgang lui avait faite de moi et qu'il voulait m'aider à le séparer de son parasite.

Joseph avait beau avoir l'air gentil et préoccupé par le sort de Wolfgang, je ne pouvais pas lui accorder ma confiance si facilement, alors je n'avais rien dit sur la situation véritable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pour le moment, tout ce que j'attendais de lui c'était qu'il tente de se rapprocher de Wolfgang sans pour autant que Lorenzo le sache, et c'était déjà pas mal.

Comme tous les jours, je commençais ma journée par une petite visite au bureau de Lorenzo. Comme à mon habitude, j'entrais sans frapper pour m'assurer de le prendre sur le fait si jamais il était en train de faire du mal à Wolfgang, mais pour le moment ce n'était encore jamais arrivé, j'arrivais assez tôt pour l'empêcher…

_ Ah Antonio !s'exclama-t-il visiblement ravi. Je t'attendais ! Tu t'es perdu en route ?

_ Pour une fois que tu es à l'heure, répondis-je froidement.

Lorenzo éclata de rire devant ma répartie. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais compris : plus j'étais froid et distant, plus Lorenzo semblait m'apprécier. Passons… Calmement, je m'avançais dans la pièce en masquant le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait. Une fois que je fus assis en face de lui, Lorenzo m'observa avec un sourire goguenard. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance là…

_ Tu as repensé à ma proposition ?me questionna-t-il taquin. Parce que je peux te promettre qu'il t'obéirait au doigt et à l'œil après la mise au point d'hier soir…

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour saisir de quelle proposition il me parlait, ni qui « il » désignait… Bien sûr que j'avais réfléchis à sa proposition ! Mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter… N'allez pas croire que soustraire Wolfgang à son tortionnaire quelques heures, voire une demi-journée, ne m'intéressait pas ! J'aurais fait en sorte qu'il profite de ce temps pour jouir de tout le confort qui aurait dû lui être attribué, et non profiter égoïstement de son corps, mais si j'acceptai Lorenzo ferait une « mise au point » qui serait plus néfaste qu'autre chose pour l'image que Wolfgang avait de moi. Pour le moment j'étais l'ami tapi dans l'ombre qui lui avait promis son soutient, mais Lorenzo ferait en sorte qu'il me voit comme un être supérieur à lui si j'acceptais cette offre, et il avait déjà fait assez de mal à Wolfgang pour qu'il le croit aveuglément. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, même si je le regrettai amèrement…

_ J'y ai réfléchi, mais je n'aime pas les hommes, prétextais-je. D'ailleurs, tu dois avoir du travail à faire, je vais te laisser.

N'attendant pas de réaction de sa part, je me levais et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je voulais voir comment Lorenzo définissait une « mise au point ». J'avais déjà peur des dégâts que j'allais constater sur Wolfgang.

_ Mais non ! Reste voyons ! Je n'ai rien à faire, s'amusa Lorenzo sur un ton complice que je n'affectionnais guère.

_ Moi j'en ai, mentis-je en tournant la poignée. Tu ferais mieux de travailler avant que l'empereur s'aperçoive que tu ne fais rien de tes journées.

Lorenzo fit la moue mais ne s'offusqua pas pour autant de ma réflexion. Rien ne pouvait le déranger de toute façon, si ce n'est « l'irrespect » de ceux qu'il considérait « inférieurs » à lui. Je sortis rapidement du bureau, ne supportant plus de respirer le même air que ce monstre. A pas pressés, je me dirigeai vers celui de Wolfgang où j'entrais après avoir frappé faiblement. Wolfgang était toujours sur ses gardes, alors je savais qu'il entendait et ainsi il me reconnaissait. Je pénétrai dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse, soucieux de ne pas être vu devant sa porte par quelques mauvaises langues qui auraient vite fait d'apporter ça aux oreilles de Lorenzo, et le spectacle que je vis me glaça d'horreur.

Wolfgang était assis sur son canapé, sa main dans ses mains alors qu'il sanglotait silencieusement. Ses manches avaient glissé, laissant voir des marques rouges écarlates qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait subi.

_ Wolfgang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?lâchais-je dans un souffle.

Le fils de Léopold sursauta, leva la tête et essuya rapidement ses joues comme s'il pouvait m'empêcher de voir ses larmes. Maintenant que je pouvais voir son visage, je remarquai que sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir. Je m'approchai de lui pour pouvoir voir s'il n'avait pas besoin de soins, mais Wolfgang s'éloigna à pas vifs, mettant le bureau entre nous pour éviter d'être trop proche de moi.

_ Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, inventa mon ami d'enfance.

_ Tu n'as pas trouvé une meilleure excuse ?ironisais-je réprobateur.

_ C'est la vérité !se défendit Wolfgang.

_ Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu tomber, et ce n'est pas faute de te regarder sauter et courir partout. Il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un qui t'aurait aidé à tomber par hasard ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Retour au point de départ. A chaque fois que je voulais lui ouvrir les yeux, Wolfgang se braquait et ressortais le « _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ » qui m'exaspérait tant. Mais je gardai confiance, un jour j'arriverais à lui prouver que tout ça n'avait rien de normal.

_ Wolfgang, tu ne devrais pas…

Des coups affolés à la porte détournèrent notre attention. Joseph Haydn entra brusquement et me tira à l'extérieur. J'étais furieux contre lui, il était crucial pour moi de faire entendre raison à Wolfgang, mais lorsque je vis Lorenzo s'approcher du bureau, je compris ses motivations. Ne souhaitant pas que Wolfgang soit une fois encore la victime innocente de ce monstre, je l'interpellais railleusement.

_ A quoi te paye l'empereur ? A faire semblant de travailler dans un bureau ?

_ Antonio, vieux rabat-joie, rit le parasite. Tu n'avais pas du travail à faire ?

Pour le coup je venais de tomber dans mon propre piège. Trop effrayé par la proximité presque immédiate de Wolfgang, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement, et pourtant il me fallait un bon mensonge sinon tous les efforts investis s'envoleraient.

_ Justement, il travaille avec moi, inventa Joseph sans sourciller.

Lorenzo l'examina avec mépris alors que je retenais un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, peut-être que cet homme était plus digne de confiance que je le pensais…

_ Lui ?sniffa Lorenzo dédaigneux. Mais enfin Antonio, tu vaux mieux que ça !

_ Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à juger mes choix, rétorquais-je glacial.

Un silence assez pesant s'installa alors que je plantai mon regard meurtrier dans les yeux critiques de Lorenzo. Je savais que je ne faisais que consolider l'image dure et froide que Lorenzo m'avait toujours attribuée, sinon je ne me serais pas permis de prendre autant de risques. Au bout de minutes interminables, Lorenzo reporta son regard sur Joseph et haussa les épaules.

_ Il me semble qu'il est temps de se remettre au travail, conclut-il. On se voit plus tard Antonio ?

Je hochai calmement la tête et m'engageai dans le couloir peu après lui pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Cependant, sachant que j'avais Joseph derrière moi, je lui fis signe de rester dans les parages. Au moins j'avais la certitude que rien n'arriverait à Wolfgang tant qu'il serait au palais, car il y aurait au moins une personne pour veiller sur lui.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque mes domestiques m'apprirent qu'un visiteur me demandait. Grognon après ce réveil indésirable –pour une fois que je me couchai tôt pour pouvoir dormir !-, je pensais à refuser sa requête dans un premier temps, mais un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre me fit culpabiliser. Il neigeait dehors, et pas que quelques flocons… le paysage était à peine distinguable sous l'épaisse couche de neige…

_ Faîtes-le entrer, je vais descendre, marmonnais-je résigné.

_ Bien monsieur, obéit sagement mon domestique.

Peu convaincu, je repoussai tout de même mes draps et m'habillai sommairement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être décent pour recevoir quelqu'un. Si c'était Lorenzo qui venait me réveiller si tard, il allait s'en rappeler tout le long de sa misérable existence que j'avais déjà l'intention d'écourter…

Soupirant, je descendis les marches mollement jusqu'à découvrir une silhouette grelottante dans l'entrée. Mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter lorsque je reconnus la crinière dorée de Wolfgang. Je me précipitai vers lui pour l'emmener dans ma chambre puisqu'un feu y était déjà allumé. Les domestiques se chargèrent de l'aider à enfiler des vêtements secs pendant que j'allais lui chercher la plus chaudes des couvertures de la maison, qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'amis. Une fois certain que Wolfgang était changé –je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait avoir de l'intimité chez moi-, j'entrais dans la pièce et m'avançai vers lui pour lui reposer la couverture sur les épaules. Mon ami d'enfance sursauta puisqu'il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver, mais il se laissa faire lorsqu'il me reconnut.

Comme nous le faisions lorsque nous étions jeunes, je m'assis sur le tapis pour être près du feu. Wolfgang me regarda sans bouger, comme s'il s'interdisait d'en faire de même. Fronçant les sourcils, j'attrapai son poignet et le tirai vers le bas de sorte qu'il soit déséquilibré et tombe, le rattrapant tout de même avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. Interdit, il ne réagit pas lorsque je l'installai à ma gauche, sur le tapis, mais ses yeux perdus se plantèrent dans les miens.

_ Lorenzo dit que je ne suis plus un enfant, qu'il faut que j'arrête de faire ça, m'informa-t-il tristement.

_ Lorenzo n'est pas là, lui souris-je complice.

Wolfgang ne parvint pas à me rendre mon sourire. Personnellement, mon regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa lèvre fendue. C'était un crime de maltraiter une personne qui vous aime. Comment Lorenzo pouvait-il faire du mal à Wolfgang, cet être si bienveillant et agréable à vivre au quotidien ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu étais dehors par ce froid ?m'enquis-je préoccupé.

Mon ami d'enfance se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même et resserra la couverture autour de lui pendant que son regard se perdait dans le feu de la cheminée. Inquiété par son silence, je caressai sa joue, geste qui le fit sursauter avec violence et donc qui me fit craindre le pire. Lorenzo avait-il **encore **levé la main sur Wolfgang ?

_ Wolfgang, dis-moi, insistais-je anxieux. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

_ Non, non ce n'est vraiment rien…, minimisa Wolfgang d'une voix tremblante.

J'avais bien du mal à le croire en voyant ses yeux remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper. Voulant lui assurer mon soutient, je pris sa main et ne la lâchai pas malgré sa résistance. Une fois suffisamment calme pour reconnaitre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de moi, je posai sa main sur mon cœur, sachant parfaitement que son battement l'avait toujours apaisé. C'était quelque chose que j'avais fait dès les débuts de notre amitié, car son père était dur et qu'il lui arrivait donc assez souvent de se retrouver au bord des larmes, et étonnamment c'était Wolfgang lui-même qui avait initié ce geste, à la différence près qu'il était venu se blottir contre moi pour coller son oreille à mon cœur. L'apaisement que je voulais qu'il obtienne arriva dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent, et il fut de suite plus enclin aux confidences.

_ Lorenzo était de mauvaise humeur quand il est rentré, et je l'ai contrarié, alors on s'est disputé et il m'a dit d'aller faire un tour, m'expliqua Wolfgang déjà plus calme. Quand je suis rentré, il avait oublié que j'étais dehors, alors la porte était fermée. J'ai attendu une heure, j'ai frappé à la porte, mais comme personne ne répondait et que j'avais froid, je me suis rappelé de ton offre. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

_ Non, tu as bien fait, approuvais-je en lui souriant chaleureusement.

_ Pourtant tu as l'air contrarié, remarqua timidement Wolfgang.

Contrarié ? Bien sûr que je l'étais ! Lorenzo avait fait exprès de fermer la porte d'entrée, j'en étais persuadé. Il l'avait fait pour punir Wolfgang de l'avoir contredit ou manqué de respect d'une quelconque façon. Une monstruosité de plus à mettre sur la liste qu'il rallongeait de jour en jour.

_ Je trouve que ce qu'a fait Lorenzo n'est pas normal, me justifiais-je. Il devrait te traiter mieux.

_ Il ne l'a pas fait exprès !le défendit naïvement Wolfgang.

_ Wolfgang…, soupirais-je réprobateur.

_ Antonio, s'il-te-plait… Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi…

Je ne pu résister à ses yeux suppliants mais ma rancœur envers Lorenzo n'en était pas moins grande. Il ne le méritait pas. Wolfgang était un diamant à l'état brut, malencontreusement tombé dans les mains crapuleuses d'un monstre sans cœur.

_ Je vais te laisser mon lit, tu dois être épuisé, anticipais-je en me levant.

_ Non !s'écria Wolfgang.

Je me statufiai sur place, secoué par ce cri de détresse. Reportant mon regard sur lui, je lu dans ses yeux une profonde panique qui me glaça le sang. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il était si agité, mais je fis le lien avec Lorenzo. A force de le violenter, il avait dû faire craindre à Wolfgang toutes les situations d'isolement et de nouveauté. Il devait apprendre qu'ici il était en lieu sûr, qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait.

_ Je serais dans la chambre juste à côté Wolfgang, lui promis-je. Je laisserais la porte ouverte.

_ Non, je t'en prie, reste…, murmura-t-il presque craintif.

Les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux, menaçant de s'échapper, firent chavirer le peu de détermination que j'avais. Lui adressant un petit sourire, je lui communiquai mon abandon et je reçu son premier sourire de la soirée en réponse.

_ Je vais dormir sur le canapé, concédais-je.

_ Tu… tu peux dormir sur le lit si tu veux…, me proposa Wolfgang en rougissant d'embarras. C'est ta chambre…

Sa timidité presque naïve m'arracha un sourire attendri. Ce n'était pas encore le Wolfgang que j'avais connu, celui toujours prêt à faire des propositions indécentes, mais nous étions en bonne voie.

_ Je te laisse le lit, répétais-je. Tu es mon hôte, alors je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Wolfgang était prêt à répliquer à nouveau, mais la peur et la réserve que lui avait inculqué de force Lorenzo l'en empêchaient. J'espérais pouvoir retrouver sa personnalité d'avant, car je sentais bien qu'il souffrait de devoir faire preuve d'autant de retenue.

L'aidant à se lever, je le laissai s'installer sur le lit avant d'aller me chercher une couverture et un oreiller dans la salle adjacente. Quand je revins, je trouvais Wolfgang sur le ventre, le nez dans l'oreiller en respirant à plein poumon. Il rougit en me voyant l'observer et se cacha puérilement sous les draps. Un rire m'échappa en le voyant faire. Débarrassé de l'influence de Lorenzo, il allait bien mieux et profitait de la vie, mais j'avais tout de même peur qu'il rechute une fois Lorenzo revenu à lui.

Je dormi mieux que les nuits précédentes, apaisé par le bruit réguliers des respirations de Wolfgang, mais je savais que rien n'était gagné. Demain serait un autre jour, un autre combat, mais je lutterais pour retrouver à nouveau le semblant de complicité que nous avions partagé ce soir-là.


	5. Chapitre 4

Pov Salieri

Un léger ronronnement berçait la pièce lorsque je m'éveillais en douceur. Wolfgang dormait toujours, beau comme un ange, souriant béatement. La journée commençait bien. Réflexion faite, j'étais peut-être moins farouche à l'idée d quitter ma solitude que ce que je m'imaginai… J'aurais aimé avoir plus de réveils comme celui-ci, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions… Aujourd'hui serait un nouveau combat, peut-être même plus ardu que les précédents…

Lorenzo allait avoir des doutes maintenant, j'allais devoir me faire encore plus froid et méprisant envers Wolfgang, du moins devant ce monstre. Mais l'enjeu valait bien ces sacrifices. Je voulais le bonheur de Wolfgang, et je ferais tout pour l'émanciper de ce parasite, quel qu'en soit le prix pour moi.

Un gémissement attira mon attention sur le lit. Wolfgang adorait dormir, je le savais bien, mais le voir s'étirer et bouger dans tous les sens me ferait toujours rire, j'en étais convaincu. Silencieusement, je m'approchai du lit et le bordai correctement pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Wolfgang soupira d'aise, toujours endormi, et marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas avant de se tourner à nouveau dans le lit. On avait du mal à croire que cet ange si calme était hanté de démons lorsqu'il était éveillé. Pour lui le cauchemar commençait quand il ouvrait les yeux… Morphée lui avait offert l'occasion de s'échapper de sa monstrueuse réalité et, même si je ne savais pas si j'avais participé à ce phénomène, j'en étais fier.

Je quittai la pièce sans un bruit, laissant Wolfgang profiter de ses derniers instants de calme de la journée. Après m'être changé dans la chambre adjacente à la mienne, je pris de quoi me restaurer sommairement et rédigeai une note pour informer Wolfgang de mon départ pour le palais, lui assurant que je m'occuperais de Lorenzo et qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du parasite dès mon arrivée, repensant déjà mon mensonge pour qu'il s'adapte à ma stratégie. J'entrais sans frapper, comme à mon habitude, mais Lorenzo ne me le reprocha pas ce geste irrespectueux.

_ Ton jouet est chez moi, annonçais-je d'entrée.

_ Comment ?grogna Lorenzo visiblement contrarié. Que fait-il chez toi ?

Je me maudissais d'avance de ce que j'allais dire, mais je n'avais pas le choix pour assurer mes arrières et ceux de Wolfgang, du moins autant que je le pouvais… Me composant un masque impassible, je pris ma voix la plus froide et détachée –voire même méprisante- pour lui répondre.

_ Ton petit divertissement était en train de tomber malade dehors, sous la neige, et comme j'ai pensé que tu n'apprécierais pas de le perdre dans l'immédiat je l'ai ramené de force chez moi. il n'avait pas fière allure ton petit Autrichien, toujours à appeler ton nom. Comment tu peux t'amuser avec _ça _?

Ces mots m'arrachaient la langue mais je n'avais pas tellement d'autres choix. Lorenzo hocha la tête, semblant assez satisfait de ma réponse. Je n'étais pas rassuré de savoir que Wolfgang allait repartir chez cet individu dès ce soir, j'aurais aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps chez moi… mais comment lui faire entendre raison ?

_ Je vais te laisser, j'ai à faire, mentis-je avant de sortir précipitamment.

En quittant son bureau, je croisai Haydn qui faisait justement le guet devant et l'attrapai par le bras sans m'arrêter, le tirant avec moi dans mon bureau. Jamais mon nouvel allié ne broncha, passant outre l'absence d'explications et de politesse dont je faisais preuve, et c'était tant mieux puisque je venais d'avoir une idée qu'il me fallait mettre en place au plus vite.

_ J'ai besoin que tu ailles en Italie, lui annonçais-je sans préambule.

Joseph arqua les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaires, attendant patiemment que je lui expose mon idée… Certes, ce n'était pas légal ni fair-play, mais ce n'était encore que le préambule de la vengeance que je prévoyais…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Les jours me semblaient si longs… Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Wolfgang avait passé la nuit chez moi, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à voir mon ami d'enfance. Il y avait une raison à cela… enfin non, plutôt deux… Tout d'abord, Joseph avait accepté d'aller en Italie pour moi, donc il ne pouvait plus m'aider à voir Wolfgang sans que Lorenzo soit au courant, et ensuite, Lorenzo… eh bien Lorenzo, ce parasite immonde, avait décidé de montré à Wolfgang une part de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas –puisqu'elle était inexistante…- : sa douceur.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, c'était la parade qu'avait adopté Lorenzo pour contrecarrer les bienfaits de la soirée que j'avais passé avec Wolfgang. Je savais que ça n'avait rien d'innocent, que Lorenzo avait une idée derrière la tête, mais Wolfgang ne cessait de me répéter que « Tout allait bien » les rares fois où je pouvais le voir. Moi je savais que c'était faux… Lorenzo s'arrangeait juste pour que le fils de Léopold ne pense pas de suite à fuir, encouragé par mes arguments, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que Lorenzo lève une nouvelle fois la main sur lui… Ce monstre couvrait ses traces, c'était aussi simple que ça…

Toujours est-il que je m'ennuyais. L'absence de Wolfgang me pesait au quotidien et Lorenzo laissait filtrer de moins en moins d'informations, ne me facilitant pas la tâche. J'aurais eu besoin d'un geste évident, de quelque chose qui me permette de le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire, mais les événements récents jouaient en ma défaveur.

Seule consolation, ce soir Wolfgang donnait la première représentation de ses _Noces de Figaro_. Connaissant son génie naturel, cette pièce serait parfaite et digne de réveiller un peu ma bonne humeur. Je fus un des premiers installés dans la salle, ne voulant pas m'aventurer dans les coulisses puisque je savais que j'y trouverais Lorenzo. Autant repousser au maximum l'inévitable…

Il me fallut patienter une bonne heure avant que ne commence la représentation. J'avais choisi ma place avec soin, pour être au plus près des musiciens, sans pourtant être trop visible par l'assemblée, pour me disparaitre dans la foule aux yeux de Lorenzo. Wolfgang arriva sur les planches et salua gaiment son public. J'étais heureux de le voir si enjoué, mais je doutais que ça ne dure très longtemps avec Lorenzo.

Toute mon attention se porta sur le travail de Wolfgang durant la représentation. Son travail était une perfection, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Wolfgang était déjà doué quand il était jeune, mais là il avait atteint un niveau digne des Dieux…

Il fut trop vite l'heure de l'achèvement de la pièce et je fus malheureusement repéré par Lorenzo qui s'avança rapidement vers moi. Retenant un soupir exaspéré, je descendis de mon nuage pour me composer un masque froid et indifférent qui lui était dédié.

_ Antonio ! Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui ! Où étais-tu donc caché vieille crapule ?rit-il sans prendre en compte ma froideur.

_ J'étais occupé. C'est quelque chose que tu comprendrais si tu travaillais un minimum, soupirais-je las.

Lorenzo s'amusa de ma réflexion, jamais vexé par mes propos. De toute façon c'était la stricte vérité : ce parasite était un fainéant violent et capricieux. Tout le contraire de Wolfgang… sauf pour les caprices peut-être… J'avais souvenir de caprices plutôt inhabituels de la part de Wolfgang, mais à chaque fois il exigeait quelque chose de raisonnable tournant souvent autour de l'attention qu'il aurait voulu qu'on lui adresse. Une fois, alors qu'il avait 15 ans –et moi 17-, il avait fait un caprice en prétextant que je ne l'écoutai pas quand il me parlait. C'était totalement faux, bien évidemment, mais Wolfgang était si hystérique qu'il ne m'écouta pas lorsque je voulu lui expliquer, et ce fut finalement Léopold qui nous sépara. Il me conseilla d'attendre que Wolfgang se calme, ce que j'avais fait, mais dans la soirée j'avais eu de la visite. Mon ami, bouleversé et en larmes, s'était jeté dans mes bras pour me noyer d'excuses. C'était Wolfgang… Une tornade épuisante, oui, mais ça montrait à quel point il était passionné.

Pendant que je menais ces réflexions nostalgiques, Lorenzo déversait un tas de propos que je n'écoutais nullement tout en me tirant vers les coulisses. Je me réveillais de ma transe lorsqu'un rire aigu s'éleva dans les couloirs. Ça, ça ne pouvait qu'être Wolfgang, et ça avait l'air de contrarier Lorenzo. Sautillant partout, Wolfgang enlaçait ses musiciens un par un, grisé par son succès. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se précipita vers moi, abandonnant ses sous-fifres.

_ Antonio ! Vous allez bien mon ami ?s'égaya Wolfgang en me sautant dans les bras.

Je me figeai, tendu, m'interdisant de répondre à cette étreinte. Tout près de nous, Lorenzo nous surveillait, bouillonnant de rage en fusillant Wolfgang du regard. Je fis mine d'être exaspéré par l'enthousiasme de mon ami et posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser. Wolfgang savait très bien que je le faisais dans son intérêt, mais devant le laxisme récent de Lorenzo, mon ami d'enfance relâcha sa vigilance et me sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras.

J'étais assez surpris que toute son attention se dirige vers moi -c'était quand même Lorenzo son compagnon-, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, il était une des rares personnes dont j'appréciai ce genre de contact rapproché. Seulement je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser Lorenzo voir à quel point j'appréciai les étreintes de son compagnon –ou plutôt de sa victime.

_ Wolfgang lâche-moi enfin !m'emportais-je faussement. Personne ne t'a jamais appris à te tenir correctement !

_ Si, mais je n'y arrive pas quand je te vois !rit-il enjoué.

Ça y est, ce coup-ci Lorenzo allait voir rouge… et c'était Wolfgang qui allait payer… Je fis mon maximum pour décrocher mon ami d'enfance de moi sans pour autant le blesser, mais Wolfgang était tenace et Lorenzo s'impatientait. Sans que je puisse voir la chose venir, Lorenzo s'approcha et attrapa Wolfgang par le bras droit pour le mettre face à lui et le gifler avec force. J'écarquillais les yeux, choqués de la violence de son geste. Ce n'était pas comme j'ignorais que Lorenzo frappait Wolfgang, mais de là à le voir de mes propres yeux…

Wolfgang resta éberlué par le geste de son parasite, et je profitai de ce moment de stupéfaction générale pour m'interposer subtilement entre mon ami de toujours et mon odieux compatriote. Si je laissai faire, Lorenzo allait le frapper encore et encore, mais si je m'y opposai franchement, ce monstre verrait clair dans mon jeu et je compromettrais tous mes efforts. Il me fallait être plus retors.

_ Tu es surmené Lorenzo, vient boire un verre à la taverne d'à côté, l'invitais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le regard de glace que Lorenzo portait sur Wolfgang se réchauffa légèrement, perdant sa lueur meurtrière, lorsqu'il se posa sur moi. Pas tellement rassuré par ce changement qui ne m'inspirait rien de vraiment très bon, je fis tout de même de mon mieux pour le cacher. Au bout d'un moment bien trop long, Lorenzo hocha la tête et je pu le diriger vers l'extérieur.

Dès notre arrivée à la taverne, je fis un signe à l'homme qui la tenait, un ami de longue date. Il comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais et nous apporta de l'alcool à foison, du moins il donna l'impression de nous donner une bonne quantité d'alcool, mais en fait il récupérait toujours mon verre plein. Ce qu'il fallait savoir avec Lorenzo, c'est qu'il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, alors ses réserves s'évaporèrent rapidement…

_ Il va m'entendre ce saligaud quand je vais rentrer, marmonna Lorenzo. Sale morveux…

_ Lorenzo, tu devrais peut-être te calmer, lui conseillais-je en essayant de faire preuve de patience. A quoi ça t'avancerait ?

Discrètement, je fis signe au gérant de renouveler la consommation de Lorenzo. Pour ma part je trempai mes lèvres dans l'alcool, ne sachant pas si Lorenzo avait encore les idées claires. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser rentrer assez lucide pour penser à frapper Wolfgang, il fallait qu'il soit encore plus ivre… A la limite, s'il s'endormait sur le pavé je serais soulagé… et encore plus si Wolfgang décidait de passer une nouvelle nuit chez moi…

_ Il est toujours en train de sauter partout ces temps-ci, et il remet toujours en question ma parole ! C'est intolérable venant de ce petit énergumène !

_ Alors quitte-le, l'incitais-je ravi par cette perspective.

De toute façon il était tellement ivre qu'il ne s'en rappellerait pas demain, je le savais bien. Plus besoin de porter un masque au moins, c'était reposant. Mais ce n'était que temporaire, je le savais parfaitement…

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il sait faire avec ses mains…, rit-il goguenard. Et je ne te parle pas de musique ! Sans même parler de ce qu'il sait faire avec sa bouche…

Un rire coquin lui échappa. Personnellement, il me donnait envie de vomir. Je ne me forçai même pas à retenir une grimace de dégoût. Finalement j'allais peut-être avoir besoin d'alcool… Le gérant comprit que ça n'allait pas en me voyant blanchir et m'apporta un nouveau verre, d'un alcool peu fort, et emportant celui que j'avais feint de consommer.

_ Courage, me chuchota mon ami le gérant en passant.

Mon regard vide lui répondit. Du courage ? Oui, il allait en falloir, et pas qu'un peu… Je le trouvai dans mon verre que j'avalais d'une traite, mais l'alcool n'était pas assez fort pour m'apporter le soutient attendu et Lorenzo continuait de débiter ses horreurs.

_ Il n'y a pas mieux que l'entendre crier de douleur…, rêva-t-il. Il faut le traiter comme un chien, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Il peut pleurer et implorer, ce gamin ne vaut pas tellement mieux qu'une fille de joie…

Je n'écoutai pas la suite, me précipitant dehors –par égard pour mon ami qui gérait cette taverne- pour régurgiter le contenu de mon estomac dans une ruelle en cul-de-sac. Des images me torturaient l'esprit. Je voyais mon innocent Wolfgang violenté de multiples façons, abusé, implorant la pitié d'un agresseur sans cœur… Ce n'était pas juste ! Wolfgang avait une âme pure, il ne pouvait pas se salir de la sorte entre les mains viles de ce parasite monstrueux.

_ Antonio ? Tout va bien ?s'inquiéta mon ami.

Je sursautai, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. Le gérant de la taverne surveillait mon échange tendu avec Lorenzo, alors il n'avait évidemment pas pu rater mon départ précipité. Blanc comme la mort et tremblant d'horreur, je fis un pas vers lui avant de vaciller pour finalement me laisser glisser contre le mur et m'assoir à même le sol.

_ Seigneur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je vais aller lui régler son compte moi à ce vaut rien !

_ Tu ne peux pas, murmurais-je accablé. Sinon tu feras tout rater…

Tenant à enivrer suffisamment Lorenzo pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à rejoindre la demeure qu'il partageait avec Wolfgang, je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour me lever, mais mon ami me barra la route. Ses yeux exprimaient une inquiétude sincère et profonde, mais surtout un grand trouble. Nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps, et jamais je n'avais montré la moindre faille, mais là c'était trop pour moi…

_ Antonio, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'aiderais, me proposa-t-il gentiment.

Un rire sans joie m'échappa. Il était le dernier à qui je demanderais de l'aide dans la situation actuelle. Cet homme était intelligent, bienveillant et fort, mais il était surtout très têtu et peu ouvert à la nouveauté. Je savais d'expérience qu'il gérait très mal d'être en présence d'un homme qui aimait son homologue, alors en aider un… Non, je ne me risquerais pas à prendre davantage de risques en lui expliquant la situation de Wolfgang, et de toute façon je ne voyais pas en quoi il aurait pu m'aider. Le jeu consistait à gagner du temps actuellement, et Haydn rentrerait bientôt en jeu pour m'épauler…

_ Il faut que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé, soupirais-je en le contournant.

Mon ami me suivit dans l'enceinte de sa taverne, peu convaincu, et découvrit en même temps que moi que Lorenzo s'était évaporé. J'eu envie de pleurer tant ma déception et ma douleur étaient grandes, et je dois avouer que deux larmes silencieuses et amères m'échappèrent. J'avais perdu, et c'était Wolfgang qui allait devoir essuyer mon échec…


	6. Chapitre 5

Pov Salieri

Je dormis extrêmement peu cette nuit-là, pour ne pas dire presque pas. La culpabilité me rongeait et des images cauchemardesques interprétant mes craintes sur ce que subissait Wolfgang m'assaillaient à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux…

Le lendemain ne fut pas meilleur, comme je le craignais. J'assistais à la réalisation de toutes mes craintes… Wolfgang arriva au palais –parce que oui, ayant peu dormi, j'y étais allé très tôt pour guetter son arrivée au palais d'un coin où personne ne me verrait- avec des cernes impressionnantes sous les yeux, un joli œil au beurre noir, boitant même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher –je le connaissais trop pour ne pas remarquer que sa démarche n'était absolument pas naturelle-, la tête basse comme si, attitude prostrée… comme si les violences prodiguées par Lorenzo s'était faites plus intimes… il l'avait certainement forcé, juste pour réaffirmer sa possession sur cette âme innocente… j'aurais eu la même réaction qu'à la taverne si j'avais trouvé la force de manger quelque chose, mais mon estomac était vide…

Revêtant mon masque d'indifférence, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau en prenant un large détour pour ne pas passer devant le bureau de Wolfgang et craquer. Si je le voyais, j'allais vouloir le secouer, lui crier que Lorenzo était un monstre qui ne le méritait pas, qu'il devrait mourir pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas la bonne marche à suivre… C'était la première fois que l'idée de boire une bonne rasade d'absinthe m'était venue alors qu'il n'était pas 9 heures…

Pourvu que Joseph fasse vite, la situation devenait critique. J'allais bientôt perdre ma résolution, à savoir de laisser Lorenzo vivre le temps que Wolfgang se résolve à quitter cette sangsue. Je pensais déjà à vérifier ses relations pour pouvoir le supprimer en portant les accusations sur un autre de ses monstrueux amis…

Aujourd'hui je n'irais pas voir Lorenzo, c'était trop dur pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me permettre de voir Wolfgang, et c'était ça qui me peinait le plus. Je me sentais impuissant, forcé à assister à cette tragédie sans pouvoir intervenir pour sortir mon ami d'enfance de là… Cependant je ne baissai pas les bras, il me restait encore pas mal de cartes à abattre…

Je pris une plume, mais il me fallut rapidement me rendre à l'évidence. Mon esprit était bloqué sur la pensée que Wolfgang n'était pas loin et qu'il avait besoin de soutient plus encore que dans le passé. Je ne pouvais pas composer, je pensais à lui, à sa douleur… Comment pouvais-je retrouver la paix en le laissant dans cet état ? Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Lorenzo si je fermais les yeux devant sa douleur… d'autant plus que j'avais silencieusement promis mon aide à Léopold…

Résigné, je reposai ma plume et quittai mon bureau sans prendre la peine de remettre ma veste. Il me fallait une excuse, un subterfuge digne de détourner son attention quelques heures… Haydn étant absent –puisqu'il avait accepté de m'aider-, il me fallait chercher plus loin. Hum… Rosenberg ? Voilà un choix avisé ! Ce bougre était capable de parler des heures durant ! Je ferais ainsi d'une pierre deux coups…

_ Salieri ! Je vous cherchai !s'exclama une voix nasillarde dans mon dos.

Je retins un sourire en reconnaissant celui que je cherchai. Il tombait à point nommé…

_ Comte Rosenberg, le saluais-je froidement.

_ J'ai remarqué que vous étiez assez proche de ce Lorenzo Da Ponte…

J'aimais beaucoup le mépris qu'il intégrait à ses paroles. Au moins un point commun entre nous –certainement le seul d'ailleurs…

_ « Proche » est un bien grand mot, le détrompais-je.

_ Hum… Toujours est-il qu'il me faut savoir ce qui lui arrive. Il est l'auteur le moins productif de la cour. Pourriez-vous me donner une explication ? Est-il souffrant ?

Un sourire malsain étira mes lèvres. L'occasion rêvée pour dénoncer l'absence totale de conscience professionnelle de Lorenzo.

_ Il ne travaille pas parce qu'il n'en a pas envie, lui appris-je sobrement.

_ Oh ! Mais ! Mais quelle honte !s'érigea Rosenberg. Je m'en vais m'entretenir avec lui de ce pas !

_ Euh… Rosenberg ?l'interpellais-je soucieux.

_ Oui Salieri ?

_ Pouvez-vous taire vos sources ?

Ça ne jouerait absolument pas en ma faveur. La situation était trop délicate pour que je me risque à perdre cette confiance absolument pas réciproque.

_ Evidemment ! Je ne vais pas vendre le compositeur le plus productif de la cour. L'empereur est très satisfait de votre travail, sachez-le.

Je m'inclinai pour clore la situation et le laissai s'éloigner à pas furieux, croisant les doigts pour qu'il crie allégrement afin de torturer la tête de Lorenzo qui devait être sujet à de violents maux de tête à cause de la dose d'alcool ingurgitée la veille. Flânant quelques instants dans les couloirs, j'attendis que les premiers éclats de voix se fassent entendre pour me diriger vers le bureau de Wolfgang.

J'entrais après avoir frappé de très légers coups, regardant autour de moi pour être certain que personne ne me voient visiter mon ami d'enfance. Refermant la porte avec douceur derrière moi, je fus étonné de ne voir personne dans la pièce. Pourtant Wolfgang était bien arrivé au palais… Peut-être que…

Mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque je fis le tour du bureau. Wolfgang s'était caché, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse pendant qu'il tremblait de peur. Mon arrivée qu'il n'avait pas anticipée l'affola plus que de raison. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il se mit à pleurer en serrant encore plus ses jambes contre lui, comme si… comme s'il avait peur que j'abuse de son corps ! Mais… Mais jusqu'où était allé Lorenzo pour le traumatiser à ce point ? Il ne devrait avoir peur que de son agresseur, pas des personnes qui l'entouraient au quotidien…

_ Wolfgang… c'est moi…, murmurais-je doucereux.

_ Ne… ne me touchez pas !trembla mon Autrichien préféré.

J'amorçai un geste lent pour m'accroupir et caresser sa joue, dans la vaine tentative de l'apaiser, mais il se jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce comme si mon contact le brûlait. Ce geste, bien qu'étant un instinct de survie des plus louables vu la situation, me blessa au plus profond de mon être, peut-être même plus qu'il n'aurait dû… La distance que m'imposait Wolfgang par peur que son corps soit à nouveau malmené m'était douloureuse. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour marquer la différence entre moi et le monstre qui l'avait poussé à de tels extrêmes…

Le braquant un peu, puisque je m'avançai vers lui alors qu'il était clairement effrayé par mon approche, je le bloquai dans un coin de son bureau pour qu'il ne puisse plus fuir loin de moi. Wolfgang releva les yeux vers moi, brillants des larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuité sur ses joues de porcelaine. Il respirait si vite que j'eu peur qu'il fasse de l'hyperventilation. Mon pauvre ami était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, je le sentais bien.

Je répétai les mêmes manœuvres, m'accroupissant face à lui en me composant un regard doux pour enfin lui tendre la main, mais Wolfgang se ramassa encore plus sur lui-même, ce que je ne pensais pas réalisable…

_ Wolfgang, ce n'est que moi…, le rassurais-je gentiment. Wolfy, n'ait pas peur.

Ce surnom affectueux le ramena un peu à la raison. J'avais eu du mal à lui trouver un surnom lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, j'étais bien trop timide pour me permettre pareille familiarité, mais Wolfgang m'en trouvait à longueur de journée alors un jour ça m'avait échappé. Je me rappelle encore sa réaction disproportionnée… Tout d'abord il s'était figé, cessant ses sautillements joyeux, puis il m'avait sauté dans les bras et m'avait étreint à m'en couper le souffle. Je pensais que ce débordement s'arrêterait là mais il s'était précipité au bureau de son père pour lui annoncer « la bonne nouvelle » et il en avait informé tout le monde chez lui, jusqu'aux cuisiniers. Embarrassé comme jamais, je m'étais promis que « Wolfy » serait son unique surnom ce jour-là, mais c'était mal connaître le personnage…

_ To… Tonio, bégaya mon Autrichien.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire rassurant, craignant toujours sa réaction, mais visiblement ce rappel de notre enfance complice lui fit le plus grand bien. Il m'étonna en relâchant ses muscles, abandonnant sa posture défensive, et plongea son regard dans le mien sans crainte d'y voir y briller l'agressivité qu'il devait trouver dans celui de Lorenzo. Sans que je m'y attende, Wolfgang me sauta dans les bras, me faisant basculer en arrière, et agrippa mon gilet noir pendant qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes, déversant toute sa souffrance sur moi.

Un peu soulagé par ce contact –mais certainement pas par ses sanglots douloureux-, je l'enlaçai tendrement et le berçai doucement pour essayer de le calmer. Ça marchait quelques années plus tôt, ça devrait bien marcher aujourd'hui…

_ La… la berceuse…, sanglota mon petit génie.

Je m'immobilisai devant sa requête. Il me fallut un petit moment pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. C'était un détail que les années m'avaient fait occulter… Quand Wolfgang pleurait, soit parce qu'il s'était disputé avec son père, soit parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, je le prenais dans mes bras pour le calmer et je lui chantai la berceuse, comme ma mère le faisait pour moi quand j'étais tout petit et qu'elle était encore de ce monde.

Voyant mon ami d'enfance s'enfoncer dans sa tristesse dans l'attente de ma réponse, je m'exécutai, me redressant en le plaquant contre mon torse pour qu'il se retrouve assis sur mes jambes, la tête nichée dans mon cou, alors que je reposai mon dos contre le mur. La caresse répétitive que j'exerçais dans les cheveux embrassés de soleil de Wolfgang eu raison des résidus de sanglots qui persistaient à secouer sa poitrine et sa respiration retrouva son calme habituel.

_ Wolfy… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?le questionnais-je affecté par sa souffrance.

Mon ami se recroquevilla contre moi, comme s'il craignait une attaque, et agrippa d'autant plus ma chemise. Le voir si paniqué ne me plaisait guère, mais j'avais besoin de sa coopération pour qu'il puisse réaliser que Lorenzo n'était pas digne de lui. Désireux de le remettre en confiance, je défis mon col encombrant et déboutonnai les premiers boutons de ma chemise pour lui rappeler que nous étions des amis et que nous nous étions toujours tout dit sans la moindre gêne. Imitant mon attitude décontractée, Wolfgang relâcha sa prise sur mon veston et remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes puisqu'il préférait avoir les avant-bras exempts de tissus, même en hiver.

Je retins un hoquet stupéfait et horrifié en voyant la peau de ses avant-bras. Plusieurs marques parallèles souillaient cette jolie matière normalement vierge. Des brûlures… certainement faites au fer chaud par Lorenzo qui voulait « dresser » son dernier jouet…

_ Parle-moi Wolfgang, le priais-je désespéré. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire…

Mon meilleur ami fit la moue pour me faire flancher mais je restai intraitable. Ce sujet était trop sérieux pour être négligé.

_ Lorenzo était de mauvaise humeur quand il est rentré hier… J'ai refusé qu'il me touche, mais lui avait _envie_… Et comme je résistai il m'a forcé…, m'avoua-t-il tête basse. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû le contrarier…

Il disait vraiment ça comme s'il le pensait ! Horrifié par son aveu et ses propos, je pris son visage dans mes mains avec douceur –égarant une caresse sur ses joues au passage- et l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Ce que t'as fait Lorenzo n'est pas normal Wolfgang ! Il n'avait pas le droit de te forcer ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'es pas responsable ! Tu ne dois pas rester avec lui, il te fait du mal !

Wolfgang baissa à nouveau les yeux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre la vérité… mais il fallait garder confiance, ça viendra avec le temps. Gardant le silence, Wolfgang reposa son front contre mon torse et respira de grande goulée d'air. Sa respiration devint lente et régulière, m'indiquant qu'il s'était endormi. Machinalement, je continuai à caresser ses cheveux et sa nuque, mais je n'étais nullement rassuré. Mon seul réconfort était de savoir que Wolfgang trouvait la sécurité qui lui manquait dans mes bras, ce qui lui permettait de récupérer ces heures qu'il aurait dû passer à dormir au lieu d'être torturé par cette foutue sangsue…

Pourvu que Wolfgang ouvre les yeux au plus vite… Je ne supporterais pas cette situation éternellement. Voir Wolfgang ainsi me détruisait de l'intérieur. Si la situation ne trouvait pas de fin heureuse pour Wolfgang d'ici peu de temps, je me savais capable de l'enlever pour l'enfermer dans une villa éloignée où il serait en sécurité, mais je détruirais à jamais la confiance qu'il avait en moi… Et si j'éliminai brutalement Lorenzo de l'équation, il perdrait ses repères et sombrerait dans une profonde dépression, juste parce que ce monstre l'avait rendu dépendant… Il fallait que je parvienne à briser cette dépendance au plus vite pour que Wolfgang parvienne à s'émanciper de ce monstre, ainsi je pourrais me débarrasser en toute impunité de Lorenzo…


	7. Chapitre 6

Pov Salieri

J'avais le cœur léger ces derniers temps. Pour le moment Lorenzo ne levait pas la main sur Wolfgang, mais les courtisans avaient commencé à remarquer les marques répétées qui trahissaient les mauvais traitements que subissait le prodige, donc son action était intéressée… Mais ce n'était pas tellement ça qui me rendait plus ouvert aux joies banales…

Depuis maintenant 1 semaine, je parvenais à passer au minimum ½ heure de mon temps en compagnie de Wolfgang, et ça tous les jours. Bon, je devais admettre que Rosenberg y était pour beaucoup, mais cet énergumène n'en avait pas conscience alors il jouait bien le jeu et était une diversion des plus efficaces. Ce qui était le plus encourageant, c'était de voir que Wolfgang avait de plus en plus de facilité à sourire en ma présence, qu'il redevenait presque aussi tactile que pendant notre enfance et qu'il avait plus de mal à défendre les actions de Lorenzo quand je les mettais en cause. J'avais bon espoir, même s'il nous restait encore beaucoup à faire.

Aujourd'hui en revanche, je n'avais pas réussi à voir Wolfgang de la journée, même pas à l'apercevoir de loin… Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché en plus ! J'étais passé une dizaine de fois à son bureau, le trouvant toujours fermé –alors qu'il m'avait assuré que je pourrais l'y rejoindre, comme à chaque fois que je devais le quitter-, j'étais allé à l'opéra, dans les salles de répétitions, dans le salon privé de l'empereur… Dans le doute, j'étais même allé du côté du bureau de Lorenzo mais ce dernier travaillait sous la surveillance rapprochée de Rosenberg. Pas de trace de Wolfgang dans le palais…

L'inquiétude commençait à m'étreindre d'une façon détestable. Et si Lorenzo y était allé trop fort, et qu'il l'avait tué, comme Lucia… Non… Non ! Il n'avait pas pu faire ça alors que j'étais si près du but ! Affolé, j'avais finis par demander à un garde du palais s'il avait vu « ce malotru de Mozart », et ce dernier m'avait répondu qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. J'étais au bord de la crise d'angoisse lorsque Rosenberg vint se mêler à la conversation –sa journée visiblement finie-, m'apprenant que Wolfgang avait « décidé de travailler chez lui pour les semaines à venir ».

Moi j'étais certain que ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé… Il était proche de la crise de jalousie quand je ne passais pas le voir avant des heures très tardives, ce qui était déjà arrivé la semaine passée à cause d'empêchements indésirables qui m'avaient retenu, alors pourquoi aurait-il cherché à rompre tout contact ? Moi je pensais plutôt que c'était Lorenzo qui avait voulu l'isoler pour mieux le contrôler, parce que Wolfgang n'avait rien d'un solitaire…

Il fallait savoir que quand Wolfgang se sentait abandonné, il était capable de réagir très violemment. C'était très sélectif, évidemment, mais Wolfgang avait besoin de l'attention des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Il pouvait faire de terribles crises de colère ou de jalousie quand ce n'était pas le cas, qui aboutissaient souvent en crises d'hyperventilation ou de larmes… En revanche, Wolfgang n'était pas égoïste sur l'affection qu'il donnait à ses proches, et ça le rendait encore plus unique à mes yeux.

Un de mes souvenirs de notre enfance conjointe illustrait parfaitement ce trait de son caractère. A la mort de Gassmann, mes responsabilités m'avaient tenues loin de lui pendant deux semaines d'affilées. Wolfgang était alors venu dans la matinée chez l'épouse de Gassmann dans le but de me voir, mais comme j'étais déjà parti il m'avait attendu jusqu'à ce que je rentre, très tard le soir, après avoir rempli les dernières formalités autour des obsèques. J'avais eu le droit à un sermon mémorable d'un Wolfgang plus hystérique que jamais et qui « n'appréciait pas d'être négligé comme il l'était, ni d'être un divertissement passager pour moi ! » comme il me l'avait si bien dit –ou hurlé, ce serait plus exact. Sa fureur ne s'était calmée que lorsqu'il avait appris de ma bouche le décès de mon mentor. Il avait alors fondu en larmes, se jetant dans mes bras pour s'excuser et m'assurer son soutient.

Cette nuit signa la première fois que nous avons partagé une chambre –et plus particulièrement un lit puisque l'insouciance de notre âge n'avait que faire des usages-, mais pas la dernière puisque Wolfgang avait tenu à me soutenir durant toute ma période de deuil. Il était le seul à m'avoir vu pleurer un jour, et ça l'avait d'ailleurs rendu tellement triste qu'il avait pleuré avec moi. Le jour le plus terrible fut incontestablement celui de l'enterrement. Je comptais sur la présence joyeuse de mon ami pour réussir à garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais le voir vêtu de noir et si calme n'avait fait que rendre ce souvenir encore plus douloureux. Il avait bien évidemment fallut que Wolfgang regagne son foyer, mais à ce moment-là il m'y avait trainé avec lui pour « pouvoir veiller sur mes nuits » comme il me l'avait dit. Léopold m'avait accueillit à bras ouverts, comme à son habitude, et c'est lui qui remplaça peu à peu la figure paternelle que je venais de perdre.

Dans un sens, je regrettais cette période bénie et insouciante. Certes, nos leçons étaient très prenantes et parfois stressantes par la rigueur et les résultats qui nous étaient exigés, mais nos temps libres étaient bien différents de ce que nous faisions actuellement. Wolfgang connaissait la personne qui se cachait sous ma retenue, je n'avais pas besoin de jouer avec lui. Il m'avait toujours accepté tel que je suis et réprouvais même que je puisse me comporter différemment en société. De mon côté je connaissais Wolfgang et son indécence compulsive, son rejet systématique des règles de la société. Je l'avais vu et soutenu dans ses pires moments et je connaissais ses limites, ses peurs et ses faiblesses.

Tout ça pour dire que Wolfgang me manquait. Ça pouvait paraître ridicule, mais j'avais souvent pensé à lui quand j'étais loin de Vienne –me cantonnant tristement dans l'idée qu'il devait m'avoir oublié depuis bien longtemps-, et devoir maintenant être privé de sa présence alors que je le savais si proche me tuait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi j'étais si attaché à lui alors que nous étions radicalement opposés sur un grand nombre de points, mais je n'y pouvais rien et le savoir dans cette situation désastreuse me déplaisait fortement.

Même si je détestai cela, il allait bien falloir que je me résigne à aller visiter Lorenzo pour obtenir des renseignements supplémentaires sur la « décision de Wolfgang »… Seulement je ne pouvais pas le faire aujourd'hui, au risque d'attirer sur moi des soupçons forts gênants pour la suite. Si Lorenzo comprenait que j'avais remarqué l'absence de Wolfgang dès le premier jour, il comprendrait que j'étais plus attaché à son amant que je ne le prétendais. Demain alors…

La mort dans l'âme, je rentrais chez moi assez tôt pour pouvoir déverser toute ma tristesse sur les touches de mon piano. Je me débarrassai de ma veste et m'enfermai directement dans mon bureau. Je m'apprêtai à courtiser ma plus fidèle maitresse, mon piano, lorsque mon attention fut dirigée sur une lettre qui reposait sur le meuble principale de la pièce. M'en emparant, je souris en reconnaissant le cachet et l'ouvris rapidement.

« _Cher Antonio,_

_ J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tout s'est déroulé selon tes prévisions. Les amis vers lesquels tu m'as dirigé se sont montrés très coopératifs et ont accepté avec grand plaisir de nous aider. Tout est en place maintenant, je resterais sur place pour superviser la venue de notre ami._

_Ton ami dévoué, Joseph Haydn_ »

Une note courte, oui, mais elle disait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Joseph s'était montré d'une grande intelligence et ne donnant aucune précision, cette coursive aurait pu tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Certes, je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir paisiblement ce soir, mais ça viendrait bien assez tôt…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Le lendemain, je me réveillais étonnamment serein. La journée allait être bonne, je le savais. Me préparant avec un soin minutieux, je me rendis au palais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. A peine arrivé dans mon bureau, Lorenzo arriva haletant, visiblement surexcité.

_ Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui m'arrive !s'écria-t-il en prenant un siège.

Bien sûr que je savais, c'était moi qui avais tout orchestré avec la complicité de Joseph…

_ Dit toujours…, l'invitais-je indifférent.

_ J'ai été invité à assister aux grandes festivités célébrants l'art en Italie ! Je vais assister aux représentations des plus grandes pièces, des plus beaux opéras, dîner avec les princes ! Tu te rends compte ?

_ C'est une grande opportunité, convins-je absolument pas jaloux. Tu vas accepter ?

_ Bien sûr ! C'est une chance en or pour ma carrière ! Un mois à Rome… Tu réalises ? Je pourrais courtiser les plus belles femmes, boire des meilleurs vins et manger les plats les plus fins !

Je hochai la tête sans me départir de mon masque habituel d'indifférence. Joseph avait vraiment bien travaillé, il faudra que je pense à le remercier –et à le présenter à Léopold- quand toute cette histoire prendra fin. Lorenzo avait été si facile à duper… en même temps, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir menacé puisqu'il ignorait mes intentions à son égard. Sans compter que l'appât était millimétré pour intéresser le parasite. En plus d'être un grand fainéant, Lorenzo avait toujours été un grand adepte des fêtes de ce genre où il abusait généralement de tout.

_ Tu comptes prendre ton jouet ?m'enquis-je moqueur.

Lorenzo grimaça. Il me fallut me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un sourire ravi. Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas prendre Wolfgang, il ne pouvait pas…

_ C'est mal vu là-bas…, se justifia-t-il contrarié. Je risque de finir au cachot.

Ça ne m'aurait pas déplu plus que ça, mais pour que Lorenzo finisse au cachot, il faudrait y mettre aussi Wolfgang, et c'était hors de question. Je préférais être plus retors et perdre du temps pour garantir la sécurité **et **la liberté de mon ami d'enfance, je ne voulais pas choisir entre le deux.

_ Rosenberg m'a rapporté qu'il restait travailler chez lui maintenant. D'où lui vient cette nouvelle lubie ? La haute société n'est-elle plus à la hauteur de son prestige ?le dénigrais hypocritement.

_ Je refuse qu'il vienne travailler au palais. Dernièrement il s'est mis à me contredire sur beaucoup de choses, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un l'influence. Je ne peux pas tolérer un tel manque de respect !s'énerva-t-il.

C'est bien ce que je me disais… Lorenzo avait éloigné Wolfgang de tout contact pour pouvoir mieux le contrôler… devenir son seul point d'encrage…

_ C'est aussi pour ça que je viens te voir… J'aimerais que tu le surveilles pendant mon absence. Je ne te demande pas d'être derrière son dos à l'épier toute la journée, juste assez pour qu'il se rappelle des règles que je lui ai apprises. Je ne veux pas avoir à reprendre depuis le début quand je rentrerais.

J'avais une idée assez précise de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il me faudrait faire une mise au point avec Wolfgang à ce sujet. Il fallait que Lorenzo pense que je le maltraitais, ça le motiverait peut-être à être plus coulant avec lui… Si jamais Lorenzo venait à découvrir l'amitié qui me liait à Wolfgang, je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de mon petit génie…

_ Et puis… comme ça tu auras l'occasion de tester ce qu'il vaut au lit… Fais-le sans le prévenir que je t'ai donné mon autorisation. Plus il te craindra, mieux ce sera.

Je hochai la tête sèchement, intérieurement dévasté par le manque de soin qu'il accordait à Wolfgang. Comme si j'allais violer mon ami d'enfance et le terroriser pendant son absence… J'allais m'occuper de lui, il pouvait en être certain, mais pas comme il l'espérait…

_ Quand pars-tu ?

_ Dans quelques minutes, sourit-il à nouveau surexcité. Je dois te quitter Antonio, je te reverrais le mois prochain !

Il détala dès sa phrase achevée. Pour ma part, dès la porte refermée dans un claquement sonore, je laissai ma tête partir en arrière et souriait béatement. Certes, cette solution était provisoire, mais c'était toujours ça de prit sur ce monstre ignoble. S'il pouvait rester en Italie ça m'arrangerait… j'étais persuadé que le frère de Lucia –largement informé par mes soins- saurait s'occuper de son cas…

Un soupir d'aise m'échappa. Les prochaines semaines allaient être bien plus agréables que celles qui venaient de passer. Bien sûr, il allait me falloir être subtile pour voir Wolfgang, sinon les gens allaient parler et ça arriverait forcément aux oreilles de Lorenzo quand il rentrerait, mais j'étais prêt à faire avec cette petite contrainte. Je saurais rendre Wolfgang bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'était avec sa sangsue, alors il serait bien obligé de voir qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec ce monstre égoïste et violent. Il me tardait de vivre ce retour en enfance. Nous avions toujours été si complices quand nous étions jeunes… Lorsque nous fûmes en âge de nous intéresser aux filles, nous les snobions pour passer notre temps ensemble à composer et à nous raconter des bêtises…

Peut-être pourrions-nous faire un passage chez Léopold… Wolfgang serait ainsi plus enclin à plonger dans l'atmosphère qui l'avait bercé durant les premières années de sa vie. Dans la maison reculée de son père, il passait ses journées avec un sourire collé aux lèvres et personne ne critiquait son manque de tenue en société. Mon Autrichien préféré était constamment entouré d'amour et d'attention dans la maison paternelle, ce qui trancherait avec ce qu'il vivait actuellement en étant l'amant de Lorenzo…

Oui… peut-être devrions-nous faire cela… J'avais tant de projets à l'esprit et juste un petit mois pour en réaliser le maximum possible. La priorité restait de reconstituer la confiance que Wolfgang me portait et de la graver dans la durée dans son esprit.


	8. Chapitre 7

Pov Salieri

_ Monsieur ?m'interpella timidement une voix féminine. Monsieur ? Un homme est à la porte, il vous réclame.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?marmonnais-je en sentant l'irritation me gagner.

_ Plus de 2 heures du matin monsieur.

Ça devenait une manie de me réveiller à des heures impossibles ! C'était la première nuit que je pouvais passer sans culpabiliser de ne rien faire pour empêcher Lorenzo de faire du mal à mon ami d'enfance, et me voilà réveillé à **2 heures du matin **! Tant pis, je rattraperai ça en prenant ma matinée demain.

_ Faîtes-le entrer, je descends, grommelais-je résigné.

Ma domestique sortit de la chambre que j'occupais pour me laisser m'habiller et exécuter mes ordres, elle aussi fatiguée. Soupirant de lassitude, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le vent violent et froid de l'hiver malmenait les arbres et sifflait de façon menaçante. Il fallait être fou pour sortir par un temps pareil ! D'ailleurs, qui était ce visiteur ? Lorenzo était parti à Rome, Joseph l'attendait sur place, alors ça ne pouvait être que… Wolfgang !

Cette réalisation faite, je m'habillai en toute hâte pour descendre le rejoindre. Ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Ramassé sur lui-même, mon petit génie était dans un angle de mur, tremblant avec force en rejetant les tentatives de ma domestique qui s'inquiétait visiblement pour lui. Je descendis prestement les marches qui me séparaient encore de lui et m'accroupissais devant son corps grelottant.

_ Wolfgang, l'appelais-je avec douceur. Wolfgang, tu es en sécurité ici, je suis là.

Mon ami d'enfance planta son regard dans le mien et se jeta sans attendre dans mes bras, sanglotant violemment en s'agrippant à ma chemise. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me souvenir que Wolfgang avait une peur panique de la solitude. Tout lui semblait effrayant quand il était seul. L'obscurité, le moindre craquement du bois, les bruits des animaux à l'extérieur, tout lui paraissait menaçant quand il n'y avait pas de présence réconfortante dans la maison. Instinctivement, j'appuyais ma joue contre le haut de son crâne et caressai régulièrement le dos de mon petit génie pour le calmer un peu.

_ Je vais m'en occuper, assurais-je doucement à ma domestique. Repartez vous coucher et reposez-vous. Inutile de venir nous réveiller demain matin, nous nous lèverons à notre rythme. Ne vous souciez pas de la maison non plus, vous avez bien mérité une matinée de repos.

_ Vous êtes trop bon monsieur, me remercia-t-elle éberluée.

_ Repartez vous coucher, vous êtes épuisée, souris-je.

Elle s'exécuta après avoir verrouillé la porte et je pus prendre Wolfgang dans mes bras pour le monter dans ma chambre et le coucher dans mon lit. J'allais me diriger une nouvelle fois vers le canapé pour y passer la nuit mais Wolfgang m'attrapa vivement le poignet, me faisant sursauter puisque je le croyais endormi.

_ Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, me supplia-t-il larmoyant.

_ Je serais sur le canapé, juste là, lui promis-je.

_ C'est trop loin, s'affola-t-il en se remettant à pleurer.

Ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état, je capitulais. Je retirai ses chaussures puis les miennes avant de grimper dans le lit et de me faufiler sous les couvertures. Tendu et timide, Wolfgang me tournait obstinément le dos, mais je savais qu'il pleurait toujours en silence. Avec des gestes lents, je m'approchai de lui et l'obligeai à se retourner pour qu'il se retrouve collé à moi et qu'il pose son oreille sur mon cœur. L'apaisement ne tarda pas à se faire mais, non content de ce qu'il avait déjà, Wolfgang commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Ce geste sans arrière-pensée affola mon cœur et fit naître des papillons au creux de mon ventre, sans que je comprenne vraiment le motif d'une pareille réaction.

Une fois mon torse dégagé, Wolfgang en fit de même pour lui et reposa son oreille sur ma peau nue avant de passer ses bras autour moi avec un soupir d'aise. Naturellement, je passai ma main dans sa crinière désordonnée en frottant machinalement son dos désormais nu, lui arrachant un ronronnement appréciateur. Un sourire béat aux lèvres, mon petit génie ne tarda pas à s'endormir, totalement apaisé, pendant que je l'observai grâce à la lumière du feu encore crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment Lorenzo pouvait faire du mal à un être si doux, à ce petit ange…

L'avoir prêt de moi me rassurait. Finalement, peut-être que je n'aurais pas de problèmes avec les mauvaises langues pendant le mois à venir, puisque je pouvais passer tout mon temps avec lui sans que personne ne s'en doute. Le mois à venir s'annonçait encore mieux que je l'avais imaginé.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Do… do mineur…, marmonna une voix qui eut vite fait de me réveiller.

Je retins un sursaut tant j'étais surpris et ouvris les yeux. Wolfgang dormait paisiblement, toujours affalé sur mon torse. J'avais oublié ce que c'était de dormir avec le petit génie –la dernière fois j'étais assez loin du lit pour ne pas l'entendre. L'observer dormir c'était avoir accès à ses pensées les plus profondes, sans aucun filtre. Généralement c'était assez banal, des compositions auxquelles il pensait, ce qu'il voulait manger au prochain repas, ou des pensées farfelues tirées de son imagination sans limite. Ça confirmait ma théorie : mon ami était en sécurité dans le monde de Morphée, Lorenzo n'avait pas le pouvoir de venir lui faire du mal.

_ Mmm… Antonio ?

Je cru qu'il était réveillé mais visiblement il rêvait toujours, ce qui m'amusa grandement.

_ Antonio… t'as pas vu mon piano ?

Retenant un pouffement, je jouai doucement avec ses mèches de cheveux dorés.

_ Tu l'as laissé dans ta poche, lui répondis-je dans un murmure.

Toujours endormi, Wolfgang tâta son pantalon pour vérifier mes dires. Ça devenait dur de rester stoïque face à cela.

_ Ben non… il n'y est pas…

La contrariété de Wolfgang finit par le tirer de son sommeil. Il me regarda avec étonnement et s'étira tel un chat.

_ Mmm, gémit-il à l'aise. J'ai bien dormi. Tu as bien dormi Antonio ?

_ J'étais bien calé, admis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour les peigner un peu.

Un sourire rayonnant étira les lèvres de mon soleil personnel. Ça me faisait plaisir de le voir si détendu. Je me levai en prenant mon temps, jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre pour remarquer qu'il était déjà 11h40, et récupérais ma chemise que Wolfgang avait négligemment jetée au sol ce matin. Ne comptant pas me rendre au palais aujourd'hui –pour quoi faire ? Wolfgang était chez moi, il était inutile de faire le déplacement-, je ne pris pas la peine de mettre mon col ni mon veston et laissai Wolfgang somnoler encore un peu pendant que je descendais.

Je me rendis dans les cuisines, ne m'attendant pas vraiment à y croiser quelqu'un, mais mes domestiques avaient visiblement voulu me remercier de leur avoir offert leur matinée en mitonnant un fastueux repas. Un sourire ravi habilla mes lèvres, ce qui étonna tout mon personnel de maison. Je pris la peine de remercier chacun de mes domestiques –ce n'étaient pas comme s'ils étaient exagérément nombreux, mais d'habitude je ne le faisais pas- puis les informais que Wolfgang resterait ici pour le mois à venir. Même si nous n'en avions pas encore parlé, je n'envisageai pas les choses autrement. Wolfgang ne pouvait pas rester seul, et il ne connaissait plus personne à cause de son parasite.

_ Votre ami va mieux ?s'enquit ma domestique.

Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que c'était elle qui avait ouvert la porte à Wolfgang pendant qu'il était en pleine crise de panique. Son inquiétude me toucha, même si sa bienveillance ne faisait aucun doute quand on croisait son regard.

_ Il va mieux, il était déstabilisé, ce n'est rien de bien grave. C'est pour ça qu'il va rester ici un temps, on évitera les crises comme hier, songeais-je assez crispé par ce souvenir.

_ Faut-il lui préparer une chambre ?

Je n'y avais pas songé… Pour nous, c'était évident, notre cohabitation très rapprochée appartenait à une routine établie depuis le plus jeune âge, mais qu'en penserait le personnel de maison… ? Bon, de toute façon il n'avait pas le droit de moucharder, et pour le dire à qui ? Ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils s'embêtent à préparer une seconde chance puisqu'elle ne serait à l'évidence pas utilisée. En plus, ça ne ferait que rendre Wolfgang plus mal à l'aise. Le connaissant, il était capable de s'imaginer que je prévoyais une sortie de secours quand je me lasserais de lui. Non… autant jouer franc jeu…

_ Je dormirais sur le canapé, mentis-je. Il ne connait déjà pas la maison, alors si en plus il dort seul… Je dormirais sur le canapé, ce sera mieux comme ça.

Ma domestique hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle avait certainement compris… pas grave, elle saurait tenir sa langue.

_ Une dernière chose : samedi et dimanche, nous ne serons certainement pas là, alors prenez tous ces deux jours pour vous reposer, vous le méritez amplement, souris-je.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée que ma générosité se manifeste à deux reprises si rapidement. Il fallait dire que la présence de mon ami d'enfance me rendait particulièrement de bonne humeur.

_ Antonio ?m'interpella une voix presque timide.

_ Je suis là Wolfgang, répondis-je en sortant de la cuisine.

Maintenant qu'il m'avait repéré, le visage de Wolfgang se détendit ostensiblement. Mon petit génie dévala les marches pour me rejoindre mais resta immobile et silencieux face à moi. Sa timidité soudaine m'intrigua, mais je mis ça sur le compte de l'intimidation que provoquait cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_ Viens, l'invitais-je en lui tendant la main. Je vais te faire visiter.

Wolfgang hocha sagement la tête et me suivit dans un silence religieux alors que je lui faisais visiter chacune des pièces. D'habitude, il y avait toujours une salle –ma salle de musique, dépourvu de tout ce qui n'appartenait pas à la famille des instruments- que je ne faisais pas visiter puisque j'estimais qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à moi, mais Wolfgang n'était pas un banal visiteur dérangeant. Wolfgang était la personne la plus proche de moi, celle à qui je tenais le plus.

Lorsque les yeux de Wolfgang se posèrent sur mon piano, ils se mirent à briller de mille feux. Ce piano était vraiment magnifique, il fallait l'admettre. C'était un cadeau que l'empereur lui-même m'avait fait. C'était là que je venais quand j'avais passé des journées difficiles, notamment lorsque je venais de parler à Lorenzo. C'était cette pièce qui accueillait mes nuits blanches, puisqu'elle était insonorisée et que je ne gênais donc personne.

_ Tu peux y jouer si tu le désires, l'autorisais-je.

_ Je… je n'ai pas le droit. Lorenzo ne veut pas que je joue quand on rentre du palais. Il n'y a pas de piano à la maison…

_ Pas de piano ?répétais-je assommé. Mais… pourtant il t'a obligé à rester composer à la maison…

_ Sans piano. Il n'y a aucun instrument chez lui. Il dit que ça lui fait mal à la tête, que c'est un véritable vacarme. Lorenzo veut pouvoir se reposer après ses journées de travail.

Lorenzo était vraiment un abruti. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que la musique de Wolfgang, elle était divine. Quelle idée de priver ce petit génie d'instruments de musique… C'était de la torture ! J'imagine que c'était comme ça que Lorenzo voyait les choses aussi. Il cherchait à vider Wolfgang de sa substance, signe qu'il pensait déjà à s'en débarrasser… C'est ce qu'il avait fait avec Lucia… Après l'avoir complètement isolée, il lui avait supprimé son piano, puis les visites chez son tailleur, et enfin ses livres… A la fin, ma défunte amie n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même à ce que j'avais entendu. Mon ancienne élève ne parlait même plus, il lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau… Wolfgang avait un esprit solide, donc il résistait bien, mais être privé de son art devait le détruire.

_ Wolfy, tu peux jouer autant que tu veux ici, lui assurais-je. Lorenzo dit des bêtises. Non seulement ta musique est sublime, mais en plus elle est reposante. Quand je rentre du palais, je laisse la porte de cette pièce ouverte pour que la musique se répande dans tous la maison. Ça donne de la vie, c'était ce que faisait toujours Gassmann en rentrant et il m'avait appris à en faire de même.

Mon ami d'enfance m'écoutait religieusement, sans rien dire. Son silence commençait à m'inquiéter… Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal pour qu'il redoute d'ouvrir la bouche ? Peut-être que ce que je venais de lui dire avait été mal interprété et qu'il pensait qu'il me devait le même respect qu'à Lorenzo…

_ Wolfy ? Tout va bien ? Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je trouve juste aberrant que Lorenzo te prive de ta passion, m'expliquais-je en attrapant sa main.

Le regard de mon Autrichien préféré se porta sur ma main qui tenait la sienne. Sous mes doigts, je sentais bien que sa tension musculaire s'était accrue. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de grave qui puisse susciter son inquiétude.

_ Wolfgang… parle-moi…

N'obtenant toujours pas de réaction de sa part, je caressai instinctivement la peau de l'intérieur de son poignet. Je le sentis se détendre imperceptiblement. Ce contact tactile lui faisait visiblement beaucoup de bien.

_ Lorenzo dit qu'il a besoin de silence quand il rentre…

_ Vous ne parlez jamais ?m'étonnais-je.

Wolfgang secoua négativement la tête. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre jusque là ? Wolfgang était un grand bavard. Il était presque effrayé par le silence.

_ Pour dire quoi ?souffla tristement Wolfgang. Lorenzo n'a rien à me dire et il ne trouve aucun intérêt à m'écouter.

_ C'est du grand n'importe quoi, marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

Je l'attirai dans mes bras sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il se débattit naturellement mais finit par se relâcher lorsque je passai mes bras autour de lui. Beaucoup plus à l'aise dans mon étreinte, Wolfgang y répondit et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant d'aise.

_ Maestro Salieri ?m'appela la voix de ma domestique. Le repas est servi.

Je l'informai que nous arrivions et entrainai doucement Wolfgang avec moi. Tout en descendant les marches, notre conversation me revint à l'esprit.

_ Tu peux me parler autant que tu veux Wolfy, tu le sais très bien, lui rappelais-je. Tu ne te rappelles pas les sermons de ton père lorsque je dormais chez toi et que nous passions nos soirées à parler ?

Ses yeux amusés et son sourire espiègle me répondirent à sa place. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait. Léopold avait sa chambre juste à côté de celle de Wolfgang –pour pouvoir le surveiller-, et il passait plus de temps à nous gronder que nous à parler. Généralement, une fois qu'il était parti nous échangions un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Pas très convaincant Léopold, quel que soit le respect que j'avais pour lui…

_ Tu me parlais beaucoup à cette époque, et tu peux toujours me parler autant, souris-je. Je n'ai pas changé depuis la semaine dernière, tu n'avais pas peur de me parler à ce moment-là.

_ D'accord, approuva simplement Wolfgang. Je te noierais à nouveau de paroles jusqu'à ce que tu finisses à l'asile pour me fuir durablement.

Son ton était très sérieux, mais je ne savais qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment réussir à m'effrayer. Après avoir échangé un regard, nous éclatâmes d'un rire complice en nous dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Le repas était fastueux, comme je l'avais entrevu quelques instants plus tôt. M'avançant d'un pas décidé, je tirai sa chaise pour l'inviter à s'assoir et contournai la table pour m'assoir en face de lui. Wolfgang ne se fit pas prier, mais après un rapide examen des plats, il s'immobilisa complètement.

_ Wolfy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?m'inquiétais-je. Tu n'as pas faim ?

_ Si, mais j'attends que tu te serves. Hiérarchiquement, comme je suis inférieur à toi, je dois attendre que tu aies pris ce que tu veux pour pouvoir profiter des restes.

Je restai bloqué pendant quelques secondes, immobile en train de le fixer. C'était ridicule… Comment Lorenzo pouvait sortir pareilles âneries ? Ça ne ferait qu'une accusation de plus sur la liste déjà très longue qui pesait sur les épaules de ce monstre.

_ Je reviens…, annonçais-je atterré.

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'offusquer de ce manque de politesse, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine d'une démarche assez raide et m'attrapai un verre dans les placards.

_ Monsieur ? Quelque chose vous dérange ?s'enquit mon cuisiner étonné.

_ J'ai besoin d'un verre, soufflais-je.

Mon cuisinier comprit rapidement et m'attrapa l'absinthe pour me servir lui-même. Une fois l'alcool ingurgité –pas une trop grande quantité quand même-, je donnai une tape amicale sur l'épaule de mon cuisiner et me rendis à nouveau à table. Wolfgang n'avait toujours pas bougé, ce qui m'inquiétait. Les dégâts causés par Lorenzo étaient considérables, j'avais peur de ne pas parvenir à tout rattraper…

Je m'assis à nouveau sur mon siège et observai Wolfgang. Il avait l'air dans ses pensées, alors pour le faire revenir sur terre je lui pris sa main que je pressai doucement.

_ Wolfgang, je voudrais, avec ton accord, que tu acceptes de passer le mois qui arrive ici, déclarais-je d'un ton posé. Et même si tu refuses, j'aimerais au moins que tu viennes me voir régulièrement, donc que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas à te considérer inférieur à moi d'une quelconque façon. Tu vois bien qu'il y a largement assez à manger pour nous deux ? Wolfgang… tu es mon ami depuis tant d'années, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas avare. Mange autant que tu le veux, je ne vais pas te restreindre.

Wolfgang m'observa avec de gros yeux, complètement chamboulé par ce renversement des règles –et ma demande de venir vivre chez moi pour le prochain mois ne devait pas tellement l'aider. Je savais qu'il mettrait du temps à assimiler tout cela, et qu'il me fallait en plus régler la question du comportement qu'il devait avoir en présence de Lorenzo, mais j'étais prêt à dévoiler des trésors de patience pour l'épauler.

_ Sers-toi Wolfgang, l'incitais-je souriant.

Un peu hésitant, Wolfgang se lança en zyeutant régulièrement mon visage pour s'assurer que je ne changeai pas d'avis. Mon ami d'enfance retrouva peu à peu ses repères et nous pûmes rattraper un peu de ses années que nous avions passées trop loin l'un de l'autre.

J'avais beau être rassuré par les améliorations que je constatai, j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais encore trouver. Lorenzo ne s'était certainement pas arrêté là… J'allais besoin d'avoir d'aide pour découvrir la véritable étendue des dégâts… Qui de mieux que Léopold pour m'assister sur ce point ? J'étais trop proche de Wolfgang, j'étais l'épaule sur laquelle il pleurait, mais Léopold était une figure d'autorité qui aurait bien moins de mal à lui arracher des aveux…

_ Dis-moi Wolfgang… tu as quelque chose de particulier prévu pour samedi et dimanche ?l'interrogeais-je à la fin du repas.

_ Non, pourquoi ?s'étonna-t-il naïvement.

_ Ça te dirait de m'accompagner voir ton père ?

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et je su que c'était gagné. Certes, Wolfgang n'était pas encore débarrassé de son parasite, mais Léopold serait certainement heureux de voir ses progrès.


	9. Chapitre 8

Pov Salieri

La semaine s'était assez bien passée. Bien sûr, il avait fallut que je répète plusieurs fois par jour à Wolfgang qu'il était mon invité, et non je ne sais quel être inférieur, mais sino mon ami d'enfance montrait déjà quelques améliorations. Je n'avais pas eu à me plaindre de nouvelles crises de panique, Wolfgang avait bien voulu jouer sur mon piano et il me parlait plus librement, même s'il se montrait souvent hésitant au début.

Ce matin je m'étais levé tôt, luttant pour ne pas réveiller Wolfgang qui était littéralement accroché à moi, pour pouvoir préparer quelques affaires pour les deux jours que nous allions passer chez son père. Nous n'étions que vendredi, mais je prévoyais une bonne journée de voyage à cheval et je pensais partir dans l'après-midi puisque je n'avais pas le courage de réveiller mon petit génie qui dormait paisiblement.

Enfin, ça c'était évidemment dans la théorie… mais Wolfgang n'aimait pas tout ce qui était minutieusement planifié… J'avais quitté la chambre depuis à peine 10 minutes que déjà j'entendais une voix timide et endormi appelant « _Tonio_ _?_ » dans le couloir. Après tout le mal que je m'étais donné pour ne pas le réveiller, j'avais tout de même échoué… Résigné, je m'étais alors dirigé vers le couloir et je lui avais ouvert les bras pour qu'il s'y blottisse et sommeille encore quelques minutes, le temps d'être bien réveillé.

Ça avait eu du bon finalement puisque Wolfgang m'avait aidé à préparer nos valises, ce qui nous avait permit de prendre la route dans la matinée. Le voyage s'était bien passé, même si nous avions fait un énorme détour à cause de l'entêtement de mon petit génie à vouloir prendre un « raccourci » de son cru. Sur le coup, mon Autrichien préféré avait était si gêné qu'il avait gardé le silence, tête basse, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire, ce qui l'avait entrainé avec moi. Le problème c'était posé pour l'auberge en revanche. Problème encore sans solution d'ailleurs…

La gérante de l'auberge en avait eu tellement marre de nos divergences qu'elle nous avait abandonnés le temps qu'on se mette d'accord. Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête à force d'essayer de le raisonner, sa logique tordue ayant des effets dévastateurs sur ma patience. Je voulais bien rester calme, mais ça faisait une vingtaine de fois que je lui expliquais la même chose, mais il fallait croire qu'il ne m'écoutait même pas…

_ C'est pas une question de dormir ensemble ou pas, soupirais-je épuisé. C'est naturel pour nous de dormir ensemble, mais ça sera certainement mal vu. On peut prendre deux chambres et tu viendras me rejoindre dans ma chambre ou inversement.

_ Non !se buta Wolfgang. Je veux dormir avec toi !

Bon… il ne m'écoutait pas, ça c'était sûr maintenant. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, rassemblant toute la diplomatie qui était à ma disposition.

_ Wolfgang, on prend deux chambres et tu viendras dormir dans la mienne, tranchais-je avec autorité.

Je me levai pour aller faire part de ma décision à la gérante de l'auberge mais les yeux de Wolfgang m'en dissuadèrent. Ils étaient remplis de larmes, témoignant de son angoisse. J'y étais manifestement allé trop fort… La culpabilité m'étreignit avec force. Sans réfléchir, j'enlaçai mon ami pour le consoler, rassuré par sa réponse positive. Une fois qu'il fut calme, blotti contre mon torse, je m'autorisai à réfléchir pendant que ma main massait instinctivement l'arrière de son crâne, le faisant ronronner doucement.

La réaction de Wolfgang s'apparentait à la crise de panique qu'il m'avait faite, une semaine plus tôt, mais en moins violente… Son refus de m'écouter traduisait sa peur j'imagine… La seule séparation que je lui proposai, aussi symbolique qu'elle soit, le terrifiait. Il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant lui, il voulait juste être rassuré. Bon… après tout personne ne connaissait nos visages ici, nous pouvions très bien passer pour de parfaits anonymes et donner des pseudonymes pour la réservation, personne ne se soucierait de notre relation trop ambigu…

_ Je vais nous réserver une chambre, chuchotais-je en dégageant doucement Wolfgang de mes bras.

Ce dernier m'adressa un maigre sourire. Mon pauvre génie était épuisé, mieux valait se hâter pour pouvoir aller nous coucher au plus vite. Je me dirigeai vers la gérante, ne m'attendant pas à ce que Wolfgang me suive et prenne ma main. Ne le rejetant pas pour autant, je séparai nos doigts et passai mon bras droit derrière son dos pour le tenir contre moi et ainsi l'empêcher de tomber de fatigue.

_ Je vous prends une chambre pour la nuit, l'informais-je d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Wolfgang qui sommeillait.

_ Une seule ?s'étonna-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête sans baisser les yeux. Même si elle s'imaginait que nous étions en couple, ce qui était totalement faux, je n'allais pas la laisser me juger. La gérante me donna une clef en m'indiquant la chambre et je la quittai avec un bref « merci », soutenant Wolfgang que Morphée m'avait pratiquement enlevé. La montée des marches fut assez périlleuse mais nous arrivâmes à bon port en un seul morceau. Après avoir négligemment abandonné les valises au pas de la porte, je guidai Wolfgang jusqu'au lit où je l'aidais à s'allonger en douceur. Une fois installé –ou plutôt vautré puisque le petit génie s'était retourné paresseusement sur le ventre-, je m'étais débattu pour retirer la veste et les chaussures de Wolfgang pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement, en veillant à ne pas le sortir de son demi-sommeil pour autant.

Je me relevais pour aller verrouiller la porte mais une main me retint près du lit. M'immobilisant, je posai mon regard sur le corps étendu sur le lit et vis Wolfgang me sourire, drogué par son état semi-endormi.

_ Merci d'être là pour moi Tonio, soupira-t-il complètement détendu.

Je lui rendis son sourire et remis doucement sa main sur le lit pour aller fermer la porte avant de revenir près du lit pour ôter ma veste et mes chaussures. La lassitude s'était emparée de moi, je n'avais jamais autant eu envie de rejoindre Morphée. Me glissant sous les draps, je fermai les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

_ La chemise, geignit Wolfgang lorsqu'il vint reposer sa tête sur mon torse.

_ Il n'y a pas de cheminée dans cette chambre, on va prendre froid si on dort sans chemise, le raisonnais-je en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux.

_ Tu es la seule source de chaleur dont j'ai besoin, et je te tiendrais chaud, tenta le petit génie.

_ Dors Wolfgang, ris-je amusé. Nous verrons ça demain.

Mon compagnon de route soupira mais fut forcé de capituler puisque Morphée le réclamait déjà. Je ne tardai pas à le suivre, mes bras le tenant toujours prêt de moi.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Il devait être près de 10 heures lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin. Nous avions quitté l'auberge très tôt ce matin puisque j'étais sorti du lit aux aurores et que Wolfgang s'était réveillé à cause de mon absence, alors nous avions prit la route dès le soleil levé. Wolfgang n'en était pas ravi puisqu'il aimait dormir jusqu'à midi, mais comme j'avais refusé de me recoucher il avait finit par décider de partir, exigeant une sieste une fois arrivé chez son père. Justement, nous arrivions chez son père…

Je vis Wolfgang se tendre à l'approche de sa maison d'enfance. Il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais eu une relation fusionnelle avec son père, mais Léopold n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Connaissant l'inquiétude et le peu de patience du patriarche des Mozart, le sujet « Lorenzo » avait dû dégénérer en dispute, mais maintenant que la sangsue était loin Wolfgang était plus ouvert donc tout devrait se passer bien.

Mon petit génie eu beau ralentir un maximum, nous finîmes par arriver devant la porte et le majordome nous annonça alors qu'un domestique prenait soin de nos montures. Je me tenais droit, dans le hall de l'entrée, en attendant que Léopold vienne nous accueillir, mais je voyais bien que mon Wolfy s'agitait à ma droite. Lui adressant un sourire amusé, je lui tendis la main pour essayer de le catalyser, mais mon ami d'enfance vint directement se blottir contre moi pour se calmer. Je perdais rapidement la notion du temps, raison pour laquelle Léopold nous surprit dans cette position, fou de joie.

_ Oh ! C'est merveilleux !s'écria-t-il extatique. Vous venez m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?

_ Nous profitons d'une escapade de Lorenzo pour venir te rendre visite, le corrigeais-je.

Le visage de Léopold passa de la joie pure à la déception. Il s'était certainement imaginé que nous étions en couple, mais je trouvais toujours l'idée aussi saugrenue. Je respectai le choix de Wolfgang, évidemment, mais je n'étais pas prêt à l'imiter.

Soupirant, Léopold fit de son mieux pour mettre sa désillusion de côté pour venir nous enlacer de façon paternelle. Wolfgang finit par se détendre et adressa un sourire timide à son père, ce dernier reposant ensuite ses yeux brillants sur moi. Ça faisait donc si longtemps que le père et le fils n'avaient plus aucun contact ? C'était grave à ce point même avec son père ?

Emu, Léopold reprit son fils dans ses bras, laissant échapper une larme de bonheur lorsque Wolfgang répondit à son étreinte. Assez gêné par son débordement, notre ainé nous entraina au salon où nous pûmes nous assoir et prendre des rafraichissements.

_ Avez-vous fait bonne route ?s'enquit Léopold avec entrain.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Wolfgang était tout gêné, ce qui me poussa à rire à nouveau de ses talents –inexistants- pour l'orientation. Mon petit génie rougit et me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour me faire comprendre son embarras, mais je l'enfonçais encore plus en l'attrapant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Offusqué de cet affront, Wolfgang se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber par terre dans sa lancée, et me chatouilla jusqu'à me faire supplier pour obtenir sa grâce. Quand nous nous réinstallâmes sur le canapé, nous étions deux à avoir les joues rouges et à être décoiffés –et à tenter vainement de faire quelque chose de correct de nos cheveux- mais nous souriions comme des gamins.

_ Je vois au moins que vous n'avez pas grandis, constata Léopold mi-amusé mi-atterré. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer d'ailleurs…

_ Pardon Léopold, m'excusais-je pas repentant pour deux sous. Tu as déjà voyagé avec ton fils ?

_ Tonio !geignit mon ami en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

Léopold ne perdait pas une miette de notre échange, étudiant chacune de nos réactions. Pour ma part, je ne pus empêcher un sourire sadique d'étirer mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas très bien, je le savais bien, mais taquiner Wolfy était un de mes passe-temps favoris, et il en était de même pour lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme bêtise ?soupira Léopold attendri.

Wolfgang se jeta sur moi, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à mon bras, pour me faire son regard suppliant. Je connaissais déjà ce coup-là, et ça ne marcherait pas aujourd'hui.

_ Tu savais que Wolfgang connait des raccourcis très pratiques ?souris-je.

_ Antonio…, grogna Wolfy menaçant.

Je n'avais pas peur de son ton. On aurait pu croire qu'il se mettait en colère, mais je le connaissais par cœur. En général il se contentait de me courir après jusqu'à bout de forces et nous finissions écroulés là où nous nous trouvions.

_ Tu peux perdre jusqu'à deux heures grâce à ses raccourcis !pouffais-je en fixant Wolfgang.

Faisant mine d'être très énervé, Wolfgang se détacha de moi alors que son père riait de bon cœur.

_ Je te laisse 5 secondes d'avance, me prévint-il faussement furieux.

_ 5 secondes seulement ?jouais-je. D'habitude j'ai le droit à 10 !

_ Plus que 4 secondes Antonio…

Voyant que des négociations étaient impossibles, je me mis rapidement debout et sortais de la maison pour rejoindre l'immense jardin de la propriété. Nous jouâmes comme des gamins pendant une bonne ½ heure, sous le regard attendri de Léopold. L'heure du repas arriva bien assez vite. Je n'intervins pas, juste quand Léopold ou Wolfgang s'adressait à moi, car je souhaitais que le père et le fils puisse rattraper un peu du temps que Lorenzo leur avait volé. Cette situation me rappelait mes jeunes années, quand Gassmann acceptait avec un sourire amusé que j'aille manger chez les Mozart, à la différence près que Wolfy avait beaucoup changé…

Comme Wolfgang l'avait exigé quelques heures plus tôt, il monta dans sa chambre pour aller faire la sieste, me laissant seul avec Léopold. Un silence s'installa pendant que nous fixions l'endroit par lequel venait de disparaitre le petit prodige. Une fois certain que Wolfgang avait gagné son lit, Léopold reporta son regard sur moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Raconte-moi, souffla-t-il visiblement fatigué.

_ Lorenzo va de plus en plus loin, mais Wolfgang s'est ouvert à moi donc il agit « naturellement ». Il fait des progrès, mais je découvre pratiquement tous les jours les habitudes que Lorenzo lui a fait prendre… Cependant Wolfgang s'entête à taire _le reste _de ce qu'il lui a fait subir, c'est pour ça que je me suis dit qu'il serait bon qu'il te voit… Je vais partir faire un tour pour vous laisser seul

_ Si tu n'as pas réussi, je vois mal ce que je peux faire…

_ Tu es la figure d'autorité, je pense que tu auras plus de facilité que moi à le forcer à tout avouer.

_ Bon, je ferais de mon mieux, promit Léopold. Où est passé Lorenzo ?

Un sourire triomphant étira mes lèvres. Je n'y pouvais rien, ce sujet me rendait inévitablement de bonne humeur. Lorenzo avait été si stupide sur ce coup-là… Qui aurait pu ardemment désirer sa présence aux festivités ? Il était exécrable en société et ce n'était certainement pas pour ses précédents travaux, tous plus médiocres les uns que les autres.

_ Je l'ai fais demander à Rome, pour un mois, et il ne s'est douté de rien, il était ravi d'y aller, chuchotais-je complice.

Léopold se mit à rire silencieusement de la naïveté de notre ennemi commun. La conversation fut brutalement interrompue lorsqu'une porte grinça à l'étage.

_ Tonio ?m'appela une voix que je reconnaitrais entre toutes.

_ Je suis en bas, répondis-je simplement.

Wolfgang émergea dans la cage d'escaliers, ses petits yeux témoignant de sa fatigue.

_ Tu ne viens pas faire la sieste ?s'étonna-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, déclinais-je avec un sourire.

_ Oh… Mais tu seras là quand j'aurais fini ma sieste ?

Son inquiétude était assez préoccupante. Avait-il peur que je l'abandonne ici ? Etait-ce l'impression que je lui avais donnée quand j'avais obligé Lorenzo à le laisser à Vienne ?

_ Où veux-tu que je sois ?souris-je. Je ne vais pas rentrer à Vienne sans toi Wolfgang.

Wolfgang hocha faiblement la tête, semblant triste… ou fatigué, je ne saurais le dire… Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je serais absent à son réveil, et je ne voulais pas lui mentir, alors ce contournement était mon meilleur pari.

_ Repars te coucher, lui conseillais-je gentiment. Tu es épuisé.

Mon ami d'enfance obéit sagement et le silence se réinstalla dans le salon. Léopold semblait songeur et me regardait assez fréquemment, me poussant à me demander si je n'avais pas dis ou fais une bêtise.

_ Je vais aller me promener en ville, décrétais-je en me levant. Je serais de retour dans 2 ou 3 heures. Ça te semble suffisant ?

_ Tu devrais rester…, souffla Léopold.

_ J'ai besoin de ces réponses pour l'aider correctement… Si nous exigeons la vérité, il prendra ça pour une agression et se braquera. Si tu le fais seul en revanche, il comprendra la gravité de ce qui se passe… Tu es son père, il aura plus de facilité à se confier à toi. Je ne suis qu'un simple ami…

_ Tu as tort, Wolfgang ne te considère pas comme un « simple ami »…

_ Je serais en ville, conclus-je.

Léopold soupira mais me laissa partir. Je ne réfléchissais à rien, récupérant ma monture pour m'éloigner le plus possible de la maison des Mozart, passant par les bois pour ne croiser personne. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui m'arrivait, mes yeux me brûlaient, ma gorge était serrée… Voir Wolfgang dans cet état m'avait chamboulé au-delà de l'imaginable.

C'était au-dessus de mes forces… Revenir ici m'avait ramené à tous mes souvenirs d'enfance… Nous avions été tellement plus heureux… Ce n'était pas juste, Wolfgang ne devrait pas avoir à porter tant de souffrance…

Ne me sentant pas très bien, je m'arrêtais à l'ombre d'un arbre et m'allongeai sur l'herbe après avoir attaché mon cheval à une branche d'arbre solide. Finalement, je passais les trois heures que j'avais annoncées à Léopold à me remémorer des souvenirs bien plus heureux et à regretter d'avoir quitté l'Allemagne à l'aube de mes 21 ans.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

J'avais mal partout, et pourtant je n'avais absolument rien fait… J'imagine que les saignements de mon cœur se propageaient dans tous mon corps… Pendant 3 heures, je m'étais souvenu des jours heureux que j'avais connu ici, à Salzburg, et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu être assez stupide pour renoncer à tout cela. Je me sentais responsable de l'état dans lequel mon ami d'enfance était…

J'espérai juste que Léopold avait su se montrer suffisamment convaincant… Wolfgang avait besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux, et ça avant le retour de son parasite. Pour cela, il me fallait pouvoir le détromper sur ses points précis, pour qu'il réalise que sa relation avec Lorenzo n'avait rien d'affectueuse voire même de normal. Wolfgang méritait mieux, et j'allais me battre pour que Lorenzo appartienne à ses erreurs passées.

Lentement, je me mis en route, me dirigeant vers la maison des Mozart à dos de cheval. Je ne m'étais pas beaucoup éloigné de toute façon, je devrais être rapidement arrivé. Etouffant un bâillement, je sursautai en entendant la voix de Léopold qui hurlait manifestement sur son fils. Mauvaise pédagogie… Wolfgang avait toujours mal réagit quand son père lui criait dessus.

Accélérant l'allure, je me dépêchai à rentrer et croisai Léopold qui descendait les escaliers, rouge de colère.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Il s'est levé en te réclamant et il n'a rien voulu entendre !s'emporta Léopold. J'ai voulu lui parler mais il m'a fait un caprice terrible et il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre !

Bon… les laisser seuls était manifestement une très mauvaise idée… Léopold n'était pas un homme faisant preuve de beaucoup de tact, mais j'avais pensé que Wolfgang l'écouterait. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais pouvoir l'aider moi… il fallait bien que je sache jusqu'où s'étendaient les prises que le parasite avait sur mon ami…

_ Je vais aller lui parler, soufflais-je déçu du résultat.

Léopold m'incita à me presser en me faisant de grands gestes. Je ne voyais même pas ce que je pourrais lui dire pour le calmer, j'avais tellement peur de dire une bêtise… Inspirant profondément, je frappai à la porte de sa chambre et l'appelai d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Aucune réponse, même après 10 minutes. Inquiet, je me dirigeai vers la chambre adjacente avec un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma dès que j'eu jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Wolfgang avait manifestement sauté de son balcon et courrait à toute allure en direction des bois.

Complètement paniqué par la perspective qu'il puisse commettre l'irréparable, je me précipitai dans les escaliers et sortais pour sauter sur mon cheval encore devant le pallier. Je gagnai un temps précieux grâce à ma monture qui galopait à vive allure, mais il me fallut m'en séparer à l'entrée des bois puisque les branches d'arbres étaient trop basses pour que je puisse rester en selle. Sans prendre le temps d'attacher mon cheval, je m'enfonçais dans les bois. Il y avait une falaise au bout de ce chemin… Je ne pouvais pas laisser Wolfgang y arriver !

_ Wolfgang !m'époumonais-je sans cesser ma course. Wolfgang reviens !

Une silhouette se dessina devant moi, de même que le gouffre béant qui semblait tendre ses bras à Wolfgang. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que j'accélérais encore l'allure, mes larmes menaçant de s'échapper.

Quand Wolfgang s'arrêta enfin, il était au bord de la falaise et il me fallut m'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres de lui pour ne pas risquer de le pousser à sauter. Mes mains tremblaient, mon dos était trempe de sueur froide et j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

_ Wolfgang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?haletais-je tremblant.

_ Tu m'as menti Antonio ! Tu m'as abandonné !m'accusa mon petit génie en fixant le vide.

_ Je t'ai laissé avec ton père !m'exclamais-je ahuri. Je n'étais pas loin ! Wolfgang, reviens vers moi, je t'en supplie…

Mon ami d'enfance se tourna lentement vers moi. Ses joues étaient noyées de larmes et ses yeux semblaient fatigués, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi… Montrant mes mains en guise de gage pacifique, je m'approchai d'un pas mais Wolfgang recula d'un pas, s'approchant d'autant plus du précipice. Je m'arrêtais net, toujours à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

_ Pour quoi faire ?rit sombrement mon petit génie. Pour que tu m'abandonnes ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici ! Tu t'es lassé de moi alors tu as voulu me déposer là où je ne pourrais plus te déranger !

_ Mais où vas-tu chercher des idioties pareilles !

_ Tu n'as même pas voulu dormir avec moi aujourd'hui et tu fais toujours tout pour quitter le lit dès que tu te réveilles… Je te dégoûte, aies au moins la franchise de me le dire !

Tout ça pour ça… ? Le simple fait de ne pas rester au lit avec Wolfgang constituait pour lui une raison de douter de mon attachement pour lui… ? Il fallait croire que j'avais grandement sous-estimé le problème… En lui restituant l'affection à laquelle je l'avais toujours habitué, Wolfgang en était devenu dépendant au point de se sentir vulnérable vis-à-vis de moi… L'amour fraternel que je lui avais toujours porté s'était mué en pouvoir sur sa personne… mais ce n'était absolument pas ce que je voulais !

_ C'est faux Wolfgang, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours été un lève-tôt, le détrompais-je avec douceur. Et tu sais aussi que je tiens énormément à toi. Il y a plein de personne qui t'aime Wolfgang, ne fait pas de bêtise. Pense à ta sœur et à ton père. Ils t'aiment Wolfgang, ça les détruirait. Et Joseph Haydn, il s'inquiète pour toi, il

_ Mais je me moque d'eux !hurla Wolfgang limite hystérique. Est-ce que toi tu m'aimes Antonio ?

Je savais que mes sentiments à son égard s'étaient considérablement modifiés depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, mais je ne m'étais jamais attardé sur ce point. A vrai dire je n'en savais rien… Avais-je déjà aimé dans ma vie ? Comment saurais-je distinguer ces sentiments… ? Je ne savais même pas dans quel contexte Wolfgang plaçait ce sentiment…

_ Tu crois que je serais là si je ne t'aimais pas ?détournais-je.

Nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Les muscles de Wolfgang se détendirent, signe qu'il était déjà plus raisonnable, et il fit un pas vers moi, mais à peine eut-il levé le pied que le morceau de terre qui supportait son poids s'effrita et s'effondra sous mes yeux effarés.

_ Non !criais-je alors que Wolfgang glissait dans le néant.

Je me précipitai vers le bord et attrapai rapidement le poignet de Wolfgang qui avait eu le temps de s'accrocher à une racine qui allait bientôt céder, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le grand plongeon… Allongé par terre, je sollicitai toutes mes forces pour retenir Wolfgang à bout de bras, emmêlant mon pied dans une racine pour ne pas glisser. Les yeux de mon petit génie étaient remplis de larmes. Il ne cherchait pas à lutter contre l'attraction du gouffre, il se contentait d'attendre en me regardant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait.

_ Il faut que tu me lâches Antonio, sinon tu vas tomber avec moi, me conseilla-t-il d'une voix bien trop posée.

_ C'est tout ou rien !grognais-je. Soit je te remonte, soit on tombe tous les deux !

Mes larmes commencèrent à me trahirent. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas le remonter s'il n'y mettait pas du sien, et je refusai de laisser cet ange rejoindre les siens au Paradis. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais je voulais qu'il reste avec moi.

_ Je t'en prie Wolfgang, fais un effort… Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas…

_ Tu resteras avec moi ?s'assura mon petit prodige d'une voix chevrotante.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner, souris-je tristement. Je resterais à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi.

Mes bras me faisaient mal, je savais que je n'aurais bientôt plus la force de le retenir… Etouffant un sanglot, Wolfgang leva le bras pour me donner sa main qui pendait dans le vide et chercha un appui pour ses pieds. Une fois stabilisé, il poussa de toutes ses forces pendant que je le tirai à moi et nous nous effondrâmes à quelques mètres du précipice.

Je pris Wolfgang dans mes bras instinctivement, le serrant de toutes mes forces en pleurant silencieusement. La tête enfouie dans mon cou, Wolfgang sanglotait aussi, serrant ses petits poings sur ma chemise sans chercher à cacher ses pleurs.

_ Tu resteras avec moi ? Pour toujours ?répéta mon Autrichien.

_ Je resterais avec toi, je te le promets, chuchotais-je en caressant sa tête.

Mon ami d'enfance se colla encore plus à moi, passant ses bras autour de mon corps, et ses pleurs se tarirent peu à peu.

_ Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance, le seul que je peux aimer librement, me confia-t-il dans un murmure.

Je raffermis ma prise sur lui, assez inquiété par son aveu. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à espérer que Wolfgang saurait faire à nouveau confiance aux personnes qui l'aimaient quand nous serons débarrassés de Lorenzo, mais en attendant je serais là pour lui.


	10. Chapitre 9

Pov Salieri

Notre séjour ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça au final. Certes, nous n'avions strictement rien obtenu de plus de Wolfgang, mais il s'améliorait. Je n'avais plus vraiment de liberté puisque mon petit génie était collé à moi en permanence, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Grâce à mon insistance, Wolfgang avait même réussit à renouer le dialogue avec son père, même si ce n'était qu'un échange de banalités pour le moment.

Le soulagement que j'avais lu sur le visage de Wolfgang quand nous avions posé nos valises dans le hall de ma demeure m'avait amusé et ému. Devais-je comprendre qu'il se sentait à l'aise chez moi ? Qu'il s'y pensait en sécurité ? J'espérais puisque tous mes efforts se dirigeaient en cette direction.

Comme à chaque fois que je donnais des jours de repos à mon personnel de maison, nous pûmes une nouvelle fois profiter d'un repas titanesque. Wolfgang avait bon appétit et parlait comme un moulin à parole, mais c'était comme ça que j'aimais le voir.

_ Tu ne dis rien, remarqua Wolfgang au bout d'une bonne heure de flot de paroles ininterrompu. Ça ne va pas ?

_ Je t'écoute parler, souris-je. Tu n'as pas été très bavard ces derniers jours.

Mon petit génie baissa la tête, honteux, mais je pris sa main pour la serrer avec douceur. N'obtenant toujours aucune réaction positive de sa part, je lui relevais le menton de ma main libre pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Ce n'était pas un reproche Wolfy. C'est juste un constat. Ça m'a manqué de ne pas te voir si enjoué.

Mon petit protégé m'adressa un tout petit sourire avant de se lever de table.

_ Tu n'as pas gardé de place pour le dessert ?m'étonnais-je.

Un sourire effronté habilla ses lèvres fines. Ne se préoccupant pas des _usages_ –le Wolfgang que je connaissais en somme-, mon ami me prit dans ses bras et s'installa sur mes genoux dans la lancée. J'étais assez surpris, autant l'avouer, mais je n'appréciai pas moins cet acte inédit depuis notre retrouvailles. Moi-même, j'avais déjà initié ce genre de rapprochement, mais Wolfgang ne le faisait jamais. Ce geste marquait une évolution dans son comportement, une amélioration, et je ne me privais pas de l'enlacer en retour pour l'en féliciter.

Wolfgang enfouit son visage dans mon cou et soupira d'aise, clairement en confiance dans mes bras. Naturellement, ma main droite quitta son dos et migra à l'arrière de son crâne pour lui prodiguer le massage qui calmait invariablement ses migraines. Certes, il ne se plaignait pas de ses maux de tête, mais je savais qu'ils le dérangeaient souvent en fin de soirée. Ronronnant, mon petit génie resserra sa prise autour de mon cou et se laissa totalement aller.

Des coups frappés contre la porte de l'entrée nous sortirent de notre bulle. Wolfgang se releva pour me laisser aller voir, même si mon majordome avait déjà dû aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Mes yeux se portèrent sur une boite bien empaquetée. Visiblement la personne qui venait de passer n'était qu'un coursier. Mon majordome me confia la boîte avec la note attachée. Après l'avoir remercié, je rejoignis Wolfgang au salon et parcouru la note rédigée dans ma langue natale.

_ Je peux ouvrir ?s'enquit Wolfgang.

Je le fixai, éberlué par le ton de sa voix. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il me demandait quelque chose qui aurait put paraître impoli sans la moindre once de timidité dans la voix. Voilà une amélioration qu'on aurait pu fêter !

_ Fais-toi plaisir, approuvais-je vivement en lui donnant un couteau.

Wolfgang sourit fièrement et s'attaqua au paquet pendant que je me mettais à la lecture de ma note. J'étais content qu'elle soit rédigée en Italien puisqu'elle provenait de l'uns de mes amis dont j'avais sollicité l'aide pour la _sangsue_...

« _Cher Antonio,_

_Je dois t'avouer que j'avais eu du mal à te croire quand tu m'avais dépeint l'individu qui te préoccupe, mais sa naïveté et son orgueil atteignent effectivement des proportions impressionnantes. Il nous a suffit de flatter un peu son égo pour l'inciter à rester un peu plus longtemps. Nous n'avons gagné que 2 semaines en plus du mois que nous avions prévu, mais je me suis dit que cette marge te serait appréciable. _

_Ici les frasques de la cible sont connues de tous, mais je le surveille pour m'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas s'en prendre à d'autres personnes de façon durable. Je doute qu'il soit invité à nouveau à Rome, même avec toute la bonne volonté que tu sauras rassembler, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour le retenir._

_Je t'enverrais une note dès que possible pour te prévenir des avancées et te tenir au courant de ses projets._

_Ton ami Julio_

_Post-scriptum : J'ai fais attention, ceux sont tes préférés. _»

Un sourire m'échappa. Je savais parfaitement ce que « _ceux_ » désignait et je bénissais mon ami d'avoir eu une pensée pour moi. Il était vrai que la dernière fois que je m'étais accordé ce plaisir commençait à dater…

Wolfgang triompha de l'emballage compliqué et dégagea une boîte qu'il scruta avec étonnement. Lui souriant, je l'ouvris devant lui, laissant ainsi apparaître des lignes soignées de chocolats visiblement arrangés par le plus fin artisan de l'Italie.

_ C'est quoi ?me demanda Wolfgang dérouté.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de ça !m'écriais-je sonné.

Ma réaction était à la hauteur de ma surprise mais j'eu vite fait de regretter ce haussement de ton. Adoptant une nouvelle fois une posture prostrée, les yeux de Wolfgang se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, effrayé par ce qu'il avait dû prendre pour de la colère. Lorenzo devait souvent lui crier dessus pour obtenir son obéissance par la peur, et comme le premier des idiots j'avais fais exactement la même erreur.

_ Pardonne-moi Wolfy…, m'excusais-je d'une voix douce. Je… Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste surpris que tu ais oublié…

Wolfgang releva ses yeux craintifs vers moi, observant mon expression faciale pour s'assurer qu'elle correspondait à mes dires. Je laissai passer quelques secondes s'écouler, pour être certain de ne pas l'effrayer encore davantage, puis je m'approchais lentement de lui et le prenais dans mes bras.

_ Pardonne-moi Wolfy…, répétais-je dans un murmure. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus…

Mon ami d'enfance répondit enfin à mon étreinte, se blottissant contre mon torse pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Instinctivement, me remis à caresser ses cheveux.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes pardon ?renifla mon protégé en se calmant lentement.

_ Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de te crier dessus, répondis-je étonné par cette question.

_ Lorenzo ne me demande jamais pardon quand il me crie dessus…

Lorenzo… toujours lui…

_ Je ne suis pas Lorenzo, rétorquais-je un peu plus sec que je l'aurais voulu.

Gardant une main autour de lui, je pivotai pour attraper un chocolat et croquai dedans. Un soupir appréciateur m'échappa. Julio n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur les moyens, il était vraiment succulent. Me retournant vers Wolfgang, je lui présentais le morceau de chocolat restant. Ce n'était pas par avarice que je faisais ça, c'était juste une question de confiance.

_ Croque là-dedans et ose encore me dire que ça ne te rappelle pas, le défiais-je gentiment.

Wolfgang me regarda et croqua dans le morceau de chocolat sans quitter mon regard. Il ferma les yeux en gémissant de plaisir et dégusta ce pur délice cacaoté que je lui avais offert.

_ Chocolat, réalisa Wolfgang.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Nous étions complètement accros au chocolat quand nous étions plus jeunes. Léopold constatait très régulièrement des fuites dans ses réserves de chocolat et devait souvent changer ses cachettes pour ses propres réserves de chocolat.

_ C'est quoi cette note ?s'enquit ensuite mon petit génie.

_ De l'Italien, je doute que tu comprennes, souris-je.

_ Tu m'apprendras ?me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Etonné, je croisai son regard et réalisai qu'il était vraiment désireux d'apprendre ma langue natale. Il m'en avait déjà fait part dans le passé, mais je n'en avais jamais vu l'intérêt pour lui et je m'étais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une lubie passagère alors je ne m'étais jamais exécuté. Sauf que la situation avait changé…

_ Je vais faire mieux que ça… Non seulement je vais t'apprendre, mais en plus je t'amènerais en Italie, lui promis-je.

Les yeux de mon ami brillèrent, ce qui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur. Chose presque inédite, Wolfgang ne trouva pas ses mots pour répondre à mon serment, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans rien articuler de constructif. Pour mon plus grand malheur, les yeux caramel de Wolfgang se ternirent au bout d'un moment.

_ Lorenzo ne voudra pas…, s'attrista-t-il au bord des larmes.

_ Lorenzo n'aura pas son mot à dire, grommelais-je contrarié d'en revenir à lui.

Mon petit Wolfy me regarda intensément avec un sourire indéchiffrable puis son regard se reporta sur la boîte de chocolats. Echangeant un regard complice, nous nous précipitions dans ma chambre, nous installant dos contre le mur avec la boîte de chocolats avec nous. C'était ce que nous faisions déjà quand nous étions plus jeunes, pour échapper à Léopold, mais certaines habitudes sont dures à perdre. Nous passâmes la ½ heure suivante à manger du chocolat en discutant de nos souvenirs, comme nous le faisions toujours dans ce genre de moments.

Nous nous immobilisâmes lorsque quelques coups furent frappés contre la porte. Ma domestique entra et nous regarda avec un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle nous surprenait lors de nos gamineries et elle reprenait le rôle qu'avait joué Léopold quand nous vivions encore à Salzburg. Wolfgang se sentant observer, il afficha un sourire angélique –bien que barbouillé de chocolat- et décala _subtilement_ la boîte gravement entamée pour la retirer de son champ de vision, comme s'il pouvait vraiment lui cacher se que nous faisions.

_ Je venais demander si ces messieurs désiraient prendre un thé, mais je vois qu'il serait plus adapté de demander si ces jeunes hommes désirent une tasse de lait, nous taquina-t-elle.

_ Oh oui !s'exclama Wolfy surexcité.

Je ne pus retenir un rire en le voyant dans cet état. Wolfgang accepta vivement l'offre de ma domestique, lui demandant deux tasses de lait. Après s'être exécutée, et nous avoir caressé la tête d'une façon maternelle, ma domestique nous quitta avec un regard attendri et un chocolat que Wolfgang avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne.

Jouant toujours comme des gamins, nous nous mîmes à faire une bataille de chatouilles dont la victime collatérale fut ma tasse de lait. Dès que Wolfgang s'aperçut que ce produit fermier s'était renversé sur le parquet, il se roula en boule, les larmes aux yeux, et interposa son avant-bras entre lui et moi, en guise de protection.

_ Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il affolé. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie, j'ai pas fais exprès…

Sa réaction me fit bouillir, mais pas contre Wolfgang. Lorenzo allait payer pour l'avoir traumatisé de la sorte ! Mais en attendant il fallait que je rassure Wolfgang…

_ Wolfgang, l'appelais-je doucement. Wolfy, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Attrapant son poignet, je l'abaissai doucement pour caresser sa joue tendrement. Une larme glissa sur le visage empli de terreur de Wolfgang. Le cœur serré par sa peur, je l'attirai dans mes bras et lui répétais que je ne lui en voulais pas en caressant son dos pour le calmer. Je comprenais mieux pour quoi Wolfgang faisait minutieusement attention à ce qui l'entourait… Lorenzo devait lui faire regretter la moindre maladresse…

Sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me baissai un peu et embrassai la tempe de Wolfgang. Mon ami se pétrifia, me faisant craindre d'avoir fait une erreur en me permettant se geste peut-être trop familier. Wolfgang releva la tête de mon torse et passa vivement ses bras autour de mon cou, me serrant de toutes ses forces, et plaqua un baiser sonore sur ma joue. Je restai quelques secondes éberlué puis renonçait à comprendre, me contentant de répondre à son étreinte.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes… vraiment pas bonnes… Lorenzo allait bientôt rentrer, je le savais. Julio m'avait adressé une lettre pour m'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Ce monstre de Lorenzo s'était fait un ennemi très puissant en Italie, j'ignorais toujours qui, et allait rentrer sous peu en Autriche. Wolfgang ne comprenait pas les raisons de ma tension, je ne lui en avais pas parlé, alors il poursuivait ses progrès sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait pour la semaine à venir.

Je n'en pouvais plus, la pression était trop forte… De toute façon il fallait bien que je me décide à en parler à Wolfgang. Avec toutes ces améliorations, peut-être serait-il prêt à s'émanciper de son parasite… Il avait bien vu qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre…

Inspirant une grande goulée d'air, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de musique dont Wolfgang avait laissé la porte ouverte pour que les notes emplissent la maison. Ça me brisait le cœur d'avance de savoir que je devrais l'arrêter durant une si belle mélodie… Finalement, je n'eu pas le courage de le stopper mais il abandonna le clavier pour noter sa composition sur du papier à musique.

_ Tonio ! J'ai finis !s'exclama-t-il enjoué.

Il bondit sur ses pieds pour quitter la pièce et sursauta en réalisant que j'étais derrière lui. Toujours aussi joyeux, il m'adressa un sourire rayonnant et me sauta au cou pour m'enlacer brièvement, partitions toujours en mains. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, ce ne fut que pour me mettre ses travaux dans les mains.

Un petit sourire assez triste étira mes lèvres, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Wolfgang. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir éviter la conversation qui allait suivre… mais je ne pouvais pas la fuir, Lorenzo allait rentrer, c'était inévitable…

_ Ça ne va pas Tonio ? Tu as des soucis ? Tu veux en parler ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ?débita Wolfy préoccupé.

_ Wolfgang… Il faut qu'on parle…, annonçais-je la mort dans l'âme.

Mon protégé se statufia, le ton de ma voix ne lui inspirant rien de très bon. S'il savait à quel point il avait raison…


	11. Chapitre 10

Pov Salieri

_ Tu ne comprends rien !hurla Wolfgang.

Un soupir m'échappa. J'avais pourtant fait preuve de tact et de douceur, mais dès que j'avais utilisé le verbe « quitter » et le nom « Lorenzo » dans la même phrase Wolfgang s'était braqué. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de le raisonner, de le calmer, mais Wolfgang n'écoutait rien, et ce depuis une bonne heure déjà. Nous ne nous étions encore jamais disputés, mais là le sujet était bien trop grave.

_ J'ai besoin de lui, pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ça ?s'écria Wolfgang.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de lui ! Il est en train de te détruire ! Que t'offre-t-il que tu ne pourrais pas trouver ailleurs ?rétorquais-je piqué à vif.

_ Il… il… il m'aime…, hésita Wolfgang peu confiant.

On arrivait au summum de la bêtise là ! Lorenzo, capable d'aimer quelqu'un ? J'étais persuadé que même Wolfgang ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, et c'était justement ça qui m'énervait le plus. Faisant de mon mieux pour contrôler ma voix –il était hors de question que je me mette à hurler sur lui pour l'intimider comme le faisait cette foutue sangsue !-, j'expirai et pris la parole à nouveau.

_ Et dis-moi comment il te prouve cet _amour _? Par des coups ?ironisais-je cinglant.

_ Lorenzo n'est peut-être pas parfait mais il prend soin de moi !

_ Quelle belle preuve d'amour ! Et il te dit « Je t'aime » après t'avoir frappé ? C'est ça sa façon de te montrer qu'il tient à toi ?

Wolfgang ne trouvait rien à dire, se contentant de bouder puérilement. Il n'était même pas fâché contre moi, signe que je touchai un sujet qui l'avait déjà taraudé par le passé… Une idée complètement stupide me traversa l'esprit.

_ Frappe-moi, lui ordonnais-je.

Mon ami d'enfance écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant mon défi.

_ Frappe-moi, répétais-je convaincu. Et après tu me diras l'effet que ça te fait…

_ Mais… je ne vais pas te frapper… tu es mon ami…, bégaya Wolfgang en se reculant pour mettre de la distance entre lui et moi.

Au moins il s'apercevait qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain à frapper une personne qu'on apprécie, mais je voulais qu'il aille jusqu'au bout du processus pour en tirer une leçon.

_ Frappe-moi ! Juste une fois ! Vas-y, n'ait pas peur de me faire mal ! Pense à toi pour une fois, défoule-toi !le provoquais-je en m'avançant à chaque fois.

Wolfgang étant déjà chamboulé par notre discussion, il se sentit agressé par ma succession d'injonctions –ce que je cherchai justement à faire- et me balança son poing dans la mâchoire, ses yeux gardant cependant un voile de terreur. Ne m'étant absolument pas attendu à ce qu'il ait tant de forces, je me retrouvai au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. C'est qu'il cachait bien son jeu le bougre !

_ Oh seigneur ! Antonio ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas, je t'en prie pardonne moi !débita Wolfgang sanglotant.

Peu désireux de le paniquer encore plus sur mon état, je me redressai pour m'assoir et essuyai le filet de sang qui avait coulé de ma lèvre fendue.

_ Dis-moi comment tu te sens maintenant, exigeais-je d'un ton calme.

Pleurant toujours aussi violemment, Wolfgang se laissa tomber par terre et se jeta dans mes bras pour me serrer de toutes ses forces. Je n'eu pas le courage de refuser cette étreinte, sachant en plus que rien ne m'empêchait d'y répondre puisque je lui avais ouvert les yeux sur le sujet fâcheux qui nous opposait.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Antonio, pleurait Wolfgang. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je te le promets ! Ne me laisse pas… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie… Je m'en veux tellement…

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser Wolfgang, je te l'ai promis, lui rappelais-je en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir maintenant ? Tu crois vraiment que Lorenzo regrette ses gestes _lui_ ?

Très timide, Wolfgang se recula lentement sans oser croiser mon regard et secoua négativement la tête. Le voir en larmes me brisait le cœur, alors je passai mes pouces sur ses joues douces pour effacer les perles salées qui les avaient noyées quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de toi, Wolfgang. Quelqu'un qui soit tendre, qui soit là pour t'écouter et te consoler. Lorenzo ne te mérite pas. Il faut que tu le remplaces par quelqu'un qui sache faire preuve de marques d'amour spontanées, plutôt que quelqu'un qui te frappes sans cesse et te brime…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « marques d'amour spontanées » ?me questionna Wolfgang troublé.

_ Tu veux un exemple ?lui proposais-je.

Wolfgang hocha faiblement la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Comment pouvait-on résister à une telle bouille ? Comme en transe, je posai doucement mes mains sur ses joues et attirai tendrement son visage au mien pour pouvoir reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que je faisais, mais la douceur de ses lèvres me fit perdre pied. Me forçant à m'arrêter, ne sachant plus vraiment où j'en étais, je reposai mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

_ Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça, conclus-je en me levant en douceur. Ne va pas culpabiliser de m'avoir frappé, tu n'as fait que m'obéir. Je reviens dans une heure ou deux.

Wolfgang me regardait toujours de ses yeux brillants. Déposant un dernier baiser sur son front, je le quittais en silence. J'avais besoin d'air… et de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit… ?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Bon, je n'étais pas allé bien loin et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à mettre mes idées au clair. De toute façon, l'intérêt principal de cette manœuvre c'était de permettre à Wolfgang d'avoir de l'espace pour choisir ce qu'il voulait **vraiment**, de ne pas l'influencer… De mon côté il me fallait enterrer cette histoire de baiser que je n'arriverais visiblement pas à mettre au clair.

D'un pas lent, je me remis en route pour marcher les deux petits kilomètres –je doutais qu'il y en ait plus- qui me séparaient de chez moi et donc, par extension, de Wolfgang. Je ne voyais même pas pourquoi je me sentais embarrassé vis-à-vis de ce que j'avais fait puisque mon protégé était un exubérant effronté capable de faire bien pire que moi à ce niveau-là, même si la personne lui est inconnue. Il l'avait d'ailleurs souvent fait quand nous étions plus jeunes.

Après notre période à ignorer les femmes puisque nous nous contentions amplement de la compagnie de l'autre, Wolfgang avait inventé un nouveau jeu. A chaque fois que son père invitait un de ses amis qui venait accompagné de sa fille à l'âge voisin du notre, Wolfy sautait sur l'occasion pour aller lui ravir un baiser. Il revenait invariablement vers moi après s'être prit une gifle, retirant tout ce que j'avais dans les mains pour venir se caler dans mes bras en marmonnant des paroles inintelligible. J'avais toujours eu un pincement au cœur en le voyant avec ces filles dénuées d'intérêt qui le rejetaient sans même chercher à le comprendre. Quand je voyais l'entrain qu'il employait à courtiser ces jeunes filles, j'avais l'impression que je n'étais plus à ma place.

C'était en partie à cause de ça que j'étais reparti en Italie, me disant que Wolfgang avait maintenant d'autres désirs que je ne partageais pas, qu'il valait mieux le laisser vivre sa vie librement… Je ne l'avais pas fait de gaité de cœur, évidemment, mais je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire. Même s'il me manquait, je ne voulais pas risquer de me disputer avec lui par jalousie envers ces filles auxquelles il accordait tant de temps qui m'était autrefois réservé. Résultat : aujourd'hui Wolfgang était tombé dans les griffes de Lorenzo et je me sentais terriblement coupable.

Soupirant à ces souvenirs déplaisants, je réalisais que j'étais arrivé devant chez moi. Prenant une dernière inspiration, je pénétrais dans ma demeure. Wolfgang était assis sur les marches de l'escalier, m'attendant visiblement. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne fis pas attention à la porte qui claqua à cause d'un courant d'air, faisant sursauter Wolfgang et moi aussi par la même occasion... Mon ami d'enfance releva lentement la tête et descendit d'une démarche hésitante les marches pour finalement se jeter dans mes bras. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces, redoutant à l'avance que cet élan de tendresse puisse avoir vocation d'amoindrir une hypothétique déception.

_ Tu m'as manqué, soupira Wolfy. Trente minutes m'auraient largement suffit.

_ Tu es trop impulsif Wolfy, ris-je doucement. Il te faut au moins une heure pour te remettre en question.

Mon protégé se recula pour me faire une moue offusqué et tenta de me chatouiller mais je l'arrêtais en l'attrapant par les poignets. Nous avions à parler, et même si Wolfy me faisait une moue boudeuse, il fallait que je garde mon objectif en tête. J'étais assez inquiet en voyant Wolfgang essayer de me déconcentrer…

Sans le laisser bouder plus longtemps, je le tirai avec moi au salon où nous nous assîmes sur le canapé. Wolfgang n'osait pas croiser mon regard, il gigotait sans cesse en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

_ Wolfy… j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as choisi…, lui rappelais-je d'une voix posée.

Un petit silence s'installa alors que Wolfgang me regardait timidement. Il finit par prendre mes mains et joua mes doigts, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il cherchait ses mots.

_ Je vais quitter Lorenzo, m'annonça doucement Wolfgang.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais tellement heureux de savoir que cette histoire serait bientôt derrière nous. Wolfgang méritait tellement mieux que ce monstre, et bientôt il en serait libéré.

Wolfgang releva la tête, étonné par mon silence, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant des larmes dévaler mes joues. Lui souriant, je l'attirai contre mon torse et le serrais avec force, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe au passage.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas m'annoncer une nouvelle plus réjouissante, lui assurais-je ému.

Mon ami d'enfance s'empressa d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, souriant comme un gamin. Même si cette étreinte m'était très agréable, il me fallut la briser pour me lever.

_ Mais où tu vas ?geignit mon protégé.

_ Je connais un très bon artisan chocolatier dans la ville voisine, souris-je. Il faut bien fêter ça.

Les yeux de Wolfgang s'allumèrent d'une étincelle de gourmandise et il eut vite fait de courir à l'étage pour récupérer sa veste. Riant doucement, je l'attendis à la porte et nous nous mîmes en route en plaisantant gentiment.

Je savais que Lorenzo n'accepterait pas si facilement la rupture de Wolfgang, mais qu'importe, je serais là pour lui. S'il le fallait, nous repartirons chez son père le temps que je puisse me débarrasser durablement de cette sangsue.


	12. Chapitre 11

Pov Salieri

Le jour était enfin arrivé. Lorenzo devait arriver dans l'après-midi. Wolfgang avait déjà préparé ses affaires pour repartir chez lui. Nous avions tous deux le cœur lourd quand nous nous étions séparés, même si ce n'était que provisoire. Le plus dur avait été de rester fort pour Wolfy quand il s'était effondré en sanglots, refusant de me laisser m'éloigner, pour ensuite rentrer chez moi alors que le silence y régnait. Une fois seul, je m'étais isolé dans ma chambre pour laisser libre cours à mes larmes. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même… encore une fois…

La soirée fut horriblement longue. S'inquiétant de mon absence et du silence qui régnait, ma domestique se risqua à pénétrer dans ma chambre et vint s'assoir près de moi sur mon lit. J'avais beau lui tourner obstinément le dos, elle persévéra, caressant mes cheveux alors que je pleurais silencieusement. Ce fut lorsqu'elle entonna une berceuse dans l'idée de me calmer que je ne pus tenir davantage. En quelques minutes, je lui résumai mon attachement à Wolfgang, sa situation délicate et la peur que j'avais en pensant à la réaction que pourrait avoir Lorenzo. Bien que choquée par toutes mes révélations, ma domestique –qui s'appelait Sophie à ce qu'elle venait de me dire- me rassura du mieux qu'elle put, me rappelant que Wolfgang avait des personnes qui l'aimaient autour de lui.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Voir le soleil se levait fut comme la fin d'un cauchemar sans fin pour moi. Malgré le maigre réconfort que Sophie m'avait apporté, elle ne pouvait pas remplacer la présence chaude que je m'étais habitué à avoir dans les bras pendant mes nuits. J'avais passé ma nuit à me tourner et à me retourner dans mon lit, cherchant inconsciemment cette source de chaleur que j'affectionnais tant. Peut-être que Wolfgang reviendrait vivre avec moi quelques jours… juste le temps de se réhabituer à vivre seul…

Voulant retrouver au plus vite mon protégé, je m'habillais prestement et me rendais au palais sans prendre la peine de manger quelque chose de consistant. Le chemin me parut bien plus long que d'habitude, peut-être parce que j'étais pressé d'arriver, mais je finis par atteindre mon bureau. Justement, Joseph m'attendait devant.

_ Antonio, me sourit-il. Tu as une mine affreuse.

_ Je te remercie, ironisais-je. Toi en revanche tu as pris des couleurs.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire et me serra la main. Je le fis entrer dans mon bureau et il put me faire un topo du comportement de Lorenzo à Rome. Julio disait donc vrai… Lorenzo n'était plus le bienvenu là-bas… Non seulement il s'était montré odieux envers d'éminents musiciens, mais il avait aussi insulté des personnes très puissantes et tenté d'abuser une demi-douzaine de filles issues de bonnes familles très respectables… J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit puni par la justice de mon pays natal… Tant pis, je me chargerais de son cas bien assez vite.

_ Et toi, avec Wolfgang ?m'interrogea Joseph. Tout s'est bien passé ?

_ Je ne dirais pas « tout »… mais il a fait énormément de progrès. Il refuse de faire confiance à son père en revanche, ça ne me plait pas beaucoup…

_ Il retrouvera ses repères avec le temps, assura Joseph.

Nous discutâmes encore une bonne heure de nos semaines passées à travailler pour un même but puis je décidai de l'abandonner pour me rendre au bureau de Lorenzo. Justement, en sortant de mon bureau, je croisai mon odieux compatriote qui m'accosta dans la seconde. Il avait l'air très… joyeux…

_ Antonio ! Vieux frère ! Encore un jour de plus là-bas et tu m'aurais manqué !rit-il en m'entrainant vers son bureau.

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux en dire autant, rétorquais-je penaud.

Lorenzo éclata de rire en confondant ce qu'il prenait pour une boutade amicale et un aveu des plus sincères. Nous arrivâmes bien assez vite à son bureau, brillant toujours par l'ordre qui y régnait puisque Lorenzo passait ses journées à rêvasser.

_ Alors ? Rome ?lui demandais-je mine de rien.

_ Ennuyant à mourir !grimaça Lorenzo. Les femmes étaient laides, les musiciens étaient mauvais… Mais au moins j'ai eu une bonne surprise en rentrant !

Cette phrase retint toute mon attention. Ce monstre se lassait vite de ses conquêtes, peut-être était-il ravi que Wolfgang ait décidé de tout arrêter… J'avais envie d'y croire, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre…

_ Une surprise ?répétais-je indifférent.

_ Il faudra vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais Antonio !s'exclama Lorenzo avec entrain. Jamais je n'avais vu Wolfgang si obéissant et soumis ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais il n'a pas dit un mot, il ne s'est pas débattu et il n'a même pas cherché à me contredire ! Même pas une larme quand je lui ai donné une correction !

Etre poignardé en plein cœur aurait été moins douloureux. Wolfgang ne m'avait jamais menti, il ne m'avait jamais trahi… sauf aujourd'hui visiblement. Ne désirant nullement m'effondrer devant mon adversaire triomphant, je quittais mon siège et me dirigeais vers la porte.

_ J'ai à faire, me justifiais-je froidement.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, je me dirigeai directement vers mon bureau avec l'idée de m'y enfermer pour laisser libre cours à mon amertume, mais une personne m'y attendait. Je reconnus Wolfgang, même de dos, et mon cœur se serra alors que je luttais contre les larmes. L'idée n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire une place dans mon esprit, je la trouvais complètement absurde.

_ Pourquoi ?me contentais-je de demander.

Wolfgang sursauta et se tourna vers moi, exposant ainsi à ma vue sa pommette violacée.

_ Je ne veux pas finir tout seul, geignit Wolfy.

Et moi dans l'histoire ! Je ne comptais pas ? J'avais toujours été là pour lui, et Wolfgang avait peur de « finir tout seul » ! La colère qui s'emparait de moi m'empêcha de mesurer la portée de mes mots.

_ C'est vrai que maintenant, au lieu de finir tout seul, tu vas finir dans un trou avec des asticots !m'écriais-je furieux.

Wolfgang baissa la tête honteusement. Ne désirant pas m'acharner sur lui comme le faisait Lorenzo, je me rendis à mon bureau et en sortais une bouteille de cognac offerte par l'empereur et à laquelle je n'avais encore jamais touché. Je n'étais pas un alcoolique, mais là j'avais vraiment besoin d'un alcool assez fort pour anesthésier mon cœur qui saignait abondamment.

_ Je n'aime pas quand tu bois Antonio, me reprocha-t-il préoccupé.

_ Je n'aime pas quand on me fait une promesse pour ne pas la tenir, répondis-je en fixant les jardins depuis la fenêtre.

Un silence se fit. J'avais conscience de blesser Wolfgang, mais il ne pourrait jamais être aussi blessé que je l'étais. Jamais il ne m'avait trahi par le passé… je pensais que jamais il ne me trahirait, et j'avais eu tort…

_ Quitte mon bureau je te prie, soufflais-je alors qu'une larme m'échappait.

_ Mais, Tonio, je... Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas fâché…, bafouilla Wolfgang d'une voix chevrotante.

_ Je ne suis pas fâché, l'interrompis-je. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois pleurer…

C'était certainement la pire insulte que je pouvais lui faire, mais là j'avais vraiment besoin d'espace. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, Wolfy m'avait assuré qu'il accueillerait et épongerait toujours mes larmes sans jamais me juger sur les causes de ces dernières, mais là je ne reconnaissais pas le garçon avec lequel j'avais passé mon enfance. J'avais l'impression d'être en face d'un inconnu… Lorenzo avait gagné au final…

J'entendis un reniflement derrière moi, signe que Wolfgang pleurait lui aussi. Mes larmes redoublèrent à l'entente de ce son que je détestai plus que tout venant de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas le consoler dans mon état.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre…, sanglota mon ami d'enfance.

_ Tu ne me perds pas, corrigeais-je d'une voix tremblante. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour faire le deuil de ta liberté…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent puis il se leva et sortit en claquant la porte. Une fois que je fus à nouveau seul, je m'effondrais sur le sol et laissai ma douleur m'envahir. Avec tous les efforts déployés… tout ce que j'avais vu… tout ce que j'avais dû endure… et tout ça n'avait servi à strictement rien !

Je balançai ma bouteille d'alcool avec un cri de rage pure. J'avais trop espéré… trop attendu de Wolfgang visiblement…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ça devait faire 5 jours que Wolfgang avait décidé de revenir à son parasite. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à l'idée, alors j'avais préféré me terrer chez moi. De toute façon Wolfgang savait où me trouver s'il lui venait à l'esprit que j'existais…

Sophie avait bien essayé de m'en dissuader, mais j'avais passé ces derniers jours à me vouer corps et âme à ma nouvelle mission : vider la moindre bouteille d'alcool présente dans la maison. Enfin une tâche que j'étais digne à accomplir…

Je pensais avoir la paix, reclus dans ma chambre comme si cette dernière constituait un abri contre le monde extérieur. Mais il fallait croire que non. Un matin, de très bonne heure, Sophie vint me tirer du lit pour m'annoncer que j'avais un visiteur. Même sous le coup des effets secondaires de la soirée précédente que j'avais passée à boire, mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Wolfgang.

_ C'est Wolfgang ? Il est dans quel état ? Il est venu accompagné ?débitais-je.

_ Ce n'est pas Wolfgang monsieur, je suis désolée, s'excusa Sophia sincèrement peinée pour moi. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il a dit que c'était important.

Ravalant une larme de tristesse, je m'habillais correctement pour recevoir ce visiteur que je n'avais pourtant pas du tout envie de voir. Quelle fut ma surprise de voir Léopold attendre dans le hall d'entrée, je cru même avoir une hallucination. Lorsque, après m'être frotté plusieurs fois les yeux, je rencontrais le regard réprobateur de l'homme qui m'avait pratiquement élevé, je finis par conclure qu'il était bien devant mes yeux et m'avançai pour le saluer.

_ Que fais-tu là, sans vouloir paraître impoli ?lui demandais-je en le dirigeant vers le salon.

Je pensais qu'il prendrait place sur le canapé alors je me mis à la recherche d'une bouteille d'alcool, qu'importe qu'il soit 7 heures, mais c'était sans compter sur Léopold. Dès que j'eu mis la main sur une bouteille de whisky, elle me fut confisquée par la figure paternelle qui était dans la pièce, et ce malgré mes protestations.

_ Il semblerait que Wolfgang et toi partagiez un ami qui se soucie de vous, m'informa calmement mon ainé. Il a fait tout le chemin pour m'annoncer que tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Je me suis donc dit que tu devais mal le vivre et j'ai voulu venir en personne pour t'épauler. Votre ami commun, Joseph Haydn, qui est un homme des plus respectables, m'a accompagné pour me mener chez toi.

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'effondrer en sanglots dans les bras de Léopold ou si je devais partir à la recherche de Joseph pour l'étriper. Mes émotions me submergèrent une nouvelle fois au souvenir des quelques mots que j'avais échangé avec Wolfgang la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, et une première larme m'échappa, bien que je m'efforce à la dissimuler. Léopold me connaissant comme si j'étais son propre fils –ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité d'ailleurs-, il reposa la bouteille sur la table basse et s'approcha de moi pour m'enlacer. Cet acte humain et paternel fit fondre mes réticences et je me mis à sangloter doucement contre son torse, tel un enfant.

_ Je suis là Antonio, chuchota-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_ Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas « finir seul », lui confiais-je atterré. C'est pour ça qu'il reste avec Lorenzo, parce qu'il pense qu'il n'a personne d'autre ! Et le pire c'est que je lui ai donné raison…

_ Comment ça ?s'étonna Léopold sans cesser de m'étreindre.

_ Il pleurait… et… et je l'ai même pas consolé, culpabilisais-je. C'est moi qui l'ai fait pleurer…

Je m'attendais à ce que Léopold se mette à me hurler dessus pour me reprocher cette infamie, mais il n'en fit rien, caressant machinalement mes cheveux.

_ Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

_ Je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il m'avait déçu, avouais-je repentant.

_ Il t'a déçu ou il t'a rendu jaloux ?chercha à préciser Léopold.

J'étais assez surpris par sa question. N'étant pas quelqu'un d'envieux, je n'avais jamais jalousé le succès ou les possessions de Wolfgang…

_ Il m'avait promit de quitter Lorenzo, expliquais-je.

Léopold hocha la tête d'un air entendu et me dirigea avec lui sur le canapé. Même si mon cœur me faisait toujours aussi mal, la présence du père de Wolfgang me faisait beaucoup de bien. J'espérais qu'il serait plus convaincant que moi quand il demandera à son fils de quitter sa sangsue…

_ Pourquoi es-tu rentré en Italie quand tu as atteint l'âge pour le faire ?me questionna Léopold songeur.

_ Wolfgang commençait à s'intéresser aux femmes, je ne voulais pas l'encombrer…, murmurais-je d'une voix faible.

_ Qui t'as dit que Wolfgang s'intéressait aux femmes ?

Finalement, Léopold ne me serait d'aucune aide… Avait-il bu avant de venir ou sombrait-il petit à petit dans la folie ?

_ Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, lui rappelais-je. Je l'ai vu courir après toutes ces filles pour leur dérober des baisers !

_ Et tu ne t'es jamais posé de question à ce sujet ?me sourit Léopold amusé.

Pourquoi me serais-je posé des questions ? Je n'étais _que _le meilleur ami à l'époque, je n'avais pas voix au chapitre.

_ Une fois, je me suis demandé pourquoi Wolfgang ne faisait ça _que _quand tu étais là alors qu'à l'évidence il n'avait que faire de ces filles. Je me suis demandé si c'était l'attrait de la chair de ces jeunes filles, alors j'ai invité une femme dont le nom m'a échappé. Sa fille était vraiment ravissante, et elle ne s'était vraiment pas réservée pour le mariage…

Un sourire m'échappa. Je connaissais l'opinion de Léopold à ce sujet. Lui n'avait connu que sa femme avec qui il avait découvert les plaisirs de la chair après leur mariage. C'était admirable, mais cette période était malheureusement révolue…

_ Comme à son habitude, Wolfgang est venu embrasser cette jeune fille, qui lui a immédiatement laissé accès à ses jupons. Je n'étais pas très loin, pour les surveiller, alors j'ai bien vu la tête de Wolfgang. Il s'est reculé d'elle avec un air dégoûté et il s'est précipité à l'intérieur en se massant la joue pour faire semblant d'avoir prit une gifle alors qu'il te rejoignait. Quand je suis passé vous voir une heure plus tard, il dormait paisiblement dans tes bras.

Je ne me souvenais pas de cet après-midi en particulier, j'avais assisté à tant de répétitions de cette scène qui m'était toujours aussi désagréable. Pourquoi Léopold évoquait-il ce souvenir détestable ?

_ Dois-je tirer une leçon de tout ça ?m'enquis-je septique.

_ Ce que j'essaie de te dire Antonio, c'est que Wolfgang voulait que tu t'énerves. En embrassant toutes ces filles, il voulait te provoquer pour engendrer une dispute qui l'aiderait à vider son sac, à te dire ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Je sais qu'il s'y prenait très mal, mais Wolfgang avait peur de ta réaction et il a été anéanti de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de tout t'avouer avant que tu repartes en Italie.

_ Qu'aurait-il dû m'avouer de si choquant ?me renfrognais-je vexé d'être passé à côté.

_ Que tu étais loin d'être un simple ami pour lui, et qu'il voulait que tu sois encore plus… C'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui, je le lis bien dans ses yeux.

Je n'y comprenais absolument rien. De toute façon Léopold nous avait toujours vus beaucoup plus proches que nous l'étions… Mais au final il avait raison en disant que nous étions proches… Je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner…

Tant pis s'il digérait mal mes actes, j'allais me débarrasser définitivement de Lorenzo, qu'il le veuille ou non. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce monstre mettre fin à la vie de Wolfgang ! Tant qu'il était en vie, Lorenzo n'aura pas gagné… Emancipé de sa sangsue, Wolfgang n'aurait pas d'autres choix que s'ouvrir à nouveau au monde et reconsidérer sa définition de « famille » et de « amis ».

_ Il faut que j'écrive à un ami, décidais-je en me levant vivement pour attraper du papier. Il m'aidera à me débarrasser de Lorenzo…

_ Ne comptes pas tes efforts Antonio, ils seront récompensés tôt ou tard, philosopha Léopold. N'oublie pas pour qui tu te bats, et rappelle-toi que Wolfgang se battrait avec autant de ferveur que toi si la situation était inversée.

Je n'arrivais pas à interpréter ses paroles, il fallait à tout prix que je prenne contact avec Lucio. Il serait l'arme de ma vengeance…


	13. Chapter 12

Pov Salieri

Les mots me venaient tout seul, ma plume courrait sur le papier avec frénésie. Léopold m'observait en silence. J'eu bien assez vite finit ma lettre et je la confiai à mon coursier dans ma lancée, plus que déterminé à faire vite.

_ Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, constata avec amusement mon ainé. Je te prends ça en revanche...

Je me retournai et le vit s'emparer de la bouteille de whisky que j'avais sortie plus tôt. Avait-il si peu confiance en moi ? Je savais que j'avais du travail, je n'allais pas retomber là dedans !

_ Je ne vais pas me remettre à boire, soupirais-je. Tu peux laisser ça là !  
>_ J'en ai besoin, sinon je n'aurais pas d'excuses pour ce que je vais faire, m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.<p>

J'arquai un sourcil mais Léopold ne m'informa pas davantage sur ses projets. Il me prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et me demanda de le raccompagner à la porte.

_ Je ne sais pas quand je te reverrais, mais j'ai confiance en toi, me sourit-il. Promet-moi de prendre soin de toi, et aussi de Wolfgang.  
>_ Je me montrerais digne de ta confiance, promis-je solennellement.<br>_ Tu l'as toujours été.

Il m'adressa un sourire affectueux et m'étreignit une dernière fois avant de partir. Je suivais son avancée du regard et ne pus que constater avec amusement qu'il débouchait la bouteille pour sa consommation personnelle.

Je me remis à l'ouvrage, rédigeant encore deux lettres pour des complices avant de préparer un sac. Même si j'ignorais la date exacte de mon départ, je préférais être prêt à partir à tout moment. Lorenzo ne verrait pas un printemps de plus, il en allait de la survie de Wolfgang...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Deux semaines étaient passées. J'avais repris des forces, banni tout alcool de ma demeure et pris contact avec des relations précieuses. Wolfgang me manquait tellement... mais je ne pouvais pas débarquer à l'improviste chez Lorenzo pour lui dire que je souhaitai m'entretenir avec son jouet... Sophie était ravie de mes progrès, restant très présente malgré toute. Elle avait quand même eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle était tombée par hasard sur un ouvrage très ancien, la semaine passée,  
>les mémoires d'un bourreau...<p>

Je ne pouvais plus rien préparer depuis chez moi, alors j'avais choisi de me rendre au palais pour la journée. Il me fallait ranger mon bureau et informer l'intendant Rosenberg de ma démission, mais comme j'attendais toujours les réponses de mes amis je pouvais faire trainer en longueur toutes ces tâches insignifiantes.

Actuellement dans mon bureau, je rassemblais ce que j'avais pu laisser dans cette pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Comme la personne n'avait pas frappée, je pensais immédiatement que c'était Wolfgang –et mon cœur s'affola à cette pensée- mais en me retournant je constatai qu'il ne s'agissait _que_ de Joseph... Déçu, je replongeais dans ma tâche sans lui accorder davantage d'attention.

_ Bien le bonjour Maestro Salieri, me salua Joseph avec entrain.  
>_ Tu n'as toujours pas apprit à frapper avant d'entrer ?<br>_ Tu rassembles tes affaires ?hoqueta-t-il choqué.

Je soupirai faiblement et me retournai vers mon ami. Même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, il me fallait admettre qu'il m'avait été précieux quand j'avais perdu espoir. Contacter Léopold était indéniablement la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour me rendre ma détermination à sortir Wolfy des griffes de son parasite.

_ Je vais rendre ma place, lui annonçais-je penaud. Il faut que je sois prêt à repartir à Rome à tout instant.  
>_ Tu abandonnes...<br>_ Je n'abandonne pas !m'exclamais-je outré. Je vais juste me débarrasser du problème. Quand j'irais à Rome, je ferais en sorte d'être accompagné...

Je vis la compréhension se peindre sur le visage de mon ami.

_ Laisse-moi venir alors !me supplia-t-il. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir le venger !  
>_ Il faut que tu restes ici, tranchais-je. Wolfgang aura besoin de compagnie.<p>

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant un moment, mais Joseph dû se plier à ma décision. Je pouvais comprendre que Lorenzo lui avait fait du mal en lui arrachant son ami, mais le préjudice était plus important pour moi puisque Wolfgang avait toujours été la personne la plus importante pour moi et que ce monstre avait tout fait pour le détruire. La punition de Lorenzo m'appartenait, et je préférais que mes fréquentations ne sachent rien des bassesses auxquelles j'allais me livrer...

_ Il faudra que tu attendes un peu pour l'emmener avec toi, m'informa Joseph. Il se remet tout juste de son agression.  
>_ Quelle agression ?m'écriais-je furibond.<p>

Il était hors de question que quelqu'un mette fin aux jours de Lorenzo d'une façon rapide et indolore ! J'avais travaillé trop longtemps pour que son supplice soit écourté !

_ Je pensais que tu savais ! Léopold Mozart est venu au palais, il y a une semaine. Il était saoul comme une barrique et s'est jeté sur Lorenzo pour le rouer de coups. L'empereur l'a fait enfermer le temps qu'il soit sobre mais il n'a pas été puni.

Ce qui expliquait que Léopold soit parti avec ma bouteille de whisky... Sauf que je savais très bien que Léopold tenait bien l'alcool, c'était juste une couverture pour assouvir ses pulsions sans risquer d'être puni... Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Tant pis, maintenant c'était trop tard et j'avais d'autres choses à penser.

_ Wolfgang le sait ?m'enquis-je préoccupé.  
>_ Non, Lorenzo l'a suffisamment isolé pour qu'il ne sache rien de ce qu'il se passe à la cour. C'est à peine s'il peut venir au palais de temps à autre...<p>

Je ne savais pas si je devais en être rassuré ou inquiété. Au moins il ne saurait rien de l'incartade de son père. Léopold avait beau dire que son fils était fougueux, lui aussi savait l'être sauf qu'il cachait bien son jeu...

Je me remis à ranger mon bureau, récupérant la dernière pile de partitions qu'il restait pour la mettre dans ma sacoche. La pièce était désormais dans le même état que lorsqu'on m'y avait donné l'accès. Rien sur le bureau, rien sur les étagères... la pièce était prête à accueillir son prochain occupant.

Un silence calme s'installa alors que nous observions la salle démunie de la moindre personnalité. Nous étions de dos à la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée pour claquer contre le mur, nous faisant sursauter violemment. Je me retournai vivement, déjà prêt à étriper Lorenzo que je soupçonnais être à l'origine de ce vacarme, mais me figeais quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Wolfgang était sur le pas de la porte, les yeux se remplissant de larmes en voyant Joseph. Celui que je prenais pour un ami lui avait-il fait du mal ? Si c'était le cas je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire partager le sort de Lorenzo...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?hoqueta Wolfy presque sanglotant. Tu penses déjà à me remplacer ?

Quelques peu soulagé de savoir que je pouvais au moins compter sur Joseph, je me détendis et tentais d'attraper la main de Wolfgang mais ce dernier se recula vivement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je le touche. J'étais blessé par ce geste, mais je lisais un chagrin dans les yeux de mon ami qui me fit réaliser qu'il l'était encore plus que moi.

_ Joseph est un ami, c'est juste une visite de courtoisie, lui assurais-je.

Joseph hocha la tête pour appuyer mes propos mais reçut un regard noir de Wolfgang en retour.

_ Je vais vous laisser, conclut finalement Joseph que Wolfgang fusillait toujours du regard.

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse en le laissant passer, puis il referma la porte pour que cette conversation n'appartienne qu'à nous. Wolfy me fixa pendant un bon moment, au bord de la crise de larme, sans jamais faire un geste. Ne supportant plus la situation, je le plaquai contre le mur derrière lui en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, et l'étreignais de toutes mes forces en lovant mon visage dans son cou. Mes larmes trahirent mon émoi. J'avais peur de le perdre, tellement peur qu'il s'envole... Cette période de froid m'avait glacé, j'avais tant besoin de sa chaleur...

_ Je suis tellement désolé Wolfgang, m'excusais-je d'une voix tremblante. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je n'aurais pas dû réagir si violemment.

Wolfgang se décala pour pouvoir se blottir contre mon torse, agrippant avec force ma chemise alors qu'il sanglotait contre mon cou.

_ Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi alors ?pleura-t-il visiblement chamboulé par cette perspective.  
>_ C'est à Lorenzo que j'en veux, je suis incapable d'être fâché contre toi, le réconfortais-je en caressant ses cheveux. Tu m'as manqué...<br>_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... mon Tonio..., se remit-il à sangloter bouleversé.

Je le serrais un peu plus fort en reposant ma joue contre son crâne, appréciant la chaleur qu'il irradiait. Cette pseudo-dispute avait laissé des marques... J'étais terrifié à l'idée de le voir s'éloigner et Wolfy ne semblait pas prêt de me lâcher.

_ Je dois aller parler de tout ça à Lorenzo, murmura Wolfgang.

Je me tendis dans la seconde. Si Wolfy révélait la véritable nature de notre relation à son parasite, mon plan allait échouer. Certes, je n'abandonnerais pas l'idée de le trainer en Italie, mais ça allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu. Sans compter les risques que Wolfgang prenait en lui avouant tout...

_ Attends juste un peu Wolfgang, le priais-je affolé.  
>_ Mais pourquoi ?s'écria-t-il. Je n'ai rien à faire avec lui ! J'ai été trop bête Tonio, j'aurais dû m'en séparer depuis bien longtemps... C'est avec toi que je préfère être... sauf que si je quitte Lorenzo je n'aurais plus de toit, et plus d'argent puisque c'est lui qui le garde...<p>

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque Wolfy m'exposa ses pensées. Des larmes de bonheur perlèrent au coin de mes yeux.

_ C'était juste ça qui te tracassait ? Tu avais peur de te retrouver à la rue ?

Mon ami d'enfance rougit en baissant les yeux. Lui souriant chaleureusement, je caressai sa joue et relevai son menton pour pouvoir plonger dans la profondeur de ses yeux caramel.

_ Je vais t'héberger Wolfgang, tu sais très bien que ma maison t'es ouverte, lui souris-je.

Ses yeux brillants d'émotions, Wolfy passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'enlaça avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Je n'hésitais pas à lui rendre cette étreinte et nous dirigeai vers le canapé pour pouvoir discuter confortablement. A peine fus-je assis à côté de Wolfgang que ce dernier grimpait déjà sur mes genoux pour pouvoir coller son oreille à mon torse, toujours au niveau du cœur.

_ Il bat vite, constata mon protégé.  
>_ C'est l'émotion, répondis-je en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.<p>

Wolfgang se redressa, posant sa joue contre mon épaule pour pouvoir me regarder à sa guise. C'était la première fois que je le sentais si rêveur et épanoui. Même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, la présence oppressante de Lorenzo avait dû le ronger, maintenant il était presque libre.

_ Comment as-tu rencontré Lorenzo ?l'interrogeais-je perplexe.

Wolfgang baissa les yeux et passa ses bras autour de ma taille, comme s'il avait peur que je m'évapore.

_ Il a voulu se faire passer pour un bon ami, alors je n'ai pas fait trop attention, puis il s'est imposé dans ma vie et dans ma maison en exigeant de plus en plus de moi. Je pensais que ce serait bien d'avoir des amis à Vienne, alors je ne l'ai pas repoussé, mais après il a changé...

Stratégie parfaitement millimétrée... Lorenzo avait su voir la bonté de Wolfgang et l'avait employée contre lui...

_ Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer en Italie, me reprochais-je accablé. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, il ne t'aurait pas fait tant de mal... c'est de ma faute...  
>_ Arrête de dire des bêtises !s'emporta Wolfgang en se redressant vivement.<p>

Avait-il conscience qu'il était à califourchon sur mes jambes, à quelques misérables centimètres de mes lèvres ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de réduire cette espace ?

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! On avait besoin de se séparer, de grandir un peu séparément, sinon on aurait finit par s'étouffer et se déchirer. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû écouter mon père, je n'étais pas prêt pour ça...

Je caressai sa joue pour le consoler. J'avais l'impression de revivre à nouveau quand il était près de moi, mais... tout cela me semblait trop précipité, presque irréel... Etais-je encore en train de dormir ?

_ Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?l'interrogeais-je les sourcils froncés.

Wolfgang baissa la tête et se lova contre mon torse, tel un enfant. Ma main se porta instinctivement à l'arrière de son crâne que je massai doucement, lui arrachant un ronronnement appréciateur.

_ Tu m'as manqué... et j'ai réalisé que Lorenzo ne m'avait pas manqué quand j'étais chez toi, alors je me suis remis en question...

J'étais heureux de savoir que son séjour chez moi l'avait remit suffisamment d'aplomb pour qu'il réussisse à s'émanciper de l'emprise mentale que Lorenzo avait sur lui. Rien que dans ses yeux je voyais bien qu'il était plus éveillé, je le lisais dans ses yeux pétillants de vie.

_ Je suis content de te retrouver, lui souris-je affectueusement. Mon Wolfy à moi...

Un sourire lumineux éclaire ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression de nager en plein rêve, je suis tellement heureux de sa progression. Wolfgang s'était tellement amélioré durant mon séjour chez moi, et réaliser qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Lorenzo était tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour prendre un nouveau départ. Au final, si j'avais cédé et que j'avais autorisé mon Wolfy à rentrer avec moi la veille du retour de Lorenzo, cette dispute n'aurait peut-être jamais eu lieu... Peut-être était-il suffisamment prêt mais je ne l'avais pas vu parce que j'étais trop occupé à le surprotéger...

_ Mon Tonio à moi, fanfaronna Wolfgang en collant son front contre le mien. Et à personne d'autre !

Un petit rire m'échappa devant sa possessivité. Ne s'en formalisant pas, Wolfgang passa ses bras autour de mon cou en fermant les yeux pendant que je l'enlaçai pour verrouiller cette étreinte. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à nous, et je me réjouissais de savoir que d'autres similaires viendraient bientôt puisque Lorenzo disparaitrait très vite de l'équation.

_ Tu as quelque chose de particulier contre Joseph ?lui demandais-je sans rouvrir les yeux.

Je fus surpris par la brusquerie de sa réaction. Mon petit génie se dégagea de mon étreinte et croisa les bras sur son torse en regardant ailleurs, mâchoire serrée, visiblement piqué au vif. Même s'il était toujours sur mes genoux, cette distance me blessait. Je préférais quand il se reposait dans mes bras...

_ Joseph, Joseph, Joseph... c'est toujours question de Joseph !s'exclama hargneusement Wolfy. Il n'y a donc que lui qui compte à tes yeux !

J'écarquillais les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. C'était la première fois que j'évoquai Joseph devant lui. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté de voir Wolfgang si possessif, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu jaloux d'une autre personne pour autant...

_ Je voulais juste savoir s'il t'avait blessé d'une quelconque façon, le tempérais-je en caressant sa joue. Je ne veux pas laisser des gens mal intentionnés t'approcher...

Wolfy sonda mes yeux pour savoir si je disais vrai puis se jeta sur mon torse pour me serrer de toutes ses forces. Amusé par ses réactions toujours excessives, je frottai ma joue contre son cou, étonné de l'entendre rire en se tortillant.

_ Ça chatouille !s'écria mon ami hilare.

Affichant un sourire machiavélique, je l'allongeai sur le canapé et couvrais son cou de papouilles qui le firent encore plus rire. J'ignorais que Wolfy était si sensible à ce geste, je le découvrais à l'instant, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter en sachant à quel point il était tactile. Il me fallut malheureusement m'arrêter pour le laisser respirer et Wolfy en profita pour venir s'allonger sur moi, reposant son oreille contre mon cœur alors qu'il souriait béatement.

_ Tu m'en feras d'autres quand tout ça sera finit ?s'enquit Wolfgang angélique.  
>_ Je t'en ferais à longueur de journée s'il n'y a que ça qui puisse te faire plaisir, lui promis-je.<p>

Mon petit génie me répondit par un sourire éblouissant, appréciant manifestement ce serment. Il était encore tôt et visiblement mon petit Wolfy n'avait pas beaucoup dormi... Baillant bruyamment, il retira sa chemise pour se retrouver torse nu et déboutonna les premiers boutons de la miennes pour pouvoir reposer son oreille à hauteur de mon cœur. Soucieux qu'il ne prenne pas froid, j'attrapai ma veste que j'avais reposée sur le dossier du canapé et la déposais sur ses épaules pour qu'elle lui serve de couverture.

Soupirant d'aise, Wolfgang se blottit confortablement contre moi et ferma ses yeux. Il ne tarda pas à  
>s'assoupir pendant que je réfléchissais, caressant machinalement ses cheveux dorés. J'avais fait la même erreur que Lorenzo : j'avais sous-estimé sa force. Même s'il pouvait se montrer d'une naïveté touchante, Wolfgang était aussi espiègle et rusé.<p>

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si j'étais resté en Autriche j'aurais pu éviter ce drame en écartant Lorenzo de mon ami d'enfance... Quoi que puisse dire Wolfgang, je me sentirais à jamais coupable pour ça... Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour me racheter maintenant, c'était d'être présent pour Wolfgang et de le soutenir lors de la confrontation qui s'annonçait...

Ayant mal dormi les précédentes semaines, je ne tardais pas à imiter Wolfgang, gardant mes bras autour de lui comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'envolerait pas.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Lorsque je me réveillais, je croisai immédiatement le regard de Wolfy qui m'observait en souriant. Souhaitant visiblement me laisser émerger en douceur, Wolfgang déposa quelques baisers sur ma mâchoire avant d'en poser un sonore sur ma joue, tout fier de lui.

_ Tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'on aille voir Lorenzo ?soupirais-je en caressant avec douceur sa joue.

Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat de malice, et je m'en voulu immédiatement de mon indélicatesse. J'avais oublié que Wolfgang détestait qu'on lui rappelle ses obligations dès qu'il était réveillé. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son père aimait que j'arrive assez tôt le matin, me déléguant ainsi la tâche de le réveiller. Léopold me demandait toujours comment je faisais pour le sortir du lit sans le rendre ronchon, mais avec Wolfgang il n'y avait pas de secret. Il fallait commencer par une caresse sur la joue en attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux, puis lui parler doucement sans lui poser de questions qui nécessitent ses réponses, et après venait obligatoirement 10 minutes de câlinage puis Wolfgang était très câlin, quelle que soit l'heure de la journée. J'avais donc loupé toutes les étapes là...

Boudant adorablement, Wolfgang reposa son oreille contre mon torse et fit mine de se rendormir. Luttant contre un sourire amusé –il n'était pas question de l'offenser en plus-, je caressai doucement ses cheveux en attendant qu'il daigne sortir de son mutisme. Sans trop réfléchir, je déposai quelques baisers sur le haut de son crâne, m'étonnant de voir Wolfgang relever si vite la tête et me sourire.

_ Tu as bien dormi ?m'enquis-je doucement en massant l'arrière de son crâne.  
>_ Moui, gémit mon petit génie.<p>

Il m'enlaça fermement pendant les minutes qui suivirent, collant sa tempe à ma joue alors qu'il soupirait béatement. Je le laissai se réveiller à son rythme, parfaitement conscient qu'il était décisif qu'il ne soit pas contrarié pour remplir ses engagements. Finalement, Wolfgang soupira après 5 minutes de câlin et se redressa en position assise sur mes jambes afin de pouvoir enfiler sa chemise.

_ Tu resteras avec moi quand j'irais voir Lorenzo ?s'assura Wolfy effrayé.  
>_ Je serais juste devant le bureau, et si ça se passe mal je viendrais distraire Lorenzo pour que tu puisses t'éclipser.<br>_ Je t'aime...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le disait, mais ça me faisait toujours un effet étrange. Je savais que c'était purement amical... et pourtant...

_ Moi aussi Wolfgang, lui répondis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

Nous nous relevâmes après une dernière étreinte. Wolfgang s'accrocha à ma main dans les couloirs, les dissimulant entre les plis de nos vestes pour que personne ne le remarque, et râla lorsque je frappai à la porte de Joseph.

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant Wolfy, le priais-je gentiment. J'ai besoin de son aide.

Wolfgang m'obéit à contrecœur et entra dans le bureau de Joseph pour aller s'effondrer sur le canapé d'où il nous surveillait en boudant. Visiblement son attitude amusait follement Joseph qui faisait exprès de me toucher pour le voir bouillir.

_ Bon, et si tu lui disais ce que tu lui veux ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !s'énerva Wolfy grognon.

J'allais prendre la parole mais Joseph me fit un clin d'œil et s'avança pour faire semblant de m'étreindre. Voyant la scène, les joues de Wolfgang virèrent au rouge alors qu'il se relevait pour venir s'écraser contre mon torse, dardant Joseph d'un regard meurtrier. Je commençai à me demander lequel était le plus puéril des deux...

_ Je suis venu te demander ton aide Joseph, soupirais-je excédé.  
>_ Je t'écoute, me répondit Joseph en recouvrant son sérieux.<p>

Secouant la tête, je caressai distraitement le dos de mon Wolfy et lui exposai ce que j'avais en tête. Ça n'allait pas être simple, mais à nous trois nous devrions nous en tirer... 


	14. Chapter 13

Pov Salieri

J'avais accompagné Wolfgang devant le bureau de Lorenzo, moi-même escorté par Joseph. D'ailleurs, si ce dernier n'avait pas été là je doute que je sois parvenu à laisser Wolfy s'y rendre... mais il me fallait être raisonnable... Wolfgang n'aimait pas la lâcheté, c'était une étape essentielle pour lui de couper cours à cette relation. La porte étant restée entrouverte, je pouvais entendre tout ce qui se disait dans le bureau.

_ Ah ! Je te cherchais l'avorton ! Allez, déshabille-toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire, lui ordonna Lorenzo.

Je m'apprêtais à aller lui régler son compte mais Joseph me plaqua contre le mur en m'intimant le silence. Il voulait savoir comme ça allait évoluer, mais moi je ne voulais pas prendre de risques.

_ Je suis venu t'annoncer que j'arrête, se lança Wolfy d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée. J'ai trouvé mon bonheur ailleurs...  
>_ Ton bonheur ?répéta le parasite hilare. Mais voyons, le bonheur n'existe pas !<p>

Ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi Wolfgang était devenu si calme... Si Lorenzo lui faisait croire ça, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu goût à la vie... Lorenzo était vraiment un monstre, il savait parfaitement comment manipuler ses victimes...

_ Tu ne l'as peut-être pas trouvé, mais moi oui, rétorqua Wolfgang cassant. Je suis juste venu te dire que c'est fini.

J'étais vraiment fier de Wolfgang. Il ne pliait pas devant les méthodes d'intimidation de Lorenzo.

_ Pour qui te prends-tu ?brailla Lorenzo fou de rage. Je t'ai tout donné petit insolent !

Là par contre c'était en train de déraper... Repoussant Joseph, je pénétrai dans le bureau en feintant la plus grande ignorance de ce qui s'y déroulait. Lorenzo était rouge de colère face à Wolfgang qui refusait de baisser les yeux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lorenzo... Léopold ne l'avait pas raté ! Son visage était strié de marques rouges qui cicatrisaient difficilement.

_ Il faut que je te parle Lorenzo, lui annonçais-je.  
>_ Dégage, siffla-t-il à l'intention de Wolfgang. On en reparlera ce soir.<p>

Ne baissant pas les yeux, Wolfgang pivota et me contourna, ne manquant pas d'effleurer mes doigts au passage. Il ne me restait plus qu'à occuper Lorenzo le temps que Joseph accompagne Wolfy pour qu'il récupère ses affaires chez Lorenzo et le ramène chez moi.

Lorenzo bouillait de rage, arpentant la pièce de long en large en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Il finit tout de même par s'assoir à son bureau, la mâchoire toujours aussi serrée.

_ Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un se rapprocher de cet insupportable gamin récemment ?grogna Lorenzo.

A part moi... non. Mais ça il ne devait pas le savoir, évidemment. Wolfgang avait repoussé son père et Joseph, donc je pense avoir été le seul à le fréquenter dernièrement...

_ Non, personne, mentis-je.  
>_ Il va avoir de mes nouvelles quand je vais rentrer !s'énerva le parasite.<p>

S'il savait... Maintenant que Wolfgang avait prit la bonne décision, il était hors de question de le laisser croiser à nouveau son ancien tortionnaire. J'allais le garder à l'abri le temps de neutraliser Lorenzo, ainsi il n'aurait plus jamais à l'affronter.

_ Je suis venu t'annoncer que je rentre en Italie, au moins pour un bon mois. Je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de m'accompagner. Il y a pas mal d'argent à se faire à Venise, et la période des grandes orgies approche.

Il s'agissait là d'affabulations, sans fondements. C'était juste un discours digne de mériter son intérêt.

_ Et puis ton jouet réalisera qu'il est mieux avec toi quand tu rentreras, ajoutais-je.  
>_ C'est entendu. Quand dois-t-on partir ?<br>_ J'attends la confirmation d'un ami pour l'hébergement, mais tiens-toi prêt à partir à tout moment, lui ordonnais-je.

Lorenzo hocha la tête et commença à me parler de tout ce qu'il comptait faire à Venise. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, regardant ma montre régulièrement. Il dû s'écouler une bonne demi-heure avant que des coups se fassent entendre contre la porte du bureau de mon compatriote. Joseph n'attendit pas la permission du parasite avant d'entrer.

_ Pardonnez-moi Maestro Salieri, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler de toute urgence, prétexta Joseph.

Je hochai la tête et me levais en redressant ma veste.

_ Tu m'excuseras Lorenzo, j'ai à faire. Je viendrais te voir dès que j'aurais la date de départ, mais tiens-  
>toi prêt en attendant.<p>

N'attendant pas sa réponse, je rejoignais Joseph et fermai la porte derrière moi. A son sourire je su immédiatement que ça s'était bien passé. En silence, nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon bureau pour que je puisse récupérer ma sacoche. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous eûmes quitté le palais que Joseph daigna m'en  
>dire plus.<p>

_ Les domestiques n'ont pas fait de vagues, ils ont vraiment de l'affection pour Wolfgang et ne diront pas avec qui il est parti.  
>_ Wolfgang n'a pas fait de caprices ?m'assurais-je.<br>_ Si peu, ricana-t-il. Il m'a juste spécifié que : je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher, je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à ses affaires, je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, et pour finir je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à tes affaires.

Joseph riait de bon cœur mais j'étais embarrassé par les fantaisies de Wolfgang. Encore heureux qu'il l'ait bien prit...

_ Il faut l'excuser... Ces temps-ci il n'est pas vraiment très sociable...  
>_ Pas sociable ? Wolfgang n'est sociable qu'avec toi plutôt !s'esclaffa Joseph.<br>_ Evite de lui répéter ça si tu ne veux pas t'attirer encore plus ses foudres, me moquais-je en lui frappant gentiment le bras.

Nous avions tous deux le sourire aux lèvres lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez moi, mais Wolfgang n'était pas aussi joyeux. Offrant à Joseph son plus beau regard noir, il se jeta dans mes bras et me serra de toutes ses forces, me coupant le souffle. Joseph dû se mordre la langue pour taire le rire qui le démangeait.

_ Je suis fier de toi Wolfgang, le félicitais-je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Tu t'es montré courageux, tu rendrais vraiment ton père très fier.

Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres alors qu'il collait son oreille à mon torse, déjà plus détendu. Je perdis la notion du temps en caressant ses cheveux, occultant totalement Joseph qui était toujours en train de nous observer.

_ Ces messieurs vont prendre froid, nous rappela Sophie depuis le pallier.

Sortant de sa bulle de rêveries, Wolfy attrapa ma main et me tira à l'intérieur, claquant la porte au nez de Joseph alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Affichant un sourire résigné, j'ouvris la porte pour inviter Joseph à entrer et m'attirai par la même occasion les foudres de mon petit génie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ?râla-t-il. Il a une maison, non ?  
>_ Ne fais pas l'enfant Wolfy. Nous avons encore à parler, le raisonnais-je en caressant sa joue.<p>

* Mon ami d'enfance se renfrogna et me tourna puérilement le dos. Je laissai passer un moment, juste le temps de débarrasser Joseph de sa veste et d'accrocher la mienne à l'entrée, et m'approchai de lui par derrière pour l'enlacer et déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

_ Tu m'en veux ?chuchotais-je à son oreille.  
>_ Moui, geignit Wolfy en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens qui reposaient sur son ventre. J'ai l'impression que tu tiens plus à lui qu'à moi...<br>_ C'est faux, tu sais très bien que c'est toi que je préfère, le détrompais-je dans un murmure.

Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le retenir, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. On aurait put croire voir un enfant. Ça me rappelait notre premier désaccord. Je devais avoir 15 ou 16 ans à l'époque, je ne sais plus trop... En tout cas, je me rappelle quel était le problème : j'avais eu le malheur de refuser à Wolfgang de passer la nuit chez lui. Ça aurait été une première et je... enfin... j'avais un peu peur du résultat... Sentant une rupture des relations franchement fraternelles, Gassmann avait multiplié ses visites chez les Mozart, m'y trainant par la même occasion, de sorte que je n'avais pas supporté très longtemps de voir la bouille toute triste de mon ami. Etant un grand opportuniste, ce que j'ignorais à l'époque, Wolfgang en avait profité pour me faire faire toutes sortes de compromis, usant de ses yeux éplorés quand je ne cédais pas assez vite à son goût. Son mutisme avait prit fin quand il avait affiché ce petit sourire à la fois adorable et espiègle. Finalement, ce n'était pas juste une nuit, mais toute une semaine que je passai là-bas pour « réparer le préjudice » comme le disait Wolfy.

_ Et toi tu es le préféré de tous mes préférés, me répondit Wolfy en se retournant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Tu es mon préféré à moi, et à personne d'autre.*

Sa jalousie compulsive m'amusait, mais je me contentais de répondre à son étreinte pour ne pas risquer de le vexer encore une fois. Je m'en tirai bien pour cette fois, alors autant en rester là et profiter de cette chance. Voyant que Joseph attendait gentiment dans le salon –pour nous laisser de l'intimité-, j'écourtais à regret cet instant agréable.

_ Allez viens, l'invitais-je doucement. Joseph nous attend.

Wolfy râla quelques peu mais attrapa ma main, me suivant en bougonnant. Devant notre invité, il eut la décence de s'assoir à ma droite au lieu de préférer mes genoux.

_ Alors... que prévois-tu ?me questionna Joseph sérieux comme la mort.

Je respirai un grand coup, sachant qu'en plus d'être périlleux, ce plan ne serait pas approuvé par Wolfgang. Même moi je doutais de trouver la détermination pour l'exécuter jusqu'au bout...

_ Dès que j'aurais la confirmation que tout est prêt sur place, je partirais avec Lorenzo en Italie. La réponse ne devrait plus trop tarder. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra une fois sur place... je sais juste que Lorenzo n'en reviendra jamais...  
>_ Mais... mais..., bafouilla Wolfy les yeux remplis de larmes. Tu vas partir...<br>_ Je reviendrais Wolfgang, je te le promets.

Au lieu de l'apaiser, cette promesse le fit fondre en larmes. Désespéré, il se jeta dans mes bras en sanglotant violemment, me serrant de toutes ses forces alors qu'il répétait inlassablement « _Ne pars pas, je t'en prie reste avec moi !_ ». Le voir si mal me brisait le cœur, et des larmes commencèrent à dévaler silencieusement mes joues. Ma volonté de le laisser ici était déjà minime, alors le voir ainsi l'affaiblissait grandement...

_ Joseph restera avec toi pendant mon absence, lui promis-je en caressant ses cheveux.  
>_ Mais j'en veux pas !s'écria Wolfy limite hystérique. Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui part ?<p>

J'essuyais ses larmes avec patience, faisant de mon mieux pour me montrer fort même si mes joues étaient elles aussi humides.

_ Je te reviendrais Wolfgang, je te le promets, chuchotais-je.

Les sanglots de Wolfy ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Il s'accrocha à moi comme si j'étais son oxygène et enfouit son visage dans mon cou alors qu'il s'installait à califourchon sur mes cuisses pour pouvoir se blottir au plus près de mon torse. Voyant qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation par une intervention malvenue, Joseph se retira silencieusement.

Je passai la demi-heure suivante à essayer de calmer mon ami d'enfance, mais il fallait croire qu'il était inconsolable. Ses larmes ne tarirent que lorsque Morphée me vint en aide en l'emportant dans son royaume, ses pleurs l'ayant épuisé, et même alors je ne le sentais pas très serein. Je caressai machinalement ses cheveux dorés en pensant aux rares fois où je l'avais vu se mettre dans un état  
>pareil...<p>

Ce fut Sophie qui interrompit mes sombres pensées en entrant discrètement dans la pièce. Visiblement le repas avait été préparé mais elle ignorait si elle devait le servir puisque mon petit génie s'était assoupi. Je lui fis signe que j'allais m'en charger puis elle sortit sans bruit.

Réveiller Wolfgang après cette crise de larmes ne me rassurait pas tellement... mais en même  
>temps, si j'essayais de me défaire de son emprise je risquai de le sortir trop brutalement de son sommeil et le résultat ne serait pas beau à voir... Même en partant de l'hypothèse que j'arriverais à le coucher sur le canapé pour qu'il dorme, son réveil engendrerait inévitablement une crise de panique et ce n'était pas souhaitable...<p>

_ Wolfy, l'appelais-je doucement en lui caressant la joue. Wolfy réveille-toi...

Après avoir légèrement grogné, mon ami d'enfance ouvrit ses yeux toujours rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versées. Le laissant émerger à son rythme, j'essuyais les sillons salés qui lacéraient sa peau douce et massai l'arrière de son crâne.

_ Tu veux manger un peu ou tu préfères aller te coucher ?murmurais-je en le cajolant.  
>_ Tu vas faire quoi toi ?marmonna Wolfgang.<br>_ Je vais aller manger un peu et je monterais lire dans ma chambre, réfléchis-je désarçonné.  
>_ Alors je viens manger, décréta mon petit génie d'une voix endormie.<p>

Je lui caressai une dernière fois la joue avant de céder à la tentation de venir y déposer un baiser. Wolfy m'adressa un sourire lointain et se leva, se tenant à moi pour marcher correctement. Nous voyant arriver, Sophie fit rapidement mettre la table et je n'eu qu'à tirer la chaise de mon mélomane préféré pour qu'il s'y installe. Comme à mon habitude, je m'assis en face de lui, le regardant somnoler avec amusement. Il était tellement mignon ainsi –si on mettait de côté les yeux rougis des larmes qui en avaient coulé-...

_ Tu tombes de fatigue Wolfy, constatais-je d'une voix douce. Tu ne préfères pas monter te coucher ?

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, Wolfgang repoussa bruyamment sa chaise et fit le tour de la table. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rejoigne le lit mais il s'installa sur mes genoux, collant sa tempe à ma joue. L'entourant de mes bras, je l'étreignais tendrement et déposai un baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant de servir les plats qu'il préférait dans mon assiette. Il me fallut donner à manger à Wolfgang qui sommeillait dans mes bras, ce dernier ne trouvant que la force d'ouvrir la bouche et de mâcher ce que j'y portais avec ma fourchette.

Mon petit protégé se laissa faire très docilement, repoussant tout de même ma main par moment pour me rappeler que moi aussi j'avais besoin de manger. Nous ne prîmes pas la peine de nous attarder sur le dessert, gardant ce dernier pour plus tard puisque Wolfgang tombait de fatigue, et j'aidais une fois de plus Wolfgang à monter les marches qui le séparaient du lit. Dès que j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je dirigeai mon ami d'enfance vers le lit dont je pris soin de tirer les couvertures pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. Morphée me l'ayant presque enlevé, je lui enlevais moi-même sa chemise et son bas, le laissant en sous-vêtement puisque je savais qu'il aimait dormir ainsi.

Après l'avoir consciencieusement bordé, je m'approchais des fenêtres pour tirer les rideaux opaques et ainsi bannir le soleil de la pièce. J'allumais juste un feu dans la cheminée avant de plonger la pièce dans le noir, parfaitement conscient que Wolfgang aimait cette douce lumière mais aussi le crépitement apaisant et la chaleur qu'elle irradiait. Estimant mon travail achevé, je m'apprêtais à me retirer sans bruit pour laisser Wolfy se reposer mais sa voix m'interrompit lorsque ma main se posa sur la poignée de la porte.

_ Antonio, ne me laisse pas... ne m'abandonne pas déjà... ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie..., geignit mon Wolfy.

Un coup d'œil en sa direction confirma mes doutes : il était terrorisé. C'était pourtant une pièce qui lui était familière, et il savait qu'il était en sécurité chez moi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur... Rendant les armes devant son regard terrifié, je me dévêtis de sorte à me mettre au niveau de Wolfgang et me faufilai sous les draps. Wolfy vint se coller à moi dans la seconde, s'installant directement sur mon bassin et se servant de mon torse comme oreiller. Cette étreinte était à la fois affective et possessive puisqu'il en profita pour emmêler ses jambes aux miennes, avortant toute possibilité de fuite.

_ Je reste là, je veille sur ton sommeil, lui promis-je en caressant sa joue.

Wolfy me regarda avec ses petits yeux de garçons effrayé mais se laissa aller à mes caresses et finit  
>par céder à Morphée une nouvelle fois. Le voir dormir autant me pousser à me questionner sur la quantité de sommeil à laquelle il avait eu droit ces deux dernières semaines... Je savais que c'était un sujet qui resterait sans réponse, connaissant assez Wolfgang pour savoir qu'il me tairait la vérité, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y réfléchir...<p>

Sans vraiment y faire attention, je sombrais dans un sommeil profond, apaisé par le corps qui pesait sur ma poitrine et que je tenais serré dans mes bras même depuis le royaume de Morphée.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je me réveillais en sentant quelqu'un jouer avec mes cheveux. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je devinais que Wolfgang avait été plus prompt que moi à quitter le monde des rêves et s'était mit en tête de remettre correctement ma mèche qui me retombait comme toujours sur les yeux.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, posant mon regard sur le visage angélique de mon ami d'enfance qui me souriait. Lui rendant son sourire, bien qu'un peu endormi de mon côté, je caressai l'arrête de son nez, ce qui le fit rougir. J'aimais son visage. Ses traits étaient si beaux qu'on aurait pu les croire sculptés par les Dieux eux-mêmes.

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?me questionna mon Wolfy rougissant.  
>_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es beau, souris-je.<br>_ Je ne suis pas beau. Toi tu es beau, moi je suis tout juste correct...  
>_ Arrête tes sottises, tu es magnifique Wolfgang, le détrompais-je en caressant sa joue.<p>

Toujours rouge d'embarras, Wolfgang vint lover sa tête contre mon épaule, affichant un petit sourire rêveur qui ne faisait qu'accroitre son charme naturel. Je le laissai nager dans ses rêveries douces, jouant avec ses cheveux dont je tortillais les mèches. Wolfy finit par se redresser pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'emballa rapidement, même si j'ignorais si ce geste était accidentel. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans ceux caramel de mon ami de toujours. Je me perdis dans la profondeur de son regard, nos souffles se mélangeant à cause de notre proximité... J'étais totalement envouté et je n'avais que faire de la distance séparant nos visages qui s'amenuisait rapidement. Wolfy posa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant de son pouce, et...

_**Toc toc toc**_

Cette interruption m'avait fait sursauter. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais failli embrasser Wolfgang... Quel piètre ami je faisais ! Wolfy sortait tout juste de la pire relation imaginable et je me permettais de me laisser aller totalement dans ses bras, sous prétexte que je m'y sentais bien ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit si ce baiser avait eu lieu ! Et pourtant... pourtant j'étais frustré qu'il ait été empêché... Le seul baiser que j'avais offert à Wolfgang avait laissé une délicieuse brûlure sur mes lèvres...

J'autorisai la personne à entrer alors que Wolfgang grommelait des paroles inintelligibles. Ce n'était que Sophie qui venait nous annoncer que j'avais reçu un paquet. En entendant cela Wolfy se tendit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il savait très bien ce que ça signifiait...


	15. Chapter 14

Pov Salieri

Sagement assis sur le lit, Wolfy me regardait préparer mes affaires en pleurant silencieusement. J'avais de la peine à le voir comme ça, mais j'étais trop proche du but pour abandonner maintenant. Et puis, Joseph restera là pour veiller sur mon petit ange blond...

Dans sa lettre, Julio m'informait que tout était prêt et qu'il m'attendrait dans une semaine au cimetière où reposait sa sœur. Le paquet protégeait un dossier dans lequel étaient rassemblées toutes les preuves incriminant Lorenzo, qui avaient été dissimulées par une personne de sa connaissance visiblement. Il y avait largement assez de faits pour le faire exécuter, mais il fallait croire qu'il avait un ami haut placé...

Sophie arriva dans la chambre sans frapper, l'air nerveuse. Encore heureux que je me sois rhabillé après avoir quitté le lit... Ma gouvernante ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'arrêta net en voyant Wolfgang assis sur le lit.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?la questionnais-je étonné.

Au lieu de me répondre, elle me tira dans le couloir et ferma brusquement la porte de la chambre. Toujours interloqué, je la regardai sans comprendre mais des intonations rageuses me donnèrent la solution. Lorenzo était là...

Soupirant d'agacement, je me dépêchai de descendre les marches, désireux de m'en débarrasser très rapidement pour que ce parasite ne s'éternise pas là où mon protégé se trouvait. Passablement irrité de l'avoir chez moi, je ne cachai pas mon mécontentement quand je fus face à lui.

_ Quoi encore ?soupirais-je.  
>_ Ce morveux s'est enfui !brailla Lorenzo. Je lui ai tout donné et il a détalé comme un lapin ! Mais... mais quel ingrat alors ! Quand je lui mettrais la main dessus il aura une correction qu'il n'oubliera jamais !<br>_ Lorenzo !le coupais-je sévèrement. Je ne te permets pas de crier de la sorte sous mon toit !

Le parasite se tut, les joues toujours rouges de colère. Il fit les 100 pas dans le hall d'entrée, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. J'espérais que mon Wolfy resterait sagement dans la chambre...

_ S'il t'a quitté, c'est que tu n'avais plus d'emprise sur lui alors oublie-le et passe à autre chose. Il y a des  
>tas de filles à Venise, tu en trouveras bien une à ton goût.<p>

Lorenzo expira rageusement mais se calma peu à peu. J'étais certain qu'il pensait toujours à mettre une raclée à Wolfy –dont il ne se remettrait pas, comme Lucia...-, mais il ignorait qu'il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion.

_ Tonio ?m'appela une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Tout sauf ça...

_ J'arrive !répondis-je rapidement.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il descende ! Je pourrais toujours mettre Lorenzo dehors avec l'aide de mon majordome, mais ça s'avérerait plus compliqué si Wolfy descendait...

_ C'est une voix d'homme..., constata Lorenzo surpris.  
>_ C'est mon amant, Julio, inventais-je.<p>

Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres. C'était affligeant de voir qu'il connaissait si peu la voix douce de celui qu'il avait martyrisé si longtemps, mais là ça jouait en ma faveur... Il devait se dire que j'avais craqué, après m'être illustré par mon dégoût pour les hommes. De toute façon je n'avais que faire de ce qu'il pensait ! Le prenant par le bras, je le raccompagnais à la porte.

_ Tu vois bien que je suis occupé, maintenant rentre chez toi et prépare tes affaires, lui ordonnais-je. Nous partons demain dans la matinée, je passerais chez toi pour te chercher.

Je fermais la porte derrière lui sans attendre de réponse et expirai mon soulagement en me laissant aller contre la porte. Ce n'était pas passé très loin...

_ Tonio ?répéta Wolfy en apparaissant dans les escaliers. Tu vas bien ?

Préoccupé, il dévala les marches pour venir s'assurer que son ancien parasite ne m'avait pas blessé. Touché par son inquiétude, je l'attirai dans mes bras et l'étreignais pendant quelques minutes. Il avait surmonté la peur que lui inspirait ce monstre en pensant l'empêcher de me faire du mal... C'était bien le garçon avec lequel j'avais grandis, celui qui était généreux avec ceux qui l'entouraient...

_ Il est parti, ce n'est rien, le rassurais-je. Il ne sait pas que tu es ici.  
>_ Tu es obligé de partir ?me demanda Wolfy d'une voix tremblante. Je veux que tu restes ici moi...<br>_ Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer de moi que je serais déjà revenu, lui souris-je réconfortant.  
>_ Je m'ennuierais de toi à la seconde même où tu franchiras cette porte, rétorqua mon petit génie.<p>

Un petit silence s'installa. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et je savais que la séparation serait déchirante des deux côtés...

_ Mais... quand tu reviendras, tu resteras avec moi ? Ce sera jusqu'à la fin du chemin ? Jusqu'à la mort ?s'assura Wolfy.  
>_ Si tu ne changes pas d'avis entre temps, je resterais avec toi jusqu'au dernier instant, lui promis-je en collant mon front au sien.<p>

Mon ami d'enfance ne répondit rien, se contentant de poser ses mains sur mes hanches. Il avait toujours l'air triste, ce qui me brisait le cœur.

_ Je te laisse partir uniquement si tu me promets de me revenir et rester avec moi jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, marchanda mon petit génie les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.  
>_ Je te reviendrais uniquement si tu me promets d'être gentil avec Joseph et de le laisser prendre soin de toi, le taquinais-je.<br>_ Et si je désobéi ?joua-t-il.

Wolfy était un vrai gamin ! Manque de chance pour moi, je ne voyais pas trop quelle punition je pourrais lui infliger... et de toute façon je n'avais pas envie de le punir...

_ Alors ?insista mon protégé.  
>_ Si tu désobéis ça sera la fessée !lançais-je au hasard.<p>

Mon ami éclata d'un rire espiègle, une étincelle jusqu'alors inconnue brillant dans ses yeux. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais le regard qu'il me lançait me réchauffait les entrailles...

_ Si c'est toi qui me donne la fessée, je ne suis pas contre, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Son ton suggestif me stupéfia. De toutes ses excentricités, je n'avais encore jamais eu le droit à celle-là !

_ Wolfgang !hoquetais-je choqué.

Riant avec engouement, Wolfgang se sépara de moi et fila à l'étage, attendant visiblement que je le pourchasse. Pas encore totalement remis, je secouai la tête et grimpai rapidement les marches. J'entrais dans ma chambre mais n'y trouvait personne. Un pas en avant, un pas de trop... Bondissant de sa cachette, Wolfy me sauta dans le dos et s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces, riant comme le gamin qu'il était.

Incapable de le déloger sans risquer de lui faire mal, je me laissai tomber sur le lit de sorte à ce que mon Wolfy s'écroule sur le matelas. Profitant ensuite de son temps de réaction, je me retournais et l'ensevelissait de chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. Je m'effondrai ensuite à sa droite, fixant le plafond en silence, puis Wolfy vint se blottir contre moi.

_ Tu veux que je te fasse préparer une chambre ?le questionnais-je pensif.

Ma proposition le fit se tendre et se redresser brutalement. Dans ses yeux je devinais que je l'avais blessé, mais je ne comprenais pas comment.

_ C'est dans ta chambre que je veux dormir, minauda-t-il larmoyant. Dans tes bras... Tu ne veux plus que je dorme dans ta chambre ?

Je compris alors mon erreur. Sans le vouloir, je venais de repousser mon ami d'enfance alors qu'il  
>était particulièrement sensible au rejet. L'attirant dans mes bras, je frottais vigoureusement son dos, espérant pouvoir échapper à une nouvelle crise de larmes.<p>

_ Je voulais juste que tu te sentes chez toi ici, lui assurais-je. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de dormir dans ma chambre puisqu'il n'y en a pas d'autres...  
>_ C'est dans tes bras que je me sens chez moi, murmura Wolfy en me serrant en retour.<p>

Je caressai ses cheveux pour le calmer et nous fûmes bientôt appelés pour aller dîner. Le temps passait si vite quand j'étais avec Wolfy... Je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas le cas pour les 2 mois à venir, mais c'était nécessaire.

Une fois à table, mon Wolfy s'installa sagement à sa place et se servit avec l'entrain habituel qu'il manifestait, du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de me faire croire... Moi je voyais bien dans ses yeux que ça n'allait pas très fort...

Nous nous couchâmes assez tôt par rapport à nos habitudes, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Ce n'était pas parce que nous avions déjà fait deux siestes aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir en pensant que c'était la dernière nuit que je passai avec Wolfgang avant un bon moment. J'avais l'impression de ne pas profiter suffisamment de sa présence, que je regretterais dès demain de n'avoir pas mieux utilisé ce temps.

Gardant les yeux fermés, j'essayai de graver la chaleur corporelle de Wolfgang qui était une nouvelle fois couché sur moi, sachant parfaitement que je devrais me contenter du froid pour les deux mois prochains. Je me demandais si j'allais vraiment partir finalement... Wolfy avait raison, Joseph pouvait très bien s'en charger tout seul ! Sauf que c'était lâche et que Lorenzo ne voudrait jamais le suivre... c'était à moi de le faire, je m'étais engagé vis-à-vis de Léopold.

Wolfy remuait beaucoup ce soir... Je ne savais pas s'il essayait de trouver le sommeil ou si ses rêves étaient agités, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour l'apaiser en caressant son dos. Au bout d'un moment je sentis quelque chose d'humide atterrir sur mon torse. Ne cherchant même pas à savoir pourquoi mon petit génie pleurait –c'était assez évident...-, je l'attirai plus à moi, le faisant grimper sur mon bassin et se coucher sur mon corps. Sanglotant en silence, Wolfgang me serra de toutes ses forces alors qu'une première larme m'échappait.

Il n'y eut pas de paroles échangées, c'était juste un partage de nos douleurs respectives à devoir se séparer. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille, et pourtant nous n'avions pas tellement le choix. Toujours très étroitement enlacés, nous finîmes par nous assoupir, les joues toujours baignées de larmes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Le réveil avait été dur... très dur... J'avais peu dormi, mais le pire fut lorsque Wolfy quitta Morphée. Au début il n'avait pas fait le lien entre ce réveil très matinal et mon départ imminent, mais quand ça avait été fait... ça avait été crise de larmes...

J'avais fait de mon mieux pour me montrer fort, mais ça avait été trop dur lorsque ma monture avait été harnachée et que mon sac avait été attaché à la scelle. Ce départ me rappelait la première séparation que j'avais connue, quand j'avais abandonné Wolfgang en Autriche pour regagner l'Italie. Jamais je n'oublierais ses cris lorsque je m'étais éloigné, comme s'il était paniqué par cette perspective... Son père s'était vu obligé de le retenir puisque Wolfy ne voulait pas me lâcher, ce qui était actuellement le cas... Sauf que c'était Joseph qui remplaçait Léopold aujourd'hui et qu'il n'était pas décidé à me venir en aide...

_ Je t'en prie, laisse partir Joseph à ta place, sanglota mon petit protégé. Il est d'accord en plus !

Joseph hocha la tête, lui aussi déchiré de voir Wolfy dans cet état. Il ne m'aidait pas là !

_ On en a déjà parlé Wolfy, lui rappelais-je en caressant ses cheveux. Je t'en prie, soit raisonnable...  
>_ Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi !s'écria-t-il en me serrant encore plus fort.<p>

Mon cœur se serra. Qu'il mette de côté la terreur que lui inspirait Lorenzo pour ne pas avoir à être séparé de moi était quelque chose de bouleversant, mais je savais que ce n'était pas réalisable.

_ Tu sais bien que c'est impossible..., chuchotais-je peiné.

Mes larmes dévalèrent silencieusement mes joues alors que Wolfgang sanglotait encore plus violemment contre moi. J'adressai un regard à mon majordome qui comprit immédiatement le message. Essuyant patiemment les coups de mon ami d'enfance qui se débattait violemment en criant sa détresse. C'était un hurlement qui prenait vraiment aux tripes tant il était désespéré...

_ Je reviendrais, je te le promets !lui assurais-je assez fort pour couvrir ses cris.  
>_ Non ! Non Antonio !hurla Wolfy paniqué. Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas !<p>

Joseph vint m'étreindre brièvement, les larmes aux yeux. Lui aussi était bouleversé par les cris de douleur de mon petit génie.

_ Dis-lui que je lui écrirais dès que je pourrais, chuchotais-je larmoyant en le lâchant.

Mon ami hocha la tête et se recula alors que je lançais un dernier regard à mon ami d'enfance. Il sanglotait violemment, ramassé sur lui-même et toujours tenu par mon majordome. Je me mis en route rapidement, désireux que Wolfy puisse surmonter cette crise au plus vite.

Je ne fis qu'un kilomètre, au trot, avant de m'accorder une pause à l'abri des regards. Libre de laisser couler mes larmes, je m'autorisai à repenser à la première fois que j'avais abandonné Wolfy. A l'époque, c'était pour laisser de la place à l'idylle de Wolfgang et Aloysia. Ne supportant plus la souffrance que je subissais à voir le temps qu'il m'accordait diminuer chaque jour, j'avais choisi de tirer ma révérence avant que Wolfy passe notre amitié à la trappe. C'était lâche et irréfléchi... et pour quel résultat ? Lorenzo...

Il me fallait me débarrasser de Lorenzo d'ailleurs. Secouant la tête pour me sortir les cris de détresse de mon protégé de l'esprit, j'essuyais mes larmes et me hâtai de me rendre chez Lorenzo. Ce dernier se passa de faire un commentaire sur mon retard lorsqu'il croisa mon regard meurtrier. Aussi cruel que ce soit, je n'avais pas de doute que ce serait lui qui paierait ma frustration de devoir me tenir loin de Wolfgang, mais il méritait amplement ce qui allait lui arriver... 


	16. Chapter 15

/!\ Evocation de violences dans le chapitre à suivre

Pov Salieri

Le trajet avait été long, très long... Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Tout d'abord l'absence de Wolfy qui me manquait horriblement, m'empêchant par la même occasion de dormir correctement quand nous nous arrêtions à une auberge pour la nuit puisque j'étais bien trop habitué à être enveloppé dans sa douce chaleur quand Morphée m'emportait. Ensuite, Lorenzo... En plus d'être un sombre idiot naïf et violent, c'était un moulin à paroles. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre se vanter de ses « exploits », il me donnait mal à la tête... Et pour finir, la météo avait été épouvantable une large majorité de la durée du trajet.

Tous ces évènements concourraient à me fatiguer et Julio eut droit à une très chaleureuse étreinte de ma part lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivés à notre point de rendez-vous. Fidèle à lui-même, Lorenzo l'avait examiné d'un regard hautain qui m'avait arraché un sourire, le premier depuis notre départ de Viennes. Julio n'avait pas l'air très effrayant comme ça, mais il avait des connaissances très utiles dans des domaines peu catholiques...

_ Le voyage s'est bien passé ?s'enquit aimablement Julio.

Parler à nouveau ma langue natale me fit un bien fou, et pourtant mes pensées dérivèrent vers Wolfgang et la promesse que je lui avais faite...

_ Il me tarde de rentrer à Viennes, lui avouais-je.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Julio connaissait les raisons de mon désir de vengeance et mon attachement pour Wolfgang.

_ Nous ne sommes pas à Venise, constata Lorenzo.

Il avait attendu qu'on soit à une dizaine de kilomètres de la maison la plus proche pour réaliser cela ? L'endroit avait été choisi avec soin pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre crier... Julio afficha un sourire cruel et l'attrapa par son manteau pour le faire tomber de sa monture. Le bougre eut beau se débattre, Julio avait de la force et de l'énergie à revendre, il perdait son temps.

_ Mais... enfin... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?éructa Lorenzo. Antonio ! Expliques-toi !  
>_ Nous ne faisons que te récompenser pour tes œuvres, ironisais-je cassant.<p>

Le parasite déversa sa colère sur nous, ce qui lassa rapidement Julio qui se décida à le bâillonner. Le calme enfin revenu, nous pûmes discuter des dernières mises en place.

_ Tu as trouvé des volontaires ?le questionnais-je.  
>_ J'ai des relations..., sourit mon ami. Ils sont peu regardants sur la marchandise, brutes à souhait et très discrets.<br>_ Parfait, conclus-je.

Laissant sur place le cheval de Lorenzo, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une sorte de taverne semblant abandonnée. Je rentrais ma monture aux écuries avant de rejoindre Julio et Lorenzo à l'intérieur. Même si l'endroit était sale, il n'en restait pas moins très propice à la fonction qu'il allait très bientôt remplir.

Julio ouvrit le chemin, descendant à la cave pour dévêtir Lorenzo. Ce dernier ne se laissant pas faire, il fut obligé de l'assommer pour pouvoir finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Une fois dénudé, Lorenzo fut attaché à un lit crasseux qu'il ne quitterait pas avant avoir comprit le supplice qu'il avait fait connaitre à ses précédentes victimes. Ce n'était que justice après tout...

Accompagné de Julio, je quittai la taverne pour reprendre ma monture et me dirigeai chez lui. C'était une modeste chaumière qui n'avait pas la prétention de comporter de chambres séparées mais elle ferait amplement l'affaire, sans oublier sa proximité avec le lieu dans lequel j'étais amené à passer le plus clair de mon temps pour les deux mois à venir.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

J'étais sur place depuis une journée déjà. Lorenzo n'avait pas encore reçu de visite, nous estimions que son attente dans la peur aggraverait la douleur à venir, donc j'étais livré à moi-même, seul avec mes pensées. Inévitablement, ces dernières se dirigèrent vers Wolfgang. J'espérais qu'il n'en faisait pas voir de toutes les couleurs à Joseph, le pauvre n'avait rien demandé... Pourvu qu'il prenne soin de lui...

Me saisissant du papier que j'avais pris dans mes affaires, je m'installais sur le bureau muni d'une plume et d'un encrier.

_Wolfgang,_

_J'imagine que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir laissé ainsi, mais tu dois comprendre que c'était nécessaire et que je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir. Ne mène pas la vie dure à Joseph sous prétexte que tu es en colère après moi._

_De mon côté tout se passe « bien », même si je trouve cet adjectif bien peu approprié dans la situation_  
><em>présente. Je ne préfère pas te dépeindre ce qui doit arriver très prochainement, mais je peux te dire que tu me manques beaucoup Wolfy. J'espère que tu prends bien soin de toi et que je te retrouverais en pleine forme (parce que j'honorerais cette promesse, je rentrerais à la maison).<em>

_J'espère être rentré dans un mois et demi, d'ici là j'essaierais de t'écrire même si j'ignore encore comment te faire transmettre ces lettres. Encore une fois, prends bien soin de toi en attendant que je puisse prendre le relais. Je pense très fort à toi._

_Antonio_

Je glissai ma lettre dans une enveloppe sur laquelle je notai le nom de mon petit génie et me dirigeai vers la ville la plus proche, cherchant un homme digne de confiance que je pourrais payer pour l'amener à bon port. Mes recherches fut longues mais un homme me reconnut comme étant « l'ami de Julio » et accepta de m'aider.

Regagnant ensuite la demeure de Julio, j'y croisais mon hôte accompagné d'un ami à lui visiblement. L'homme était grand, massif et n'avait en rien l'air doux, donc je compris quel rôle il serait très prochainement amené à jouer.

_ Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rendre une petite visite à notre ami, m'annonça Julio avec un sourire cruel.

Je hochai la tête et le suivais. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas éternellement repousser ce moment... Julio m'entraina à pied vers la taverne abandonnée. Il y régnait un silence morbide... Le craquement du parquet sous nos pas nous fit presque sursauter. Laissant son ami à l'étage, Julio s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant à la cave.

_ On se réveille !beugla Julio puisque notre arrivée ne l'avait pas tiré de son sommeil.

Le parasite sursauta violemment et tenta de se défaire de ses liens en se débattant. Ce fut bien évidemment vain mais c'était jouissif de le voir paniquer de la sorte. Il devait comprendre ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses victimes durant tout ce temps... Nous savions que Lucia et Wolfy faisaient parties de ces victimes, mais peut-être étaient-elles plus nombreuses...

Faisant fi du dégoût qui m'inspirait, je m'approchais de Lorenzo et hésitai à lui ôter son bâillon. Mieux valait lui poser les questions avant...

_ On va faire un marché, lui proposais-je. Avoue ce que tu as fait à Lucia et Wolfgang et tes souffrances seront diminuées de moitié.

J'en doutais fortement, mais nous pouvions toujours abréger sa vie quand il nous sera inutile. Retirant donc son bâillon, je grimaçai à l'agression sonore qu'il nous infligea. N'avait-il donc pas compris que crier ne lui servirait à rien ? Il avait tout de même bien vu que nous étions au milieu de nulle part, que personne ne passait par là...

_ Allez brûler en enfer !brailla Lorenzo. Félons ! Mécréants !

Je haussai les épaules et lui remis son bâillon, étouffant ainsi le bruit qu'il faisait. Julio fit mine d'être profondément attristé par son refus de coopérer.

_ Marcus, tu peux venir, l'appela-t-il.

La brute épaisse qu'il avait invitée descendit, un sourire résolument cruel et pervers aux lèvres. La panique que je lu dans les yeux de Lorenzo, qui tenta de se libérer avec plu de force, fit naitre un sourire satisfait sur mes lèvres. « _Il faut le traiter comme un chien, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Il peut pleurer et implorer, ce gamin ne vaut pas tellement mieux qu'une fille de joie..._ ». Il s'agissait de ses propres mots, alors nous allions vite voir s'il appréciait qu'on lui retourne ce _traitement de faveur_.

_ Amuse-toi bien, sourit Julio en frappant amicalement l'épaule de Marcus.

Je quittais la cave à sa suite, laissant le parasite se familiariser avec son nouvel amant. Ce n'était pas un procédé très humain, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché...

_ Tu sais, je me suis renseigné chez un bourreau pour avoir une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire la semaine prochaine, m'annonça Julio penaud. Alors je me disais... ce serait peut-être mieux de lui faire creuser sa tombe avant de commencer...  
>_ Tu veux lui faire creuser sa tombe ?répétais-je étonné.<br>_ C'est ce qu'on fait parfois en temps de guerre. Les prisonniers sont tous alignés, on leur donne une pelle et ils doivent creuser leur tombe avant d'être abattus devant le trou. Comme ça Lorenzo verra qu'il n'en réchappera pas et de toute façon avec ce que je prévoie il n'aura pas la force de le faire juste avant de mourir.

Je hochai la tête, approuvant son idée. Même si je me sentais coupable de tant d'atrocités, il fallait dire que Lorenzo avait tout de même choisi son chemin... En tuant un meurtrier, nous débarrassions cette Terre d'un danger, mais est-ce que ça ne faisait pas de nous des meurtriers... ?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Durant ces sept jours, Lorenzo avait connu sept amants qui lui avaient fait connaître les mêmes traitements qu'il avait infligés à Lucia et Wolfy. Le seul soin dont le parasite avait bénéficié fut d'avoir un peu d'eau pour ne pas mourir trop tôt.

De mon côté j'avais essayé d'envoyer de nouvelles lettres à mon petit génie, mais je n'avais trouvé personne d'aptes à faire le trajet. Wolfy me manquait horriblement. J'avais froid ici, privé de sa chaleur naturelle, de ses sourires éblouissants et de ses câlins. De plus, Morphée me fuyait depuis que j'avais quitté Vienne, ce qui rendait mes journées encore plus longues...

J'en étais arrivé à compter les jours qui me séparaient de mon retour à Vienne. Si tout se déroulait bien, Lorenzo ne survivrait pas à cette semaine alors je pouvais espérer être rentré dans deux semaines puisque je ferais bien moins d'arrêts que lors de l'aller.

Encore une fois le sommeil me fuyait. M'agaçant rapidement à me tourner sans cesse dans mon lit, je m'habillais prestement et bravais la froideur de l'air extérieur pour rejoindre la taverne. J'y pénétrais sans bruit, récupérai les vêtements de Lorenzo et descendais à la cave après avoir allumé une bougie. Comme le parasite dormait, je pu observer son corps à peine couvert par le drap maculé. Il avait été frappé, mordu et même griffé à ce que je pouvais voir. Me répétant qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, je m'approchais en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour le réveiller.

Dès qu'il me vit, il s'agita comme s'il craignait que je profite de son corps comme l'avaient fait les amis de Julio. Cette pensée me provoqua une vague de nausée qu'il me fallut réprimer rapidement. Son corps ne m'inspirait que dégoût, je serais incapable de l'abuser même si je le haïssais du plus profond de mon être. Savoir que c'était cet amas de chair qui avait tant blessé mon Wolfy était déjà assez dur à supporter, alors le toucher...

_ Habille-toi, lui ordonnais-je en lui jetant ses vêtements.

Sortant mon poignard, je défis ses liens et me reculai lentement pour être certain qu'il ne tente rien. Les mains presque tremblantes, Lorenzo prit ses vêtements et cacha sa peau mutilée avec. Dès qu'il fut prêt, je l'attrapai par le bras et le tirai avec moi vers l'extérieur, n'oubliant pas de prendre une pelle au passage. Nous marchâmes moins d'un kilomètre avant que je me décide que nous étions assez loin.

_ Je te laisse creuser ta tombe, déclarais-je en lui donnant la pelle. Mais tu ne mourras pas ce soir...

Un peu hagard, Lorenzo avisa le sol et se mit au travail sans grande conviction. Je le surveillais de près, envisageant la moindre possibilité de fuite. Il était hors de question qu'il puisse passer la semaine vivant, et encore moins qu'il puisse rejoindre Vienne.

_ Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Antonio ? Je croyais qu'on était amis..., minauda le parasite qui cherchait à m'apitoyer.  
>_ Si tu avais été moins bête Lorenzo, tu aurais cherché à connaître l'entourage de Wolfgang, sifflais-je. Mais pour ça il aurait fallut que tu le laisses parler.<br>_ Qu'ai-je négligé de si important ?soupira-t-il.

Son ton était las, comme indifférent à tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à mon Wolfy. Voyant qu'il s'était arrêté de creuser, je le saisis fermement par la nuque et le jetai à genoux pour qu'il poursuivre son travail.

_ Wolfgang a grandi avec un autre enfant, lui appris-je froidement. Et cet enfant c'était moi.

Lorenzo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Je ne m'en émouvais pas. Il était évident qu'il ne le savait pas, ou alors il aurait été complètement stupide de me dire tout ce qu'il lui faisait.

_ Et tu as fait tout ça pour cet avorton ? Si tu m'avais demandé de te le donner je l'aurais fait !

Furieux pour le surnom qu'il s'entêtait à lui donner, je lui assenais un coup de poing qui lui fit embrasser le sol. M'accroupissant ensuite pour être à sa hauteur, je l'attrapai par les cheveux pour le forcer à croiser mon regard furibond.

_ Ce n'est pas que pour Wolfgang, c'est aussi pour Lucia qui n'a pas eu la chance d'être aidée comme lui. Elle avait une famille et tu l'as détruite !  
>_ C'est pour aller avec toi que Wolfgang m'a quitté, comprit Lorenzo.<p>

Je le giflai avec force, ne supportant pas que ces lèvres prononcent le nom d'être être si pur.

_ Ne prononce pas son nom, tu ne le mérites pas, grondais-je à voix basse.  
>_ Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans son regard quand il te voyait...<p>

Ne supportant plus l'étincelle malsaine qui brillait dans ses yeux, je le contrains au silence par un nouveau coup de poing. Le sang qui s'échappa de sa lèvre fendue me rappela l'incident qui s'était produit des années plus tôt, alors que je n'avais que 13 ans... J'étais venu voir Wolfy et l'avait trouvé en pleurs dans sa chambre. A force de patience et de douceur, il m'avait confié que le voisin leur avait rendu visite avec son fils. Ce dernier avait profité que les adultes discutent pour déchirer les partitions de Wolfgang et tourner son art au ridicule, blessant mon Wolfy au-delà de l'imaginable. Habité d'une fureur qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue, j'avais laissé Wolfy dans sa chambre pour rendre visite à son voisin pour avoir des explications. L'insolent qui avait blessé Wolfy –âgé de deux ans de plus que moi- n'avait pas trouvé mieux à faire qu'à rire de son comportement et j'avais craqué. Pourtant pas d'un naturel violent, j'avais donné un coup de poing à ce gamin qui s'était retrouvé par terre, lèvre fendue comme celle de Lorenzo. Son père était alors intervenu et, du haut de mes 13 ans, je l'avais convaincu que son fils avait gravement manqué de respect à mon ami. Finalement, moins d'une heure plus tard j'étais revenu avec les voisins pour que le gamin présente des excuses à Wolfy.

Je sortis de mes pensées et exigeai de Lorenzo qu'il finisse ce que je lui avais demandé. Sa mâchoire douloureuse lui ayant servit de leçon, Lorenzo s'exécuta sans rien dire, y mettant toute la mauvaise foi dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Une fois son travail achevé, je tirai Lorenzo jusqu'à la cave de la taverne et l'y attachai, suspendu par des menottes à une barre. Je sortais sans me retourner vers lui et regagnai mon lit pour tenter d'y trouver le sommeil. 

Julio se leva en premier le jour suivant et j'étais bien trop fatigué pour l'imiter. J'avais eu bien du mal à retrouver Morphée, me sentant terriblement coupable pour ce qu'allait subir Lorenzo. Même si je connaissais ses agissements, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je ne valais pas mieux que les lui en lui retournant...

Que dirait Wolfy quand je rentrerais ? Il devait déjà beaucoup m'en vouloir de l'avoir ainsi abandonné, encore... Ce n'était pas faute de m'avoir supplié de rester, et pourtant je lui avais fermé mon cœur pour m'en séparer sans trop de difficultés... J'étais un monstre... Wolfgang allait certainement me laisser quand je rentrerais, il irait vivre ailleurs et ce ne serait que justice... Mais pouvais-je vraiment laisser Lorenzo en liberté ? Non ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Il serait obligatoirement revenu faire du mal à mon Wolfy, et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. D'autant plus que mon ami n'était pas sa seule victime et qu'il n'aurait pas été sa dernière... Mais n'aurais-je pas pu le neutraliser plus proprement ? Sans avoir à le tuer ? J'aurais bien pu le faire enfermer pour quelques motifs crapuleux, ou l'abandonner dans un pays étranger dont il n'aurait pas pu revenir... Mais il méritait de connaître les supplices qu'il avait imposés à ses malheureuses proies...

Soupirant, je finis par me lever après cette très courte nuit de sommeil. De toute façon il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, Julio était avide de vengeance et il n'avait aucun remords. Une fois habillé je rejoignais Julio qui était déjà dans la taverne. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour percevoir les hurlements de douleur de Lorenzo, ce qui me tordit les entrailles. Respirant lentement, je me forçai à descendre pour aller rencontrer mon complice dans cette sanglante affaire.

Julio me sourit en me voyant, une barre métallique rougie dans la main. Je compris qu'il était en train de le brûler au fer rouge. Hésitant un regard sur Lorenzo, je pus voir à quel point Lorenzo était mutilé. Voyant Julio s'approcher à nouveau de son prisonnier, je l'arrêtais en posant ma main sur mon épaule et me tournai vers Lorenzo.

_ Je te laisse une chance, lui annonçais-je. Avoue tes méfaits maintenant et nous te donnerons une mort rapide et sans douleur.  
>_ Allez brûler en enfer !brailla-t-il.<br>_ Soit, soupirais-je.

Je lâchai Julio et gagnai une chaise non loin pour le laisser s'adonner à ses pratiques monstrueuses. J'observais sans vraiment les voir les atrocités que Lorenzo subissait. Julio était bien renseigné en matière de tortures, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire... Après les brûlures au fer rouge, mon hôte lui arracha les ongles un par un, lui scarifia une large partie de la peau de son torse, le fouetta... Et Lorenzo hurlait, encore et encore...

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar... L'air se faisait rare et il était chargé d'une étouffante odeur de sang. Que diable faisais-je ici ? Ce n'était pas dans ma nature de me montrer impassible face à la douleur d'autrui... Wolfgang ne me le pardonnerait certainement pas...

Julio décida de s'arrêter pour le déjeuner. Ne désirant nullement laisser pour autant du répit à Lorenzo, il attacha ses mains derrière son dos et s'aida d'une poulie pour l'accrocher au plafond. Ainsi ligoté, les muscles de ses bras étaient sollicités en permanence et son dos le faisait souffrir le martyre...

_ Allons manger !décréta joyeusement Julio.

Je le rejoignais d'un pas lent et quittais cette taverne souillée de sang. Julio fit preuve de beaucoup de bonne humeur et mangea de bon cœur alors que mon estomac se tordait toujours douloureusement. Ce n'était certainement pas ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui qui allait m'aider à dormir...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Le même programme se répéta inlassablement pendant un peu plus d'une semaine. A chaque fois Lorenzo refusait ma proposition et subissait des sévices à la limite du supportable. Julio veillait tout de même à ce qu'il reste en vie pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de l'achever. Je ne devais pas dormir plus de deux heures par nuit, ses cris me hantaient même dans le silence...

Aujourd'hui Julio n'avait pas retiré le plaisir habituel qu'il éprouvait à torturer Lorenzo. Visiblement ce dernier était déjà alangui de l'étreinte de la mort qui n'attendait plus grand-chose pour aspirer le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Frustré, Julio avait décidé d'aller encore plus loin dans les supplices qu'il lui infligeait.

Après l'avoir solidement attaché à une sorte de table laissant sa nuque découverte, mon hôte s'était muni d'une pince. J'avais frémi d'horreur rien qu'en voyant ça, mais le pire restait à venir. Pinçant avec force la peau de son cou, il tourna son outil en lui arrachant ainsi des cris stridents. Une fois les nerfs dénudés, il se saisit d'autres outils encore et s'approcha de sa victime.

_ Stop !m'écriais-je écœuré. Cette fois-ci ça va trop loin ! Tu t'es suffisamment amusé avec lui.

Julio lança ses outils sur la table où ils étaient entreposés, clairement déçu. Je me passai les mains sur le visage en repoussant un haut le cœur qui me menaçait. Depuis que j'étais arrivé j'avais perdu pas mal de poids entre les repas que je sautais par manque d'appétit et ceux que je régurgitais après avoir été témoin de pareilles atrocités.

Me forçant à ignorer le dégoût que m'inspirait le corps mutilé de Lorenzo, je le libérais de ses entraves et le rattrapai avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Même s'il avait fait du mal à Wolfgang, il n'en restait qu'un amas de chair mutilé à outrance.

_ Achève-moi, murmura-t-il suppliant.

Je soupirai et le redressai vivement, laissant mes yeux survoler son corps presque plus reconnaissable. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette étincelle malsaine dans ses yeux j'aurais presque pu avoir pitié de lui, mais ça c'était en oubliant tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à mon Wolfy.

_ Allez viens, lui ordonnais-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

Toujours torse nu et sanguinolent, Lorenzo traina sa carcasse estropiée dans les escaliers. Julio me suivit sans broncher et non marchâmes jusqu'à l'endroit où je lui avais fait creuser sa tombe. Une fois arrivé, je le mis à genoux et récupérais l'arme que je gardai sur moi depuis mon arrivée ici. Heureusement que Wolfy n'avait pas vu que je l'avais mis dans mes affaires en faisant ma valise... C'était un don que m'avait fait Gassmann peu avant son décès, pour que j'aie un moyen de me protéger.

Le doigt sur la gâchette, je fus pris de doutes. Je ne vaudrais strictement pas mieux que lui si je lui  
>enlevais la vie...<p>

_ Achève-moi, répéta Lorenzo.

Je n'y arrivais pas, c'était vraiment inhumain... Julio attendait sagement à ma droite, pas décidé à se salir les mains une fois de plus.

_ Avoue ce que tu as fais et j'abrégerais tes souffrances, lui promis-je peu confiant.  
>_ Tu veux savoir quoi ?ricana-t-il sombrement. Que j'ai tué Anna et Catherine ? Que j'ai réservé le même sort à Lucia et que je l'aurais fait à Wolfgang ?<p>

Julio blanchit. Catherine était sa fiancée, mystérieusement disparue un an avant que commence le calvaire de Lucia. C'était certainement grâce à cet évènement que Lorenzo s'était rapproché de la famille de Julio et avait atteint Lucia... J'ignorais qu'il avait autant tué pour ma part...

_ N'oublie pas ta promesse ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je reviendrais à Vienne et je me ferais un plaisir de retourner ce que vous m'avez fait à Wolfgang. Je ne manquerais pas de lui dire que je viens de ta part.

Cette menace me poussa à appuyer sur la détente. La boule de métal ronde eu vite fait de transpercer son cœur et Lorenzo tomba lourdement dans le trou qu'il avait creusé. Ecœuré par mon acte, je me laissai tomber à genou et contemplais le corps sans vie du monstre qui s'en était prit à Wolfy. Je l'avais tué, je ne valais pas mieux que lui à présent...

_ Je vais reboucher le trou, se proposa Julio en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je hochai la tête lentement et attrapais mon chapelet pour l'enlever. Le regardant une dernière fois, je le laissai tomber sur le cadavre de l'ancien tortionnaire de mon ami d'enfance.

_ Puisses-tu faire pénitence dans l'autre monde, murmurais-je avant de me détourner.

J'abandonnais Julio pour aller marcher sans destination précise. Perdant toute notion du temps, je me retrouvais dans des bois lugubre à la tombée de la nuit. M'affaissant au sol, je me ramassai sur moi-même en tremblant. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais commis un meurtre.

_ Seigneur pardonnez-moi, sanglotais-je désespéré.

Le silence inquiétant de la nuit me répondit. Je me mis à prier pour le salut de mon âme, regrettant plus que tout l'acte odieux que je venais de commettre.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Le soleil se levait doucement, réchauffant quelques peu mon être. Vidé d'énergie, je me remis tout de même en marche pour récupérer ma monture chez Julio. J'avais encore des choses à faire et j'avais promis à Wolfy de revenir très vite. Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé, il me fallait me hâter de finir ce que je m'étais promis de faire ici pour pouvoir regagner Vienne.

Récupérant ma monture, je m'étais rendu au cimetière où reposait Lucia en paix. Jamais je n'oublierais la peine sans fin de Julio quand j'étais venu lui annoncer, blanc comme la mort, que j'avais retrouvé le corps sans vie de sa sœur dans une ruelle. Avaient ensuite suivis des cris de désespoir, la traque acharnée de Lorenzo qui s'était finalement avérées vaines par cruel manque de preuves. L'enterrement avait était pénible, l'air se faisant rare et lourd, et la mère de Lucia avait succombé quelques jours après sa fille, se laissant mourir après avoir perdu son enfant.

Le cimetière était à une journée de chevauchée et je n'avais pas prit le temps de m'arrêter dans une auberge pour la nuit. Dès mon arrivée dans la ville qui abritait la dernière et funeste demeure de Lucia, j'avais troqué la montre en or que j'avais pris avec moi contre un fastueux bouquet de fleurs que j'étais venu déposer sur la dalle en marbre froid.

_ J'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt Lucia, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage, avouais-je d'une voix faible. Pardonne-moi... Je ne t'ai pas oublié pour autant, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir trainer Lorenzo devant les tribunaux, mais je n'avais pas assez de preuves. Avec Julio, nous avons fait des recherches et nous avons découvert que Lorenzo avait fait disparaitre les preuves... Tu sais, récemment il s'en est prit à un ami d'enfance, Wolfgang. Tu te souviens de lui j'imagine ? Je t'en parlais souvent... J'ai fait le serment à Léopold de le tirer de ce mauvais pas, et ça n'a pas été simple... Il vit chez moi depuis qu'il s'est séparé de Lorenzo... Maintenant Lorenzo est mort, je l'ai tué cette semaine...

Quelques larmes m'échappèrent à cette pensée, je me sentais tellement sale... Lorsque je repris, ma voix était tremblante et encore moins assurée.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu m'abaisser à faire ça... J'aurais dû trouver une autre solution ! J'aurais dû le confronter à la justice ou l'exiler, pas le tuer... J'aurais surtout dû rentrer plus tôt à Rome pour te venir en aide... Si tu savais combien je m'en veux Lucia ! J'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi, ainsi tu n'aurais jamais rencontré ce monstre, et maintenant je me retrouve à parler à ta pierre tombale...

Mes larmes se muèrent en sanglots. Lucia était une femme douce et chaleureuse pour laquelle j'avais beaucoup d'affection, et elle ne me répondrait jamais plus. Quand l'absence de Wolfy me pesait, c'était elle qui essuyait mes larmes avec patience et douceur. J'avais occulté sa mort pour ne plus souffrir mais je n'arriverais jamais vraiment à me défaire de son souvenir...

_ J'espère que tu es en paix là où tu te trouves et que tu veilles toujours sur ton frère..., soufflais-je en essuyant vainement mes joues. Tu me manques Lucia... Tu me manques tellement... Je vais te laisser. Adieux Lucia, je ne pense pas que j'aurais la chance de te rejoindre au paradis...

Je me relevais et pris le chemin de l'église. Après y avoir prié pendant deux bonnes heures pour le salut de mon âme –même si je n'y croyais plus trop maintenant...-, je m'avançais pour rencontrer le prêtre de ce modeste édifice de culte. Je lui fis don de tout l'argent que j'avais prit avec moi, ce qui n'était pas rien... Ebahi, l'homme de culte ne trouva rien à dire alors que je quittais déjà l'église.

Déambulant sans objectif précis dans la ville, je finis par entrer dans une boutique assez modeste. Il y avait encore des choses dont je souhaitais me débarrasser... Mon regard vide parcourut les étales et s'arrêta sur un collier. Il s'agissait d'un cordon en cuir retenant un soleil d'argent qui cerclait une goutte d'ambre démunie de la moindre imperfection. Ce bijou me ramena immédiatement au souvenir de mon Wolfy... Il était mon soleil personnel... Un sourire de sa part valait bien plus que les doux rayons d'une agréable soirée d'été.

J'appelais le marchant et lui proposai mon arme en échange de ce bijou. L'homme examina avec beaucoup d'attention le pistolet que je lui avais confié, hébété par sa finition. Il fallait dire que l'arme était splendide, la crosse ayant été tout particulièrement soignée.

_ Je serais malhonnête de vous prendre cette arme en échange de ce modeste bijou, hésita l'homme. Je peux vous faire une offre en revanche.  
>_ Je n'ai que faire de ce qu'elle vaut, soupirais-je. Je veux juste m'en séparer. Tout ce que je demande en échange c'est ce collier.<p>

Bien que gêné, l'homme accepta et je pus le quitter avec ma trouvaille en poche. Au fil des villes je me débarrassais des affaires avec lesquelles j'étais venu, les troquant bien souvent contre un repas. Dans chaque ville qui m'accueillait pour la nuit –je dormais assez souvent à la belle étoile-, je passais au moins une heure dans l'église la plus proche.

J'estimais la durée du voyage à une semaine lorsque j'entrais dans une nouvelle église. Comme à mon habitude, je m'agenouillais dans la rangée la plus reculée et me recueillais en silence. La nuit tombait lorsque je me relevais. La tête me tourna et ma peau se couvrit d'une sueur froide. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais chaud, puis froid... puis ce fut le noir complet...


	17. Chapter 16

Pov Salieri

Je m'étais réveillé dans un lit inconnu, il y a de cela une semaine. J'avais été installé dans une chambre de petite taille, très modeste, et avec une croix au dessus du lit. Mon corps entier m'était douloureux, mon esprit était vaporeux, et ma peau se couvrait de sueur au rythme de mes brutales variations de températures. Un prêtre était venu à ma rencontre et m'avait expliqué qu'il m'avait recueillit après que j'aie perdu connaissance dans son église. J'étais visiblement victime d'une mauvaise fièvre qui ne voulait pas me quitter. Le récent surmenage dont j'avais été l'objet n'était certainement pas étranger à ce phénomène... sans même parler des nuits froides que j'avais passé dehors en pensant me purifier par ces actes que je m'infligeai en guise de punition...

Le prêtre était un homme profondément bon et simple. Il me parlait beaucoup pendant que j'étais éveillé, palliant ainsi un peu au manque douloureux que je ressentais loin de mon Wolfy. Ayant rapidement vu en moi un chrétien très pratiquant, il m'avait offert un chapelet puisque j'avais laissé le mien à Lorenzo.

Nous avions beaucoup prié ensemble et l'ecclésiastique avait su percevoir mon malaise. Je m'étais alors confessé à lui, relatant les atrocités que Lorenzo avait fait subir à mes proches et le crime que j'avais commis, les larmes ruisselant de mes yeux durant tout mon discours. Pouvoir partager ma culpabilité avec quelqu'un me fit le plus grand bien.

Ce prêtre, aussi gentil qu'il fut, ne s'avéra d'une grande aide pour autant. Ne portant pas de jugement sur mes actes, il avait longtemps réfléchit à la situation pour conclure par ces mots : « _Mon enfant, aucune créature de Dieu n'a le droit de vie ou de mort sur autrui, mais il est vrai que cet homme représentait un danger pour les enfants de notre Seigneur. Ton âme est pure, je le vois bien, alors si tu fais pénitence, notre Seigneur Dieu dans son infinie miséricorde t'accordera certainement le pardon._ »

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre. J'avais besoin de savoir si ce que j'avais fait était bon ou mauvais, de déterminer si je m'étais abaissé au rang de Lorenzo ou si j'avais été le digne protecteur de mon Wolfy. Bien sûr je m'étais gardé de reprocher à mon hôte d'être si vague et je l'avais remercié pour la clémence de son âme.

Le prêtre qui m'avait accueillit dans son église me promit de prier pour que mon âme en déroute retrouve le droit chemin et m'avait absout de mes péchés. Comme je reprenais des forces, fut bientôt temps pour moi de le remercier et de remonter en scelle.

J'entamai mon troisième mois loin de Wolfgang lorsque je repris la route, encore un peu faible mais suffisamment remis pour prendre la route. Ce retard ne me plaisait guère, Wolfy me manquait tellement... Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, me demandant sans cesse s'il allait bien et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mon cœur accueillit mon arrivée à Vienne avec soulagement et angoisse. Me savoir si près de revoir Wolfy me rassurait, il m'avait tant manqué, mais j'avais peur que rien ne soit plus comme avant...

Essayant de mettre mes idées sombres de côté, je quittais la scelle de ma monture et l'offrais à un honorable paysan dont l'animal était souffrant et qui n'avait donc plus d'aide pour tirer sa charrue. Le vieil homme me remercia mais je m'obstinai à refuser ce qu'il m'offrait en échange. Je voulais juste me débarrasser de tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler mon séjour en Italie, alors si je pouvais faire une bonne action en même temps...

Vêtu d'une tenue de ville et seulement encombré par le bijou que j'avais dans la poche et qui constituait la seule richesse que j'avais sur moi, je respirais l'air frais de ce matin de printemps. Vienne grouillait abondamment de villageois qui courraient en tous sens et il me fut difficile de traverser l'avenue principale. Je flânais dans les rues sillonnant la ville, prenant mon temps pour rentrer, comme si je pouvais repousser l'échéance. Cependant la façade de ma demeure finit par se dresser devant moi.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté ma demeure depuis des années... Une nouvelle appréhension naquit dans mon ventre... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû revenir... mais je l'avais promis à Wolfy... Et si la cruauté dont j'avais fait preuve m'avait ôté les réflexes affectueux que j'avais à l'égard de Wolfgang ? Si c'était le cas, mon pauvre Wolfy se retrouverait devant un étranger et perdrait par la même occasion le repère qui l'avait aidé s'émanciper de Lorenzo...

_ Wolfgang ! A table !appelait Sophie avec patience.

L'attitude résolument maternelle de ma domestique me fit sourire. C'était à croire qu'elle considérait mon Wolfy comme un enfant.

_ Non !s'écria une voix boudeuse.

Rectification : Wolfy est un gamin. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas agit de la sorte durant toute la durée mon absence, sinon Joseph saurait me le faire payer... Je m'approchais et constatai que la voix qui m'avait tant manquée provenait du perron. Mais que faisait Wolfgang là par ce froid ! Je voulais bien admettre que le printemps pointait le bout de son nez, mais l'hiver n'était visiblement pas décidé à lui céder la place et il faisait encore froid, bien que le temps soit sec.

Je m'approchais rapidement du perron, mon cœur s'affolant à la vue de la petite silhouette assise et dont les jambes étaient collées à son torse. Il allait prendre froid si peu vêtu ! Mais que diable faisait Joseph ! Je lui avais pourtant demandé de veiller sur lui !

Le gravier crissa légèrement sous mes pas, faisant sursauter mon ami d'enfance qui releva immédiatement la tête. Nos yeux se croisèrent, les miens étant attendris par sa bouille toujours aussi craquante et les siens écarquillés de stupeur. Mon petit génie ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à former un mot et se leva avec des gestes raides, ne me quittant jamais du regard comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse.

_ Tu vas prendre froid Wolfy, lui rappelais-je avec un petit sourire.

Ses yeux caramel se remplirent de larmes. Une minute s'écoula sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, toujours à 5 ou 6 mètres de moi. Sans que je le prévoie, Wolfy se jeta sur moi, me serrant de toutes ses forces en nichant son visage dans ma veste. Je refermais mes bras sur lui, soulagé de voir que je n'étais pas hermétique au contact humain comme je le craignais. Tous mes doutes s'évaporèrent en emportant avec eux mes démons... Comment avais-je pu penser que je resterais de marbre face à Wolfy ? C'était tout bonnement impossible... d'autant plus que je n'avais fait qu'assurer sa sécurité...

_ Tu es en retard, me reprocha Wolfy d'une toute petite voix.  
>_ Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. J'ai eu une mauvaise fièvre et il a été difficile de trouver un médecin compétent là où j'étais.<p>

Je resserrais ma prise sur son corps en le sentant sangloter contre moi. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler, des larmes de soulagement. Le cauchemar était fini. Lorenzo était mort et je m'assurerais que plus personne ne s'amuse avec Wolfgang comme il l'avait fait. Je serais là pour veiller sur lui à l'avenir, plus personne ne s'en prendrait à lui.

_ Tu m'as manqué, pleura Wolfy en passant ses bras dans l'intérieur de ma veste afin qu'elle le réchauffe un peu.  
>_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondis-je en tentant de me reprendre. Mais maintenant tout ça c'est derrière nous.<p>

Wolfy hocha la tête et releva la tête pour croiser mon regard. Malgré les larmes qu'il avait versées, la joie qui scintillait dans ses yeux n'avait pas de prix. Désireux d'effacer ces marques de sa souffrance passée, j'essuyais tendrement ses joues humides en lui adressant un sourire qu'il s'empressa de me rendre.

_ Tu vas prendre froid, répétais-je. Rentrons vite nous mettre au chaud avant que tu ne tombes malade.

Mon ami d'enfance attrapa ma main et m'adressa un sourire que je ne su décrypter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le faisait mais je n'avais jamais vraiment compris quel sentiment il traduisait. Nous rentrâmes en silence, Wolfy tenant ma main comme si c'était la seule chose qui m'empêcher de m'évaporer. Revenir dans ma demeure Viennoise me fit un bien fou.

_ Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu..., grommela une voix masculine à l'étage. Gamin capricieux...

J'arquai un sourcil en regardant Wolfy qui s'était fait tout petit à côté de moi. Mon regard se reporta sur les escaliers où descendait Joseph.

_ Je croyais que tu m'avais promis d'être sage, chuchotais-je accusateur.

Wolfy me fit ses yeux tout tristes, faisant fondre le peu de détermination que j'avais à le gronder. Percevant mon murmure, Joseph releva la tête et arrêta de ronchonner pour éclater de rire, clairement enjoué.

_ Tu m'as manqué Antonio, me sourit-il gentiment en descendant les dernière marches.

Je lui souris en retour et il vint m'enlacer amicalement mais Wolfy fit les gros yeux.

_ Hey ! Non !s'écria-t-il en retirant Joseph de mes bras. Il est à moi !

Dès que ce fut fait, mon ami d'enfance se jeta à mon cou et m'étreignit de façon possessive, dardant une nouvelle fois Joseph d'un regard noir. Je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse et massai l'arrière du crâne de mon jaloux possessif pour qu'il se détende et ainsi qu'il arrête d'assassiner notre ami du regard.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, finis-je par lui répondre.

C'était faux mais bon... ça aurait été impoli de lui faire savoir... Sentant Wolfy sursauter et m'adresser un regard sévère, je lui caressai la joue et complétai cet aveu.

_ Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux.

Boudant toujours, mon petit génie se détacha de moi et ouvrit la porte, invitant Joseph à partir d'un geste de la main pendant que j'accrochai ma veste.

_ Maintenant que Tonio est revenu, tu as honoré ta promesse donc tu peux rentrer chez toi, lui annonça Wolfy.

Affichant un sourire résigné, je fermais la porte sous le regard outré de mon ami d'enfance et lui prenais la main pour le diriger vers la salle où était dressé le repas.

_ Joseph mange avec nous, tranchais-je. Il faut bien que je sache comment tu t'es comporté ces trois derniers mois.

Wolfy se renfrogna alors que Sophie laissait s'échapper un hoquet de surprise en me voyant entrer.

_ Monsieur ! Vous êtes rentré !s'exclama-t-elle visiblement ravie.  
>_ Vous allez bien Sophie ?m'enquis-je avec un sourire chaleureux.<br>_ Déjà mieux depuis que vous êtes rentré !rit-elle en regardant affectueusement Wolfy.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, les joues rougissantes. Devais-je comprendre qu'il avait joué les têtes de mule pendant trois mois ? Je savais que ma menace ne l'avait pas effrayée, mais quand même... Soupirant, j'informais mon petit génie capricieux que j'allais me changer et me débarrassai des derniers vestiges de la sanglante escale que j'avais faite en Italie. Rien que de retrouver des vêtements propres dans ce lieu familier apaisa un peu mon âme torturée.

Sophie me rajouta un couvert et nous pûmes nous mettre à table. Wolfy s'installa d'autorité à ma droite, refusant d'être en face de moi comme Joseph. On peut dire que Sophie nous avait préparé un véritable festin, mais bizarrement Wolfy ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Je finis par me retourner vers lui pour le voir sommeiller, sa tête retenue par sa main droite.

_ Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, m'expliqua Joseph à voix basse.  
>_ Hum ?geignit Wolfy que ce murmure avait tiré de son sommeil léger.<p>

Je lui souris tendrement et lui ouvrais les bras. Mon petit génie s'empressa d'accepter l'invitation en venant s'installer sur mes genoux, lovant sa tête au creux de mon cou pour continuer à somnoler confortablement. Je reposai mon menton sur le haut de son crâne, l'enfermant dans mes bras sous le regard attendri de Joseph.

_ Tu viens dormir avec moi ?me demanda Wolfy sans ouvrir les yeux.  
>_ J'aurais bien aimé, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire, regrettais-je.<br>_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir à faire ?geignit mon ami d'enfance. Tu viens tout juste de rentrer, tu devrais uniquement te consacrer à moi.

Sa remarque arracha un rire silencieux à Joseph. Heureusement que Wolfy n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, déjà que leurs rapports étaient assez houleux... Je me demandais ce qui poussait Wolfgang à se montrer si hargneux envers notre ami... Il avait fait beaucoup pour lui, et il s'était battu pour le sortir du pétrin... Heureusement pour mon petit génie, Joseph était un homme fidèle en amitié et patient, sinon il ne nous aurait pas tant aidés.

_ Je dois écrire à Julio, pour le prévenir que je suis bien rentré, et aussi à ton père pour lui demander si nous pourrions passer le voir dans les semaines à venir. Il faut aussi que je demande à Sophie comment ça s'est passé et que j'aille au palais pour les prévenir de mon retour, répondis-je d'une voix douce alors que je caressai ses cheveux dorés.  
>_ Tout ça peut bien attendre demain, marmonna mon ange blond. Viens dormir avec moi...<p>

J'hésitai à accéder à sa requête. D'un côté j'étais épuisé, l'absence de Wolfy à mes côtés m'ayant fait dormir horriblement mal ces derniers mois, mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas me montrer si malpoli envers Joseph à qui je devais tellement...

Sans que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, Joseph se leva de table et récupéra sa veste. Pensant Wolfy suffisamment endormi, il s'approcha et lui caressa la joue, récoltant un grognement de mon mélomane qui s'empressa de se blottir encore plus contre moi pour échapper à son contact.

_ Je vais vous laisser, m'annonça Joseph avec un sourire amusé. Je serais enchanté de vous recevoir pour le déjeuner demain.  
>_ Nous y serons, lui promis-je.<p>

Joseph hocha la tête et observa une dernière fois mon petit protégé presque assoupi, clairement attendri, avant de partir. Sophie arriva peu après son départ, voulant savoir si nous avions besoin de quelque chose.

_ Si vous pouviez aller tirer les rideaux de ma chambre et y allumer un feu, ce serait parfait. Il y a bien assez de restes pour ce soir, prenez votre journée pour visiter votre famille, la dispensais-je avec un sourire. Demain nous sommes invités chez Joseph pour déjeuner, alors je pense que vous pouvez prendre cette journée aussi. S'il n'y avait pas assez à manger, j'emmènerais Wolfgang dîner en ville.  
>_ Monsieur est trop bon, me remercia-t-elle en partant déjà vers la chambre.<p>

Je ne supportais plus ces titres ridicules. Sophie devait avoir l'âge de Léopold, peut-être moins, et elle me maternait au possible, rendant ma position de supériorité complètement prétentieuse.

_ Antonio, la corrigeais-je.  
>_ Plait-il ?s'étonna-t-elle.<br>_ Il est inutile de me vouvoyer ou de m'appeler Monsieur, Antonio fera très bien l'affaire.

Sophie accepta cette directive d'un sourire gracieux et monta pour préparer la chambre. Voyant que Wolfgang était presque assoupi, je le portai à l'étage et le déposai doucement sur le lit. Le petit sourire qu'il arborait le rendait vraiment craquant. Comme Sophie allait bientôt partir, je la rattrapai dans le couloir en abandonnant provisoirement mon petit génie.

_ Sophie, l'interpellais-je doucement. Juste une dernière chose... Comment il a passé ces derniers mois ?

La grimace que fit ma domestique ne m'aida pas à supprimer l'appréhension que suscitait cette question.

_ Il a beaucoup pleuré le premier mois, m'apprit-elle tristement. Il fallait lui rappeler la promesse qu'il vous... _t'avait_ faite pour qu'il s'alimente. Il a passé le second mois à la fenêtre, à surveiller la rue en attendant ton retour, et pour le troisième mois... Il faisait de grosses crises de panique à la nuit tombée, pleurant la plupart du temps et il passait ses journées sur le perron en t'attendant.

Un soupir triste m'échappa. Les mois que venait de passer Wolfy n'avaient pas été aussi paisibles que je l'espérais... Il avait souffert à cause de mon absence...

_ Tonio ?m'appela mon protégé.

Sous sa voix endormie, je percevais la panique qui l'agitait. J'entrouvris la porte pour lui montrer que j'étais juste à côté et reportais mon regard sur Sophie.

_ Reposez-vous bien dans votre famille et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.  
>_ Ce n'est rien, minimisa modestement ma domestique. Je fermerais la porte derrière moi.<p>

Je hochai la tête et pénétrai dans ma chambre. Wolfy se calma en me voyant revenir près de lui et se laissa reposer sur son oreiller pendant que je retirais mes vêtements. Une fois en sous-vêtement, je regagnais le lit pour m'assoir sur le bord et dévêtir Wolfy pour le mettre sous les draps. Il vint naturellement se blottir contre moi pour dormir.

Entouré de son agréable chaleur, j'avais l'impression que les mois précédents n'étaient qu'un affreux cauchemar. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, je m'endormis paisiblement et mon sommeil ne fut  
>troublé d'aucun mauvais songe. <p>


	18. Chapter 17

Pov Salieri

Je me réveillais assez tard, lorsque des baisers s'échouèrent sur mon cou. Nous devions être en milieu d'après-midi et Wolfy était déjà réveillé. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et croisai son regard brillant. Son sourire rayonnant réchauffa mes entrailles, me poussa à lui sourire en retour. Ravi de cette réponse favorable, mon petit génie vint me serrer dans ses bras. Nous profitâmes de ce réveil en douceur, Wolfy fermant les yeux pendant que je caressai lentement son dos.

Après quelques minutes de câlinage, Wolfy se décala pour déposer sa tête sur mon épaule, dessinant ainsi des arabesques sur mon torse. La matinée me revint à l'esprit, surtout la contrariété de Joseph quand Wolfy faisait sa tête de mule. Il avait des choses à me dire visiblement...

_ Alors ? Tu as été sage pendant mon absence ?l'interrogeais-je en caressant sa joue.

Mon énergumène préféré rougit en m'adressant son regard d'enfant prit en faute. Je craignais le pire... Sophie ne m'avait fait qu'un résumé, et peut-être ne savait-elle pas tout...

_ Non..., minauda mon ange blond. Mais Joseph ne voulait pas comprendre !  
>_ Comprendre quoi ?ris-je amusé.<br>_ Comprendre que tu me manquais, que j'étais triste...

La sincérité et la douleur qui suintaient de ces paroles me serrèrent le cœur. Je le serrais avec plus de force contre moi, lui rappelant ainsi que tout c'était derrière nous. Il ne restait plus que mes démons de cette histoire sinistre...

_ C'est fini tout ça, chuchotais-je en lui caressant sa crinière désordonnée.  
>_ Tu vas me donner la fessée ?s'effraya faussement Wolfy avec sa voix de gamin.<br>_ Tout dépend de ce que tu vas me dire, lui souris-je tendrement.

Comme s'il s'apprêtait à me faire un grand aveu, mon petit ange blond s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit, dos droit et expression faussement solennelle. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé alors que je calais mon dos contre la tête de lit.

_ Raconte-moi tout, l'invitais-je gentiment.

Mon ami d'enfance ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, hésitant.

_ Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ?  
>_ Je te rappelle que nous déjeunons chez Joseph demain.<p>

Wolfy fit la moue, n'approuvant clairement pas ce qu'il devait prendre comme une corvée. Désireux de l'amadouer après ce rappel qui l'irritait, je caressai tendrement sa joue. Je sentais bien qu'il ne voulait pas flancher, mais ce n'était pas très cohérent quand il entrelaçait ses doigts aux miens pour raffermir ce contact.

_ Je ne vais pas te gronder Wolfy, chuchotais-je doucereux. Je préfère l'apprendre de ta bouche plutôt que de celle de Joseph.

Faisant toujours une moue enfantine, Wolfy vint se blottir contre moi, réclamant toute mon attention. Je le dorlotais quelques minutes, caressant son dos et ses cheveux le temps qu'il soit suffisamment en confiance pour se lancer.

_ Je lui ai envoyé un livre à la figure, murmura-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, me demandant ce que Joseph allait dire de tout ça.

_ Je peux me permettre de te demander pourquoi ?m'enquis-je mine de rien.  
>_ Il me faisait peur ! Il ne voulait pas comprendre ! Il criait, et moi j'avais peur... J'étais coincé, il y avait ce livre..., sanglota mon ami d'enfance.<p>

Retenant un soupir exaspéré, je pris mon Wolfy dans mes bras, le faisant chevaucher mon bassin pour qu'il soit au plus près de moi. Mon petit génie se laissa faire et déversa ses larmes sur mon torse. Joseph avait cruellement manqué de tact, j'aurais dû le prévenir qu'il devait prendre soin de Wolfy, l'accepter avec ses caprices et non chercher à faire autorité dans cette maison. Wolfgang ne supportait pas les abus de pouvoir, il voulait rester un enfant malgré tout, pallier à la cruauté de la vie réelle en s'enfermant ensuite dans son monde enfantin.

_ Joseph manque vraiment de tact, soupirais-je.  
>_ On lui pose un lapin ?me proposa mon Wolfy.<p>

Cette idée, bien qu'impolie, me fit rire. D'abord étonné, mon Wolfy éclata de rire et me chatouilla. Nous bataillâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que je me lève pour récupérer mes vêtements. Wolfy geignit ostensiblement pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas ravi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?râla-t-il.  
>_ Je t'emmène dîner en ville, souris-je.<br>_ Juste toi et moi ?me demanda Wolfy avec espoir.

Toujours dos à lui, je réprimai un sourire amusé.

_ Si tu veux, on peut inviter Jose..., le taquinais-je.  
>_ Non !me coupa Wolfgang en bondissant du lit. Je t'en prie, j'ai pas envie de le voir... On peut aller dîner, juste toi et moi...<p>

Wolfy vint m'enlacer, pensant certainement que sa requête n'avait pas assez de poids, puis nicha son visage dans mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux baignés de soleil, ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Je me détachai doucement de lui, ignorant des geignements plaintifs, et récupérai le bas que je portais hier pour en sortir le tissu qui protégeait le bijou que j'avais acheté en Italie.

_ Ferme les yeux, lui demandais-je gentiment.  
>_ Pourquoi ?geignit capricieusement mon Wolfy.<br>_ C'est une surprise, souris-je en lui cachant ce que je tenais dans mes mains.

Grommelant des paroles inintelligibles, Wolfy s'exécuta en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et passai dans son dos pour lui attacher le collier. Sachant que j'aurais à calmer sa mauvaise humeur, je l'enlaçai par derrière et déposai un baiser sur son cou pour l'amadouer quelques peu.

_ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, l'invitais-je en posant mon menton sur son épaule.

Mon petit génie ne se fit pas prier et découvrit mon cadeau. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi je pu constater que l'ambre avait exactement la même teinte que ses yeux maintenant remplis de larmes.

_ C'est... magnifique, chuchota-t-il en contemplant le pendentif.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et il se jeta dans mes bras pour m'étreindre de toutes ses forces, déversant ses larmes d'émotion sur mon épaule. Je soupirai de bien être en verrouillant mes bras autour de son corps svelte, m'imprégnant de son odeur qui m'avait tellement manqué.

_ Je suis content qu'il te plaise, expirais-je en caressant ses cheveux.  
>_ Tu sais, renifla mon petit génie. Même si je l'aime beaucoup, j'aurais préféré que tu restes avec moi, même si ça voulait dire que je ne l'aurais pas eu.<p>

Wolfy n'était pas du genre à faire facilement des reproches, alors je devinais que les mois passés avaient dû être un véritable calvaire pour lui.

_ C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, conclus-je en m'écartant légèrement de lui.

Mon Autrichien préféré hocha la tête et s'habilla. Nous partîmes en ville quelques minutes plus tard. Si j'avais su à quel point ça déraperait, je n'aurais jamais suggéré cette sortie...

[][][][][][][][]

Une douleur sourde vrillait ma tête lorsque je me réveillais. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je constatai que j'étais dans ma chambre et que Wolfy dormait –ou plutôt ronflait- près de moi. La simple lumière du jour m'était insupportable et pourtant je ne pouvais pas lui échapper.

Grognant douloureusement, je m'extirpai avec peine du lit et remarquai que ma chemise était toujours dans mon pantalon mais qu'elle était déboutonnée au possible. Je pensais que c'était la lubie de Wolfy qui s'était manifestée encore une fois, mais il était allongé sur le ventre, serrant un oreiller de toutes ses forces.

Abandonnant momentanément l'idée de me rappeler de ce que nous avions fait la veille, je descendis sans bruit tout en reboutonnant ma chemise. Lorsque Sophie m'aperçut dans les escaliers, elle s'éclipsa immédiatement en m'annonçant qu'elle allait me préparer un thé. Je baragouinai de minces remerciements avant d'aller me vautrer sur le canapé du salon. Qu'avions-nous fait hier ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler...

Il fallait que je retrace le fil de cette soirée, je ne supportais pas cette perte de mémoire ! Bon, tout d'abord je m'étais réveillé avec Wolfy, je lui avais proposé de sortir et je lui avais offert le collier, jusque là ça allait. Ensuite... nous nous étions rendus dans une taverne dans laquelle les courtisans du palais ne se risquaient pas à mettre les pieds. Et... et nous avions bu me semble-t-il... pas mal de vin vu mon mal de crâne... Mais après ? Que s'était-il passé après ?

_ Attention à ne pas te brûler, me materna Sophie en posant ma tasse fumante sur la table basse.  
>_ Merci, soupirais-je en me frottant les yeux.<p>

Mon regard se perdit dans les volutes de fumée de ma boisson et des bribes de souvenirs me revinrent. Je me rappelais avoir emprunté une rue isolée avec Wolfy, rire de nos idioties comme les deux ivrognes que nous étions, et être tombé par manque d'équilibre... Wolfy s'était alors penché sur moi, hilare, et... et je... et je l'avais tiré à moi pour l'embrasser, totalement désinhibé par l'alcool !

La honte s'empara de moi. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Enfin, ça je le savais... J'étais ivre et j'en avais certainement eu envie... Mais maintenant Wolfy devait m'en vouloir ! Quel idiot alors ! Toucher à l'alcool maintenant, alors que le pire était derrière nous...

Je l'avais certainement forcé, je ne m'en rappelais même plus... En tous cas, comme Wolfy était habillé, je pouvais supposer que ce n'était pas allé plus loin que le baiser, mais c'était déjà trop... Comment allais-je pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant ? Bien sûr que je l'avais déjà embrassé, mais le contexte était radicalement différent...

_ Dois-je te rappeler ta promesse ?s'enquit une voix veloutée qui me fit sursauter.

Je soupirais. Joseph se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte. Sophie l'avait certainement laissé entrer puisqu'il était un habitué, ou alors il avait prit ce droit de lui-même. Qu'importe, maintenant il venait m'importuner.

_ Que veux-tu ?grognais-je en prenant ma tasse en main.  
>_ Je vous ai attendu deux heures..., me reprocha-t-il.<p>

Un nouveau soupir m'échappa. Il était si tard que ça ? De toute façon il était déjà prévu que nous lui faussions compagnie...

_ J'ai trop bu hier soir, je ne viens de me réveiller, avouais-je d'une voix faible.  
>_ Un problème avec Wolfgang ?s'inquiéta immédiatement Joseph.<p>

Sa sollicitude à l'égard de Wolfy qui ne l'avait pourtant jamais épargné me fit un peu sourire. Même s'ils étaient incompatibles pour vivre constamment ensemble, Joseph avait su voir cette facette si spéciale de Wolfy qui le rendait unique.

_ Non... pas de problème avec Wolfy..., répondis-je d'une voix morne.

Mais bientôt –très précisément quand Wolfy sera levé- cette affirmation ne sera plus exacte... il n'avait cependant pas besoin de le savoir...

_ Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je souhaiterais assumer mes bêtises seul, grommelais-je pour le congédier.  
>_ Bonne journée !s'écria Joseph mesquin.<p>

Je grimaçai au ton trop élevé de sa voix et lui adressai un regard noir. Joseph reparti en ricanant, fier de ses idioties. Soupirant à nouveau, je fermais les yeux en essayant de trouver le calme, mais je ne récoltai que des souvenirs de la veille, toujours les mêmes qui me torturaient en me rappelant ma  
>faute...<p>

Il fallait que je m'excuse auprès de Wolfy... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser penser qu'il avait quitté un tyran pour se retrouver piégé par un autre. Fort de ma décision -mais pas très assuré...-, je montais les marches comme si elles étaient tout ce qui me séparait d'une fin pour le moins funeste...

J'entrais dans la chambre sans un bruit, y trouvant Wolfy qui s'éveillait lentement. Le trouvant absolument adorable, je ne résistai pas à la tentation de m'assoir à côté de lui pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux d'or. Mon geste lui arracha un soupir d'aise alors qu'il gigotait, son réveil étant imminent.

Mon cœur s'affola lorsque ses paupières papillonnèrent paresseusement. Ses yeux ambre encore un peu endormi m'apparurent alors qu'une main chaude venait récupérer la mienne pour la faire migrer sur une joue où une barbe faisait très doucement son apparition.

_ B'jour, marmonna Wolfy en refermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Je le laissai émerger en douceur, parfaitement conscient du risque encouru lorsque mon petit génie était mal réveillé. Au bout de quelques minutes de paresse intense, mon Wolfy consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et m'adressa un sourire plein de douceur.

_ Tonio, je...  
>_ Je suis désolé pour hier, le coupais-je tête basse. J'étais ivre, je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais... Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, je suis tellement embarrassé...<p>

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Je finis par relever la tête, préoccupé par son absence de réaction, et ce que je lu dans ses yeux restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

Derrière le voile brillant de larmes posé sur ses yeux caramel, il scintillait dans ses prunelles une étincelle de rage, de fureur que j'avais très rarement eu l'occasion de voir. Sa réaction était compréhensible, il devait se sentir trahit... D'un geste vif et violent, il retira ma main qu'il avait lui-même posée sur sa joue et se leva d'un bond.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire !s'époumona-t-il furieux. Co... Mais comment tu peux me dire ça !  
>_ Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je encore une fois. Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de ton pardon...<p>

Réaction totalement inattendue du côté de Wolfy : il éclata en sanglots. Par instinct, je tentais de le prendre dans mes bras mais il se recula vivement pour que je ne le touche pas, sanglotant encore plus violemment. Mon rayon de soleil finit par s'isoler dans la chambre d'amis, s'y enfermant pour que je ne puisse pas y pénétrer.

Son attitude me blessa profondément –mais quoi de plus normal comme réaction en pareille situation-, et ce fut tout naturellement que mes larmes strièrent mes joues. Je venais de le perdre, peut-être même pour toujours... Toutes ces années... tous ces moments de complicité... toutes ces peines partagées... tout avait volé en éclat à cause de moi...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Déjà cinq jours que je n'avais pas vu Wolfy. Le temps me semblait horriblement long, surtout les nuits puisque je ne trouvais plus le sommeil maintenant que ma source de chaleur personnelle s'était éloignée de moi. Certaines nuits j'avais l'impression de l'entendre sangloter, ce qui me faisait pleurer encore plus... Je ne me rappelais pas que la vie était aussi triste et dénuée d'intérêt quand Wolfy n'était pas là pour partager mon quotidien...

Sophie avait décidé de prendre soin de Wolfy malgré son avis. Elle lui portait de quoi manger et s'assurait qu'il ne manquait de rien, allant jusqu'à passer des heures entières avec lui pour apaiser ses crises d'angoisse visiblement de plus en plus nombreuses. Aujourd'hui elle m'avait sorti du lit pour m'envoyer au palais, histoire de « _changer d'air pour quitter ma catatonie_ » comme elle disait. Je n'en avais aucune envie, évidemment, mais elle ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Trainant des pieds dans les couloirs du palais, je déambulais comme l'âme en peine que j'étais, sans but précis. Je me sentais vide, la vie n'avait plus aucune saveur... Cette impression ne m'était pas inconnue, je l'avais déjà expérimentée quand j'étais parti en Italie en laissant Wolfy derrière moi, mais cette fois-ci elle était bien plus forte, d'autant plus que je n'avais plus vraiment d'espoir de le retrouver, alors qu'il était si près de moi...

_ Ah, Salieri, justement je voulais vous voir à propos de votre ami, ce... Da Ponte me semble-t-il, m'apostropha Rosenberg au détour d'un couloir.

Un soupir m'échappa. Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Ne pouvait-il pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? Surtout pour me rappeler ce monstre qui m'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable...

_ Ce n'est pas mon ami, sifflais-je piqué au vif.

Surpris par mon ton, Rosenberg eu l'intelligence de se reculer d'un pas. Voir ce moulin à parole incapable de former le moindre mot était jouissif, ou du moins ça l'aurait été si je n'étais pas si triste... si Wolfy avait été là je suis certain que je n'aurais pas pu retenir un sourire...

_ Bi... bien..., bégaya-t-il lamentablement. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail, je vais vous laisser.

Le travail... J'avais presque oublié que j'étais payé pour composer. Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, je trainai ma carcasse jusqu'à mon bureau dans l'idée de me vautrer sur mon fauteuil, mais une voix m'arrêta à nouveau...

_ Tonio ?m'interpella timidement une voix qui m'avait horriblement manqué.

Mettant mon étonnement de côté, je me tournais lentement pour voir où se trouvait mon ange blond adoré. Depuis l'autre bout du couloir, mon Wolfy m'observait de ses yeux brillants, tortillant ses mains pour parer à sa gêne. Nous devions avoir l'air bêtes à nous jauger ainsi, mais je n'en avais que faire.

Wolfy dut lire le soulagement qui m'habitait en le revoyant puisqu'il se figea quelques instants avant de se précipiter dans mes bras, manquant de peu de me faire tomber à cause de l'élan qu'il avait prit. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces, respirant profondément son odeur qui m'avait elle aussi manqué. Je sentis que mon épaule s'humidifiait, m'informant ainsi que mon petit génie pleurait en silence. Une goutte d'eau roula le long de son cou et il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que je pleurais aussi. Ces larmes évacuaient le manque, la douleur et la honte que j'éprouvais depuis l'incident qui nous avait séparés. J'avais eu si peur de le perdre... il ne fallait pas que nous restions sur ce regrettable accident...

_ Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait Wolfy, m'excusais-je en massant l'arrière de son crâne.

Sursautant violemment, mon petit prodige se recula pour m'adresser un regard sévère, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes.

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est ce que tu ne fais pas qui me dérange !s'emporta mon ami d'enfance.

Je restai interloqué face à cette réplique pour le moins étrange... Qu'est-ce que je ne faisais pas ? Je prenais soin de lui comme je n'avais jamais prit soin de personne, je passai mes journées et mes nuits avec lui, je lui parlais de tout, je laissais libre court à sa créativité, je le couvrais de tendresse... Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais oublié ?

_ Wolfy, je... je ne comprends pas ce que..., commençais-je en essuyant les larmes qu'il avait versées.  
>_ Antonio !m'interrompit une voix haut perchée.<p>

La Cavalieri... tout ce qu'il me fallait en ce moment... Je ne comprenais pas comment les hommes  
>pouvaient la trouver désirable... Elle portait toujours des robes surdimensionnées qui faisaient mauvais goût, et ses coiffes manquaient cruellement de modestie. Catarina ne faisait rien dans la simplicité de toute façon... Et pourtant elle avait tout un éventail d'amants...<p>

Wolfy essuya rapidement et discrètement mes joues pendant qu'elle s'approchait, la frustration se lisant sur son visage dont les traits s'étaient durcis. Nous adoptâmes une position plus conventionnelle, comme si nos rapports étaient purement professionnels, tout en suivant l'avancée de la cantatrice des yeux.

_ Je t'ai cherché partout !s'égaya-t-elle en s'arrêtant –trop- près de moi.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Wolfy serrer les poings en expirant doucement. Visiblement Catarina avait le don de l'irriter en moins d'une minute, je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir si mal et si rapidement...

_ Que puis-je pour vous ?m'enquis-je désireux de m'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Se dandinant en battant des paupières, Catarina s'approcha encore un peu de moi, empiétant gravement sur mon espace vital. Je tentais un pas en arrière, voulant mettre un peu de distance entre elle et moi, mais elle s'avança à nouveau. Je retins un soupir exaspéré et me concentrais sur elle, percevant tout de même les mauvaises ondes qui émanaient de Wolfy. Difficile d'ignorer qu'il fulminait silencieusement, et pourtant Catarina le snobait ostensiblement, ce qui ne l'aidait en rien à se calmer.

_ Ma cuisinière, quelle sotte alors, a fait trop à manger...

Je vis les muscles de mon Wolfy se raidir. Tout ça allait très mal finir... Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir d'ailleurs...

_ En quoi suis-je concerné ?la questionnais-je en commençant à perdre patience.  
>_ Je cherche quelqu'un avec qui dîner ce soir, minauda-t-elle.<p>

Retenir un nouveau soupir me demanda un effort quasi inhumain.

_ J'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir. Je vais dîner en ville avec Maestro Mozart, inventais-je.

Se retournant à peine, Wolfy me regarda de ses yeux pétillants de joie, ce qui passa inaperçu auprès de Catarina qui lui tournait le dos. Je me forçais à ne pas lui adresser de sourire tendre, ne voulant pas que la cantatrice remarque la profondeur de notre relation.

_ Joseph Haydn sera certainement disposé à passer la soirée à vos côtés, il ne me semble pas qu'il ait prévu quoi que ce soit.  
>_ Mais... mais en fait j'ai envie de dîner avec un Italien ce soir..., roucoula-t-elle en me faisant les yeux doux.<p>

Serrant ses mains, elle en profita pour presser sa poitrine pour que son décolleté déjà très profond –et vulgaire- soit accentué. Cet amas de chair –puisque je ne parvenais pas à la considérer comme une personne- ne suscitait en moi aucun désir, ne le voyait-elle pas ? C'était plutôt le contraire... elle me dégoûtait...

_ Et je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être passer la nuit chez moi..., poursuivit-elle clairement suggestive. Les nuits sont froides ces derniers temps, il est bon d'avoir quelqu'un pour se réchauffer...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Le printemps s'était montré doux ces derniers jours, l'hiver était derrière nous, et de toute façon j'avais quelqu'un pour partager mon lit. Luttant contre un haut-le-cœur à la pensée de me retrouver dans son lit, j'eu à peine le temps de voir sa main s'approcher de mon cou avant qu'elle soit interrompue. D'un geste violent, Wolfy avait repoussé la Cavalieri avant qu'elle puisse me toucher et s'était interposé entre nous.

J'étais sous le choc. Je savais Wolfy jaloux, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il l'était au point de se montrer rude envers une femme... Catarina ne put rien faire d'autre que pousser un hoquet offusqué, dardant mon Wolfy d'un regard noir.

_ Je ne vous laisserais pas l'approcher ! Vous ne l'aurez pas !s'écria Wolfy à deux doigts de la crise d'hystérie.  
>_ Wolfgang calme-toi, le suppliais-je effaré par son emportement.<p>

Vexé par mon intervention, Wolfy se tourna vers moi. Le mélange d'émotions qui brûlaient dans ses yeux me serra les entrailles. Je lisais à la fois de la colère, de la frustration et de la jalousie, mais aussi de la peine et de la peur...

_ Parce que tu défends cette pervenche en plus !me reprocha Wolfy blessé.

Sans me laisser le temps de le détromper, mon ami d'enfance s'enfuit dans les dédales de couloirs, me laissant encore une fois bien seul... Complètement désœuvré, j'en oublié la présence de Catarina qui se manifesta à nouveau en posant sa main sur mon bras. Je la repoussai immédiatement, dégoûté par ce contact.

_ Ecoutez Catarina, il est hors de question que je vienne dîner chez vous, ni même que je devienne votre ami, et encore moins que je vienne grossir votre collection déjà conséquente d'amants !m'énervais-je. Maintenant je vous serais gré de cesser de m'importuner !

Je la plantais là sans un regard de plus, trop énervé pour retenir des paroles bien plus acerbes encore. Sans plus faire le moindre détour, je me rendis à mon bureau et claquai violemment la porte. Comme je l'avais prévu avant tout ce bazar, je me vautrais sur mon fauteuil. Mon regard se porta sur mon bureau bien ordonné. D'un coup de main rageur, je balançais tout par terre, pensant trouver là un exutoire à ma colère mais il n'en fut rien.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Juste quand j'étais sur le point de me réconcilier avec Wolfy après cinq jours d'enfer et cette idiote venait tout gâcher ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'être loin de lui, j'allais perdre la raison si ça continuait !

Expirant profondément, j'ouvris un de mes tiroirs pour y trouver une bouteille à moitié vide. Ça suffirait amplement pour m'anesthésier un peu... Je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir lorsque le parquet craqua légèrement. Relevant les yeux, je croisais ceux de mon Wolfy qui me fixait avec tristesse. Il n'aimait pas que je boive, du moins quand c'était sur le coup de la colère...

Sentant déjà toute la haine qui m'avait habité quitter mon corps, je rangeais la bouteille, respirant  
>déjà mieux en sa présence. Il ne lui avait pas fallut bien longtemps avant de venir me voir... mais pour rien au moins je lui aurais reproché.<p>

_ Wolfy... pourquoi tu t'es emporté comme ça ?lui demandais-je avec douceur.  
>_ Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches !exigea mon ange blond limite hystérique. Elle cumule les conquêtes, elle te brisera le cœur ! Non, encore pire... Si elle s'attache à toi, elle fera en sorte de porter ton enfant pour te forcer à l'épouser ! Je refuse que ça se passe ainsi ! Tu m'entends Antonio ? Je refuse qu'elle t'ait que pour elle ! Ni elle, ni aucune autre...<p>

Mon petit génie se laissa tomber à genoux sur le parquet. Bien qu'encore secoué par ses propos, je me précipitais vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et calmer un tant soit peu ses pleurs. Ça me rappelait la première fille –et la dernière- dont je lui avais parlé. C'était un peu avant mon départ, quand Wolfy avait commencé à fréquenter Aloysia. J'avais fais la connaissance de Sylvia, une jeune fille vraiment étonnante, et Wolfy s'était mis dans une colère noire quand je lui avais parlé d'elle. Je n'avais jamais porté de jugement sur les fréquentations de mon ami, mais lui ne s'était pas gêné et Léopold avait fini par l'envoyer dans sa chambre pour qu'il retrouve son calme. Le patriarche des Mozart m'avait alors supplié de taire ce genre de choses à Wolfy puisqu'il ne le supportait pas à l'évidence. Ça m'avait fait de la peine, je disais habituellement tout à Wolfy, mais comme je ne voulais pas le blesser j'avais oublié Sylvia au bout de quelques jours...

_ Tout va bien Wolfy, je suis là, chuchotais-je en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste répétitif se voulant apaisant.  
>_ Je refuse de la laisser t'avoir, sanglota doucement mon ami d'enfance dont le visage était niché dans mon cou. Je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner ! Je t'en supplie, ne me met pas de côté... Tu sais bien que je suis jaloux ! Arrête de la fréquenter, je t'en supplie...<p>

C'était ça qui le paniquait ? Il pensait vraiment que j'allais l'abandonner ?

_ Elle ne m'intéresse pas Wolfy, le rassurais-je. Je te consacre tout mon temps, alors je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais commencer à fréquenter une autre personne.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se blottissait contre mon torse, comme si j'étais le plus confortable des oreillers.

_ Alors c'est parfait comme ça, ne changeons rien, murmura-t-il enfin apaisé.

Un rire silencieux secoua mon corps, ce qui interpella immédiatement Wolfy. Il se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux et rougit d'embarras en comprenant que la cause de mon hilarité n'était autre que sa jalousie maladive.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi !râla-t-il gêné.  
>_ Je ne me moque pas de toi, juste de ta jalousie, le taquinais-je en caressant sa joue.<p>

Wolfy se jeta dans mes bras, m'étreignant avec force. Je répondis avec plus de douceur que lui, caressant ses cheveux pour l'aider à se détendre. Je le dorlotais encore une bonne heure avant de me décider à me mettre à composer. L'inspiration m'était revenue en même temps que Wolfy, alors je désirais me mettre rapidement à l'ouvrage pour pouvoir rentrer assez tôt avec mon petit prodige. Ce dernier refusa d'ailleurs de quitter mon bureau, restant pour m'écouter jouer avec la plus grande attention.

Nous finîmes par composer ensemble de somptueuses mélodies. Le trajet du retour fut utiliser à planifier toutes sortes de récitals et d'opéras en collaboration, l'idée plaisant énormément à mon ami d'enfance. Nous passâmes la soirée derrière le piano, poursuivant notre travail avec la passion que nous avions toujours vouée à la musique. Morphée vint nous enlacer aux aurores, à la seconde où nous nous effondrâmes sur le lit, trop fatigués pour nous dévêtir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais pu passer une si bonne journée quand je m'étais levé la veille. 


	19. Chapter 18

Pov Salieri

_ Il ne me sied guère d'accéder à votre requête, Rosenbeerk !  
>_ Mmm ? Qu... quoi ?bredouillais-je.<p>

Tiré de mon sommeil par cette phrase étrange, j'ouvris les yeux et constatai que Wolfy parlait encore dans son sommeil. Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment une contrariété pour moi, je ne l'entendais que quand j'avais le sommeil léger parce que j'étais proche du réveil.

Je caressais tendrement les cheveux de mon bel ange blond. Il était vraiment adorable quand il ronronnait ainsi... Remontant la couverture sur ses épaules nues pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid, je ne pus éviter une grimace lorsque j'entendis une nouvelle fois le nom de l'intendant s'échapper des lèvres de mon ami d'enfance. Comment pouvait-il me serrer si fort de ses bras et penser à Rosenberg... ? Je ne ressemblais en rien à cet odieux personnage...

Désireux de le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps, je tentais d'échapper à ses bras pour remplacer ma présence dans ses bras par un oreiller. Ça c'était sans compter sur la résistance de Wolfy qui se mit à geindre en me serrant avec plus de force.

_ Non, Tonio !gémit-il endormi. Reste avec moi ! Rosenbeerk m'embête !

Voilà qui était déjà plus plaisant à savoir. Au moins Wolfy distinguait Rosenberg de moi même dans le royaume de Morphée. Comme pour le récompenser, je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux, déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Ses joues rosirent adorablement, m'arrachant un nouveau sourire attendri.

_ Pas devant le nain à perruque Tonio, me murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Je secouai la tête, amusé. Laissant mon Wolfy dans le royaume de Morphée, je passai mes bras autour de son corps irradiant de chaleur en attendant son réveil. La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement sur Sophie qui avait anticipé que nous serions au lit à son arrivée, et donc qui était entrée sans bruit. Je lui fis un sourire, ne pouvant pas la saluer à voix haute sans risquer de réveiller mon bel endormi.

Nous convînmes ensemble –et silencieusement- de faire servir le déjeuner et Sophie quitta la chambre. Je me tordais alors dans tous les sens pour réussir à m'extirper de l'étreinte étouffante –mais non moins agréable- de mon petit prodige, lui fourrant l'oreiller dans les bras lorsque je le sentis proche du réveil. Soupirant de soulagement, je m'habillais sans faire de bruit et sortais sans émettre le moindre son qui puisse le réveiller. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais réussi à sortir de la chambre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, mais je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre.

_ Tonio ?hésita une voix chevrotante.

Oui... Ben en fait j'avais raté mon coup... Je rouvrais la porte et observais mon ami d'enfance qui végétait sur le lit, se détendant ostensiblement lorsque je rentrais dans son champ de vision. Résigné, je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'y installais. Wolfy posa sa tête sur ma cuisse, refermant paresseusement les yeux. Je lui caressais instinctivement les cheveux, attendant qu'il veuille bien sortir du lit.

_ Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes toujours dans ce grand lit ?se plaignit puérilement mon ami de toujours.  
>_ Ce « grand lit » est autant le mien que le tien, lui rappelais-je amusé. Il ne va pas te manger !<p>

Wolfy me servit une moue boudeuse mais ne se recula pas pour autant de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions en bas, à table. Wolfy avait l'air d'un enfant qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il vint s'assoir sur mes genoux pour manger.

L'après-midi se passa assez bien. Je composais de douces mélodies à l'étage et Wolfy se reposait sur notre lit, la porte ouverte pour être bercé par la musique. Lorsque vint la fin de la journée, mon ami d'enfance vint se poster à ma droite sur le banc devant le piano, l'air déterminé.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?m'inquiétais-je.  
>_ Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.<p>

Pourquoi tant de sérieux ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas... c'était assez inquiétant...

_ Je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ?  
>_ En fait c'est plutôt de faire un petit voyage qui m'intéresserait... Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller sans toi.<p>

Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je replaçais tendrement une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille.

_ Où voudrais-tu aller ?m'enquis-je gentiment.  
>_ Voir mon père.<p>

Cette nouvelle m'étonna un peu, mais la surprise fit rapidement place à la peine. Cette envie soudaine avait-elle un rapport avec cette chose que « je ne faisais pas » ? Déciderait-il de rester vivre à Salzburg une fois sur place ? M'occupais-je si mal de lui pour qu'il en vienne à souhaiter revenir sous la coupe paternelle ?

_ Je t'accompagnerais, lui promis-je tristement.

Wolfy me sauta au cou et nous quittâmes notre demeure pour nous rendre au premier opéra d'un nouvel entrant. Il était bon pour nous de nous montrer un peu à la cour après tant d'absence et de toute façon nous avions trop dormi durant la journée.

Mon petit ange blond n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler durant l'opéra, soupirant ou fronçant les sourcils à certains passages. J'essayais de le calmer en caressant furtivement sa main, pour que personne ne voie mon geste, mais rien n'y fit. Je ne comprenais pas la raison de son agitation, lui qui aimait tellement découvrir de nouveau compositeur aux styles différents...

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend Wolfy ?le questionnais-je à voix basse quand vint l'entracte.  
>_ Je m'ennuis !pleurnicha mon petite prodige. Je n'aime pas sa musique, c'est la tienne que je préfère !<p>

Même si j'étais touché par ce compliment, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire un caprice ici. Mon Wolfy était trop audacieux pour son propre bien, et je l'imaginais parfaitement monter sur scène pour s'approprier le piano sous prétexte qu'il « n'aimait pas la musique du compositeur ».

_ Sa musique est pourtant charmante, le défendis-je.  
>_ Tu le penses vraiment ?<p>

Je fus incapable de dire « oui » en croisant les yeux ambre de la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus dans ma vie. Bien sûr que je ne le pensais pas... Seule la musique de mon petit ange parvenait à  
>m'émouvoir, tout simplement parce qu'elle était divine.<p>

_ Je ne l'ai pas écoutée, avouais-je résigné.

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres de mon Autrichien préféré. Je voyais déjà quel projet  
>germait dans son esprit, et il me fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il fasse un esclandre.<p>

_ Nous ne partirons pas avant la fin de l'opéra, tranchais-je. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font.  
>_ Pourtant certains ne se sont pas privés avec moi, bougonna mon ange.<p>

Je lui adressais un sourire tendre pour adoucir son amertume et m'installais mieux dans mon siège, luttant contre l'envie de lui caresser la joue ou de le prendre dans mes bras. Beaucoup de courtisans nous fixaient avec insistance, certainement surpris que la prétendue rivalité –sans aucun fondement- qu'on nous prêtait ne soit qu'une légende.

L'attention se reporta sur la scène pour la seconde partie de l'opéra. Mon Wolfy s'ennuyait toujours, et pour ma part je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la musique. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à ce que m'avait dit mon ami d'enfance la veille. Qu'est-ce que je ne faisais pas ? Peut-être qu'il estimait que je ne lui donnais pas assez de liberté, que j'étais trop autoritaire... ou alors c'était sa jalousie qui s'était exprimée et il voulait me demander de m'éloigner de Joseph... mais alors pourquoi serait-ce survenu juste après cette histoire de baiser ? Quel était le lien entre les deux ?

_ Tonio ? Tonio c'est fini, m'informa gentiment mon ami d'enfance.

J'éclatais enfin ma bulle de pensées, réalisant que nous étions presque les derniers dans la salle. Beaucoup de personnes sortaient avec un air sévère, signe que l'opéra n'avait pas plu. Wolfy m'arracha à mes observations en me tirant par le bras vers la sortie, se moquant éperdument du regard des autres.

Nous rentrâmes à pas lents, parlant de tout et de rien en admirant le voile sombre de la nuit où brillaient des milliers d'étoiles. Complètement grisé par la beauté de la nuit, mon ami d'enfance insista pour qu'on s'arrête dans un charmant jardin public où nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe pour nous repaître du spectacle offert par les constellations.

_ Tu crois aux âme-sœurs ?me demanda Wolfy.

Etonné par sa question, je me tournais légèrement vers lui et plongeais dans ses yeux ambre qui brillaient encore plus que toutes les étoiles dans le ciel. L'intensité de ses yeux me troubla, remuant quelque chose en moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais j'étais déjà habitué à ressentir ce genre de sensations en présence de Wolfy.

_ Je... je n'y ai jamais pensé.  
>_ Dans la Grèce antique, les gens pensaient que les âme-sœurs naissaient ensemble... collés en quelques sortes... Mais comme ils étaient trop puissants, Zeus avait finit par les séparer et chaque homme était ainsi condamné à chercher pendant toute son existence la moitié dont il avait été privé, me raconta Wolfy l'air rêveur.<p>

Je ne connaissais pas cette légende, mais je n'aurais pas dû être surpris que ce soit le cas pour Wolfy puisque c'était un grand romantique dans l'âme. Laissant mon ami d'enfance rêvasser tranquillement, je revenais à l'observation des étoiles en pensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ce mythe était irréalisable... Comment les hommes et femmes auraient put naitre de la sorte ? C'était plus une fable qu'autre chose...

_ Tu n'as jamais souhaité de rencontrer une personne comme ça Tonio ? Une personne qui connait tout de toi, qui t'acceptes comme tu es, qui te rend heureux... ?  
>_ Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre une femme juste pour bénéficier de sa compagnie. Ma vie est bien assez remplie comme ça.<p>

Wolfy se mit sur le flanc, une main sous sa tête, pour me fixer en fronçant les sourcils. Je venais de briser son élan de romantisme autour de sa théorie d'âme-sœurs, alors il devait être assez contrarié.

_ Et si ce n'était pas une femme qu'il te fallait, mais un homme ?

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur mes lèvres. Comme Wolfy préféraient les hommes, je n'étais pas surpris par sa question.

_ J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon lit, alors si je devais me trouver un amant je crois que ça poserait problème, le taquinais-je. Mais dis-moi Wolfy... comment tu ferais si tu trouvais ton « âme-sœur » ? Tu passerais quelques heures avec lui pour assouvir tes _besoins_ et après tu filerais en douce pour dormir avec moi ?

Wolfy rougit adorablement en baissant la tête, me faisant rire. Je savais très bien que je ne supporterais pas de devoir le partager avec quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser. Ma seule consolation était de savoir que la mésaventure qu'il avait connu avec Lorenzo lui apprendrait à se méfier donc il prendrait son temps avant de trouver un compagnon digne de ce nom. J'avais encore un peu de temps...

Voir le corps de mon ange blond secoué d'un frisson me sortit de mes pensées. Sans pourtant être froide, la nuit était fraiche et mon Wolfy préférait la chaleur d'un lit dans lequel il pouvait s'enterrer sous une montagne de couettes.

_ On va rentrer, avant que tu ne prennes froid, murmurais-je en l'attirant vers moi pour lui communiquer ma chaleur.  
>_ Oh non ! Pas déjà !geignit mon ami d'enfance. On vient tout juste d'arriver !<br>_ Tu trembles de froid Wolfy...

Soupirant, mon ami d'enfance se leva de mauvaise grâce et nous rentrâmes chez nous pour aller rejoindre Morphée dans son royaume.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Tonio... Il faut se réveiller..., chantonna une voix suave dans mon oreille.

Je repris difficilement conscience, ouvrant les yeux pour remarquer que je n'étais pas couché dans mon lit. Comme nous étions partis en début d'après-midi pour nous rendre chez le père de Wolfy, nous avions dû faire un arrêt dans une auberge pour la nuit. Je n'étais pas serein mais je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à ce désir de celui avec qui j'avais grandi.

J'étais allongé sur le ventre, position assez inhabituelle pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas me redresser puisqu'un poids –que je soupçonnais fortement être Wolfy- me clouait au lit. Deux mains chaudes vinrent masser les muscles de mon dos, me détendant au possible. Soupirant d'aise, je fermais les yeux et laissai Wolfy faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je ne savais pas que le talent de ses mains ne se cantonnait pas au piano...

_ Je te fais du bien ?susurra mon ami d'enfance qui s'était penché sur moi sans pour autant descendre de mon dos.

Un gémissement appréciateur lui répondit. Riant légèrement, mon Wolfy concentra ses massages sur le bas de mon dos. Ma température corporelle augmenta sans mon accord. Toute cette chaleur s'accumula sur un point bien sensible de mon anatomie. Cette pression ne diminua pas lorsque Wolfy déposa quelques baisers sur le haut de mon dos...

Je m'en voulais de réagir de la sorte, mais je mettais ça sur le compte de ma –trop- longue période d'abstinence. Je n'avais plus touché de femme depuis mon arrivée en Autriche... ça commençait à faire beaucoup... Et puis Wolfy ne m'aidait pas avec ses caresses trop sensuelles pour mon bien ! Même si je me détestai de devoir l'arrêter, il me fallait bien faire cesser cette torture avant qu'il ne me rende fou de désir et que je prenne quelque chose qui ne m'appartenait nullement... son corps...

_ Tu veux bien arrêter s'il-te-plait ?lui demandais-je gentiment.  
>_ Mais... pourquoi ?s'inquiéta Wolfy blessé. Je te fais mal ?<p>

Entendre la peine dans sa voix me serra le cœur. Je détestais lui imposer ce genre de sentiments, je préférais le rendre heureux.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, lui assurais-je. Mais si tu continues je vais m'endormir et nous devons reprendre la route.  
>_ Oh..., souffla-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu te rendors, on n'est pas pressés, on pourrait partir cet après-midi.<br>_ Je sais comment tu es quand on te prive de ta sieste, souris-je taquin. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie d'affronter aujourd'hui.  
>_ Bla bla bla, maugréa Wolfy boudeur.<p>

Un petit rire m'échappa alors que mon ami d'enfance se laissait tomber à ma droite. Je l'observais s'enterrer dans son mutisme jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand il s'installa sur le flanc en me souriant doucement. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux m'intriguait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais, mais je ne savais toujours pas à quoi la rattacher...

Tout doucement, Wolfy se rapprocha de moi et colla son front au mien. Il y avait une sorte d'attente dans son regard, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir. De plus sa proximité obligeait nos souffles à se mélanger, ce qui me déconcentrait grandement. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que nos regards ne se détachent puis Wolfy se laissa glisser sur le dos en soupirant. Lorsqu'il retourna son visage vers moi, l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux ambre avait terni à cause de tristesse qui avait fait son chemin dans ses iris, mélangées à une sorte de frustrations que je ne comprenais pas.

_ On ferait mieux de prendre la route, souffla-t-il sans entrain.

Je hochai la tête et quittais le lit pour m'habiller, rapidement suivi par mon Wolfy. Nous fîmes le trajet en silence, comme si une aura épaisse de gêne nous empêchait de parler à cœur ouvert comme nous en avions l'habitude. Wolfy semblait bien plus pressé que moi de retrouver son père. Pour une fois, je n'avais aucune envie de voir Léopold... L'idée que Wolfgang puisse vouloir rester ici me serrait les tripes.

Le chemin qui menait à la maison familiale de Mozart se dessina trop vite à mon goût devant nous. Wolfy claqua les rênes pour rentrer chez lui au galop, ravi de pouvoir rentrer « chez lui ». 


	20. Chapter 19

_ Mes enfants !nous accueillit chaleureusement Léopold. Entrez donc, je vais demander qu'on nous prépare du thé.

Wolfy délaissa sa monture au majordome mais j'insistais pour mener la mienne à l'écurie par mes propres moyens. Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'entrer chez Léopold pour constater que Wolfgang y était bien plus heureux que chez moi. J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas ce que je faisais de mal...

Perdu dans mes sombres réflexions, je restais campé sur mes deux jambes, observant l'étendue d'herbe tendre qui était devant moi et semblait sans fin. J'avais l'impression de perdre tous mes repères, que l'air fuyait mes poumons... La perte de mon ami d'enfance était imminente...

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Antonio ?me questionna une voix bienveillante. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire mon garçon... Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Un maigre sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque la main réconfortante de Léopold vint se poser sur mon épaule. Il avait été comme un second père après Gassmann, ce rôle lui ayant tenu encore plus à cœur à la suite du décès de mon mentor, et la chaleur dont il faisait preuve m'avait toujours fait du bien dans les moments de douleur.

_ Je vais partir et il va rester ici, me confiais-je au bord des larmes. Il lui manque quelque chose, quelque chose que je ne lui donne pas...

Mettre des mots sur mes angoisses étaient encore plus douloureux, comme si ça les rendait plus réelles...

_ Cesse de dire des bêtises Antonio... Tu es la raison de Wolfgang, et il est ton grain de folie. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre pour vivre heureux, vous vous complétez.

C'était peut-être vrai, mais dernièrement il fallait croire que ça n'avait plus suffit à mon petit ange blond...

_ Tu sais quelle est la première chose que Wolfgang a faite après ton départ ?me questionna Léopold avec un petit sourire.

Je restais silencieux quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle je me plaisais à penser et de toute façon je ne voyais pas quel lien j'étais censé deviné. Cette période avait été une des plus douloureuses de ma vie et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'oublier... Léopold faisait preuve de bien peu de tact en me la rappelant...

_ Il a englouti toutes ses réserves de chocolat ?suggérais-je.  
>_ Non, ça c'est la seconde chose qu'il a fait, rit-il amusé.<p>

Je ne pu retenir un sourire. C'était bien mon Wolfy ça... C'était comme ça que nous avions toujours soignés les plaies que ce monde violent infligeait nos cœurs trop naïfs...

_ D'abord il est allé chez les Weber, m'annonça Léopold penaud.

Voulait-il vraiment me pousser dans mes retranchements ? Ne réalisait-il pas que c'était un sujet particulièrement sensible pour moi !

_ J'imagine qu'Aloysia l'a accueilli à bras et jupons ouverts, grommelais-je.  
>_ Elle aurait bien voulu ! Mais Wolfgang était très énervé... Il l'a traité de tous les noms et l'a accusée d'être à l'origine de ton départ, de l'avoir dupé. J'ai pris peur qu'il ne finisse par la frapper alors je l'ai ramené chez nous, mais plus jamais nous n'avons entendu parler des Weber et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal.<p>

J'étais assez surpris par sa révélation. Wolfgang avait des mœurs très douces, je le voyais mal réagir si violemment envers une femme avant toutes les mésaventures qu'il avait connues récemment. De plus, Aloysia n'avait pas agit de façon directe sur mon départ, alors pourquoi Wolfy avait-il estimé qu'elle l'avait trahi... ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire Léopold ?l'interrogeais-je troublé par son récit.  
>_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Antonio... Tu devrais commencer à considérer Wolfgang autrement.<p>

Un soupir trahit ma lassitude. Je ne comprenais pas les énigmes que me fournissaient Léopold à travers ses paraboles. Wolfy était un être à part, peut-être qu'il ne le comprenait pas lui-même...

_ De toute façon je reste indigne de garder Wolfgang avec moi, m'affligeais-je déchiré. Mes mains sont tâchées de sang...  
>_ Lorenzo..., devina mon ainé pensif. Alors c'est bel et bien fini ?<br>_ Il ne reviendra plus jamais tourmenter Wolfgang...

Pour moi c'était une autre affaire... Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ses cris de douleur, la souffrance qui déformait son visage, l'odeur étouffante du sang... Léopold du sentir mon combat intérieur puisqu'il pressa mon épaule avec plus de force.

_ Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, m'assura-t-il.  
>_ J'aurais dû trouver un autre moyen...<br>_ Tu sais bien qu'il était assez rusé pour se tirer de n'importe quelle situation !me sermonna sévèrement Léopold. S'il avait retrouvé Wolfgang il l'aurait tué !  
>_ Parce que tu crois qu'avoir tué un meurtrier fait de moi quelqu'un de bien !m'écriais-je. Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui maintenant ! J'aurais dû l'escorter très loin et veiller à ce que jamais il ne s'échappe en le surveillant moi-même...<br>_ Là c'est Wolfgang que tu aurais condamné ! Il n'aurait pas pu vivre en te sachant irrémédiablement loin de lui, tu le sais très bien ! Pense à tout ce qu'il a fait à Wolfgang ! Tu n'as fait que rendre justice ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il culpabilisait quand il le frappait ? Quand il abusait de lui ?

Un feu effrayant brûlait dans les yeux de Léopold. De la haine, à n'en pas douter... Lorenzo avait blessé son fils, sa plus grande richesse...

_ Ça ne m'aide pas à me sentir humain...  
>_ Antonio, réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que tu te sens coupable de son sort ?<p>

Quelle question ! J'allais trainer ce fardeau jusqu'à mon dernier jour...

_ Oui..., hésitais-je pas certain qu'il réagirait bien.

Contre toute attente un sourire doux habilla les lèvres de Léopold qui me couvait du regard.

_ Tu vois mon garçon, c'est ça qui te différencie de Lorenzo : tu éprouves des sentiments. Bien sûr, ces gens-là connaissent le désir et la haine, mais il ne connaisse pas l'empathie, la culpabilité, le bonheur... Tu es de loin l'homme le plus respectable que je connaisse, même le prêtre du village mérite moins d'être béatifié que toi. Ton âme est pure Antonio, cesse de te faire du mouron pour cet écart de conduite. Le Seigneur pardonne les repentants, tu le sais bien.

Je laissais à son discours le temps de se faire un chemin dans mon esprit. Jamais je n'avais envisagé les choses de ce point de vue... Peut-être pourrais-je vivre en songeant ainsi à ce qui s'était passé, sans pour autant pouvoir me pardonner complètement ce geste...

Un bruit à notre droite attira notre attention. Reportant nos regards en cette direction, nous vîmes que Wolfy nous observait timidement, comme s'il avait peur de s'immiscer dans la conversation. Pressant une dernière fois mon épaule, Léopold céda sa place à son fils qui s'approcha gauchement de moi.

_ Alors... alors c'est vraiment finit ?hésita mon petit ange.  
>_ Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, lui promis-je. Il n'en a plus les moyens...<p>

Je n'osais pas croiser les yeux de mon Wolfy, de peur d'y lire de la déception voire même du dégoût. Un silence assez pesant s'installa alors que nous fixions l'horizon, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Une main finit par attraper la mienne, et je reconnus là la signature de Wolfy quand il voulait de l'attention. Je reportais donc mon regard sur lui, mais n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant qu'il me saute au cou, couvrant mon visage de baisers.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il quand il consentit à s'arrêter. Je te dois tellement... Tu m'as rendu ma liberté, mon  
>bonheur... Et tu arrives à me supporter !acheva-t-il avec un rire.<p>

Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, mais le bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux effaçait largement la peine que ces perles salées suscitaient invariablement en moi. Savoir que mon Wolfy ne me considérait pas comme un monstre pour mon acte innommable me rassurait, comme si ça me réconciliait un peu avec moi-même... ma conscience en ressortait un peu allégée, même si je n'oubliais pas que mes mains étaient à jamais maculées de sang...

Nous finîmes par rejoindre Léopold dans le salon, prenant le thé en abordant uniquement des sujets agréables. Wolfgang avait retrouvé ses habitudes, parlant sans s'arrêter, et même si j'avais peur que son père lui manque au point qu'il veuille rester ici quand je repartirais, j'étais ravi de voir leur relation retrouver sa splendeur passée.

Le dîner arriva bien assez vite et Wolfy –qui s'était montré bavard au point d'en oublier sa sieste- fatigua rapidement. Il enlaça son père, le faisant pratiquement pleurer d'émotion, et monta les escaliers en m'entrainant à sa suite, ne tolérant aucune protestation. Mon Wolfy usa de ses dernières forces pour me pousser sur le lit, s'effondrant ensuite sur moi sans la moindre gêne. Il me fallut alors le dévêtir sommairement pour pouvoir le mettre sous les draps et l'y rejoindre une fois prêt à aller au lit.

_ Allez les garçons, on se réveille !  
>_ Non... Je t'en prie Tonio, laisse-moi encore dormir un peu..., gémit mon ange blond. Je fais un rêve merveilleux.<p>

Quittant le royaume de Morphée avec peine, je remarquais que Léopold nous observait avec amusement. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à réveiller deux personnes qui manquent de sommeil...

_ C'est à ton père qu'il faut t'en prendre Wolfy, soupirais-je en refermant les yeux.  
>_ Laisse-nous dormir papa !geignit mon petit prodige.<p>

Il n'attendit aucune réponse avant de nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou pour se blottir plus confortablement contre mon torse.

_ Wolfgang je te préviens : si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, je dirais à Antonio que ce n'est pas la peine de venir passer la journée avec toi !menaça Léopold.  
>_ Hein ?s'écria Wolfy en se redressant brutalement.<br>_ C'est comme ça que tu le réveillais quand je n'étais pas là pour le faire à ta place ?ris-je.

Léopold partagea mon hilarité alors que Wolfy boudait, vexé de s'être fait avoir.

_ Rien ne presse, on peut bien rester au lit encore une heure, s'emporta mon ami d'enfance de très mauvaise humeur.  
>_ C'est dimanche, nous allons à la messe.<br>_ Oh non !cria Wolfy capricieux.

Déjà dimanche ? Je n'avais pas vu la semaine passer... Je me levais donc pour me préparer à aller à la messe, réalisant que j'avais trop longtemps négligé cette habitude.

_ Ne me laisse pas, sanglota Wolfgang en s'accrochant à mon cou pendant que je boutonnais ma chemise.

Je savais qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour que je culpabilise et reste avec lui, j'y avais déjà eu droit quand nous étions plus jeunes. Wolfgang détestait aller à l'église. Il trouvait les valeurs de notre religion trop strictes et les messes trop ennuyantes. Pour moi, la messe du dimanche était une institution. C'était le seul jour où je pouvais prendre le temps de m'y rendre, et Gassmann avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de m'y emmener de son vivant, se donnant ainsi l'occasion de voir Léopold qui y allait le même jour.

_ Je vais à la messe. Si tu veux être avec moi, rien ne t'empêche de nous accompagner.

Wolfy me fit ses yeux tristes mais je ne cédais pas cette fois et il fut bien obligé de s'habiller. Nous rejoignîmes Léopold qui nous attendait en bas et nous mîmes en route. Wolfgang trainait les pieds en grommelant des paroles inintelligibles, ce qui faisait sourire son père, mais moi je ne supportais pas de le voir si grognon. Je préférais le voir sauter partout...

_ Bon, ça suffit maintenant, décrétais-je en l'arrêtant par le bras.

Mon ami d'enfance écarquilla les yeux, pensant que j'avais perdu patience et que j'allais lui crier dessus, mais je me contentais de le prendre dans mes bras pour le dorloter. Wolfy détestait être réveillé comme l'avait fait Léopold, alors la meilleure façon de lui rendre son sourire était encore de parer au manque qu'il avait subi dès le matin. Deux minutes furent suffisantes pour qu'il se calme et qu'il réponde à mon étreinte. Je su alors que sa mauvaise humeur s'était dissipée.

_ Evitons de nous faire remarquer, lui chuchotais-je en me reculant doucement de lui.

Wolfgang fit la moue mais obtempéra, se pressant néanmoins contre pour entrelacer nos doigts et les cacher aux yeux des passant entre les plis de nos vestes. Nous arrivâmes bien vite à l'église et Wolfy s'installa entre son père et moi, soupirant de lassitude à l'avance. Le prêtre n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais participé à une messe ici, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'ennui de Wolfy.

Etant un grand habitué des compositions dédiées à l'église, il me fut pénible d'écouter le massacre auquel s'adonnait le prétendu musicien derrière le piano. Je grinçais des dents lors des morceaux de piano, mais je cru que Wolfy allait hurler lorsque vint la cantatrice. A défaut d'avoir un bel organe, la femme était haute en chaire et en artifices, ce qui ne plaisait vraiment pas à mon ami d'enfance.

_ Dis Tonio... Tu crois qu'elle passe les portes avec une coiffe pareille ?murmura Wolfy.

Sa discrétion légendaire lui porta l'attention de toute l'assemblée qui s'était tu pour l'écouter. Léopold le fusilla du regard.

_ Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser à côté sans que vous ne vous fassiez remarquer !nous sermonna-t-il. Mais quel âge vous avez bon sang ? On va faire comme avec les enfants puisque vous en avez la maturité : Wolfgang tu viens te mettre à ma droite !  
>_ Mais que vois-je ?ironisa le prêtre. Serait-ce Wolfgang ? Notre brebis égarée ? Mais quel bon vent vous amène ?<p>

Je détestai le ton qu'il employait. Cet homme n'avait jamais apprécié Wolfy à sa juste valeur, pas étonnant que mon ami d'enfance n'aime pas l'église...

_ Figurez-vous que je n'ai pas eu le choix, rétorqua Wolfy avec un sourire hypocrite. Mais justement, je me proposai de vous quitter avec mon ami Antonio...

Maintenant j'étais certain que tout le monde dévorait cette conversation où Wolfgang faisait étalage de son insolence. Dans une église tout de même...

_ Antonio !s'exclama le religieux ravi. Quel bonheur de te revoir parmi nous !

Je lui adressai un modeste sourire, embarrassé par toute l'attention que nous recevions.

_ Il parait que tu es devenu musicien Wolfgang..., déclara le prêtre avec un mépris évident.  
>_ Un des meilleurs, fanfaronna Wolfy avec une courbette exagérée. Et Antonio n'est pas mauvais non plus !<br>_ Vas donc faire profiter tout le monde de ton talent, ordonna Léopold excédé.

Mon petit génie ouvrit la bouche, choqué que son père ne prenne pas son parti, et se retourna vers moi dans la recherche de soutien. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir en sa faveur, nous nous étions déjà suffisamment fait remarquer...

_ Mais... enfin... je ne veux p...  
>_ Tu obéis !le coupa son père. Antonio enchainera après toi.<p>

Wolfgang s'exécuta en maugréant, déçu par notre manque de soutien. La messe se passa un peu plus rapidement puisque nous avions accès au piano et que la « cantatrice » avait été mise hors d'état de nuire, mais mon exubérant ami ne cacha pas sa joie lorsque nous quittâmes enfin l'église.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Nous étions revenus depuis quelques jours à Vienne, ensemble... Je me rappelais l'air paniqué de Wolfy quand j'avais attelé mon paquetage, déjà prêt à partir alors que ses valises n'étaient pas faites. C'en était suivit un épais quiproquo qui avait abouti à une crise de larmes où mon ami d'enfance m'avait assuré qu'il ne comptait pas rester chez son père très longtemps. Je m'étais senti tellement stupide sur le coup... en même temps mon petit génie avait passé son temps à discuter avec son père, alors mes craintes avaient quand même quelques fondements...

Ce matin j'avais quitté le lit assez tôt, un désir impérieux m'ayant dérobé au royaume de Morphée. Pour une fois j'avais réussi à sortir du lit sans réveiller mon petit ange blond, et j'en étais particulièrement fier.

L'air était frais mais agréable en ville, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Je ne prolongeais pas ma balade une fois mon achat effectué, je n'aimais pas laisser Wolfy seul à la maison, même si les domestiques étaient à ses côtés... D'humeur joviale, j'ouvris la porte vêtu d'un sourire qui se dissipa dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur l'escalier. Les jambes repliées contre son torse, mon Wolfy était assis sur une marche, les joues noyées de larmes. Il s'élança vers ma direction en entendant la porte se refermer derrière moi, me sautant au cou en sanglotant violemment.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Wolfy ?m'affolais-je immédiatement en le serrant contre moi. Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
>_ J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ! Je déteste quand tu quittes la maison pendant que je dors... Où tu étais parti ?renifla mon petit génie qui tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme.<p>

Je me reculais de lui malgré sa résistance et lui montrai la boite que je tenais entre les mains. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une flamme de gourmandise lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle contenait... Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu mais c'était sans compter sur Sophie...

_ Ah non les garçons !nous sermonna-t-elle. Vous n'allez pas vous gaver de chocolat maintenant ! Nous allons bientôt passer à table, vous n'aurez plus faim si vous engloutissez ces cochonneries ! Allez, donnez-moi ça !

Wolfy lui fit les gros yeux lorsqu'elle insulta notre péché mignon et m'arracha la boite des mains. Nous savions tous deux que Sophie n'avait aucune autorité sur nous, mais elle était notre figure maternelle et Wolfgang avait décidé de lui faire un caprice visiblement.

_ Courre Tonio !s'écria-t-il en fonçant vers la porte du jardin.

Je restais quelques instants interdit avant de réaliser que Sophie me dévisageait sévèrement, me défendant silencieusement de suivre le mauvais exemple de mon camarade. La tentation fut trop grande et je finis par repartir par la porte d'entrée pour m'empresser de rejoindre le jardin où Wolfy m'attendait. Ensemble, nous courûmes nous réfugier sous un arbre dont le feuillage nous dissimulait suffisamment pour assurer notre fugue.

_ Tu es irrécupérable Wolfy, haletais-je en m'adossant au tronc de l'arbre.

Mon ami d'enfance m'adressa un sourire rayonnant pour seule réponse puis s'assit dans l'herbe pour ouvrir la boîte que je lui avais ramenée. Le voir heureux de cette modeste affection me réchauffait les entrailles. J'aimais faire son bonheur...

Nous nous partageâmes les chocolats selon nos goûts respectifs, regrettant tout de même de ne pouvoir profiter d'une tasse de lait sans subir le courroux de Sophie qui devait nous attendre de pied ferme.

_ J'aime la musique, déclara brusquement Wolfy.

Cet aveu me fit rire. Je savais bien qu'il aimait la musique, sinon il ne lui vouerait pas un tel culte, il n'exercerait pas cette profession...

_ Pourquoi ça te fait rire ?s'étonna mon petit ange blond.  
>_ Parce que tu n'en aurais pas fait ton métier si tu ne l'aimais pas, souris-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.<p>

Mon ami d'enfance se débattit en geignant, finissant quand même par venir se blottir dans mes bras.

_ De toute façon tu as tout faux, grommela Wolfy. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime que j'en ai fait mon métier, j'ai même failli arrêter.  
>_ Quand ça ?hoquetais-je.<p>

J'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire, Wolfgang avait toujours eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour composer, alors je ne voyais vraiment pas quand il avait put se décourager...

_ Après ton départ...

Mon cœur se serra au rappel de ce souvenir qui m'était presque insupportable. J'aurais dû rester auprès de Wolfy... il ne se serait certainement pas tourné vers les hommes, et il n'aurait pas eu de problèmes avec Lorenzo... Tout était entièrement de ma faute...

_ Je ne voulais plus toucher mon piano puisque tu n'étais plus là pour m'entendre jouer ou composer avec moi..., continua de raconter mon petit prodige. Papa s'est inquiété et je me suis confié à lui... Et tu connais papa... il aime bien trop la musique pour me laisser abandonner... Alors il m'a convaincu à sa façon : il m'a dit qu'avec le talent que tu avais, tu deviendrais célèbre, et que si je voulais te retrouver il fallait que je sois célèbre dans le même milieu que toi.  
>_ Je suis désolé Wolfgang, m'excusais-je. Je nous ai fait souffrir inutilement.<p>

Pas rancunier pour deux sous, mon ami de toujours m'adressa un petit sourire en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens.

_ J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire... Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Aloysia. Elle me disait qu'il n'était pas normal que je passe autant de temps avec un autre garçon, qu'il fallait que je fréquente des « femmes ». Je m'étais laissé convaincre que c'était nécessaire mais je n'arrivais quand même pas à apprécier ses baisers... J'aurais dû venir t'en parler au lieu de me laisser berner... Je t'ai laissé de côté, je suis tellement désolé...  
>_ Ne dis pas ça, l'implorais-je en le cajolant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais très bien.<p>

Mon Autrichien préféré se laissa bercer par mes caresses, soupirant d'aise régulièrement. La  
>gourmandise de mon Wolfy refit surface, ce qui nous amena à la suite de la dégustation des chocolats. Je croquais dans un de ces délicieux mets cacaoté quand mon regard croisa celui espiègle de mon ami d'enfance. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir pour l'en empêcher, ma petite tête blonde déroba le morceau chocolat que je tenais à la main et se mit debout pour me narguer.<p>

_ Hey ! Rends-moi ça ! Je veux bien être gentil et partager mais là c'est mes préférés !le grondais-je faussement en me mettant debout.  
>_ Viens le chercher !me provoqua Wolfy.<p>

Je le coursai quelques minutes alors qu'il pouffait et finis par le plaquer contre le tronc d'un arbre. Une bouffée de chaleur m'accabla lorsque je réalisai à quel point nos corps étaient proches, mais l'effort que je venais de fournir avait rendu mes joues rouges, ce qui me permettait heureusement de dissimuler mon trouble à mon protégé.

_ Il est à moi, lui rappelais-je en tentant de lui reprendre le morceau de chocolat.

Affichant un sourire clairement mutin, Wolfy porta le chocolat à sa bouche devant mes yeux ébahis.

_ Viens l'chercher !répéta-t-il la bouche pleine.  
>_ Wolfgang, soupirais-je en le lâchant.<p>

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup. Je le trouvais bien trop agité, presque nerveux... Les traits de son doux visage se durcirent dans la seconde alors qu'il croquait dans ce bout de chocolat qui fut mien, essuyant une grimace au passage puisqu'il n'aimait pas cette sorte de chocolat.

_ Tu vois Antonio, là j'en peux plus !s'emporta mon Wolfy. Je suis d'accord me montrer patient en attendant que tu te réveilles, mais quoi que puisses dire papa je vois bien que c'est une cause perdue. Je n'aime pas attendre pour rien, tu le sais très bien !

Sa déclaration me paniqua. Wolfy m'avait dit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, et là j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'abandonner à cause de ce manque... Je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans lui, c'était trop me demander...

_ Mais attends, je...  
>_ J'en ai assez d'attendre !<p>

Et sans me laisser comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, Wolfy encadra mon visage et m'embrassa avec autorité. Un gémissement –savant mélange de surprise et du plaisir qui déferlait dans mon corps- m'échappa. Je restais les yeux grands ouverts alors que Wolfgang courtisait inlassablement mes lèvres des siennes, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'y comprenais rien... Pourquoi Wolfy m'embrassait après avoir si violemment réagit lorsque nous avions fêté mon retour à Vienne en abusant de l'alcool ? Je profitais du fait que Wolfy ait besoin de respirer pour tenter de tirer tout ça au clair.

_ Mais enfin Wolfgang, je ne comprends pas... Je croyais que...  
>_ Laisse-toi juste convaincre..., me supplia mon ami d'enfance les yeux brillants de larmes. Laisse-moi juste une chance de te convaincre...<p>

Toujours retourné par ce qui se passait, je n'opposais aucune résistance lorsqu'il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. La douceur de ses lèvres me fit perdre pied, et ce fut bientôt sa langue au goût cacaoté qui s'insinua dans ma bouche pour venir courtiser son homologue.

Les souvenirs trop bien enfouis de notre soirée de débauche me revinrent brutalement à l'esprit... J'avais bel et bien embrassé Wolfy, cédant à la tentation trop forte qui me brûlait les entrailles... mais c'était mon petit protégé qui avait enflammé le baiser, je ne l'avais en rien contraint... Et après... et après je lui avais confessé mes sentiments que l'alcool avait réussi à percer à jour... « _Te amo »..._ Combien de fois lui avais-je dit ces mots ce fameux soir ? Mais Wolfy ne les comprenait pas, il ne parlait pas Italien...

Le baiser s'interrompit brusquement, me faisant subir une inconfortable sensation de manque lorsque les lèvres qui me tentaient tant s'éloignèrent des miennes. Wolfy me fixait de ses yeux apeurés, clairement au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Il avait peur que je l'abandonne...

Tout se mettait lentement en place dans mon esprit. Ce sentiment contre lequel j'avais toujours lutté depuis que je connaissais Wolfy, les moyens que j'étais prêt à déployer pour le protéger, mon désir qu'il soit toujours prêt de moi, ma jalousie face à d'autres prétendants -ou prétendantes-... Je n'avais jamais considéré cette possibilité... Mais comment aurais-je pu m'ouvrir à ces sentiments alors que mon éducation les réprouvait énergiquement ? La femme de Gassmann était très différente de son époux. Si mon protecteur désirait ardemment que je trouve ma moitié en la personne de Wolfy, sa femme m'avait inculqué des principes très catholiques qui n'autorisaient en rien les relations amoureuses entre hommes...

Mon regard se porta sur mon ami d'enfance qui semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement tant il respirait vite et fort. Mon absence de réaction le chamboulait plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Le cœur battant la chamade, je consentis à ouvrir la bouche.

_ Wolfgang... _te amo_..., déclarais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le dire me fit réaliser que c'était une évidence, et pourtant j'avais toujours été aveugle face à ce que j'avais sous mon nez... ou plutôt dans les yeux ambre de la personne qui savait tout de moi...

_ Je ne comprends pas ces mots, pleurnicha-t-il paniqué.

Sa détresse me serra le cœur. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi, je préférais le voir souriant et épanoui.

_ Réfléchis, je te les ai déjà appris. _Te amo_..., répétais-je plus lentement.

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de mon petit génie, signe de son affolement. Il était surmené au point de ne plus parvenir à réfléchir décemment. C'était une des seules phrases que je lui avais apprise en Italien.

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'attendre de lui qu'il puisse s'en rappeler, je pris sa main droite dans la mienne et la portais à sa joue pour y essuyer quelques larmes.

_ _Te_...

Wolfy fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il commençait à deviner ce que j'évoquais. Lui adressant un doux sourire, je déplaçai nos doigts entrelacés sur mon torse, au niveau de mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

_ _amo_...

Les yeux de mon aimé s'écarquillèrent de stupeur avant qu'il ne fonde littéralement en sanglots. Tout naturellement, ses bras s'ouvrirent pour réclamer un câlin que je ne pus lui refuser. Des larmes m'échappèrent. C'était à la fois le fruit de mon soulagement, de mon bonheur et de ma culpabilité. Si j'avais été moins aveugle je nous aurais évité bien des peines... dont Lorenzo...

_ Je t'aime Tonio, chuchota Wolfy à mon oreille. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre t'avoir, tu es à moi.

Je caressais ses cheveux en desserrant ma prise sur son frêle corps pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Pouvoir assouvir ce désir trop longtemps refoulé me faisait un bien inimaginable, c'en était presque toxique...

_ _Te amo_ Wolfgang, lui souris-je tendrement. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt.  
>_ Maintenant tu es tout à moi, je ne te laisserais jamais partir, fanfaronna mon aimé les yeux plein d'étoiles.<br>_ J'espère bien, lui souris-je en séchant ses larmes.

Radieux comme jamais, mon petit ange blond me sauta au cou et m'embrassa sans jamais se lasser. Finalement le repas eut largement le temps de refroidir puisque nous n'en avions que faire, nous n'avions d'appétit que pour les lèvres de l'autre. 


	21. Epilogue

Pov Salieri

Déjà deux semaines que les « je t'aime » nourrissaient notre quotidien. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir déjà vu mon Wolfy si rayonnant, ce qui avait un impact direct et positif sur mon humeur. Nos compositions conjointes étaient nombreuses, à tel point que nous avions prévu de donner un récital au courant du mois.

_ Tonio ?m'appela la voix de mon adorable compagnon.  
>_ Je suis dans le salon, l'informais-je en quittant brusquement mes pensées.<p>

Ma petite tête blonde apparut au seuil du salon peu après. Un sourire amoureux aux lèvres, il vint s'assoir à califourchon sur mes genoux pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Même si j'avais eu un peu de mal à absorber tous ces élans d'affections inhabituels pour moi, maintenant je devais avouer que je me sentais dépérir quand je passais plus d'une heure sans avoir l'occasion de l'embrasser. Mon aimé était devenu une addiction des plus bénéfiques...

_ Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ?me questionna-t-il dès le baiser rompu.

Je retins un triste soupir. Sans qu'il ait besoin de mettre des mots sur ses pensées actuelles, je savais parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler. C'était un sujet qu'il avait abordé le lendemain de notre premier baiser, et ne pas y trouver de solution me peinait beaucoup.

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible, je suis désolé mon amour, répondis-je en caressant sa joue.  
>_ Pourquoi ça serait impossible ?bouda mon Wolfy. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, alors qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ?<br>_ L'église, les mœurs, les gens, listais-je tristement.

Une larme perla des yeux ambre de mon aimé, torturant mon cœur malade d'amour. Je m'empressais de l'essuyer, ne supportant pas cette vue accablante. Ce sujet nous été douloureux puisque nous savions parfaitement qu'il ne trouverait pas de finalité heureuse...

_ Je me moque de tout ça, je te veux pour moi tout seul, sanglota mon ange blond.  
>_ Moi aussi, mais il faut croire que cette promesse nous est interdite. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas mon amour... Tu sais bien que je ne demanderais pas mieux que de m'unir à toi devant Dieu, mais les gens ne peuvent pas comprendre les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre...<p>

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Je m'empressais de les effacer tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Voilà ce qui tracassait Wolfy depuis quelques jours : il voulait se marier avec moi, mais l'Eglise ne tolérait pas les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je trouvais ça parfaitement ridicule puisque seul l'amour devrait compter dans l'histoire, mais nul ecclésiastique n'accepterait de comprendre l'intensité de notre amour réciproque, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance...

_ Je t'aime, souffla mon compagnon.  
>_ Je t'aime aussi.<p>

Je le dorlotais quelques minutes, le temps que ses pleurs cessent, et le prenais par la main pour l'accompagner à l'étage. Ma présence dans ses bras rassura mon amant qui s'endormit tout naturellement.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Si on commence à donner des récitals chaque semaine ça va finir par lasser l'auditoire, soupirais-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.  
>_ Mais vos compositions sont très bien telles qu'elles sont actuellement, ce serait du gâchis de les faire passer en arrière plan au profit d'un opéra !argumenta Joseph en pénétrant dans le hall.<p>

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, fatigué de devoir encore en parler alors que j'avais passé la matinée à lui expliquer mon point de vue. Des bruits de pas précipités nous parvinrent depuis l'étage puis mon aimé fit son apparition dans les escaliers. Il était encore plus craquant qu'à l'habitude avec son sourire surexcité aux lèvres et ses joues rougies par sa course. Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et mon Wolfy dévala les marches pour se jeter dans mes bras. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent tout naturellement pour un baiser fougueux qui ne se rompit qu'une fois que l'air se fit rare dans nos poumons. C'est en fixant les yeux surpris de mon aimé que je réalisai que nous n'étions pas seuls...

Joseph nous fixait la bouche grande ouverte, hébété par ce que nous venions de faire devant lui. Wolfy resserra sa prise autour de moi, se refusant catégoriquement à s'excuser de cette marque d'amour.

_ Vous pourriez éviter de faire ça devant moi !exulta Joseph. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas déjà au courant, mais quand même !  
>_ Pas au courant de quoi ?s'étonna Wolfy perdu.<p>

Je ne voyais pas non plus ce que voulait dire notre ami librettiste, mais pour le moment tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'il ne soit pas dégoûté au point de nous dénoncer.

_ Que vous êtes ensemble !s'écria Joseph. Vous me croyez vraiment aveugle ? Vous pouvez tromper Lorenzo mais pas moi !  
>_ Mais... enfin..., bafouilla mon aimé pris de court.<br>_ C'est très récent, répondis-je à sa place.

Mon ange blond hocha vivement la tête et m'offrit un regard plein d'amour qui affola mon cœur. Nous nous perdîmes quelques instants dans les yeux de l'autre, occultant complètement Joseph qui était bouche bée. Je m'apprêtais à embrasser une nouvelle fois mon compagnon quand notre ami se manifesta pour nous rappeler sa présence. Mon Wolfy se détacha donc de mes bras pour s'approcher de Joseph. Je craignais qu'il le frappe –je l'en savais capable après tout...- mais il se contenta de l'étreindre amicalement sous mes yeux abasourdis.

_ Je suis content de te voir, lui sourit-il amicalement. Tu vas bien ?

Joseph m'adressa un regard confus –ça faisait beaucoup pour lui tout ça...-, troublé par la soudaine gentillesse de mon compagnon. A la réflexion... son comportement était parfaitement logique... Wolfy était très jaloux, et il avait commencé à éprouver des difficultés à supporter Joseph quand j'avais moi-même appris à le connaître... Maintenant mon aimé avait marqué son territoire, donc il consentait à le laisser s'approcher de moi...

_ Tu es irrécupérable, ris-je à l'intention de mon aimé.  
>_ Mais tu m'aimes quand même ?minauda-t-il.<br>_ Oui, je t'aime plus que tout, lui chuchotais-je au creux de l'oreille alors que je l'attirais dans mes bras.

Me souriant amoureusement, mon petit génie me retourna ma déclaration avant de m'embrasser  
>chastement, conscient que Joseph nous observait. Plus poli que jamais, Wolfgang invita très gentiment à boire le thé avec nous. Nous pûmes discuter de l'opéra que je voulais monter et Wolfy se chargea de poursuivre l'argumentation de mon point de vue. Il nous servit un discours proprement époustouflant et Joseph n'eut pas le courage de le contredire. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, mon aimé vint donc cueillir un baiser sur les miennes, comme une sorte de récompense alors que Joseph nous criait dessus.<p>

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je parcourrai actuellement la maison, intrigué par l'absence de mon Wolfy dans le salon. Ce n'était pas très habituel pour lui... il aimait bien composer et lire dans le salon, sachant que je m'y trouvais la plupart du temps... Je le trouvais assez distant et pensif depuis hier, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je redoutais qu'il soit malheureux parce que je savais qu'il viendrait à me quitter si je ne faisais pas son bonheur, et mon cœur ne le supporterait pas...  
>Sophie s'aperçut de mon air soucieux et m'indiqua le salon avec un sourire maternel. Je la remerciai dans un souffle et pénétrais sans bruit dans la pièce dans laquelle nous passions beaucoup de notre temps. Wolfy était assis sur le canapé, le visage exempt d'expression alors que ses yeux fixaient le vide.<p>

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?

Mon petit ange blond sursauta, ne m'ayant pas entendu arriver, et m'adressa un bien maigre sourire. Il m'inquiétait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si calme... Préoccupé, je m'assis à sa droite pour lui prendre la main en attendant sa réponse.

_ Rien... Tout va bien... c'est justement ça le problème..., souffla-t-il.  
>_ Comment ça ? Je ne te suis pas là...<p>

Mon Wolfy m'adressa un regard triste et se blottit contre mon torse. Je l'accueillais dans mes bras par instinct et lui frottai le dos pour le rassurer.

_ Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi ?m'attristais-je. Il te manque quelque chose ?

Mon aimé releva immédiatement la tête pour me regarder, choqué par mes propos.

_ Je suis heureux avec toi, je l'ai toujours été quand tu étais près de moi. Ce n'est pas à propos de ça... Je suis juste... perturbé ? Oui, je pense que c'est le mot...  
>_ Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?m'étonnais-je.<p>

Wolfy attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec douceur. Je le laissais faire, toujours intrigué par sa réponse. Il était hors de question que je me laisse déconcentrer par ses lèvres, qu'importe combien je les aimais.  
>Mon aimé rompit difficilement le baiser, revenant plusieurs fois embrasser chastement mes lèvres. Je me contentais de répondre à ses avances sans jamais chercher à aller plus loin.<p>

_ Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que ce que je vie est normal... Quand... quand j'étais avec Lorenzo je pensais que c'était normal...

Je serrais les dents au souvenir de celui qui avait fait tant de mal à mon petit génie. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé, mais je savais que c'était important pour Wolfy qu'il se confie à moi à ce propos, c'était inévitable.

_ Ce n'était pas normal, grognais-je. On ne frappe pas une personne qu'on aime un tant soit peu.  
>_ Je pensais que c'était de ma faute..., se justifia mon ange blond.<p>

Je caressai ses joues et me noyant dans ses yeux ambres. Comment pouvait-on malmené pareil être ? Il était tout simplement adorable... Lorenzo était un abruti. Il lui avait ôté le meilleur de sa personnalité alors qu'il aurait put tomber sous son charme s'il l'avait vu comme moi je le voyais. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, évidemment, mais les faits restaient les mêmes pour moi.

_ Vivre avec toi est l'expérience la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Il n'y a pas une seule chose que je pourrais te reprocher, tu es tout simplement parfait tel que tu es. La seule chose que je pourrais éventuellement te demander c'est de ne jamais changer parce que je t'aime comme ça.  
>_ Tu vois ! C'est ça le problème ! Je suis perdu !sanglota mon aimé.<p>

J'étais catastrophé, je ne comprenais pas où j'avais commis une erreur digne de faire couler ses larmes. L'attirant contre moi, je lui frottais le dos pour le calmer, évitant de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse aggraver mon cas.

_ Je ne sais jamais ce qui va se passer avec toi..., renifla mon Wolfy. Avec Lorenzo tout était défini à l'avance, je savais ce qu'il allait m'arriver le soir en rentrant, mais avec toi je ne sais rien. Parfois tu me ramène des chocolats en rentrant, où tu me réveilles avec des baisers... Moi je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça...

C'était en essayant de lui faire plaisir par de petites attentions que je l'avais blessé ? Je n'y pouvais rien... le choyer était dans mes habitudes, c'était instinctif...

_ Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer... Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir, mais ça c'est au dessus de mes forces..., m'excusais-je.  
>_ Mais je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de m'aimer !s'agita mon blondinet. Je ne te reproche rien Tonio, c'est juste que je réalise... je ne veux plus jamais avoir à revivre ça !<br>_ Ça n'arrivera pas, lui promis-je. Je veillerais sur toi, je ne deviendrais pas comme ça et si jamais tu voulais me quitter un jour, je m'assurerais que ton prochain amant ne ressemble pas à Lorenzo.

Je ne lui mentais pas. Aussi douloureuse que soit l'idée de perdre mon aimé, il était et resterait mon ami et je me devais de le protéger. J'avais cependant confiance en lui, je savais qu'il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

_ Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, tu es le seul qui me convient, soupira mon Wolfy en s'installant confortablement contre mon torse.  
>_ Je t'aime, chuchotais-je en caressant ses cheveux.<br>_ Je n'aime que toi..., me répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

Mon aimé migra ensuite vers mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il me portait, recevant une réponse plus que favorable de ma part. Le plus douloureux vint après. Mon Wolfy se confia à moi au sujet des sévices qu'il avait connu quand il vivait avec Lorenzo. Finalement il n'y avait pas de quoi regretter de l'avoir tué... Cette pensée était peut-être dictée par la haine qui m'habitait actuellement, mais ce qu'avait connu mon aimé n'avait pas de nom. Lorenzo devait être fou pour s'être adonné à tant d'atrocités... ou alors n'avait-il pas de conscience... ? Qu'importe, il n'était plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon.  
>Nous oubliâmes ce moment pénible autour d'un repas chaud puis passâmes la soirée à composer ensemble, effaçant ainsi les restes d'amertume qui pesaient dans le cœur de mon aimé. Je n'aimais pas savoir que même mort Lorenzo avait une sorte d'emprise sur l'homme que j'aimais, mais j'avais envie de croire que notre conversation l'avait grandement affaibli. Le temps fera certainement le reste, et si ce n'était pas suffisant je décuplerais mes efforts pour qu'il se sente encore plus aimé et oublie cet être monstrueux.<p>

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement, sans problèmes ni contrariétés. Je n'avais vu mon aimé s'énerver qu'une seule fois, quand il avait programmé une sortie en amoureux et que la pluie avait annulé ses projets. Autant dire que tout allait pour le mieux.  
>Nous étions sur le canapé de la salle de musique depuis une bonne heure, tendrement enlacés sans échanger de paroles. Le silence était apaisant, et un seul regard nous suffisait pour communiquer. Comme j'avais vu mon aimé froncer les sourcils, je m'étais fait la réflexion qu'il devait avoir mal à la tête et j'avais donc commencé à masser l'arrière de son crâne. Mon ange blond se détendit dans la seconde en ronronnant de plaisir.<p>

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi quand tu me fais ça..., souffla mon Wolfy d'une voix suave.  
>Choqué par ses propos, je m'arrêtais net. Comme mon petit génie se plaignait régulièrement de maux de tête, ce massage innocent avait fait sa place dans notre routine depuis des années... Me surprenant encore plus, Wolfy colla son entrejambe contre mon ventre pour me faire mesurer qu'il était pleinement éveillé. Jamais mon aimé ne s'était montré aussi audacieux...<p>

_ Depuis quand mes massages te poussent à me désirer ?déglutis-je.

Mon aimé se recula de mon cou pour m'adresser un regard tendre, replaçant avec soin ma mèche qui me retombait sur les yeux. Ses gestes doux et en apparence chastes engendrèrent des frictions entre nos entrejambes, ce qui fit grimper ma température corporelle, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon ange blond.

_ Tu sais, à 14 ans je me suis demandé comment on faisait les bébés. Comme tu refusais de me répondre et que Gassmann me répétait toujours de demander à mon père –qui refusait aussi de me répondre-, je me suis rendu dans un bordel pour demander à une fille de joie puisqu'elles avaient une certaine réputation...  
>Imaginer la suite me faisait crever de jalousie. Je n'avais aucune envie de penser aux autres conquêtes de mon aimé, mais en même temps je ne lui demanderais jamais de se taire.<p>

_ Continue..., grommelais-je pas certain de vouloir connaître la suite.  
>_ Alors j'ai demandé et une de ces filles m'a proposé de me montrer.<p>

Je savais que ça allait mal tourner... Même si j'aimais Wolfy de toute mon âme, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir envie d'écouter le récit de sa première fois...

_ Mais je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi parce que, même si c'était faux, je n'éprouvais pas le moindre désir pour elle. Alors elle m'a proposé de regarder quand son prochain client arriverait et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à m'imaginer des choses plus... intimes entre toi et moi... et à chaque fois que tu me massais ou que tu me touchais un morceau de peu nue... je commençais à...

Les rougeurs qui colorèrent ses joues étaient absolument adorables. Par contre je ne m'attendais pas à être l'objet des fantasmes de mon aimé alors que nous étions si jeunes... et dans un sens j'étais déçu de ne l'apprendre que maintenant, puisque le contraire aurait permit que l'histoire se déroule autrement. Peut-être n'aurions-nous point été aussi passionnés et aveuglément confiants –comme nous l'avaient permis ces épreuves douloureuses-, mais au moins Wolfy aurait moins souffert...

_ Aloysia me disait que ce n'était pas normal, c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à la fréquenter. Je me disais que si je goûtais au corps d'une femme, peut-être que je ne serais plus un pêcheur comme me disait la femme de Gassmann...

Encore elle... En apparence très gentille, elle nous avait quand même pourris la vie quand nous étions petits... Mon Wolfy reprit la parole d'un ton plus coquin mais tout de même déterminé.

_ Comme ça commence à faire longtemps que j'attends après toi, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je te le fasse comprendre plus clairement, poursuivit mon aimé en se frottant davantage contre mon corps.

Je retins un rire amusé pour ne pas le vexer. Evidemment que j'avais perçu son changement de comportement, et si j'avais été assez sot pour passer à côté ses rêves m'auraient donnés la solution puisqu'il continuait à parler quand il dormait et comme il dormait sur moi ses réactions ne faisaient aucun doute.  
>Mon aimé s'aperçut que je n'avais pas l'air si étonné que ça et comprit pour quelle raison sans que j'aie à lui expliquer.<p>

_ Mais... depuis quand tu le sais ?s'étonna mon aimé.  
>_ Wolfy, voyons !pouffais-je. « J'aime dormir tout nu » alors que tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant, « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui ! » pour te donner une raison de te dévêtir alors qu'on entame une soirée fraiche, ou mon préféré « Je m'ennuie tout seul dans mon bain... Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ? ». Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça mon amour, mais tu n'es pas très subtil.<p>

Le visage de mon aimé passa par toutes les teintes de rouge alors qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans parvenir à former le moindre mot. Je m'amusai de sa réaction, embrassant doucement sa mâchoire en attendant qu'il se reprenne. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent enfin les miens, je pu mesurer à quel point il était en colère, voire même furieux...

_ Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes avances ?s'énerva mon ange blond.  
>_ Je voulais voir jusqu'où allaient ton imagination et ta patience.<p>

Mon aimé râla pour la façon mais ne tarda pas à se jeter sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec envie. Je fus réceptif à ses baisers, allant jusqu'à l'allonger sur le canapé tant la passion me faisait perdre pied. Ses lèvres étaient devenues une addiction pour moi... Toute la chaleur dont il m'entourait était en train de s'accumuler dans mon bas-ventre... Même si je désirais ardemment ce corps et surtout l'âme qui l'habitait, j'appréhendais quand même l'étreinte à venir... J'avais peur de me montrer trop impulsif, de faire quelque chose qui lui rappellerait Lorenzo...  
>Sans que je comprenne la raison de ce changement d'attitude, Wolfy cessa de m'embrasser et se dégagea de mes bras pour s'agenouiller devant moi en baissant la tête.<p>

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon amour ?l'interrogeais-je surpris.  
>_ C'est comme ça que je faisais avec Lo...<br>_ Ah non !le coupais-je dégoûté. Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre son nom.

Mon aimé fronça les sourcils, visiblement dérouté. Je me demandais combien de fois il allait encore falloir que je lui répète qu'il ne m'était en rien inférieur... Peut-être valait-il mieux que je lui montre ? Avec un sourire tendre je me mettais à genoux à mon tour et encadrai son visage de mes mains pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

_ Je t'aime mon amour, soufflais-je sur ses lèvres une fois le baiser rompu. Je t'aime plus que tout...

Mon ange blond se précipita sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec amour. Sans briser le ballet de nos langues, je le prenais dans mes bras et le portais jusqu'à notre chambre dont je verrouillais la porte à tâtons. Nous ne fûmes rapidement plus qu'un tas de membre emmêlés et habités par une passion brûlante. Les vêtements furent de trop et je ne pus que m'émerveiller en redécouvrant ce corps sous un jour nouveau. La peau laiteuse de mon aimé contrastait agréablement avec le teint hâlé de la mienne, mais ce qui était encore plus plaisant c'était de pouvoir profiter de toute la chaleur que le corps de mon ange blond avait à offrir.  
>Je refusais les soins que se proposait de me donner mon aimé, que ce soit avec ses mains ou avec sa bouche. Savoir que Lorenzo les lui exigeait et donc qu'il agissait par réflexe me rebutait. Je voulais que tout se fasse naturellement entre nous, sans contrainte ni gêne. Notre désir devenait accablant lorsque Wolfy se mit à quatre pattes, face à la tête de lit.<p>

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?hoquetais-je surpris.  
>_ Viens..., geignit mon aimé impatient.<p>

Inutile de se demander qui lui avait inculquée cette position bien trop dégradante à mon goût... Grognant de contrariété, je le repoussai pour qu'il s'affaisse sur son dos et l'embrassai avec passion avant de m'assoir face à lui.

_ Je refuse que tu te soumettes à moi, je trouve ça ridicule, lui expliquais-je en m'allongeant à côté de lui. Je te laisse la place en premier.  
>_ Mais... enfin... je ne..., bafouilla mon petit génie.<p>

Je lui souris tendrement et l'attirai à moi pour qu'il s'installe au dessus de mon corps. Toujours fébrile, mon Wolfy palpa mon corps avec une sorte d'adoration toute nouvelle, comme s'il examinait avec envie ce qui allait bientôt lui appartenir. Je me doutais bien que c'était une première pour lui et j'étais assez fier de lui offrir d'ailleurs.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Je l'embrassai pour seule réponse et mon aimé profita de ma distraction pour me pénétrer assez gauchement. Une douleur sourde déchira mes reins, mais je me refusais à la montrer pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir que je lisais sur le visage de mon amant. Si je passais au-delà de cette souffrance persistante, je devais admettre que la sensation n'était pas désagréable, loin de là...

Trop excité par sa première fois, mon aimé instaura un rythme anarchique qui eut bien vite raison de sa retenue et il se libéra en moi avec un hoquet de plaisir assez bruyant alors que je commençais tout juste à m'habituer à sa présence dans mon corps. Je le reconnaissais bien là. Souvent mon aimé était trop impatient pour savoir savourer l'avant, si bien qu'il consommait trop vite les plaisirs qui s'offraient à lui, que ce soit pour le chocolat, la musique voire même l'amour physique pour cette fois.  
>Je respirai par petits coups, tentant d'évacuer la douleur qui brûlait le bas de mon ventre, tout en caressant la crinière désordonnée de mon amant qui peinait à se remettre de son expérience. Ses mains baladeuses s'égarèrent sur mon corps et il s'aperçut rapidement que je n'avais pas goûté au plaisir qu'il avait connu.<p>

_ Oh mon amour ! Je... je suis désolé !paniqua-t-il rouge de honte. Je vais me rattraper, je...  
>Je le coupais d'un baiser langoureux, me moquant éperdument qu'il ne m'ait pas poussé dans l'abyme en même temps que lui. Nous pouvions très bien échanger nos places, la nuit n'était pas encore finie...<br>_ Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, le rassurais-je avec un sourire tendre. Au moins je peux m'occuper de toi tout de suite...

Une flamme de pure luxure s'alluma dans les yeux ambre de mon aimé auparavant habités par la honte. M'adressant un sourire carnassier, il se laissa tomber en arrière pour se retrouver sur le dos, et m'ouvrit ostentatoirement ses jambes pour que je m'y installe. Je m'exécutais avec un sourire coquin, reconnaissant bien là le caractère libertin de mon aimé.  
>Je ne connaissais peut-être rien aux hommes, mais j'avais quand même une certaine expérience des femmes qui me donnait un ordre d'idée des plaisirs que je pouvais offrir à mon ange blond. Pour commencer je m'attaquais à son cou, couvrant sa peau de baisers avant de la mordiller gentiment. Entendre mon aimé gémir mon nom était vraiment délectable... Je fis monter la température en suçant ses tétons pour les durcir, ce qui manqua de peu de le faire crier de plaisir, mais Wolfy avait fait preuve de retenue en étouffant ce bruit par sa main.<br>Le voir réagir avec tant de force me poussa à me demander si ce genre d'attentions lui avaient un jour été destinées... Il y avait peu de chances... Me refusant d'y penser davantage, je l'embrassai encore une fois tout en descendant ma main droite vers son entrejambe. Je caressai doucement sa virilité qui se réveillait, ne désirant pas être le seul à se faire plaisir au cours de l'étreinte à venir.  
>Mon aimé se faisait toujours violence pour ne pas crier, je le voyais bien, mais maintenant qu'il était pleinement éveillé je pouvais pousser le vice plus loin... Retirant mes doigts, je les portais à ma bouche pour les humidifier. Je préférais le préparer dignement pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, alors si je pouvais lui faire découvrir de nouveaux préliminaires en même temps...<p>

_ Tonio, je t'en prie !geignit Wolfy en se tortillant sous moi. Viens...

Je m'arrêtais pour le regarder quelques instants. Il était plus alléchant que jamais ainsi offert à mes soins, la tête rejetée en arrière et ses joues rougies par le plaisir. Impatient comme rarement, mon ange blond frotta effrontément son bassin contre le mien pour bien me montrer l'étendue de son désir. Finalement je n'allais pas pouvoir le préparer à ma guise... il ne serait pas assez patient... Nous ralentîmes un peu, juste le temps d'établir un intense contact visuel.

_ J'ai besoin de toi Tonio, minauda mon ange blond. Et j'ai tellement, tellement envie de toi...  
>_ Arrête-moi si je te fais mal, le suppliais-je à voix basse.<p>

Mon aimé ne répondit rien, se contentant de m'embrasser langoureusement pour me faire oublier mes craintes. Nos caresses se firent plus lentes, plus tendres, afin d'apprécier pleinement l'union qui allait suivre. Tout en m'embrassant, mon petit prodige me rapprocha au plus près de son corps en m'encerclant de ses jambes et de ses bras. Je profitais du manque d'air pour laisser dériver mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

_ Je t'aime Wolfy, susurrais-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Incapable de me répondre tant il était ému, mon Wolfy attrapa mon visage pour le tirer au sien et initier un doux baiser. Ne rompant jamais la danse de nos langues, j'attrapais sa jambe gauche d'une main et m'appuyai sur mon autre avant bras pour ne pas écraser mon aimé avant de le pénétrer le plus doucement possible. Son corps se cambra dès le début de la pénétration, et le mien fut parcouru d'une onde de plaisir jusqu'alors inconnue.  
>Tout en grognant contre ses lèvres, je raffermis ma prise sur les draps afin de ne pas assouvir mes<br>pulsions sur le corps de mon tendre amant. Je n'avais vraiment jamais rien expérimenté de tel... Je me sentais bien là, réchauffé par ce qu'il y avait de plus intime chez mon aimé...  
>A bout de souffle, je m'éloignai légèrement des lèvres tant aimées et ouvris les yeux pour croiser ceux<br>de mon amant. Mon cœur se serra en voyant des larmes dévaler de ses joues. Je m'y étais mal prit, j'avais tout raté pour notre première nuit.

_ Oh Wolfy je... je suis tellement désolé, bégayais-je en me reculant de son corps. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je...  
>_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?hoqueta mon aimé affolé.<p>

D'un geste trop vif pour que je puisse l'éviter, il me tira avec force sur son corps. Je n'étais pas rassuré par sa réaction, Lorenzo l'avait certainement habitué à subir la douleur sans broncher, mais je voulais le meilleur pour lui.  
>Me refusant toujours à lui faire du mal, je tentais à nouveau de me retirer de son corps mais Wolfy m'embrassa avec passion, me distrayant de mon idée juste quelques secondes. Je fus surpris de le sentir se mouvoir sous moi, roulant des hanches pour approfondir notre union charnelle.<p>

_ Wolfy, mais qu'est-ce que tu..., m'étonnais-je.  
>_ J'ai besoin que tu me donnes plus, me coupa mon aimé en gémissant. Tu ne peux pas commencer à me faire du bien et t'arrêter comme ça !<p>

Je n'y comprenais plus rien... Pourquoi pleurait-il si je lui faisais du bien ?

_ Mon amour... pourquoi ces larmes ?me risquais-je en les essuyant tendrement.

Mon amant rougit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Décidemment, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses réactions... Peut-être était-ce dû à la peur que j'avais à l'idée d'imiter Lorenzo...  
>Je tentais d'amadouer mon petit ange blond par quelques caresses et des baisers dans son cou, mais il resta muet, se contentant de se cambrer en haletant faiblement. Comme mon aimé m'avait confié apprécier mes soins, j'entamais lent mouvement de va et vient qui me fit entrer encore plus profondément en lui. Un cri de plaisir lui échappa, ainsi que de nouvelles larmes. Je me pétrifiais dans la seconde, craignant d'avoir mal agit.<p>

_ Je t'en supplie Tonio, continue, sanglota mon aimé.

Totalement paniqué, je tentais de me dégager de son corps mais Wolfy ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il resserra sa prise autour de mon bassin et se frotta à moi pour me faire perdre pied.

_ Je ne veux pas te faire du mal mon amour, haletais-je.  
>_ Mais tu me fais du bien !s'écria mon amant. Beaucoup, beaucoup de bien..., finit-il dans un soupir d'aise. Je t'en prie Tonio, fais-moi l'amour...<p>

Je ne pus résister à ses yeux suppliants... Il pourrait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait juste avec un de ces regards, j'étais bien trop vulnérable.  
>Après un soupir résigné, je repris mes appuis et embrassai sa peau douce en me mouvant très doucement en lui. Des gémissements commencèrent à emplir la chambre alors que Wolfy s'agrippait à mes épaules, rejetant la tête en arrière.<p>

_ Tonio... Han ! Tonio !psalmodia mon amant. Hum... J'ai besoin de plus mon amour...

J'obéis docilement à sa demande, dévorant la vision qu'il m'offrait. Son corps se cambrait régulièrement, répondant inlassablement à mes coups de butoirs. Ses joues étaient rouges –et malheureusement baignées de larmes-, ses sourcils froncés comme s'il était concentré, et ses lèvres pincées m'indiquaient qu'il voulait taire ses cris. Un sourire carnassier habilla mes lèvres. Je n'allais rien faire pour l'aider, bien au contraire...  
>Décidé à remplacer ses gémissements par des cris, je m'agenouillais entre ses jambes et raffermissais ma prise sur son corps pour donner encore plus de profondeurs à mes coups de rein. S'entêtant tout d'abord à serrer les dents, mon aimé ne put se contenir davantage lorsque j'arrivais au plus profond de son antre et frappai ce qui devait être son centre nerveux.<p>

_ Han ! Tonio !s'époumona mon amant. Oui, encore !

Sans cesser mes mouvements, je me penchais sur son visage pour l'embrasser avec passion. Sa peau se couvrit d'un fin voile de sueur alors qu'il criait presque sans interruption. Je me sentais proche de la fin, et comme je voulais l'attirer avec moi dans les abysses du plaisir je portais une de mes mains à sa virilité pour la masser au rythme de mes mouvements de balancier. Nous étions à deux doigts du paroxysme lorsque mon aimé ouvrit les yeux et me répéta encore une fois combien il m'aimait. L'apothéose de notre union ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps et nos deux voix ne formèrent plus qu'une pour exprimer notre plaisir.  
>Je m'effondrais sur le torse de mon aimé juste après notre bruyante libération. Jamais je n'avais connu de sensations aussi fortes... c'était grisant... Ma béatitude prit fin lorsque des sanglots secouèrent le torse de cet ange blond que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Je me retirai de son antre sans prendre en compte ses efforts pour me retenir et m'assis à côté de lui.<p>

_ Où as-tu mal ?m'enquis-je sincèrement repentant.

Avec une moue boudeuse, il m'indiqua ses lèvres. Je savais qu'il mentait puisque rien ne justifiait qu'il puisse avoir mal à cet endroit, seulement je me doutais de la suite...

_ Bisou guérisseur !réclama-t-il.

Cette requête m'arracha un faible sourire. C'était la méthode de Léopold quand son fils se faisait mal. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait à Wolfy, ce dernier l'avait regardé sans comprendre avant de dire « mais ça ne soigne rien du tout ! » et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression accablée du patriarche. Cette méthode manquait peut-être d'efficacité mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de  
>m'en réclamer à la moindre occasion.<br>Me penchant sur le corps de mon aimé, je lui offris le baiser qu'il désirait avant de me redresser. Ses yeux brillants toujours de larmes contenues, je laissai mon regard dériver sur son corps pour m'assurer que ma passion pour lui ne m'avait pas rendu violent. J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas de plaies, que ce soit des griffures ou autre...  
>Mon examen fut écourté par une main chaude qui serpentait sur ma cuisse en remontant vers mon abdomen. Je croisais le regard plein de malice de mon compagnon qui se releva pour venir s'installer sur mes cuisses et m'embrasser langoureusement. Nous ne nous séparâmes qu'une fois à court d'air. Mes mains migrèrent dans son dos pendant qu'il m'enlaçait tendrement, ce qui me permit de vérifier que je ne l'avais pas griffé pas inadvertance. Un frisson lui secoua l'échine lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge pour lui offrir un baiser tout en réfléchissant à la cause de ses larmes.<p>

_ Merci Tonio..., susurra mon aimé à mon oreille. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel... je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait en tirer tellement de plaisir...

Etonné par son aveu que je trouvais incompatible avec ses larmes, je me reculais juste assez pour voir son visage et m'aperçu qu'il rougissait comme une jouvencelle. Avec toutes les provocations auxquelles j'avais eu le droit, je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon amant puisse être timide à ce niveau-là...

_ Mais... pourquoi pleures-tu alors ?

Les lèvres de mon aimé se fendirent en un joyeux sourire qui réchauffa mes entrailles, avant qu'il ne se mette à rire et nous fasse rouler pour se retrouver en dessous de mon corps. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps pendant qu'il dévorait mon cou de baisers. J'allais perdre pied s'il continuait de la sorte...

_ Personne ne m'a rendu aussi heureux que toi, m'avoua-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. Tu me donnes tout de toi, sans rien demander en retour, et tu passes ton temps à me dorloter, à t'inquiéter de mon bien être, comme si j'étais la chose la plus importante à tes yeux.  
>_ C'est le cas, le coupais-je en caressant sa joue.<p>

Mon Wolfy m'adressa un sourire doux et aimant, raffermissant sa prise sur mon corps pour m'obliger à m'allonger sur lui. Ses yeux se remirent à briller alors que je reposai mon front contre le sien.

_ Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je pleure. Avec toi je découvre des tas de bonheur tout simples qui m'ont toujours été refusé. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi pour te soucier autant de moi, et encore ce soir tu as voulu qu'on soit à égalité alors que tu aurais pu profiter de la situation. C'est peut-être des détails pour toi, mais moi c'est en partie pour ça que je t'aime Tonio. Tu viens de m'offrir la plus belle nuit de ma vie... Je t'aime tellement Tonio...

La tension quitta mon corps puisqu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie. Sa déclaration et ses caresses me firent revenir à des envies plus... corruptrices...

_ La nuit n'est pas encore finie, lui souris-je suggestif en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou.  
>_ Hum... Tonio !gémit mon aimé en se tortillant sous moi. Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi...<br>_ Ne t'en prive pas, je suis tout à toi...

Les yeux de mon amant s'allumèrent d'une étincelle assez sauvage de luxure. Je n'eu pas le temps de retirer mon offre, il s'empressa de me faire perdre pied pour me posséder jusqu'au lever du jour.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je me réveillais aux alentours de midi, gêné par le manque que je ressentais dans mes bras. Ouvrant les yeux rapidement, je constatai que mon amant était sagement assis à côté de moi, l'air concentré alors qu'il écrivait quelque chose sur du papier. Un soupir soulagé m'échappa lorsque je le vis, mais il fallait croire que son travail était de première importance puisque ce son ne parvint par à le déconcentré le moins du monde. Ignorant les courbatures qui torturaient mon corps, je me couchai sur le flanc, au plus près de lui.

_ Bonjour mon amour, chuchotais-je amoureusement.

S'arrêtant brusquement d'écrire, mon Wolfy me sourit tendrement et se pencha pour m'offrir un baiser. Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme de passion qui réchauffa inévitablement mes entrailles. Je me sentais toujours indispensable quand il me regardait de la sorte.

_ Tu as bien dormi ?embrayais-je.  
>_ J'ai passé de délicieuses heures dans tes bras, ronronna-t-il aguicheur.<p>

Je lui rendis le sourire qu'il m'adressait et me concentrais sur le papier qu'il avait entre les mains. Une liste de meubles et de lieux y étaient consignés, mais je ne voyais pas le lien entre eux...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?  
>_ Une liste d'endroits où je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour, me répondit sans honte mon compagnon en me montrant la feuille.<br>Interloqué par son idée farfelue, je parcourais la liste en rougissant de ses pensées indécentes.

_ A l'opéra ?hoquetais-je.

_ Oui. D'abord juste avant la représentation, dans les coulisses, et juste après sur scène quand tout le monde sera parti, précisa-t-il en caressant sensuellement ma peau.

Je ne répondis rien, conscient que Wolfy avait toujours eu d'étranges idées. Ne m'aventurant pas plus loin, je lui rendis sa liste sur laquelle il s'empressa de consigner de nouveaux projets de débauche. Pour sa défense il fallait souligner que le seul amant –si on pouvait le nommer ainsi...- qu'il avait connu l'avait maltraité au possible et que mon aimé avait toujours fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination dans les domaines qu'il aimait. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais brisé ses ambitions qui faisaient étinceler ses yeux d'un bonheur complet. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si épanoui, j'en étais persuadé.  
>Un bâillement m'échappa. Mon aimé ne m'avait vraiment pas épargné hier, mais il m'avait surtout fait connaître un plaisir sans nom. Autant commencer à faire des réserves d'énergie maintenant parce mon amant nourrissait encore beaucoup de désirs me concernant... C'est sur cette pensée que je me mis sur le ventre pour me rendormir, refusant de penser à tout ce que mon compagnon planifiait pour nous.<p>

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je composais depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant, pensant à ma muse qui n'était autre que Wolfy. Le piano était pour moi une façon de réfléchir, de penser à l'avenir... et ces derniers-temps je ressentais le besoin de planifier mon futur...

_ Tonio ? Je t'ai cherché partout !râla Wolfgang en venant s'installer sur mes genoux.

Il m'embrassa sans me laisser le temps de m'excuser. Je pensais qu'il n'était venu que pour un baiser, mais une fois lancé il refusa de libérer mes lèvres, les emprisonnant pour de sensuels ballets. Sentant que la situation m'échappait, je mis un terme à ce délicieux échange malgré les protestations de mon aimé.

_ Je te laisse deux choix Wolfgang : soit tu continues à me déconcentrer et je fais chambre à part pendant deux mois...  
>_ Tu vas dormir loin de moi pendant tout ce temps ? Mais ça veut dire que tu ne me feras plus l'amour pendant deux mois ?me coupa-t-il affolé.<br>_ Exact.  
>_ Et pour les bisous ?embraya-t-il sans attendre.<p>

Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres devant le besoin constant de précisions de l'homme que j'aimais. Il avait l'air d'un enfant en ce moment même, et je devais avouer que ça faisait partie de son charme...

_ Un le matin et un le soir, pas plus.

Je savais que je ne tiendrais jamais cette résolution. L'enjeu était seulement de lui faire peur pour qu'il reste sage.

_ Avec la langue ?  
>_ Sans la langue.<p>

Mon aimé me fit ses yeux tristes mais je me montrais intransigeant. Je connaissais ce coup-là depuis des années, je n'allais quand même pas me faire avoir à chaque fois !

_ Ou tu me laisses finir cette composition et on pourra parler des deux prochains mois, pour voir si nous partirons passer une partie de l'été en Italie, lui proposais-je.  
>_ L'Italie ?répéta mon aimé avec des étoiles dans les yeux.<br>_ Je te l'avais promis, je n'ai pas oublié, souris-je en caressant tendrement sa joue.  
>_ L'Italie..., rêvassa mon ange blond.<br>_ Mais pour ça tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Revenant sur terre, Wolfy fit la moue, feintant d'être au bord des larmes pour m'amadouer. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de craquer parce que je savais que cette composition resterait inachevée si je tombais dans ses filets maintenant, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que je détestai c'était bien de commencer quelque chose et de ne jamais le finir.

_ Il n'y a pas de troisième possibilité ?minauda mon amant. Je pourrais rester sage à t'écouter depuis le canapé. Je ne ferais pas un bruit, tu en oublieras même que je suis là !  
>_ Bien..., soupirais-je vaincu par ses yeux suppliants.<p>

Mon aimé s'empressa de se diriger vers le canapé, fou de joie, mais je le retins par le poignet. Il y avait une seconde chose que je détestai : devoir user des menaces avec Wolfy et le laissai s'éloigner sans avoir un baiser.

_ Tu n'oublies rien ?le questionnais-je avec un sourire tendre.

Wolfy fronça les sourcils, se remémorant certainement tout ce que je venais de dire pour trouver de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Amusé par son inquiétude, je me levais et l'enlaçai pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse que je ne destinais qu'à lui, obtenant ainsi quelques soupirs appréciateurs. Pour une fois mon amant se détacha de moi sans trop se plaindre, m'adressant un regard amoureux avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé pour m'écouter composer.  
>Je n'eu aucun mal à achever ma mélodie –ce n'était pas l'inspiration qui manquait quand mon Wolfy était à mes côtés-, et nous pûmes donc discuter des mois à venir. Notre lien était déjà unique, mais j'avais envie de connaître encore plus de choses avec mon aimé. Nous n'avions jamais fait un long voyage tous les deux et je voulais me découvrir de nouveaux paysages à ses côtés –puisque l'Italie n'était plus vraiment ma terre natale, j'avais beaucoup à apprendre sur ce pays qui m'avait vu naître-, donc ce serait l'occasion rêvée.<p> 


	22. Bonus

Pov omniscient

On pouvait difficilement dire que Léopold manquait de patience, surtout avec son fils, mais s'il l'avait eu en face en ce moment-même il l'aurait certainement giflé. Il avait fondé tant d'espoirs sur lui, et maintenant tout s'écroulait...

_ Un nouvel amant, soupira le patriarche des Mozart. Comment peut-il prendre un nouvel amant après ce qui vient de se passer ?

Le père du petit génie était atterré. C'était avec Antonio que Léopold voulait voir son fils s'épanouir, et avec personne d'autre ! En tous temps, seul l'Italien avait su le soutenir et le réconforter, quelle que soit l'épreuve à traverser, et leur attachement réciproque était indéniable... Alors pourquoi Wolfgang n'avait-il pas choisi son ami d'enfance ? Léopold était persuadé qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble... Ils étaient si complémentaires et fusionnels...

_ Ne sois pas si dur Léopold, sourit Antonio amusé. Peut-être qu'il l'aime. Il ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois en tous cas.  
>_ C'est toi qu'il devrait aimer, pas je ne sais quel tordu sorti de nulle part ! Dis-moi Antonio, cet homme est-il mieux que Lorenzo au moins ?<br>_ Il fait son bonheur à ce que j'ai vu...

Cette phrase horripila l'ancien. Pour lui, la seule conception du bonheur de son fils devait obligatoirement inclure cet Italien bien plus humain qu'il le laissait croire. Il avait d'ailleurs envie de secouer ces deux garnements qu'il avait vu grandir pour leur faire réaliser qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre...

_ Mais tu restes ici au moins ?souffla Léopold accablé. L'empereur a l'air de beaucoup apprécier ta musique, tu as de l'avenir à Vienne.

L'ainé comprit à la grimace du brun que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ Je repars en Italie dans deux semaines...

_De pire en pire_, songea Léopold. Non seulement Antonio repartait et il ne savait pas quand il daignerait revenir, mais en plus Wolfgang devait venir lui présenter son nouveau compagnon dans l'après-midi –donc dans peu de temps, il aurait même déjà dû être là...- alors qu'il sortait tout juste d'une relation douloureuse. Le doyen de la famille pensa qu'il perdait ses deux fils encore une fois. Pour lui, Antonio faisait partie de la famille depuis bien longtemps, et la nouvelle relation dans laquelle Wolfgang allait s'enfermer mettrait aussi une certaine distance avec le chef de famille...

_ Tu restes au moins pour rencontrer le nouveau compagnon de Wolfgang ?s'assura Léopold.  
>_ Je le connais déjà, s'amusa Antonio.<br>_ Alors reste pour me soutenir et m'empêcher de l'étriper, le supplia-t-il.

Antonio hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé. Oui, Léopold allait tomber de haut et attenterait certainement à sa vie, mais l'idée avait été trop tentante pour que l'Italien se montre raisonnable...

_ Monsieur ? Votre fils est arrivé, annonça le majordome.  
>_ J'arrive, répondit Léopold la mort dans l'âme.<p>

Il attrapa le bras d'Antonio et le tira avec lui dans la maison pour finalement pénétrer dans le salon. Wolfgang trifouillait dans la bibliothèque quand ils entrèrent, ce qui lui valut une belle réprimande de son père.

_ Où est donc ce fichu prétendan..., commença Léopold en fouillant la pièce du regard.

Sans lui prêter plus d'attention que ça, Wolfgang se jeta sur son Italien et l'embrassa avec passion. Habitué à la fougue de son amant, Antonio l'enlaça tendrement en répondant aux avances des lèvres de celui qui partageait sa vie.

_ Tu m'as manqué, haleta-t-il une fois le baiser rompu.

Antonio lui sourit amoureusement et caressa sa joue avant que ses mains se reposent par automatisme sur les hanches de son amant et qu'il se souvienne de la présence de Léopold dans la pièce. Ce dernier les observait bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir alors que son rêve le plus fou venait de se réaliser.

Surprenant les deux plus jeunes, l'ainé se laissa tomber à genou en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les deux amants étaient catastrophés, ne sachant même pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal, mais ils finirent par comprendre ce que répétait sans cesse Léopold.

_ Merci seigneur... merci pour eux... merci de leur avoir montré la voie...  
>_ Papa ?l'appela le petit génie en l'aidant à se redresser. Papa, tu te sens bien ?<br>_ Mes deux garçons !sanglota Léopold en les prenant dans ses bras. Si vous saviez combien vous me rendez heureux !

Les deux enfants qu'il avait vu grandir répondirent à son étreinte par automatisme puis le patriarche des Mozart les entraina au salon, les couvant d'un regard affectueux. Comme à son habitude, Wolfgang prit place sur les genoux de son compagnon qui referma tendrement ses bras autour des lui, émouvant encore plus Léopold.

_ Alors s'est fini ?s'assura Léopold. Les disputes, les problèmes... tout ça s'est fini ?  
>_ S'est fini, confirma Wolfgang en regardant son compagnon avec amour. J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me faut...<p>

L'Italien lui sourit et l'embrassa avec douceur, caressant sa joue au passage. Léopold songea un instant que Gassmann aurait lui aussi pleuré de joie s'il lui avait été offert la chance d'assister à ce spectacle. Les deux hommes avaient tant priés pour que leurs garçons respectifs se trouvent, et maintenant c'était fait...

[X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X][X]

Pov Salieri

La journée avait été longue. J'aimais beaucoup la compagnie de Léopold, mais j'avais fait l'erreur d'accepter de passer la semaine qui nous restait avant notre départ en Italie chez lui, et ça mon Wolfy l'avait mal prit. Déjà qu'il avait été privé de nos ébats habituels la nuit dernière puisque l'auberge n'était pas le meilleur –et le plus discret- des endroits pour laisser libre cours à notre passion, alors là... Pourtant je savais qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot...

Je quittais Léopold assez tôt dans la soirée et retins un rire en entrant dans la chambre d'enfance de mon compagnon qui m'y attendait déjà. Mon amant semblait être nu comme un ver, seulement couvert par une mince couverture qui montait jusqu'au milieu de son abdomen et qui ne cachait absolument pas son excitation puisqu'une bosse s'était formée au dessus de son entrejambe.

_ J'imagine que tu n'as aucune idée derrière la tête, souris-je en m'approchant lentement.  
>_ Ne me fais pas attendre Tonio, geignit mon aimé.<p>

Un sourire carnassier se propagea sur mes lèvres. Comment pourrais-je le faire patienter alors que j'en étais moi-même incapable ? Il y avait quelque chose de tellement symbolique et excitant à faire l'amour dans sa chambre d'enfance...

Ne tenant plus, mon aimé repoussa la couverture, me laissant admirer son magnifique corps dont l'excitation n'était plus à prouver, et vint me prendre la main pour me tirer jusqu'au lit. J'étais totalement envouté par son regard fiévreux, et pourtant je savais parfaitement que nos ébats seraient doux. Quelle que soit l'intensité de notre passion, nous préférions toujours prendre les choses lentement pour apprécier la moindre seconde de nos ébats.

M'embrassant langoureusement, mon aimé me fit chuter sur le lit et profita de sa position de force pour déboutonner très lentement ma chemise, roulant des hanches pour provoquer une friction puisqu'il s'était installé sur mon bassin. Un gémissement étouffé m'échappa. J'ignore comment sont les autres couples, mais mon désir pour Wolfgang ne s'éteignait jamais. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cette réunion charnelle, quelque chose qui surpassait même le plaisir qu'on en tirait... Sans même parler du fait que Wolfgang soit insatiable, évidemment.

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi, susurra la voix chaude de Wolfy qui avait déplacé ses lèvres sur ma gorge.

Nouveau gémissement. Sans être vulgaire pour autant, Wolfgang arrivait toujours à faire grimper la température... Rien que sa voix des plus suggestives aurait suffit à me pousser à réclamer son corps. Espiègle, mon amant faufila sa main dans mon bas et rencontra mon membre oppressé. Nous partageâmes un baiser fiévreux avant que je prenne la position dominante qui fut vivement approuvée par mon aimé puisqu'il ouvrait ses cuisses pour m'accueillir. Je retirai ce qu'il me restait de vêtements et caressai son corps offert à mes soins, déposant des baisers sur son ventre en descendant vers son entrejambe.

_ Non ! Antonio..., pleurnicha mon amant. Je te veux toi, maintenant...  
>_ Tu es impatient mon amour, le taquinais-je.<br>_ Je t'aime, minauda-t-il. Fais-moi l'amour Tonio, je t'en prie... Fais-moi tien...

Comment résister à sa petite bouille suppliante ? Personnellement j'en étais incapable... Revenant à son visage, je l'embrassai avec tout l'amour qu'il m'inspirait alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras et de ses jambes, me retenant prisonnier.

_ Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime plus que tout, haletais-je une fois le baiser rompu.

Ses yeux brillants d'émotions me répondirent puisqu'il avait visiblement la gorge nouée par ma déclaration. Doucement, il tira sur ma nuque pour organiser la rencontre de nos lèvres qui se courtisèrent tendrement alors que je le pénétrais en douceur. Mon homme soupira longuement en se cambrant, me serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière.

_ Je t'aime, répétais-je encore une fois. Je t'aime tellement Wolfy...

Je parsemais son torse et son visage de baisers tendres, bougeant le moins possible pour que notre union soit encore plus longue. Nous aimions prendre les choses lentement, jouant essentiellement sur des caresses affectueuses et un jeu de regard quasi-permanent. Justement, tout en se mouvant sous moi, mon aimé ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard caramel dans le mien. J'adorais la luxure et l'amour que j'y lisais... Ses yeux étaient vraiment la fenêtre qui donnait sur son âme...

_ Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il. Tu es toute ma vie Tonio...

Emu, je l'embrassais en retour et roulai en l'entrainant avec moi pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus. Je savais qu'il perdait patience, ses coups de butoirs me le faisaient bien sentir, mais ce que je savais surtout c'est qu'il adorait cette position. Capturant son regard assombri par le plaisir, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à se mouvoir. Tout en roulant des hanches sur mon bassin, mon amant me fit signe de reculer.

_ Cale-toi contre la tête de lit, exigea-t-il haletant.

Lâchant quelques secondes ma prise sur son corps trop désirable, je me redressai en position assise et m'exécutais sagement. Mon amant fit exprès de s'arrêter pour mieux s'empaler sur moi lorsque je fus installé, nous arrachant tous deux un grognement de plaisir. Nous ne pouvions pas crier, la chambre de Léopold était juste à côté...

_ Pourquoi as-tu accepté de passer la semaine ici ?grogna mon amant.  
>_ Parce que c'est chez ton père et qu'il aimerait bien profiter de ta présence, rétorquais-je sévère.<p>

Un mouvement de balancier plus profond que les autres me fit vite passer l'envie de me montrer autoritaire. Le sourire espiègle de Wolfy prouvait bien que c'était calculé. Ne m'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, j'attrapai son membre et le massai lentement, m'attardant particulièrement sur l'extrémité rougie.

_ N'oublie pas mon amour : pas le droit de crier ici, lui rappelais-je taquin.

Un grognement me répondit. Ce mauvais joueur n'aimait pas perdre. Désireux de me faire pardonner cette bassesse, j'utilisais ma main libre pour attirer son visage au mien et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je lui vouai. Se perdant complètement dans le baiser, Wolfgang pressa nos corps de sorte à ce nos torses soient collés et ainsi que son érection bénéficie à chaque coup de rein de la friction qu'il recherchait. Mes mains désormais libres, je palpai le moindre centimètre de la peau nue du dos de mon amant, tantôt sous forme de caresses, tantôt sous formes de pressions. Mon aimé s'accrocha quant à lui à mes épaules, s'offrant ainsi un appui pour donner encore plus de profondeurs à ses mouvements déjà délectables.

Nous venions à peine de commencer et nous étions déjà haletants, tremblants de désir sous les attentions de l'autre... Wolfgang m'offrit un nouveau baiser fiévreux, se rabaissant avec plus de force sur mon entrejambe pour me faire gémir contre ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassions à en perdre haleine, caressant frénétiquement le corps de l'autre alors que les soupirs de plaisir fusaient des deux côtés, quand la porte de la chambre grinça, nous faisant sursauter.

_ Les garçons, vous voul..., commença Léopold en entrant.

Je m'immobilisai alors que Wolfy tournait vivement la tête. Léopold resta bouche-bée en nous voyant, ce qui fit réaliser à mon amant que nous étions très exposés et qui le poussa donc à se saisir des couvertures pour nous cacher, sans pour autant se dégager.

_ Je... il..., bafouilla notre ainé rouge d'embarras. Je vous laisse.

J'étais mortifié. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait se vanter de s'être fait attraper par le père de votre amant pendant que ce dernier vous fait connaître des plaisirs indescriptibles... Jamais plus je n'oserais regarder Léopold en face après ça... Et pourtant ça ne semblait pas émouvoir Wolfgang outre mesure.

Ne laissant surtout pas la température de nos corps baisser, il se remit à se mouvoir sur moi en instaurant un rythme plus cadencé sans pour autant être effréné. Je ne pus qu'oublier ma gêne en voyant mon amant danser sensuellement sur mon bassin.

_ Maintenant je peux crier autant que je veux, me nargua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tort dans le fond... ce n'était pas comme si Léopold ignorait ce que nous faisions actuellement dans ce lit...

_ Haaaaaan ! Tonio !gémit bruyamment mon aimé.

Malgré mon embarras, je savais très bien que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'arrêter, alors je profitais juste de ses mouvements lascifs totalement envoutants. Sans que je le voie venir, Wolfgang renversa brutalement nos positions pour que je me retrouve au dessus. Comme je me sentai un peu déstabilisé par ce changement inattendu, ce fut mon amant qui guida mes premiers mouvements en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Reprenant mes esprits, j'attrapai la jambe droite de mon aimé pour la surélever un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir m'enfoncer au plus profond de son corps tant aimé.

_ Haaaaaan ! Tonio ! Oui, encore !hurla mon amant en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Je venais d'atteindre son centre nerveux visiblement. Tapissant le haut de son torse de tendres baisers, j'obéis à mon amant en gardant toujours le même rythme lascif. Toujours en proie à un violent plaisir, mon compagnon m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. Je ne sais combien de temps notre étreinte se prolongea, mais Wolfgang criait de plus en plus fort et arriva le moment où je le sentis proche du gouffre. Désireux d'étouffer quelques peu ses cris, je l'embrassai langoureusement en massant son membre durcit mais mon amant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se sépara de mes lèvres pour pouvoir hurler mon nom à plein poumons lorsqu'il se libéra dans ma main. Je ne fus pas très long à venir après lui, emporté par la vague de plaisir qui avait déjà submergé mon aimé.

Vidé de tout énergie, je m'effondrai sur le torse de mon amant qui tremblait encore, secoué par la jouissance qu'il venait de connaitre. Toujours haletant, je caressai le torse humide de transpiration de mon homme tout en lui susurrant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille. Un sourire béat sur le visage, Wolfy attrapa ma main et la reposa sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

_ C'était merveilleux, soupira-t-il rêveur.  
>_ Je t'aime, me contentais-je de répondre.<br>_ Et moi encore plus !renchérit mon homme.

Amusé, je l'embrassai tendrement avant de me retirer de son corps, ignorant ses pleurnichements. Wolfgang avait l'habitude de dormir quelques minutes après qu'on ait fait l'amour. Il donnait tant d'énergie dans nos étreintes qu'il en avait bien besoin.

Juste quelques secondes après que je me sois séparé de son corps chaleureux, mon amant s'endormit paisiblement, baragouinant des paroles que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je profitais de ces quelques minutes de répit pour m'habiller et quitter la chambre. Je n'aimais pas le laisser seul, mais il me fallait bien m'excuser auprès de Léopold pour la gêne occasionnée...

Je trouvais le patriarche des Mozart dans le salon, feuilletant un ouvrage épais. Comme il ignorait encore ma présence, il me fallut lutter contre mon envie de repartir dans la chambre et d'oublier cette histoire. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau enfant, comme lorsque nous faisions une bêtise avec Wolfy et qu'il fallait venir nous en excuser devant son père. Notre ainé ne m'avait jamais parut si effrayant, et pourtant il était d'un calme souverain.

_ Désolé pour... pour le bruit, m'excusais-je tête basse. Je ne pensais pas que... enfin, que...

Léopold releva les yeux pour m'observer. Je devais être rouge de honte et mes tics nerveux –comme me frotter la nuque...- n'amélioraient en rien mon éloquence... Sans attendre, Léopold éclata d'un rire joyeux qui me prit au dépourvu.

_ Mon pauvre Antonio !pouffa-t-il. Wolfgang ne t'épargnera rien !

Là il ne m'apprenait rien... mais au moins il le prenait bien... Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour avoir des rapports sexuels sous son toit ? Sachant en plus que sa chambre était voisine de la notre !

_ Je suis tellement désolé Léopold, j'ai tellement honte...  
>_ Viens donc t'assoir là et oublie tout ça, m'invita chaleureusement mon ainé.<p>

Je m'exécutai timidement, n'osant même plus regarder mon ami dans les yeux. Un silence pesant s'installa alors que je fixai mes genoux. Un nouveau rire enjoué se fit entendre. Visiblement Léopold s'amusait énormément de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle je me trouvais.

_ Il est heureux avec toi, ça se voit. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, m'assura Léopold. Mes deux garçons sont heureux, et ensemble vous êtes indestructibles. Vous avez déjà pensé au mariage ?

Un rire amusé m'échappa. A première vue, Léopold et Wolfgang étaient totalement opposés par leurs caractères respectifs, mais c'était mal les connaître... Léopold pouvait être tout aussi impulsif que son fils, mais il agissait avec un doigté qui le mettait hors de cause, et le père comme le fils avaient des idées bien à eux...

_ Notre relation date de 2 mois, et ça fait déjà 59 jours que Wolfgang a commencé à évoquer cette éventualité, ris-je.

Léopold ne put que me suivre dans mon hilarité. Mon Wolfy n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire...

_ De toute façon aucun prêtre ne voudra bénir notre union, soupirais-je tristement. Ce n'est pas « normal » pour eux, ils ne comprennent pas...

Cette perspective me brisait le cœur. Je savais que Wolfgang tenait énormément à cette formalité, et savoir que je ne pourrais pas lui offrir me peinait atrocement. J'aurais tout fait pour Wolfgang, mais je ne pouvais pas me battre contre le monde entier pour leur faire changer d'opinion...

_ Je pourrais le faire moi..., se proposa soudainement Léopold.  
>_ Quoi ?m'étonnais-je pris de court. Mais tu n'es même pas dans le clergé !<p>

A vrai dire cette idée ne me déplaisait pas pour autant... Même si je savais que c'était impossible, j'avais toujours un couple d'alliance dans mes bagages, dans le fol espoir qu'un jour le monde progresse en matière de tolérance.

_ Je ne vais pas rentrer dans ces choses-là en sachant que le clergé vous répudierait s'il connaissait votre relation !râla Léopold. Je suis le chef de famille, j'estime que je suis en droit de célébrer cette union !

Ce projet était plus qu'acceptable... Etant le patriarche de cette famille, qui était plus en droit que lui de mener ce mariage ?

_ Alors ça veut dire que j'ai ta bénédiction pour la main de Wolfgang ?m'assurais-je.  
>_ Ecoute-moi bien Antonio : si tu ne le fais pas c'est mon pied aux fesses que tu vas avoir !me menaça gentiment mon ainé. Et ce serait dommage de les abimer puisque j'ai cru comprendre que Wolfgang les aimait beaucoup.<p>

Cette réflexion me fit rougir d'embarras. Mon aimé n'était décidemment pas quelqu'un de pudique...

_ Tonio !geignit mon aimé en dévalant les escaliers. Je n'aime pas quand tu quittes le lit pendant que je dors !

Mon ange blond s'affaissa sur mes genoux sans me laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, me serrant avec force dans ses bras comme s'il me prenait pour son oreiller. J'avais beau faire, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir pour l'embarras dans lequel il m'avait mit. Nous n'avions rien fait de mal de toute façon... mais nous aurions put être plus discrets...

_ Je répare tes bêtises, le grondais-je pour la façon.  
>_ Ce n'était pas des bêtises, tu m'as offert beaucoup de plaisir..., ronronna-t-il aguicheur.<p>

Je devrais bien trouver une façon de lui en vouloir suffisamment pour le contraindre à l'abstinence finalement...

_ Tu venais pour quoi d'ailleurs ?demanda-t-il à son père sans avoir la décence d'éprouver une quelconque honte.

Léopold ricana en voyant mon air désespéré. Wolfy se plaignait souvent de ne pas pouvoir me faire part de son amour en public, alors là il devait se plaire à violer toutes les règles devant une autre personne...

_ Je venais vous proposer du chocolat puisque je connais bien vos habitudes.  
>_ Moi c'est sur ton corps que je veux manger le chocolat..., susurra Wolfy à mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.<br>_ Wolfgang !hoquetais-je choqué des propos qu'il tenait en présence de son père.

Je devais être rouge jusqu'aux racines de mes cheveux... Mon aimé me répondit par un sourire angélique. Comment lui en vouloir quand il faisait les yeux doux... Ce bougre connaissait toutes mes faiblesses et en jouait allégrement !

_ Papa ? Tu faisais souvent l'amour à maman ?le questionna mon amant.

Je cru rêver en entendant sa question. Léopold avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, alors qu'il observait son enfant.

_ Enfin Wolfgang ! Ce genre de question ne se pose pas !réagis-je en premier.  
>_ Mais je n'ai pas honte de le dire moi ! Et puis il a bien vu que tu étais bon au lit !s'exclama mon aimé contrarié. Surtout quand tu fais cette chose avec tes...<br>_ Wolfgang je te préviens : un mot de plus sur ce qu'on fait quand on est seuls et j'invite la Cavalieri à passer une semaine avec nous en Italie, comme ça tu pourras lui parler autant que tu voudras des talents que tu me prêtes !le menaçais-je.

Mon amant laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un hoquet offusqué avant de croiser les bras sur son torse pour signaler qu'il boudait. J'étais mortifié mais Léopold reprenait peu à peu contenance.

_ On fera chambre à part le temps de notre séjour si tu veux, lui proposais-je repentant.  
>_ Non !s'écria Wolfy paniqué. Je serais sage si tu veux, mais ne me force pas à dormir tout seul !<br>_ Vous garderez la même chambre, trancha Léopold d'un ton sans appel. Je ne veux pas vous rendre malheureux. Pour ta gouverne Wolfgang, ta mère et moi savions rester discrets contrairement à toi.

Mon aimé vint se coller à moi, cachant son visage dans mon cou, et poursuivit ses bouderies encore un moment. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui en vouloir de toute façon... Un Wolfy amoureux était forcément un Wolfy expressif, je m'étais fait une raison depuis un moment.

_ Repartez vous coucher, vous devez être fatigués, nous conseilla Léopold d'un ton paternaliste. Repense à ce que je t'ai dis Antonio...

Je hochai la tête d'un air décidé alors que mon amant me dévisageait avec intérêt. Coupant ses interrogations silencieuses d'un baiser, je me levais en le prenant dans mes bras comme une princesse, ce qui le fit pouffer contre mes lèvres.

_ Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai le droit à ça..., constata mon aimé avec un sourire enjôleur quand le baiser fut rompu.  
>_ Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai peur que tu me pelotes les fesses devant ton père, répliquais-je machiavélique.<p>

Mon amant poussa un hoquet outré et se débattit gentiment pour que je le remette sur ses pieds.

_ Vil tricheur !s'exclama-t-il. Manipulateur ! Repose-moi par terre !  
>_ Comme tu veux, souris-je en m'exécutant. De toute façon ton père ne peut plus nous voir.<p>

Faisant mine d'être en colère, Wolfy me pourchassa jusqu'à sa chambre, me repoussant sur le lit quand nous fûmes arrivés. Mon amant fit grimper la température en m'embrassant avec passion puis me délaissa brutalement pour se diriger vers son armoire, me laissant haletant et alangui par ses soins. Je le vis fouiller dans les affaires qu'il lui restait pour enfin arborer un foulard qu'il ne mettait que quand le froid faisait rage dehors et qu'il était obligé de sortir.

_ Tu as froid mon amour ?m'étonnais-je. Je pensais être capable de te réchauffer...

Affichant un sourire carnassier, mon amant vint s'assoir sur mon bassin en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise.

_ Je n'ai jamais froid quand je suis dans tes bras, me susurra mon compagnon en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir à sa déclaration, mon aimé retira vivement ma chemise et attrapa mes deux poignets pour les attacher aux barreaux de la tête de lit grâce au foulard qu'il avait récupéré.

_ Mais... qu'est-ce que tu...  
>_ Maintenant tu es mon prisonnier !fanfaronna mon aimé avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.<p>

J'espérais sincèrement que Léopold parviendrait à ignorer nos cris et gémissements parce que la nuit était bien loin d'être finie...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je me réveillais en sursaut, secoué par un individu que je soupçonnais grandement être Wolfgang.

_ Des papouilles ou des chatouilles !s'exclama mon aimé hilare.

Je grognais, encore tout endormi. Comment pouvait-il être réveillé si tôt alors que nous étions deux à jouer sous les draps la nuit passée ? Et même ce matin...

_ Wolfgang, pitié..., grommelais-je.  
>_ Non !râla mon aimé. Tu m'avais promis des papouilles à volonté !<p>

Je me rappelais parfaitement ce serment, et aussi le bonheur que j'avais lu dans les yeux de mon petit génie lorsque je lui avais fait. Etant un homme de parole, je me serais exécuté avec joie, sauf que mon tendre amant avait bien profité de mon corps hier et ce matin, m'enlevant ainsi les forces nécessaires à bouger le petit doigt.

_ Je n'avais pas prévu les nuits que tu me ferais passer à l'époque, protestais-je. Je ne demande qu'une heure de sommeil de plus et je suis à toi pour la journée.

Des reniflements me poussèrent à ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Les yeux de mon aimé se remplissaient de larmes, bien qu'il s'entête à me les cacher, et je m'en voulu immédiatement de lui avoir imposé ce rejet froid. Wolfy était tout pour moi, j'aurais vraiment dû faire un effort...

_ Excuse-moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas te blesser, lui assurais-je en le prenant dans mes bras dans la seconde. Je t'aime... je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé...

Wolfy se laissa faire, répondant volontiers à mon étreinte, et frotta son nez au mien comme pour se rassurer. Je l'embrassai avec douceur pour me faire pardonner puis le renversai sous moi pour que nos corps soient encore plus étroitement enlacés. Reposant ses mains sur mes joues, mon compagnon entrouvrit ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se rejoignirent pour une danse sensuelle qui nous arracha quelques soupirs de plaisir.

_ Je t'aime Wolfy, chuchotais-je une fois le baiser rompu.  
>_ Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..., répéta mon aimé en appuyant chaque déclaration d'un baiser sur mon visage.<p>

Je le coupais d'un baiser langoureux, appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Son corps brûlant se frotta au mien dans une pensée que je devinais absolument pas catholique, me forçant à couper court au délicieux ballet de nos langues.

_ Juste une heure, le suppliais-je. J'ai besoin d'une heure de sommeil en plus, mais après tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras de moi.  
>_ Tout ?sourit mon aimé carnassier.<br>_ Absolument tout, promis-je.

Souriant encore plus, mon Wolfy m'embrassa amoureusement avant de m'entourer de ses bras, m'invitant à me reposer sur lui. Je ne me fis pas prier, la nuit ayant été délicieuse mais aussi très peu reposante.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mon aimé dormait toujours à mon réveil. Attendri par cette vision angélique d'un Wolfy calme et paisible, je l'admirai quelques instants avant de quitter le lit en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, et mes mains m'en tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée.

M'habillant le plus silencieusement possible, je vérifiai que ce dont j'avais besoin était dans ma poche et quittai la chambre sans un bruit. Me voyant tendu, Léopold comprit immédiatement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire et m'encouragea d'un sourire. Je passai dans la cuisine le temps de me trouver une miche de pain et quittai la demeure en direction du banc qu'il y avait à la lisière des bois. C'était là que j'avais vu Wolfgang pour la première fois, alors que j'accompagnais sagement Gassmann venu rendre visite à son ami Léopold...

Cette rencontre avait marqué le début d'une relation trop forte pour que les personnes extérieures puissent en mesurer l'intensité. Il n'avait fallu qu'un regard pour qu'un lien se tisse entre nous, même si je m'efforçai de le repousser au début. _Ce_ regard avait changé ma vie... Aujourd'hui j'en étais venu à prier pour que mon Wolfy ne perde jamais cette étincelle de bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il me voyait, que la fougue et la passion qui l'habitaient ne s'éteignent jamais... pour qu'il continue de m'aimer, tout simplement...

J'avais besoin de lui, il m'était indispensable. S'il venait à disparaître de ma vie, je savais parfaitement que j'en mourrais. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu passer à côté de cet amour qui me consumait depuis tant d'années... ou peut-être était-ce juste que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être réciproque et que j'avais inconsciemment voulu me protéger d'une éventuelle souffrance... ?

_ Tonio chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon amour ? Tu vas prendre froid...

Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque mon regard se posa sur mon tendre amant qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Il avait de petits yeux, ce que j'attribuai au fait qu'il se soit réveillé récemment à cause de ma désertion du lit.

Se frottant ses jolis yeux, mon aimé vint s'assoir à ma droite et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Par réflexe, je l'entourais de mon bras, cherchant à lui communiquer ma chaleur pour qu'il n'attrape pas un mauvais rhume.

_ Tu sais où on est mon amour ?le questionnais-je doucereux.  
>_ Sur un banc, me répondit mon Wolfy dérouté.<p>

Un rire m'échappa. Ce n'était peut-être pas une question à lui poser au réveil... Attendri par sa bouille interloquée, je me penchais sur le visage de mon amant pour l'embrasser tendrement, ne me reculant que lorsque l'air nous manqua.

_ Ce banc ne te rappelle rien en particulier ?insistais-je.  
>_ Hum... Il fait partie de la liste d'endroits où j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour..., m'avoua Wolfy pensif mais pas honteux pour autant.<p>

Là je ne le suivais plus trop... Je savais que la liste qu'il avait dressée était vertigineuse mais je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi ce désir n'avait pas été assouvi plus tôt...

_ Il y a des bancs chez nous, lui fis-je remarquer.  
>_ C'est ce banc qui est spécial, s'opposa mon aimé. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais assis là, tout mignon et tout timide...<p>

Le fait qu'il s'en rappelle affola mon cœur. Nous échangeâmes un nouveau baiser d'une tendresse égale au précédent. Sentant que les choses allaient rapidement –mais délicieusement- dégénérer si nous continuions de la sorte, je me forçai à rompre ce baiser pour prendre tendrement les mains de mon aimé.

_ Tu sais Wolfgang...  
>_ Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça et que tu es sérieux, ça me donne l'impression que je vais me faire gronder, me coupa mon aimé avec sa bouille de gamin.<p>

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son air d'enfant prit en faute. Il était décidemment bien trop craquant pour son propre bien. Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas en train de le gronder, et caressai l'arrête de son nez, ce qui le fit rougir.

_ Tu sais Wolfy, repris-je avec un sourire. Tu es la première personne que j'ai aimée, et la dernière aussi. A vrai dire, tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée. J'ai cru tomber amoureux un couple de fois, mais en comparaison de l'amour que je te porte je pourrais tout juste qualifier ces sentiments de sympathie purement platonique.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à ces mots et il voulut dire quelque chose mais je le coupais en posant mon index sur ses lèvres. Je n'étais pas du genre à le contraindre au silence, mais là j'avais besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. N'ayant pas l'habitude de me livrer de la sorte, puisque c'était une première pour moi, je préférais pouvoir lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur sans être interrompu. Je ne retirais mon doigt que lorsque je fus certain qu'il avait comprit mes intentions, en profitant pour caresser ses lèvres douces comme la soie.

_ Je n'imagine même pas comment serait ma vie sans toi, je t'aime trop pour me passer de toi, j'en mourrais... Tu sais que je ne suis pas très fort avec les mots, je préfère les actes, mais je tiens à ce que tu te saches aimé parce que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Je n'ai pas la faculté que tu as à faire des déclarations d'amour aussi belles que les tiennes, alors je vais me contenter d'une question : Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon compagnon jusque la mort nous sépare provisoirement ?lui demandais-je en lui présentant l'écrin.

Mon aimé fondit en larmes à la vue de l'alliance que je lui proposais. J'avais fait appel au meilleur artisan bijoutier d'Autriche pour sa fabrication. Il s'agissait d'une bague en or blanc sur laquelle étaient gravées quelques notes de musique. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas encore, c'est que j'avais aussi fait inscrire le nom de notre première composition commune à l'intérieur, celle que nous avions rédigée seulement deux semaines après notre rencontre. Elle était encore plus belle une fois enfilée autour de son doigt.

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, mon aimé se contenta de venir s'assoir sur mes cuisses, pleurant toujours autant en me serrant de toutes ses forces. Je lui rendis son étreinte et lui frottai le dos en attendant qu'il retrouve son calme, déposant quelques baisers sur son cou au passage.

_ Je t'aime, renifla mon aimé ému. Je veux vivre toute ma vie avec toi et aussi que mon cœur s'arrête à la seconde où le tien s'arrêtera de battre pour moi...  
>_ Mon cœur battra toujours pour toi, susurrais-je en caressant ses cheveux en bataille.<br>_ Alors nous serons immortels !fanfaronna-t-il.

Nous rîmes à voix basse quelques secondes, trop déconcentrés par la proximité presque immédiate des lèvres de l'autre. Wolfy fit le premier pas, posant ses mains sur mes joues pour venir combler l'espace qui osait encore séparer nos lèvres. Le baiser fut lent, tendre et plein d'amour, exactement comme je les aimais.

Lorsque mon Wolfy consentit à relâcher mes lèvres par manque d'air, ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Ce regard n'avait vraiment plus rien de celui que j'avais croisé à mon retour d'Italie, quand il était encore avec son parasite. Même si je ne cesserais jamais de le surveiller à ce propos, il ne me semblait pas que cette histoire ait laissé de grandes traces. Mon aimé était épanoui, même un passant aurait put l'affirmer sans même le connaître. Ce n'était cependant rien en comparaison du sourire éblouissant qu'il m'adressa quand j'eu glissé l'alliance à son annulaire. Là il était radieux...

_ Alors... le voyage en Italie ça sera notre voyage de noces..., réfléchit mon compagnon en me dévorant du regard. Ça sera romantique...

Je lui souris tendrement et attirai son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser. Mon aimé ne se contenta pas de ce chaste baiser et déboutonna ma chemise, ne s'inquiétant soudain plus du tout du froid qui régnait dehors. Il fallait dire que son corps irradiait de chaleur... et il était plus que prêt à me la communiquer...

_ Wolfy... mon amour... ton père est à la fenêtre..., haletais-je entre deux baisers.  
>_ Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas déjà vu ?s'amusa mon amant. Je te veux ici et maintenant ! Tu m'as passé la bague au doigt, alors maintenant il va bien falloir que tu te plies à mes quatre volontés, comme tout bon époux !<br>_ Parce que ce n'était pas ce que je faisais avant ?le taquinais-je.  
>_ Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !exigea-t-il.<p>

Un sourire toujours rieur aux lèvres, je m'empressais de m'exécuter. La présence de Léopold à la fenêtre fut rapidement occultée, j'ignore s'il resta là à nous observer ou nous laissa notre intimité, mais à vrai dire j'avais des choses plus importantes en tête. En revenant dans la chambre d'enfance de mon aimé, nous pûmes faire une croix à côté du désir que mon amant avait consigné sur sa liste interminable.

Léopold célébra notre union au cours de la semaine, mon aimé ayant prit sa sœur en témoin et moi ayant convié Joseph pour remplir cette même tâche. C'était un mariage très simple, dans l'immense jardin de la propriété familiale, mais à voir les yeux étincelants de mon compagnon j'avais l'impression de lui avoir décroché une étoile...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
>3 ans plus tard<p>

Je venais incontestablement de passer l'année la plus triste de ma vie. Tout d'abord Léopold nous avait quittés. Nous étions à son chevet quand il avait rendu son dernier soupir. Même s'il nous avait assuré qu'il partait serein, qu'il nous savait entre de bonnes mains, sa perte avait été un déchirement pour nous. Le testament nous désignait comme héritiers de la maison familiale –ce qu'il n'était pas compliqué à comprendre-, et il avait légué sa fortune à Nannerl puisque nous subvenions largement à nos besoins.

Nous nous étions donc retrouvés orphelins... Sophie était là, évidemment, mais Léopold n'était plus... Comme à chaque fois qu'une pareille catastrophe s'abattait sur nous, nous avions réagis par instinct : nous nous étions encore rapprochés pour soutenir l'autre malgré la douleur qui nous terrassait. Nous avions passé plus d'un mois à végéter dans notre lit, Sophie nous dorlotant et nous consolant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puis j'avais réalisé que notre comportement était absolument stupide. Nous n'étions pas orphelins, nous avions Joseph, Sophie, Nannerl et tant d'autres de nos amis prêts à nous soutenir. Et Léopold veillait sur nous depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, j'en étais persuadé.

A partir de ce moment-là j'avais consacré toutes mes forces à entourer Wolfy de mon amour pour qu'il en vienne aux mêmes déductions. Sans avoir à échanger de paroles, j'avais compris que mon aimé avait fait son deuil quand il s'était réveillé et m'avait tendrement sourit avant de m'embrasser. Cette crise nous avait rendus encore plus forts et soudés alors que nous pensions la chose impossible.

Un nouveau malheur nous avait frappés cette année : Wolfy était tombé malade, ce novembre. J'ignorais avec précisions ce qu'il avait, je n'arrivais pas à écouter quand le docteur me disait qu'il avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir, mais ce que je savais c'est que Noël approchait et que l'homme que j'aimais était toujours cloué au lit.

_ Bon courage, me chuchota le docteur en avisant la silhouette de Wolfy. Je repasserais dans quelques jours, mais n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler si son état se dégrade.  
>_ Merci docteur, me contentais-je de conclure.<p>

Je regagnais la chambre dès qu'il eut disparu de mon champ de vision. Mon aimé m'adressa un maigre sourire en me voyant m'allonger à sa droite. Il était si faible... et encore nous avions connu pire...

_ Alors ?s'enquit-il en s'installant sur le flanc pour m'observer.  
>_ Je te remercie Wolfgang.<p>

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je doutais qu'il comprenne vraiment le sens de mes paroles, même s'il avait toute sa raison...

_ Ne me dis pas que je vais mourir, s'affola-t-il. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, je...  
>_ Chut, l'interrompis-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres toujours aussi douces. Tout va bien se passer. Je te remerciais juste d'avoir tenu ta promesse...<p>

Un petit temps s'écoula sans que la moindre parole ne soit prononcée. Je voyais la compréhension se peindre sur les traits que j'aimais tant.

_ J'ai réussi ?

Je lui souris tendrement, laissant échapper une larme de bonheur. Alors que le mal rongeait son corps, mon aimé avait tenu à me promettre qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'il ferait tout pour rester en vie afin d'être avec moi.

_ Oui mon amour, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que cette histoire n'appartienne au passé.  
>_ Alors tu vas recommencer à me faire l'amour ?espéra mon aimé.<p>

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il venait bel et bien de me faire une proposition indécente puis je me mis à rire de sa question. Pourquoi étais-je étonné par cette réflexion ? Mon Wolfy était un amant insatiable et il ne changerait jamais, pas que ça me déplaise... Il me tardait que son vœu soit réalisable, parce que ça voudrait surtout dire que mon aimé serait guérit...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Les beaux jours seraient bientôt de retour. Usant de tout son charme et de ses astuces, Wolfy avait réussi à me convaincre d'aller prendre l'air. Il fallait dire qu'il avait vite reprit des forces depuis la dernière visite du médecin, certainement appâté par ce que je lui avais promis...

Debout près de lui, j'écoutai ses bavardages incessants, buvant la moindre parole qui émanait de lui. Pour certains, mon Wolfy pourrait paraître fatiguant par son aptitude à parler sans s'arrêter, mais j'adorais l'écouter et me servais souvent de ses propos pour lui faire plaisir.

_ Tu sais quelle est ma saison préférée ?me demanda mon aimé. L'hiver !  
>_ Mais je croyais que tu détestais avoir froid, m'étonnais-je.<p>

Mon ange m'adressa un sourire plein d'amour et vint me dérober un tendre baiser.

_ J'y ai trouvé un avantage : en hiver, comme il fait froid, tu prélasses plus longtemps au lit avec moi et tu fais tout pour me réchauffer, que ce soit en me prenant dans tes bras ou en allumant un feu. Mais j'aime aussi l'été ! Parce qu'en été on peut aller s'amuser dans les jardins et faire la sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre ou aller se baigner dans une rivière tous les deux. Et j'aime aussi le printemps pour ses fleurs magnifiques, surtout quand tu m'emmènes dans des prairies pleines de fleurs et qu'on s'embrasse couchés dans l'herbe... Et le jardin rayonne de mille couleurs en plus ! Et l'automne aussi ! J'aime l'automne ! J'adore quand on va se promener dans les bois, main dans la main, avec les feuilles mortes qui craquent sous nos pas et les couleurs rougeoyantes des arbres...

Je souris devant son discours dépourvu de la moindre logique et caressai sa nuque, obtenant ainsi un sourire rayonnant de sa part. Mon aimé était un éternel romantique, mais c'était comme ça que je l'aimais.

_ Si je comprends bien, tu aimes les quatre saisons qui rythment l'année, résumais-je amusé.  
>_ Non, je ne les aime que quand tu es avec moi pour partager ces moments. La vie ne m'a jamais parut si belle que depuis que je suis avec toi. Tout me parait romantique et même la pluie n'arriverait pas à me contrarier.<p>

Touché par sa déclaration, je le tirai vers moi pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Mon aimé se fit un plaisir de répondre aux avances de mes lèvres et donna une touche de passion au baiser, soupirant d'aise à plusieurs reprises. Je savais que si je ne l'arrêtais pas les vêtements allaient –encore- voler dans toute la pièce, et même si ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement je préférais lui parler de quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur d'abord.

_ J'ai parlé à un ami récemment. Il m'a dit que le jardin du Luxembourg est magnifique au printemps, qu'il est très agréable de flâner à proximité des fontaines en été, que les rues Parisiennes brillent de mille feux en automne et que les hivers sont très froids à Paris.

Les yeux de mon compagnon se mirent à briller. Paris c'était la ville de ses rêves, la « ville des amoureux ».

_ Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?me demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'idée qu'il puisse faire erreur dans ses conclusions.  
>_ Un poste m'a été proposé à Paris, pendant que tu étais malade. J'ai préféré attendre parce que je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller à Paris, puisqu'il m'est totalement inconcevable de te laisser ici. Alors j'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu veux aller essayer les quatre saisons à Paris avec moi mon amour ?<p>

Une larme de bonheur roula sur la joue de mon ange alors qu'il poussait une exclamation joyeuse. Dans la seconde suivante, il avait sauté dans mes bras et me serrait dans ses bras avec force, pleurant sur mon épaule.

_ Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement mon Tonio !sanglota mon aimé. Je ne pourrais même pas vivre sans toi !  
>_ Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Ne te sent surtout pas obligé d'accepter, je ne veux pas t'obliger à vivre dans une ville qui ne te plait pas.<p>

Se reculant vivement de moi, mon Wolfy m'embrassa à pleine bouche, immisçant peu après sa langue entre mes lèvres pour qu'elle vienne danser avec la mienne. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa alors qu'il ravageait ma bouche, animé d'une passion et d'une excitation qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Il nous fallut tout de même nous séparer quand l'air nous manqua.

_ J'accepte d'aller vivre à Paris avec toi uniquement si tu me promets de passer la plus grande partie de ton temps dans notre lit en hiver, marchanda mon aimé d'un air coquin.

Un rire m'échappa lorsque je compris la raison de cette clause. Wolfy m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il aimait comment je lui faisais l'amour en hiver. Nous pouvions passer des heures entières à copuler quand la neige glaçait les imprudents qui s'aventuraient dehors. Les étreintes étaient toujours très douces et très longues, ce dont redemandait toujours mon amant.

_ Alors nous avons un accord, lui souris-je amoureusement.  
>_ Oui !hurla joyeusement mon aimé. On va aller vivre à Paris ! On va aller vivre à Paris ! On va aller vivre à Paris ! On va aller vi... Mais attend ! Il faut fêter ça alors !<p>

Je le regardais sans comprendre mais devinai ses projets lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi de sa démarche féline. Ses yeux n'étaient que pure luxure et je savais très bien qu'il allait bientôt se laisser emporter par sa passion pour me ravager délicieusement des heures durant. Mon amant me poussa sur le lit pour que je m'y effondre et s'installa sur mon bassin, défaisant les boutons de ma chemise avec une dextérité incroyable.

_ Tu es tout à moi, fanfaronna mon aimé embrasé par sa passion. Et tu m'appartiens pour tout le reste de ta vie...  
>_ J'y compte bien, ris-je amusé par son caractère possessif. Je t'aime Wolfy...<p>

Le désir qui brûlait dans ses yeux laissa momentanément place à l'amour qui y luisait en temps normal. Bien plus doux, mon aimé se pencha pour m'embrasser lentement.

_ Je t'aime aussi Tonio, répondit-il une fois le baiser brisé. Je n'aime que toi...

Un nouveau baiser échangé et la passion reprit ses droits. Certes, notre histoire avait connu beaucoup de complications et d'embûches, mais elle avait encore de belles années devant elle. Maintenant que nous étions réunis, plus rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. 


End file.
